Spirit Child
by KyouManX57
Summary: Can two people love eachother so much that their feelings for eachother would take on a physical form? Can two people make a baby without doing the do? Well this story sure won't explain that. (WARNING: LEMONS WITHIN.)
1. Chapter 1

**Alright everyone I saw the gameplay trailer for Unravel that was shown at E3 and got the idea for this fanfic stuck in my head and so here it is.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Oreimo and just in case, I don't own Unravel either.**

It has been ten years since I've seen him, ten long years since that whole love affair, after he graduated from college he took a job up north and while I was upset at first I knew that this would happen eventually I just didn't want it to. I was the one that said that we should go back to being normal for everyone else's sake but those feelings never disappeared and being the rational person that I am always thought that my feelings were just some phase or some subconscious dilemma. I thought that they would go away if I just got all those emotions out of my system by dating him for a while but that just made things worse not only by making me fall for him more but by also making him fall for me. Now I'm a professional model working pretty close to my home in Chiba, It's a fun and high paying job what can I say but even with that plus ten years and dozens of short time boyfriends recommended to me by my gal pals, I just couldn't get rid of all those memories of me and him together, whether he was aware of it or not, and those feelings I had for him. I have his phone number and his address I could contact him whenever I wanted but never could, on the occasion that he visited Chiba I always kept myself hidden with the excuse that I was busy with work or I was out of town and when he tried to call me I just didn't answer for some reason now I just couldn't face him anymore.

 _{Sigh}_

"Something wrong Kirino?"

Its Wednesday early October and it's pretty cold out, I just finished work and right now I'm with Ayase at a café to relax and warm up before we head home.

"It's nothing Ayase it's just been a long day you know."

"Okay if you say so but remember I'm here if you need to talk."

Now you might think Ayase is a bad friend for just leaving it at that but you have to understand that I've been like this for years and she has constantly prodded me about it but toned down her efforts after a while thinking that I will come out to her in due time.

"So what do you have planned for this weekend Kirino?"

"I don't know, you wanna just stay at my house and watch some movies with Kanako?"

"Oh that sounds great what movies did you have in mind?"

"Maybe start with some rom coms then go into action maybe with some classics and end it with some horror but you and Kanako can talk it over I'll just watch whatever. _(Yawwn)_ I think I'll be heading home now later Ayase."

"Bye Kirino."

 _Hopefully this weekend's activities will at least get my thoughts of him out of mind for a day or two_.

I walked home slowly watching the sights of the city, remembering all the times I would go to places like this with him sometimes by force but he would always come with me when I wanted him to. I then made it to the residential area and walked up to my door before checking the time.

 _Only 7:19 pm still got a few hours before bed, screw it I'm not even in the mood for little sister games anymore._

Not really caring to be awake right now I had decided to just change into my sleep ware and head to bed early.

"Why can't you just forget about him girl? _(Sigh)_ "

Falling asleep I entered dreamland where I could be who I wanted to be and he is always there with me but this time was different.

"Kirino?"

"Kyousuke?"

It felt like he was actually there this time, he touched my cheek and I could feel his skin and the warmth of his hand. I leaned up to kiss him and he kissed me back, I could feel the pressure of his lips and their movement felt so real I could feel my face heating up, I opened my mouth slightly and touched my tongue to his lips and he opened his mouth to accept it. I could feel his inner heat as his tongue danced with mine and from there things started to move fast and slow at the same time. Hours went by and before I knew it we both had our clothes off and he was moving around on top of me.

"Kyousuke."

"Kirino."

"Kyousuke."

"Kirino!"

"Kyousuke!"

Right at the climax I felt a powerful heat form between us and a bright light engulfed everything but before everything disappeared I heard the voice of an unfamiliar girl call to someone.

"Mommy?"

That is when I woke up opening my eyes to the reality I'm forced to live in.

"Wow that was one heck of a dream."

I rose from bed stretching my arms to the ceiling actually feeling really good today but for some reason something felt off I was feeling some sort of presence near me and I looked to my left and was startled out of bed and onto my backside at the sight of a little girl in a red dress sleeping in my bed.

"Aaah!"

 _{Thud}_

I peeked over the top of my bed and I could see she was still asleep, she looked at least three years old, had long dark brown hair with cowlicks coming up on each side of her head and her skin was a light peach color, she looked… just like me. I turned around leaning up against my bed trying figure out what was going on.

 _Altight what happened last night, I went to a café with Ayase and we made plans for the weekend, then I did some sightseeing in the city after that, and then I got home and went to bed early. What else could have happened last night? I didn't have anything to drink did I?_

I suddenly heard a shuffling up on the bed and looked up to see the little girl looking down at me with familiar dark blue eyes I was startled again by her and quickly scooted backward into the wall.

"Aah!"

"Momma what are you doing on the ground?"

"Hey there, uh what's uh your name?"

"You and daddy didn't give me one yet."

"D-daddy? Uh who is your daddy?"

"Daddy is really far away right now but he was here last night."

"Yeah but who is he what's his name?"

"Daddy's name is daddy."

"Okay well where did you come from sweetie?"

"I'm a manifrustration."

"A manifrustration?"

"Mommy and daddy loved each other so much that they came together in a dream and used their love to make me."

"Wait in a dream?"

"Yeah."

"Manifestation."

 _That dream last night but no it couldn't be ugh this is so confusing, calm down Kirino you're a rational girl there is no way you did the horizontal monster mash on some astral plane with Kyousuke, who is like 400 miles away right now, and made some spirit baby._

But before I could come to any conclusion I heard a gurgling noise and looked over at the little girl sitting on my bed.

"Mommy I'm hungry."

 _Maybe I left my door unlocked and she is just some lost girl that walked in from the street and she is confusing me for someone else, but still what was up with all that stuff she said earlier and where did she get that red dress from._

I finally came to my senses and just went with that thought, I got up and went over to her to pick her up and look her in the face, she looked so much like me but also like… someone else I know.

"Okay sweetie how about mommy makes you breakfast and you can come with me to the police station so I can talk to some people okay?"

"Okay mommy, can we have pancakes?"

"Sure honey anything you want."

 _Man this is one weird morning._


	2. Chapter 2

**Here we go chapter two everyone hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Oreimo**

"Pancakes! Pancakes! Pancakes! Hahaha. _{Omnomnom}_ "

"Wow you like pancakes almost as much as I do."

"Penkeks are nyummy!"

"Come on don't talk with your mouth full, it's rude."

"Sorry mommy. _{Omnomnom}_ "

"Alright now as for a name how about we call you… Aiko that's a pretty name right."

"Haha yeah I'm Aiko!"

"Okay I'll call you Aiko."

 _At least until I find out who you really are._

"Now finish your food so we can go see the nice police officers okay sweetie?"

"Okay."

Full of pancakes and dressed up we headed to the police station where my dad worked, luckily he took the day off so he wouldn't see me walk in with what he would probably assume to be my illegitimate child and throw a fit. On the way there I bought some crayons and a sketch book to keep Aiko entertained while I took care of business, so we walked into the police station, I set Aiko down on the couch to play and I went up to talk to the man at the front desk

"Ah Ms. Kousaka it's nice to see you I didn't know you had a daughter."

I talked low enough to him so Aiko couldn't hear me.

"I don't that is not my daughter she is actually the reason I'm here."

"Oh are you sure she looks so much like you."

"Very sure I don't know who she is or where she came from, I just suddenly found her sleeping in my house this morning and she started calling me mommy all I want is to get her back to her real parents or whatever."

"I see well for now what we can do is run her picture and fingerprints through our systems to figure out her identity which would take several hours probably a day at most, if that doesn't work we could scan her DNA and compare it to local samples we have but that would take a lot longer and we don't have samples from everybody in the area so there is no guarantee that we'll find a match. A third option would be to either send her to an orphanage or set her up with a foster home while we send a found child report to the public."

"Okay then."

"Alright I'll get the paper work we need, now are you sure she isn't your daughter because I'm seeing a lot of similarities between you two."

"Absolutely, positively, without a doubt sure."

"Okay I'll send someone to meet you down at the picture room you know where that is right."

"Yeah."

"Okay and once you're done with that you can leave, oh by the way as you know a police station isn't exactly a child friendly place and I'd prefer not to have to assign her to a legal guardian before we finish running her data through and since you're the daughter of one of our most respected police officers you don't mind watching her until we get everything done here do you? It'll be for a few days at most."

"Oh uh sure no problem but could you please not let my dad know about this, he'll just jump to conclusion you know."

 _Looks like I'm gonna have to call work and let them know I won't be coming in for a while._

"Of course."

"Thank you."

The officer went off to get the papers and I went over to Aiko while she finished drawing a fairy.

"Hey sweetie we're going to take some pictures of you and then after that we're going to the mall to get you some new clothes okay?"

"Okay, then can we go see daddy?"

"Uuuuh sorry honey but we can't go see daddy right now because uuuuh… he is too busy right now and we won't be able to see him for while so just be a good little girl and enjoy spending time with mommy."

 _Who is this daddy she keeps talking about_?

"Okay, look I made a picture of us."

Aiko then flipped through her sketch book and showed me a crudely drawn picture of three stick figures in a sunny green field, the first two were girls obviously Aiko and me but the third one was a man with a very familiar looking jet black hairdo.

"Aiko who is that?"

I pointed at the male stick figure holding her hand in the picture.

"That's daddy isn't he pretty."

"I think you mean handsome… uuuh never mind lets go."

We had her picture taken, inked her fingerprints and even cut off a strand of her hair just in case, after getting all that done we took the train to the mall so I could get her some new clothes because as adorable as that red dress looked on Aiko it wasn't good for cold climates. So while I was looking through clothing store Aiko sat in a nearby waiting chair drawing in her sketch book.

"Okay Aiko what color jacket do you want?"

"I want pink!"

"Now what else to get, pants or stockings, ooh those boots over there would cute on her, that blouse would look great with this jacket, maybe I should only buy her clothes my company sponsors."

 _Wait what the hell am I thinking I shouldn't be so picky about her clothes, it's not like she's my real daughter… r-right? Besides she is only going to be with me for a few days._

That thought immediately left my mind when I saw some the most adorable little winter caps to complete her new wardrobe. After we finished shopping I had Aiko change into some of her new clothes before we left to go home but when we left the store Aiko suddenly dashed off in a different direction.

"Daddy!"

"Huh?!"

She ran up to a tall man with black, medium length hair and started hugging his leg, one look at his face and I knew… it was him, the one person I have unintentionally been trying to avoid for the past ten years right here in front of me… he has really changed a lot.

"K-Kirino?"

Before he could say anything else I quickly picked up Aiko and ran off as fast as I could.

"Wait mommy that's daddy over there."

I didn't listen to her I just kept running, I ran through the mall exit, ran to train terminal and I just about ran to my seat before I calmed myself.

" _{huff}{huff}{huff}_ That was close."

"Mommy why did you run from daddy?"

 _Why DID I run from Kyousuke? The first time I see him in ten years and I run from him like some scared animal and what's he doing here anyway mom and dad usually tell me when he is coming to visit but why am I so scared to face him? Is it because of that promise we made? Do I not want him to think I had a kid with some other man? He probably thinks that already, oh god what if he questions mom and dad about it, crap this isn't good. Wait Kirino calm down if they ask just explain the situation and they'll understand, she's a little girl I found on the street and I'm taking care of her until the police figure out what to do with her. Oh who am I kidding, one look at her they'll all think she's mine she's practically a mini version of me, Kyousuke won't ever want to see me again and mom and dad will probably think I'm slut now and I'm still a virgin, oooh what am I going to do?_

"Mommy?"

"Uuuuh daddy can't see us right now because I have a surprise for him and I don't want to show him yet so just wait a little longer and you'll get to see him again okay?"

"Okay mommy, I'm going to draw a really pretty picture for him."

We got off the train and walked back home while I wondered what was going to happen.

 _What will Kyousuke do? What will mom and dad do? What will my friends do if they find out? {sigh} One day with this girl and everything has already gone to hell._

"Mommy I'm hungry."

"Well what do you want to eat?"

"Can we have pancakes again?!"

 _Well at least she is in high spirits._

"Haha no pick something for lunch sweetie."

"Then can we have Curry?"

"Yeah some seafood Curry sounds great right about now."

At that moment my phone rang.

 _{ring}{ring}_

The caller id showed that it was coming from mom and dad's house.

"H-hello?"

"Kirino where are you right now Kyousuke said he saw you at the mall but you ran off before he could talk to you, what happened?"

"Hi mom, uh I just had something to do for work and had to leave in a hurry there is nothing to worry about, did Kyousuke tell you anything else?"

"He did ask if you had gotten married yet but of course I told him no."

"Okay good."

"By the way Kirino we were wondering if Kyousuke could stay with you for a while."

"W-what why can't he stay in his old room?"

"We're sort of using it as a storage space and we can't let him stay in your room because your grandmother is coming over tomorrow. Please Kirino I don't know what going on between you and Kyousuke to make you want to avoid him for so long but I think it's about time you be a good sister and at least try to resolve this."

 _Maybe she is right I have to stop dodging his every move I mean I want to spend time him again, do I actually plan on avoiding him forever? No Kirino you're a big girl and you're going to face your problems like the strong women you are, besides I'm sure Kyousuke still has faith in me even if I have been nonexistent in his life for the past decade if I just explain what's going on he'll believe me after all we are technically married. He might even like the idea of having Aiko around and I could probably talk him into helping me adopt her if the police don't find a place for her, okay Kirino you can do this._

"Yeah mom your right, I'll have my guest room ready for him and tell him he can come over anytime he's ready."

"Good I'm sure you and Kyousuke will have a wonderful time together and I'm sure he's really missed you."

"Yeah I kind of miss him too but don't tell him that or else he'll get full of himself."

"Okay I won't, he'll be over in an hour."

"Okay bye mom."

"Bye sweetie."

 _{click}_

" _{sigh}_ What the hell did I just do?"

"Mommy who was that?"

"Uh that was grandma and she said that uh… daddy will be coming to our house today."

"Really?! Are you going to show daddy his surprise?"

 _Oh crap I forgot about that._

"Well uh the surprise is uh you, when daddy comes home I want you to show him the pretty new clothes I bought you okay?"

"Yeah I gonna jump out and surprise daddy hahaha!"

We finally made it to my house and I let Aiko watch TV while I got Kyousuke's room ready, the guest room was fully furnished and fixed but the only problem was that because I only ever had my friends over it was mainly decorated for a women to stay in and I know Kyousuke won't be very comfortable with that. So I took the blankets, the pillow covers and the curtains and replaced them with some less frilly, neutral colored versions I had lying around, once I finished I changed into some nicer clothes and put on a thin layer of makeup to make myself look presentable to him. I then heard my doorbell ring signaling Kyousuke's arrival.

"Alright Kirino time to end ten years of estrangement, _{cheek slap}_ here we go."

I went downstairs and walked past Aiko watching some of my old Stardust Witch Meruru Blu-rays, because I'd rather her not watch the bland reboot they made last year, and stood in front of the closed door too scared to open it but I pulled myself together and waited until he rang the doorbell again before I opened the door.

"Hey there Kirino long time no see."

"ah…ghf u dirfduvem."

"Daddy!"

All I could do was just stare and babble as Aiko ran up to a confused Kyousuke.

"Surprise!"

After a few seconds I got dizzy and Kyousuke started talking but I couldn't make out what he was saying and before I knew it I fell over and everything went black.

 _Well this is one heck of a reunion._


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright chapter 3 everyone this time extra-long and by the way character perspective will sometimes change based on who's conscious so here we go.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Oriemo**

"Ugh, what happened?"

I woke up on my couch about an hour later confused as to what happened earlier.

 _Last thing I remember is meeting Kyousuke at the door and Aiko yelling "Surprise!" now I wake up here on the couch, how did I even get here and {sniff} what's smells so good?_

I looked over at the kitchen and I could see Kyousuke cooking something with Aiko standing in a chair next to him.

 _Is he teaching her how to cook? And that what's he cooking? It smells kind of like fish but different, {gasp} it's seafood curry how did he know? Did Aiko tell him? Ooohh and here I was thinking I'd get to cook a fabulous meal for Kyousuke and show him how much I improved my cooking skills {groooowl} and I'm so hungry._

"Alright and lunch is ready, Aiko go wake up Kirino and tell her the food is ready."

"Okay Daddy, huh? Daddy she's already awake."

Kyousuke looked at me peeking over the back of the couch.

"Oh Kirino are you alright you just passed out on us, I had to catch you before you hit your head."

"Uh, y-yeah I'm fine thanks."

"Well if you're hungry Aiko told me to make some seafood curry for you."

"Sure."

"Alright I'll get you a plate."

 _What's up with him I thought he'd be asking me a million questions by now like "where did Aiko come from?" "Who are her parents?" "Can we adopt her so we can be her parents and then maybe give her a younger sibling sometime in the future?" Instead he's just acting as if her presence here is perfectly normal._

I got off the couch and walked to the dining table with Aiko sitting across from me, her head just barely poking over the table top, while Kyousuke set our plates in front of us and sat next to Aiko.

"Daddy I can't reach my plate."

"Haha looks like your still too small for a regular chair, hey Kirino where's her booster seat?"

"Uh she doesn't have one yet?"

"Really I thought that would have been one of the first things you bought after having a baby."

"SH-SHE'S NOT-"

Before I could say anything that might hurt Aiko's feelings I shut my mouth and quietly walked over to the couch to get some cushions and put them in Aiko's seat to help her reach her food, then I got back in my seat, took out my phone and sent a text message to Kyousuke and started eating my food.

 _{Buzzzzzz}{Buzzzzzz}_

"Huh?"

Kyousuke got out his phone to look at the message I just sent him.

|She isn't my daughter.|

Kyousuke seemed pretty relieved when he read the message but now looked confused and looked to me for an explaination.

 _Well at least he believes me which shows that he still trusts me even after so long._

I sent him another message.

|Wait until Aiko finishes her food, I'll send her to watch TV and I'll explain everything then okay?|

After reading the message he gave me a look of understanding and we continued to eat our food in silence and it was almost like being back at home with mom and dad which I actually kind of enjoyed for reasons I'd rather not express. About 20 minutes later we all finished and I semi-figured out how to explain things to Kyousuke.

"I'm done, that food was really tasty daddy."

"Thanks Aiko and I'll teach some more tonight at dinner."

"Aiko how about you go watch some cartoons your daddy and I have some stuff to talk about, oh and could you put those cushions back on the couch?"

"Okay mommy."

"…Okay talk quietly so she doesn't hear."

"Got it, so what's the deal with you two, if she isn't your daughter then what's going on?"

"She is just some girl I found in my bed this morning, I don't know how she got there and she thinks I'm her mom and, I don't know how or why, but for some reason she thinks you're her dad, I took her to the police to find out where she came from but there won't be any info on that for a few days."

"I see, so you don't have a secret boyfriend or something?"

"No _!_ I'll have you know I'm still a virgin _!_ "

"That's good to hear… uh, that you're being a responsible young woman and not making any bad decisions with men."

"Kyousuke I'm not some dumb bimbo that sleeps with any man that buys her a drink, I graduated from college at the top of my class and I'm making enough money by myself to buy a house instead of renting, so I think I'm smart enough to know when a guy isn't right for me without having to go to bed with him."

"Yeah sorry."

"You better be, _just because I'm pretty doesn't mean I'm dumb._ "

"So, uh, you're absolutely, positively sure she isn't yours because she looks almost exactly like you back when you had your natural hair color."

"YES, Kyousuke I'm pretty sure the police have some of my DNA on hand to compare to Aiko's and I'm confident that any tests would come up negative but if that isn't enough to convince you that I'm not lying you can go ahead and shove you fingers up my cooter and check for yourself."

" _{cough}{cough}{cough}!_ Okay okay I believe you jesus."

 _"Shove your fingers up my cooter"? What the hell is wrong with you now he's gonna think you're weird._

"So why is she here instead of with the police?"

"They didn't want to assign her to anything before they found out who her parents were so because dad is part of the force they wanted me to watch her until then."

"Oh, well have you thought of adopting her yourself if they don't find her parents?"

"W-w-w-what?! Y-y-y-you want me to adopt her soyoucanmoveinandyoucangotocollegeandstudypoliticssoyoucangetajobingovernmentandchangethelawssowecangetmarriedandhavemorekidsandhaveourhoneymooninEuropeandhavemorekidsandsendourkidstocollegandhavemorekidsandwatchourkidsgetmarriedandhavemorekidsandgrowoldanddietogether!?"

"Uh… what?"

"Mommy why are you yelling at daddy? Did he say a bad word?"

"I-it's nothing sweetie just keep watching Meruru."

"Okay Kyousuke why would you want me to a-adopt Aiko?"

"Well you two look a lot alike and she told me you like a lot of the same foods so it would be easy to cook for her and I think adoption would be a better alternative to giving mom and dad a grandchild than having to deal with finding a guy to marry that isn't an asshole."

"S-so you think it would be a good idea for us, uh, me to adopt Aiko?"

"Yeah and I can help you raise her, I-I mean if you want me to but I'm sure you'd make a great mother on your own."

"Yeah that sounds like it could be nice heehee, wait raise what about your job? You're not gonna quit just so you can stay here and help me raise Aiko together with me are you?"

"N-no, I guess I forgot to tell you my boss decided to move our company to Akihabara so now I can move back to Chiba-"

"REALLY?!"

"…Well not here in Chiba exactly but at least closer to here since I can only afford to rent an apartment for now."

"But why didn't I hear about any of this? Mom usually tells me when you're doing something big like this."

"Well I wanted it to be a surprise so I didn't tell them until I got here this morning plus since I decided to fly here instead of driving like I usually do I didn't want them to think they had to come pick me up from the airport."

"You flew here? Why didn't you take your car?"

"Since Makabe broke up with his newest girlfriend shortly after Miura gave us the news that we were moving I had to let him borrow my car so he could move his stuff, plus I wanted to get here as soon as possible so I thought I might as well."

"Newest? Makabe and Sena broke up?"

"Yeah a couple of years after we all went up north and ever since he has had a series of, uh, well-endowed new lovers over the years."

"Why did those two brake up I thought they were great together?"

"I don't know, you'd have to ask one of them yourself."

"That's too bad, so Sena is moving back too?"

"Yep."

"That's great I missed hanging out with her and I'm sure Ruri will be excited to see her again too."

"Yeah and since Sena wanted me to surprise Kouhei with the news of our moving he's going to be bouncing off the walls."

"By the way who's Miura? For some reason I remember his name but don't remember who he is."

"Gennosuke Miura? I don't think you've met him before, he was my old videogame club president back at high school and the founder of the game company I work for now."

"Wait THE Gennosuke Miura!? Founder of Crimson Destiny Games!? You work for the same company that made Forever Love Siblings!?"

"Yeah, so I take it you liked the game?"

"It was an awe inspiring experience, the satisfying length of the story, the heartwarming yet comical interactions between the siblings, the endearing but sometimes annoying denseness of the main character, the tension created when the main heroine's best friend falls in love with her brother, and the final kiss scene near the end of the game, it was all so magical."

"Yeah it was well rated game but everyone complained about the ending.

"What are you talking about the ending fantastic."

"It was an open ending, I told Miura to make the ending more decisive or make it a multi root game or at least change the title of the game to make it less misleading."

"Yes but it's the open ending that suggests there is going to be a sequel, there is no way that two people that in love with each other are going to stay normal siblings, there just has to be a sequel in the works where they probably have children or get married."

"Given recent changes in Japanese entertainment laws I doubt that."

"They'll find a way around that."

"Kirino I work for the company remember and right now we're working on a bunch of other projects along with moving into our new headquarters so I don't think we're going to have enough time to work on a sequel. But it was because of that game, plus a little persuasion from one of our benefactors, that we were able to gain enough headway to move to Akiba so maybe we'll be able make a sequel when we stockpile enough good ideas. Anyway we're getting off topic, what are you going to do about Aiko?"

"Well I did actually think about it before you got here and maybe it would be nice to adopt her, after all I kind of enjoy spending time with her, buying her cute little clothes, looking at the pictures of me she drew, eating pancakes together. But because she looks so much like me everyone is going to think I'm her real mother and wonder who her father is, I'm lucky anybody mom or dad knew didn't see me with her and everybody at the station agreed to keep this a secret, though I doubt they would have if I were a few years younger. "

"If anyone asks just tell them she's adopted."

"Do you really think anyone is going to believe me and what's Aiko going to think if I keep telling everyone that, she's totally convinced I'm her real mom and there is also the fact that she thinks you're her real dad how are we going to explain that?"

"You're right I forgot about that, hmmm…well why should you care?"

"What do you mean?"

"There is no reason why our parents or your friends wouldn't believe you if you told them you adopted her and we could tell them that when I came here Aiko took a liking to me and wanted me to be her dad, you don't really need to care what anyone else says about it."

"Yeah I guess you're right."

"But maybe we shouldn't get ahead of ourselves here I mean for all we know she has a real mother looking for her that happens to look a lot like you."

"I…didn't think about that."

 _And here I was thinking I'd get to start a family with Kyousuke, whether he is aware of it or not, and have Aiko here to be my sweet baby girl._

"Th-though I could be wrong, if you really want to adopt Aiko you shouldn't give up hope."

{riiiing}{riiiing}

My phone started to ring in the middle of our conversation and I checked the caller ID to see that it was Ayase.

 _Should've seen this coming and this is around the time we usually take our break, probably wondering why I'm not at work._

"Hey Ayase."

"Kirino I heard you were taking the next few days off, what's going on?"

"Oh nothing just got some family stuff going on."

"Really? Is everything alright?"

"Yeah it's nothing bad so don't worry."

"Well what's going on that would keep you away from work for so long?"

"I, uh… just have some relatives over yeah that's it."

"Oooh that sounds nice do you mind if Kanako and I come over and meet them?"

"NO! U-uh I mean it's just a bunch of old people so it'll be really boring you guys don't have to come over, plus we still have this weekend's plans to look forward to."

"Come on Kirino I've always wanted to meet more of your family, I'll tell Kanako and we'll be over after work, bye Kirino."

"W-wait Ayase!"

 _Crap! Crap! Crap! Crap! What am I going to do? I can't let my friends see that I have a little girl living with me, they'll definitely jump to conclusions and what's Ayase going to think once she sees Kyousuke is here… I have to find a place to hide him before they get here, okay I have…_

|1:50 PM|

 _About 3 hours until they get out of work and it'll take them about another half hour to get here so I have time to hide him later and as for Aiko I'll just do what Kyousuke said and tell them most of the truth._

While I was talking on the phone Kyuosuke went over to see what Aiko was watching.

"Daddy? Why is Meruru naked?"

"Aaaaaaaahhhhahahaha! Aiko how about we watch something else?!"

At the sight of Meruru dancing around on the television in the nude Kyousuke immediately grabbed the remote and changed the TV from the Blu-ray player to an educational channel.

"There that's better right?"

"Wow what are those things!?"

"Those are dinosaurs Aiko."

"They're so big!"

"Kirino what's wrong with you? _!_ You can't show the uncensored version of your Meruru show to a little girl like Aiko it might be a bad influence on her _!"_

"Well it's not like I can show her that crappy remake."

"At least that one is more child friendly _!_ Don't you have a less graphic version of the old show she can watch?"

"Oh yeah I forgot that I had Blu-rays of the censored version of Stardust Witch Meruru in my collection room."

"How can you not know that?! do you only ever watch the uncensored version and what's this about a collection room?"

"This house has 3 bedrooms so I used the third one to hold my collection of anime merchandise."

"You have an entire bedroom devoted to holding all your anime stuff? Don't you think that's a little much?"

"It's cheaper than buying a storage unit and it's not like I'm using that room for anything else."

"Well anyway if you want Aiko to watch the old Meruru then use the censored discs from now on, and here I thought you were the smart one."

"Alright alright I'm sorry, I just hated that remake so much I grabbed the first Stardust Witch Meruru Blu-rays I saw without checking to see if it was okay for her to watch them."

"Well now that you have a 4 year old running around the house you have to be more careful where you put the more adult oriented pieces of your collection."

"Yeah you're right I'll just keep it all in my collection room and put a lock on the door."

"Good, now if you don't mind I'm going to go take a nap I'm still feeling kind of jetlagged from the flight."

"Ohhh daddy I want you to stay down here and play with me!"

"Sorry honey but daddy is really tired maybe later you, me and mommy can play a board game."

 _Waaaaahhh he called me mommy._

"Yeah Aiko we could play Meruru Candy Land or Meruru Monopoly or maybe Meruru Dungeons and Dragons."

"Does that one actually exist?"

"Yeah Saori and I wanted to make it for fun and when we decided to make a bunch of copies to sell at summer comiket it was a big hit…on the second try."

"…Besides Aiko I'll only be asleep for a couple of hours okay."

"Okay."

"Well I'm off to bed, have fun watching the dinosaurs Aiko."

"Sleep tight daddy."

Kyousuke gave Aiko a pat on the head before heading upstairs to get some sleep.

 _What wrong with him, he could have at least given me a kiss on the cheek or a hug or something._

"Daddy what about mommy?"

"What?"

"Aren't you going to give mommy a kiss before you go to sleep?"

"Aiko I'm only taking a nap."

"Daddy don't be a meany head, daddies always give mommies kisses before they go anywhere."

 _Haha he's getting scolded by a little girl._

"I agree with Aiko, you shouldn't be so rude Kyousuke."

"Okay okay I'll give mommy a kiss…o-on the cheek."

 _Hmph w-well it's better than nothing._

"H-here you go Kirino."

 _{kiss}_

"Uh, Kirino are you okay? You don't look so good."

"Y-y-yeah I am berflectly f-fline."

 _Come on Kirino hold yourself together don't pass out again._

"Are you sure?"

"Aah b-but what about you? Your face is all red, you look really sick."

"Y-yeah sick I should really get to bed."

"Bye get plenty of rest."

"Bye daddy."

Aiko and I waved to Kyousuke as he went up the stairs but once he was out of sight, no longer able to take the emotional intensity of that cheek kiss, I again fell over out cold.

 _{thud}_

 **(Kyousuke's perspective)**

"Mommy are you okay? Daddy?! Mommy fell over again!"

"Alright I'll get her on the couch, _she really can't handle much_."

"But daddy what if she hurt her head, you should take her to bed with you."

 _{sigh} She's probably right, well here we go bridal carry._

I picked up Kirino and carried her upstairs with Aiko following me and walked to her room, I set her down on her bed and made for the exit to her room but before I could Aiko pulled on my pant leg.

"Daddy where are you going?"

"Uh I was going to my bed to sleep."

"But daddy you should sleep with mommy."

"Uh, a-and why should I do that sweetie?"

"You forgot to put the blanket on top of her, she'll get cold."

 _Crap this girl is smart and with it being autumn she'll get sick without a blanket on her, guess I have no choice but to do as Aiko says._

"Alright Aiko but you have to have to stay here with us you're too young to be by yourself in the house."

"Yay! I get cuddle with mommy and daddy hahaha!"

"Okay up on the bed you go."

I picked Aiko up to put her on the bed and she immediately crawled over to snuggle up to Kirino.

"Mmm mommy is so warm."

I went over to close the curtains and shut the bedroom door so I could do the same.

"Daddy's warm too."

"Alright Aiko get to sleep and when we all wake up we can _{yawn}_ play all you want."

 _Wow Kirino really is warm and she smells really good and her lips look really…soft {stare}…n-no now is the time for sleep, after all I made that promise to her._

" _Kyousuke."_

 _Can't. Break. Promise!_

"Nighty night daddy."

"Night. Aiko."

 **AN: End of my longest chapter now to start on the next one but if you guys need more I have a Oreimo and Gurren Lagann crossover fic that I'd like to get some constructive criticism on so check it out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here we go chapter four, not as long as the last one but still filled with love so enjoy**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Oreimo**

 _{ding dong}_

 _Come on Kyousuke stop grabbing like that you perv Aiko and Naota are right in the next room._

 _{ding dong}_

 _We already have two do you really want another one, oh fine but I don't want you doing that thing you did last time I don't care how good it feels it's embarrassing._

 _{ding dong}_

I wake up to the sound of a ringing bell feeling oddly refreshed compared to most mornings I wake up.

"Huh time to wake up? Heh guess all that stuff with that little girl and Kyousuke coming over was just a dream _{sigh}_ and she was such a cutie too I'm sure Kyousuke and I would have made great parents but nothing in life goes the way you want I guess, well at least I got a good night sleep this time better get ready for work."

I look over to my alarm clock to make sure the alarm is turned off but then I see time and stare in utter confusion.

|5:35 PM|

 _{breath}_

Then I suddenly feel a breath against my head and turn to see Kyousuke pressed right up against me in an embrace and I look down t see Aiko asleep on top of me, for a second I feel almost elated that none of it was a dream after all then to my surprise I felt myself shed a tear, deciding to ignore that I was about to carefully move out of bed but then I hear the front door open and fear suddenly fills me as I hear that last sound I would ever want to hear in a situation like this.

"Kirino are you home?!"

"I don't think she's here Ayase maybe she forgot we were coming over."

"Her car is still in the driveway and besides unlike you she has a great memory so I'm sure she would know we were coming."

"Did you really have to rip on me like that?"

 _Oh no! Oh no! Oh no! Oh no! I can't let them see me like this who knows what they'll think and Ayase still thinks I broke up with Kyousuke once she sees him he's done for!"_

I carefully slide Aiko off of me while simultaneously breaking myself out of Kyousuke's embrace and quietly exit the room making sure the door was closed behind me, I then made my way downstairs to meet my friends putting on a sleepy face to make them think I was just taking a nap.

"She probably had something important to do with her family and wasn't able to call to tell us, it'd probably be bad idea to call and check on her then, maybe we should just wait here for her until we hear from her."

"Alright time to raid the fridge!"

"Oh hey guys _{yawn}_."

"GEH!"

"Kirino there you are we thought you went out."

"Y-yeah and we totally weren't thinking of eating all your delicious homemade pink lemonade cupcakes."

"Sorry I decided to take a nap and forgot to set an alarm."

"It's okay but where is everyone didn't you say you had some old relatives visiting?"

"U-uh yeah well theyyyy…decided to go to a hotel since they didn't want to be in anyone's way plus they uh didn't want to have to travel so far to see some of the tourist attractions the city has to offer."

"Well that's a shame I really wanted to meet them."

"They'll probably be too busy looking at everything so how about you two go home and you can come back tomorrow when we have our movie party."

"Ugh so we came over here for nothing."

"Well it's still a little early maybe we can use this time to buy some snacks for the party what do you think Kanako?"

"Mah I don't wanna go but going to have to because the last time you were in charge of snacks you got us nothing but veggie snack platters."

"They came with bacon bits."

"Yeah but it's the fact that you thought salad and only salad was a good party snack, this time I'm picking everything out."

"Mommy who are those ladies?"

 _{gasp} Oh crap._

We all turn towards the stairs and see Aiko standing half way up looking curiously at Kanako and Ayase.

"Kirino?"

"Y-yeah Ayase?"

I look to Ayase to see her glaring at me with a creepy smile and dead looking eyes, I could only imagine what she could be thinking right now as I prepared for the next words to come out of her mouth.

"Who is this girl and why did she just call you mommy?"

"I-I can explain."

"UWA! She's so cute why didn't you tell us you had a daughter Kirino?! Hey there cutie pie my name is Kanakana what's yours?"

"My name is Aiko it's nice to meet you Kanakana."

"How old are you Aiko?"

"I am four years old."

"Wow Kirino she looks so much like you, so who is the father?"

"Yes Kirino who is the father to the little girl you apparently gave birth to four years ago and decided not to tell your best friends about?"

"U-uh well-"

"{yawn} Hey Kirino I'm heading out to meet some frie-…"

We all turn again to the stairs to see Kyousuke coming down but he freezes at the sight of Kanako and Ayase and I stand there paralyzed at the realization that things have just gone from bad to worse, I force myself to look at Ayase to gauge her reaction and it wasn't good she looked at Kyousuke with absolute hatred I could practically see a dark aura surrounding her while Kanako stood holding Aiko in her arms.

"U-uh hey there you two long time no see."

"Oh Manager what are you doing here at Kirino's house _{gasp}_ don't tell me your Aiko's father I thought you two were siblings."

"Daddy what's siblings?"

"RRRAAAAAAAGH!"

"AAAH! GAAAKAWWWK!."

Suddenly Ayase charged Kyousuke and started strangling him while chanting "I'LL KILL YOU", at this Aiko jumped out of Kanako's arms and started giving weak punches to Ayase while Kanako and I tried to pull her off.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY KIRINO YOU DEMON?! HOW DARE YOU LAY YOUR DISGUSTING SEED WITHIN HER BEAUTIFUL BODY YOU MONSTER! I'LL KILL YOU I'll KILL YOU I'll KILL YOU!"

"Stop hurting my daddy you meanie lady!"

"I'LL KILL YOU!"

"Ayase calm down!"

"I"LL KILL YOU!"

"Ayase I was only joking get off before you actually kill him."

"I'LL KILL YOU!"

"GAAAAAAKKKKK!"

…

After finally prying Ayase from Kyousuke's neck we all sat quietly in the living room Kyousuke and Kanako sitting on the couch with Aiko in his lap glaring at Ayase, me sitting in a recliner next to Kyousuke and Ayase sitting on my other side in an easy chair facing the wall so as to make sure she doesn't try to jump Kyousuke again but she sat turned around on her knees in the chair to keep her eyes on Kyousuke…Kyousuke is the first to break the silence.

"So uh…K-Kanako I see you dyed your hair black."

"Actually this is my natural hair color."

"Really? I think it looks nice."

"Th-thanks."

…

"So Kirino do you care to explain why this wretch is here and why this little girl I have never met before refers to you both as her parents?"

"H-hey Aiko do you want to go upstairs and play some games on my computer?"

"No! I don't want that meanie lady to hurt my daddy again!"

" _Hng she so cute I wish she was my daughter Kirino's so lucky_."

"Well do you want toooo…listen to some music? The grownups are going to talk about a bunch of boring stuff and you don't want to sit there and listen to it all do you?"

"Mmmm okay but I'm staying right here and protecting daddy."

I hesitantly got up to go to my room, I knew with Aiko sitting in Kyousuke's lap Ayase wouldn't dare try to attack but I was still apprehensive, I grabbed my music player and grabbed my biggest most sound proof headphones to keep Aiko from hearing anything we said and returned to see everyone was still seated. I placed the headphones on Aiko's head, set the player to loop my longest playlist and returned to my seat.

"Okay Ayase listen and I mean really listen alright because when you get like this you tend to block out everything I say and jump to conclusions when you hear things the wrong way."

"…Okay."

"Mhm now to get this out of the way Aiko is not my or Kyousuke's daughter."

"R-really?"

"Come on Kirino that's a load of bull I mean look at her she looks just like you but with a different hair color and just look at those eyes they look just like Kyousuke's, just not so dead looking."

"Ugh."

"Well it's true do you really think I could hide a daughter under everyone's noses for four years? Plus how could my own brother be the father that's just g-gross."

"I'm going to have to agree with Kanako also there is the fact that she called you mommy and Kyousuke daddy."

"That's because she likes us so much that she sees us as her parental figures but don't tell her otherwise or you might hurt her feelings."

"Alright then can you tell us where she came from?"

"She was left on my front door so I had no choice but to take her in and as for her appearance that's just a coincidence and besides do you really think I would deny that a sweet baby girl like her is my daughter."

"Hm I guess you have a point."

"Okay I'll believe you but can you explain why HE is here?"

"He had nowhere else to stay and being the generous person that I am decided to let him stay here, under certain conditions of course."

"I see well then onii-san I guess you're off the hook for now but don't think for a second that you'll be able to do any nasty things to Kirino while I'm here."

 _Phew that went better than I thought._

"Okay then, well now that that's over with I'll be heading out."

Kyousuke moved Aiko off his lap, got off the couch and started for the front door but she followed him.

"Wait where are you going?"

"Yeah daddy I thought we were going to play games together."

"I have to go meet some old friends of mine somewhere, sorry Aiko but maybe you can play with the other girls."

"Actually Kyousuke they were just about to leave besides they still have work tomorrow."

"Oh Kirino I completely forgot to tell you Kanako and I decided to take tomorrow off too so we could start our weekend early isn't that right Kanako?"

"Wha, I don't-"

" _{glare}_ Isn't that right Kanako?"

"U-uh yeah."

"So we can stay here for the night."

"Uh okay."

"But daddy I don't want to play with the meanie lady."

"Come on Aiko she's actually really nice she just hurt me because she thought I was a bad guy."

"Really?"

"Yeah so how about you be a good girl try to get along with her."

"Mm okay."

"That's my girl _{pat pat}."_

"Heehee."

" _Oh my gosh she's so cute_."

" _I know haaah if only she really was my daughter_."

"Okay I'm off."

"Bye daddy!"

"Bye sweetie."

"Wait daddy aren't you going to give mommy a kiss before you go?"

"Huh?"

"Eh?"

" _{Snort}_."

" _{glare}_ What did she just say onii-san?"

"SorryAikogottago!"

 _{Slam}_

Seeing Ayase's reaction to Aiko's little exclamation Kyousuke ran out as fast as he could slamming the door behind him leaving the rest of us to figure out what to do for the rest of the night but then I suddenly get a message from Kyousuke.

|Ayase and Kanako can have the guest room I'll sleep on the couch.|

 _Well that was nice of him but still I went through all the trouble of redecorating it for him._

"Alright if we're gonna be starting this party early we're gonna need a lot of good snacks!"

"Here take my card and buy whatever we need the pin is xxxx Aiko you want anything?"

"I want Konpeito!"

"Ah I haven't had Konpeito in a while what about you Ayase?"

"Just get me whatever."

"Okay two super greasy chili cheese burger dogs it is."

"Oooh Kanakana can I come with you I wanna see where the candy comes from."

"You're gonna have to ask your MOM if you can come."

"Mommy can I go?"

"Uh sure but here Kanako take this Taser with you."

"Kanakana what's a taser?"

"It's a special device that keeps bad guys away but only grownups can use them."

"Wooow."

"Alright guys back in a flash."

"Back in a flash."

 _{click}_

After Kanako and Aiko left Ayase, her chair turned back around, and I sat in silence.

"…Listen Ayase how about you tone it down a little with Kyousuke I know he can be kind of a creep but I promised my mom he could stay here."

"Kirino I thought you said you were through with him."

"Huh?"

"Back when you told me you had actually dated your brother I honestly didn't know if I could be friends with you anymore luckily you told me you had broken up with him and I thought maybe I could get you thinking the right way before he tried to take you back."

"C-come on Ayase I thought we agreed to leave that in the past."

"I thought I had succeeded when you avoided him for the past ten years and I would never have to deal with this incest nonsense again but here you are fooling around with him again and this time with a little girl who looks exactly like you that you say isn't your daughter running around."

"Ayase listen to me."

"How much of the truth are you hiding from me Kirino?"

"AYASE! listen you have to believe me there's nothing going on between me and Kyousuke, we're just normal siblings I love him but I'm not in love with him and Aiko isn't my daughter no matter how much she looks like me, she is just a little girl I'm taking care of I swear."

" _{sigh}_ Sorry I guess I overreacted of course you still wouldn't be attracted to onii-san."

"Y-yeah so how about we just forget about all that and focus on what we're going to do for the party."

"Okay and I promise I'll be a little easier on onii-san."

"Good, now Aiko wants to play a board game do you have any ideas on something she might like?'

"Maybe…"

…

"We're ba-ack!"

"Mommy! Mommy! I got you a strawberry crepe!"

"Thank you Aiko, wow and it's still warm where'd you get these?"

"A crepe cart was passing by so I thought I would be a good idea to buy everybody one and save the rest of the snacks for later, here's yours Ayase."

"Thanks."

"Good thinking and look Aiko we have the game ready for you."

"Wow what's it called?"

"Monopoly, I wanted to play the Meruru version but Ayase said nobody would know any of the locations or the values so we're just playing the regular version."

"Yay! I want to be the doggie!"

"Hmm what's this? Kirino I didn't know you drew."

Kanako spotted Aiko's sketch book under the coffee table and grabbed it out of curiosity.

"O-oh that's Aiko's I don't think you want see it, it's just full of little kid doodles."

"That just makes me want to look at it more, now let's see the cute pictures Aiko drew _{flip}_ …eh? Hey Aiko is this your mommy and daddy kissing?"

Kanako held open the book for everyone to see and the picture showed what obviously looked like me and Kyousuke locking lips.

 _When did she draw that? Wait is that the surprise picture she drew for Kyousuke?_

"Yeah and there's another one with my baby brother in it."

"B-baby brother?"

"Baby brother? Kirino don't tell me you're hiding a baby in here too."

"NO!"

For the rest of the evening we all played Monopoly and watched movies until about midnight when we decided to hit the hay and after making sure that Aiko had brushed her teeth she decided to have a surprise game of hide and seek with Kanako while I stood in my room trying to figure out what to wear to sleep, I'm currently wearing a light pink nightie with spaghetti straps and a skirt that ended a couple of inches above my mid-thigh.

 _Hmm maybe this is a little too revealing._

"I'm gonna find youuuu, huh? Oooh Kirino that's a daring outfit are you trying to show off for daddy?"

"Daddy?! _{stompstompstompstompstomp}_ Is daddy home?!"

"Come here, daddy probably won't be home for a while so how about we get to sleep and you can play with him in the morning."

"Okay."

"Well say good night to Kanakana."

"Good night Kanakana."

"Heehee good night sweetie."

"Oh by the way where's Ayase? Is she asleep already?"

"Yeah she looked pretty wiped you know squares like her usually go to bed at like eight."

"I see well night Kanako."

"Night.'

I carried Aiko to the far side of the bed and tucked her in then I went to the other side and crawled in myself and cuddled Aiko close to me.

" _{sigh}_ Night Aiko."

"Good night mommy."

 **AN: In case anybody didn't read it in the last AN I'd like to hear some constructive criticism on my crossover fanfic and in other news I have some things going on so I probably won't be updating for a while, unless I get really bored, so get ready for that and I will find you Colleen my love.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay finally next chapter but this time we're backtracking a bit to when Kyousuke left, I'll also be introducing the new and…uh well altered twins from the game club (don't really know if anyone prefers them fat or fit) and since I can't find out what their real names were I'll just call them Ichiro (grey haired one) and Jiro (black haired one) but if anyone knows their real names PM me so I can change it, so here we go I hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Oreimo**

 **(Kyousuke's POV)**

I walked down the sidewalk headed towards the bar I usually go to with Kouhei and the twins when I'm in town visiting, the sun hung low in the sky bathing the now wispy clouds in a soft yellow light, not quite the phoenix wings you'd see at sunset, the shadows were cast into elongated silhouettes and the brisk air gave a refreshing feeling to my skin.

 _Haaah this is why I love Fall everything just seems so tranquil this time of year…crap I forgot I was going to teach Aiko more on cooking tonight and knowing Kouhei he probably won't let me leave until sunrise, oh well I'll just show her something tomorrow…Aiko, why does she seem so familiar? Her voice sounds so much like that girl I heard in that lucid dream I spontaneously had on the plane ride here, why would I hear a little girl's voice in an erotic dream of Kirino anyway?...I'll try to figure that out later._

 _,,,{sigh} Ten years, when mom called Kirino to ask if I could stay with her I totally thought she was going to say no but when mom told me otherwise I was honestly surprised beyond belief, seeing her for the first time in so long was…nerve racking. I can't believe how much she has changed, she is still shorter than me but she has definitely gotten taller, she may still be an otaku but she has gotten more mature and she has toned down her tsundere some heck she set a record for not calling me an idiot or hitting me upside the head the entire time I've been near her but that probably won't last long she still probably getting used to my presence, though I have to admit the masochist side of me kind of misses her tsundere side (I wonder why I only like that kind of treatment when it's with Kirino). Her body has definitely matured as well, her more slender and womanly figure and her, uh, extended bra size are proof of that, the only thing that hasn't changed about her is that she still dyes her hair. But all in all it's good to know that she's still the same girl I used to embarrass myself for…and that the world hasn't broken her to become another "normal"._

… _I wonder if ten years is long enough for her to figure out if she wants us to be together or not, it was more than enough for me, and Aiko has really taken a liking to me, she'd make a great daughter and I did read all that stuff on how to be a good dad…ugh what the hell am I thinking? That whole sibling romance thing could've just been a phase for her and she probably regrets the whole thing now, after all she did cut off all contact with me for ten years, I'm lucky she can even bare to look at me, she probably has bad dreams about that wedding, I should find a new place to stay as soon as I can.…Though I probably shouldn't think so pessimistically, I mean sure she probably regrets that whole thing we had together but she was nice enough to let me stay with her so she at least still cares about me and it's not like she meant to avoid me for so long, her job does make her travel a lot sometimes abroad so it's a given that we wouldn't see each other very often,…but still that doesn't explain why she's never called me once or at the very least sent me a single text message maybe she got scared that I would try to get her to date me again and decided to avoid talking to me until I got over her or something…I'm going to be alone forever aren't I? Oh well better that than lie to some poor girl that I decide to use as a replacement for Kirino, at least I get to spend time with her again that's something._

I exit the residential area and remembered that the bar was near here, I walked a little more until I spotted some neon signs I thought would most likely be for a bar, the building they were hanging from had a bigger neon sign higher up with the words "Bar Gappa" which I recognized as the very bar I was looking for.

 _This place sure is small, but it has a lot of memories._

I walked in and looked around noticing the place wasn't very packed which was a good thing since it was tiny compared to other bars, kind of reminded me of bars you would see in latin American ghettos, I saw Kouhei and the twins sitting at our usual table on the far right closest to the bar.

Ko: "Yo Kousaka over here!"

Ky: "Hey guys how've you been? Hey Monty can I get a light beer over here!"

Mo: "You got it!"

Ji: "Gettin laid and gettin paid just like usual."

Ich: "Yep but you sure missed out on a lot of awesome stuff since your last visit."

 _Damn I just can't get over how much the twins have changed since high school, they went from chubby nerds of few words (hey that rhymed) to the ripped jocks that now work for my dad as patrol officers._

Ko: "Yeesh Kousaka what happened to your neck? You get mugged or something?"

Ky: "It's not important."

Ko: "Are you sure because that looks pretty bad."

Ky: "Just ignore it."

Ko: "…Okay."

Ich: "By the way have you finally found yourself a new lady?"

Ko: "Come on Ichi you know how broken up the guy was after he and Kirino broke things off, he's probably still love sick."

Ji: "Yeah once a siscon always a siscon, besides you remember the last four girls we set him up with?"

Ich; "Yeah you didn't go up to bat for a single one of them."

Ji: "So Kyousuke what's it like still being a virgin at 30?"

Ky: "Shut the hell up Jiro, the fact that I'm unwilling to sleep with any women but one shows how passionate and life changing my romantic experience with her was and no other women would be able to match that, can you tell me if you've ever had anything like that in your life?"

Ji: " _{sniff}_ No! Aha! Aha! Aha! Hhhhhaaaaaaaa!"

Ich: "It's all right bro you'll find the right girl one day."

Ko: "Well crying men aside it's not like your acting alone here Kousaka, I've been keeping an eye on Kirino like you told me to and I noticed that while she has been dating she hasn't brought home a single man or went home with one either."

Mo: "Here's your light beer Kousaka."

Ky: "Thanks Monty."

Ji: "Come on Kyousuke light beer again? When are you gonna start drinking the real man's drink?"

Ky: "When my life starts to suck as much as yours does."

Ji: "Hhaaaaaaaaahahahahahaaaaaaaa!"

Ich: "Come on bro your life is awesome."

Ky: "Anyway Kouhei I already know that."

Ko: "How? I thought she totally quarantined herself from you."

Ky: "Well let's just say the quarantine has been lifted."

Ji: "No way man she's talking to you again?!"

Ky: "Better she's letting me stay with her."

Ich: "What?!"

Ji: "No way!"

Ko: "Kyousuke? Kyousuke? ...Did you or did you not wreck that?"

Ky: "Hell no! I'm glad we're talking again but I think I've already traumatized her enough with that whole fake wedding, I don't want her going into hiding in another country just to avoid me if I try anything."

Ich: "That's not true you didn't traumatize her."

Ji: "Yeah I'm sure she was just too scared to confront you on it at first and everything just escalated to total alienation from there, you know how irrational women are."

Ko: "Yeah women always take things out of proportion, well mostly the young ones."

Ky: "Don't you think that statement is rather sexist."

Ko: "Yes…yes it is {slurrrrrp}."

Ky: "…I doubt she'd be so irrational that she'd totally avoid me for a whole decade over a little insecurity, she's smarter than that."

Ich: "Even the smartest women will act like that when the love of their life is involved, I mean think about it, she gave you her address and her phone number she obviously wanted to stay in contact with you."

Ji: "She probably just started thinking pessimistically, like you always do, and thought she was in the wrong for going through with dating you and that you might feel uncomfortable with her around after your breakup."

Ko: "Besides Kyousuke I've seen how she's been, she's miserable without you bro she need her man plus going too long without sex can be bad for your health so I say you get in there ASAP before you both die of heart attacks like that other unfortunate Japanese couple."

Ky: "Maybe you're right…about Kirino not hating me not about sleeping with her and you know I just realized that we probably shouldn't be talking about my incestuous relationship at a public bar."

Ko: "No need to worry bro the only people here are scumbags with worse secrets than yours and Monty but he's cool, ain't that right Monty?!"

Mo: "Kyousuke go for it man stop being a pussy!"

Ky: "By the way you guys haven't seen anything weird about Kirino have you? Like any physiological differences that might have occurred maybe four years ago over a nine month period?"

Ko: "Hm…no."

Ich: "Nope."

Ji: "No."

Ko: "Why do you ask?"

Ky: "Well uh Kirino…has a little girl named Aiko living with her right now, she says she's just some lost girl that came in from the street but the thing is she looks exactly like her."

Ich: "Oh yeah that!"

Ji: "Yeah me and Ichi already heard about that from our buddies over at the station, we would have told you but we were sworn to secrecy but since you already know about it yeah Kirino reported a found girl and volunteered to watch her until they figure out what to do with her."

Ich: "They said those two looked so much alike that the reception guy thought Kirino was just trying to abandon her with them to avoid the responsibility but the persistence she put into getting her taken care of made him think otherwise."

Ky: "So she was telling the truth, that's good."

Ko: "What were you worried that your boo found herself a new baby daddy?"

Ky: "N-no! Kirino can have children with whatever man she wants…as long as I'm okay with him."

Ji: "Yeah whatever you say cherry boy."

Ich: "But Kousaka you have always been oblivious to a girls "signals" so for all you know she could want you as her baby daddy."

Ji: "If I were you Kyousuke I'd dive right into that honey pot of hers the moment she showed interest and breed her like the alpha male I am mhmhmhmhm."

Ky: "…Are you proud of those words you just said Jiro? …Because shit like that is the reason why more and more women are becoming lesbians these days, before you know it your vulgarity will be the reason for the extinction of all male humans."

Ko: "Yeah Jiro that was just gross, you don't talk about another man's women like that."

Ji: "What can I say Kirino's bangin heck if she wasn't already spoken for I'd-"

Ky: "Jiro let me stop you there because what you are about to say may mean the difference between life and death, so I suggest you get off the topic of how much you want to sleep with my sister and think of something else to say, or should I remind you of the last time we crossed swords."

Ji: "…Did I ever tell you how awesome you are Kyousuke boy I wish I could be more like you."

Ky: "Good boy."

Ko: "I wish my dog could talk."

Ji: "Shut it."

Ko: "So Kyousuke about that little girl, Aiko was it? Anything special about her superpower wise like let's say the ability to fly?"

Ky: "Kouhei for the last time that video was fake, there are no children with superpowers."

Ko: "You don't know that! You can't disprove it!"

Ky: "But there is something weird about her."

Ich: "What?"

Ky: "Well for some reason she thinks Kirino and I are her parents, her real parents."

Ji: "Why would she think that?"

Ky: "I don't know but the weirdest part about it was that she knew exactly who I was, she even showed some pictures of me she drew before she ever saw me, and when I was at the mall today she ran right up to me and started calling me daddy the moment she saw me, I swear I have never met her before in my life but somehow she recognizes me perfectly even though I haven't been in Chiba for the past couple years."

Ko: "Spooky."

Ich: "You sure you didn't just get drunk on one of your visits and knock up some girl that looks like Kirino?"

Ky: "I'm pretty sure I've never gotten that drunk, besides I wasn't in Chiba four years ago."

Ko: "Well she couldn't have come from Kirino, the entire time I've had my eye on not once did I see her carrying around a big baby belly."

Ky: "Hhhhhm th-that's good to hear."

Ko: "You're imagining it aren't ya? Sexy Kirino walkin around with a swollen belly just days away from giving birth to your child, give in to the siscon Kyousuke, give her what she wants."

Ji: "So has Kirino given any thought on what's she going to do with Aiko if our CSI guys come up empty."

Ky: "Yeah she's actually thinking of adopting her if they don't find her real parents, after all they do have a lot in common almost like a real mother and daughter."

Ich: "Really now, If she's going to be the mother then there has to be a father, is that were you step in?"

Ky: "No! Well unless she wants me to and Aiko would need a father figure, _{sigh}_ but I doubt she'd want me to."

Ko: "Kyousuke that's your problem, you doubt too much, anytime you get involved with a girl you always jump to the conclusion that she doesn't actually like you or she's just eventually gonna cheat on you or something."

Ji: "Actually that may have been true for that one girl but Kouhei's right your doubt will eventually lead to your downfall and you'll end up dying sad and alone and given the kind of person your dad is it probably won't be long before he gets impatient and sets Kirino up in an arranged marriage."

Ich: "And it would be super awkward to watch your not-really-ex-girlfriend get married off to some other guy."

Ko: "Then you'd end up doing something stupid trying to win her back right in front her husband and your parents, he punches you in the face, your parents disown you, and you no longer feel comfortable living so close to them so you end up leaving the country on a pointless journey to find a place where you belong. Only to come back home decades later as an old man just to immediately run into her and her family and she doesn't recognize you but you don't tell her so you can spare her the pain of a heartbreaking reunion and just move on so you can go and die alone in your hometown and just let her and everybody else stay oblivious to your return. Until someone identifies your dead body and at your funeral, if you were having an out of body experience at the time, you would realize that she was still in love with you when you see her break down in tears at the loss of her last chance to reconcile with her soul mate. Then as your family and those of all your old friends, that she invited, stand around your coffin you come to the realization that all the pain of your life was caused by one big mistake and that mistake was doubting yourself, doubting things would go right with her, and doubting…her love for you."

Ji: "…Damn."

Ky: "That was…depressingly descriptive."

Ich: "Kouhei you really need to stop browsing Literotica, those sibling romance stories are messing with your head."

Ko: "All I'm saying is, Kyousuke? You should act now before it's too late because you're going to end up regretting it for the rest of your life if you don't get things right with her as soon as possible."

Ky: "I think that scenario of yours scared me enough to actually try for something."

Ko: "Yeah you don't want to go through all that do you? I suggest that as soon as you wake up tomorrow you get on your knees and propose to Kirino."

Ky: "I might actually do that."

Ji: "Man Kouhei all that stuff you said really bummed me out."

Ko: "Sorry I guess my attempt at scaring Kyousuke straight worked a little too well, how about we get back on the lighter topic. So Kyousuke you gonna be Aiko's dad or what?"

Ky: "Well for now I'll just act like her dad but I'm going to need some time to read Kirino and see if she would be comfortable with the idea of getting back together before I actually ask her anything, I know you said to get it done as soon as possible but I don't want to go in there saying something that might ruin our relationship again."

Ko: "Yeah that would actually be the better plan, I just said that other stuff for effect."

Ich: "And before you know it Kirino and Aiko will be moving back with you up north and you'll all live happily ever after."

Ky: "That would be nice wouldn't it."

 _I should probably save my special news for before I leave._

Ko: "Oh Kyousuke you have anything to tell me about my Sena."

Ky: "Nah same old same old, obsessing over yaoi, drawing hentai mangas of us in extremely erotic situations, mostly involving you drilling one of us, and scaring the crap out of us when she does so, you know classic Sena."

 _I wonder how he's going to take it when Sena tells him about Yukio, hopefully not too badly._

Ko: "That's my girl, I don't ever want her to change."

Ich: "What about her tits? They still "generously proportioned" or are they starting to sag?"

Ko: "{glaaaaaaare}"

Ky: "No still as big as ever, not that I'm into huge breasts, honestly I prefer them average sized as larger ones make me think of cow udders."

Ji: "More tits for us then."

Ky: "Though she has been telling us how much she misses you recently Kouhei."

Ko: "Really?! Oh did she say when her next visit is going to be?"

Ky: "No but I imagine it'll be pretty soon."

Ko: "I can't wait to see my adorable little Sena again."

Ji: "What about our old pres Miura? Anything going on with him?"

Ky: "He's made deals with some companies on rendering some games for them but not much else but he said he'll be dropping by in a couple of days after he takes care of a few things."

Ich: "Awesome, the party animal's coming back home I wonder what he has planned for this visit."

Ji: "Maybe can finally find a girl that can stand that weirdo haha."

Ich: "Kouhei you find any new candidates for Miura's next girlfriend?"

Ko: "I have five but I think a couple of them are gold diggers."

Ich: "Jiro? Are you thinkin what I'm thinkin?"

Ji: "Gold digger switcheroo test, so are you going to pose as Miura or are you going to do it."

 _It's really good seeing the guys again I missed hanging with these bozos, even though they do sometimes get me in trouble, like misunderstanding with the Yakuza, good thing I specialize in diplomacy or else we'd all be dead._

Ich: "So you guys remember plan? We leave none of them alive."

Ko: "Wha-…what?!"

Ji: "What the hell are you talkin about?"

Ich: "Huh? Oh sorry I was thinking of something else, what I meant was that we make sure none of them see through our ruse like last time."

Ko: "Yeah talk about a plan backfiring, how'd we even fall for that anyway."

Ji: "I don't know but I've gotta admit you looked great in that dress."

Ky: "And you wonder why Sena has fantasies about us."

Ich: "So guys now that we have plans for tomorrow anyone feel like a game of pool, I have a hankerin for some ball busting."

Ko: "I'm up for it."

Ky: "Sure."

The rest of the night we played pool, tossed back more beers, and reminisced on our past adventures until I checked my phone for the time.

|1:27 am|

Ky: "Hey guys it's getting late I better get going."

Ji: "Noooooo."

Ich: "Come oooon."

Ko: "Come on man the night's still young."

Ky: "It's morning, besides I have to be up by noon if I'm going to teach Aiko the dish I was planning for lunch."

Ji: "Awwww."

Ich: "Awwww."

Ko: "Aren't you the good dad."

Ky: "Hehe uh yeah but before I go I've got some news, ahem…we…are moving back to Chiba."

Ji: "What?!"

Ich: "Whoa that's awesome!"

Ko: "Wait WE? Do you mean-"

Ky: "Yep because of the success of our company me, Miura, Makabe, and Sena a moving our headquarters to Akihabara so now we can all move back to Chiba."

Ko: "So Sena's here now?!"

Ky: "Yeah she's at your parent's house right now, she wanted me to be the one to surprise you with the news."

Ko: "Sorry guys I have to go right now, I'll see you later."

Ky: "Wait Kouhei before you go I have to tell you that Sena-"

Ko: "Come on Kousaka I have to go right now."

Ky: "No! I have to tell you this now so you'll be able to take the new easier."

Ko: "…What news?"

Ky: "I can't tell you what it is exactly but Sena has a secret she's been holding from everyone here in Chiba for several years now and you probably won't like hearing it but I want you to keep from freaking out or going berserk once you hear it alright."

Ko: "What is it?!"

Ky: "Sena will tell you herself once you go see her but I want you to promise me you won't go crazy."

Ko: "…I promise, I'll see you guys later."

Ji: "Jeez, well now that he's gone how about you let me and Ichi in on this secret."

Ich: "Yeah, is she secretly dating a Chinese guy?"

Ky: "Sorry guys but Sena specifically told me not to tell you guys since your terrible at keeping secrets."

Ji: "Damn."

Ich: "Crap!"

Ky: " _{yawn}_ Well I'll see you guys later."

Ich: "Later man."

Ji: "Later."

I exited the bar and made my way back to Kirino's house still feeling a little buzzed and when I reached the front door I discovered it was locked so I pulled out my keys and hoped to god that Kirino hadn't changed her locks within the past eight years.

"Okay let's see key to mom and dad's, spare car key, old apartment key I forgot to return, ah here it is."

I opened the door, again hoping to god that Ayase wasn't somewhere hiding in the dark waiting to pounce on me, and then relocked it and went over to the couch to find some blankets and a pillow.

"Hm that was nice of her, well time for bed…couch."

 _Today was a great day except for when Ayase strangled me, I reconciled somewhat with Kirino, I met Aiko, and got to spend time with my friends again hopefully this trend stays for tomorrow though given my luck it probably won't, will probably get a kick to the nuts from Ayase…oh well time for sleep I'll just make sure to wear a cup tomorrow._


	6. Short 1

**Decided I'd put some little outtakes here and there to make the wait between chapters less horrendous…or if I just get bored, so here's a little snippet set in the near future compared to the current canon.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Oreimo**

 ***Exercise time***

"Alright time for exercise."

Currently dressed in my black and pink sports bra and tights and my hair in a pony tail I made my way to my exercise room that I had installed after I bought the house and set about my weekly exercise routine for my day off while Kyousuke was working and Aiko was over at the Akagi's, I was never really enthusiastic when it came to any exercise that didn't involve running or required me to stay in one spot so I had a TV hung at the top corner next to the sliding glass door to the back yard and a stereo beneath it in case I just wanted music.

"Let's do some stretches."

I lied down on my side on a cushioned mat and started doing 90-90 stretches for a couple of minutes, as I zoned out I didn't hear Aiko open the front door and her coming into my workout room, when she saw me stretching, she noticed my obliviousness to her presence and decided this would be a good opportunity to surprise me by jumping onto me in the middle of my next rep.

"Mommy I'm Home!"

 _{Plop}_

"Oof Oh haha hey sweetie what are you doing here? I thought you were playing over at the Akagi's."

"They all had to leave somewhere so I had to come back, will you play with me mommy?"

"Sorry Aiko but mommy has to exercise but I'll play with you after I'm done."

"But I wanna play now!"

"Come on Aiko be a good girl and wait for mommy to finish."

"Mmmm okay."

"How about you watch TV in here until I'm done."

"Okay."

I flicked the TV on and set Aiko down in front of it, I then pulled my mat far enough away from Aiko so that I wouldn't accidently bump her or anything and began my stretches again for another few minutes not noticing Aiko looking back at me every now and then, I shifted to the windmill stretch doing two reps until Aiko suddenly appeared behind me between my legs.

"I see you mommy!"

I stand back up to turn around and pick up Aiko.

"Come on Aiko I said I'd play with you after I'm done."

"But I'm booooored, I wanna play noooooow."

"Why don't you go find something fun to do by yourself until I finish."

"Fine."

I set Aiko, her arms crossed, back down and she wandered off leaving me to continue my exercise, after finishing my windmill stretches I shifted to inch worm stretches but two minutes in Aiko came in and jumped on me hard enough to make me collapse to the gound.

"Oof."

"Ride 'em horsey! Haha"

I got up again and set a cross armed and grumpy looking Aiko outside the room and shut the door, I again continued my stretching shifting to the crane stretch for a while until Aiko suddenly jumped out from behind my elliptical machine.

"Boo!"

"AaAaAah! Oof."

Surprised by Aiko's little prank I lost my balance and fell over.

 _How did she get in here so quietly? I thought I closed the door._

"Heehee."

I got up again and held Aiko out in front of me.

"You're getting to be really obnoxious little one you know that?"

I again set grumpy, cross armed Aiko back outside the room and continued my stretches and shifted to the knee hug stretch for a while until Aiko again came out of nowhere and jumped me.

"Dog pile on mommy!"

"Oof."

Aiko was on top of me her arms wrapped around my neck while I was flat on my back, having had enough of her shenanigans I grabbed her sides and lifted her above me her arms and legs dangling beneath her.

"… _{sigh}_ You're really stubborn you know that."

"Heehee."

I got up and carried her under my arm like a sack of flour and started to leave the room.

"Alright just let me get changed and washed up and I'll take you to the park, how does that sound?"

"Yay! Yay! Yay! Let's go to the park! Hahaha."

" _{sigh}_ We really need to get you a younger sibling or something."

 **AN: And that ends the first outtake but if you hunger for more reading material I suggest you read "Colleen by Texas Refugee" on a site called Literotica but I warn you while the story is vastly heartwarming it. Is. Very. Erotic and the entire site is 18+ so…yeah don't look it up if you're underage but other than that go ahead and check it out because it is the best sibling romance story I have ever read.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Alright everyone sorry for the long wait but here's chapter six still full of love and now full of pancakes hope you enjoy.**

 _Mom!?...Mom!?...Can you hear me!? Are you there!?_

 _Huh? Who's there?_

 _Crap, she's not fully coherent, abort mission pull me back!_

 _What's wrong Kirino?_

 _Don't you hear that Kyousuke?_

 _Hm…I don't hear anything._

 _I swear I just heard something…whatever, we should almost be at the boss room, you have your Arc Edge Falchion equipped?_

 _Yeah._

 _And you have your kinetic burst strike ability active and charged right?_

 _Yep._

 _Then we should be good to go, let's go wait for the others at the boss room entrance._

I wake up not remembering much of what happened in my dream except that for some reason it involved me and Kyousuke climbing a giant tower.

 _I wonder if he was able to get in last night, I think I remember mom asking me for some copies of my house key after I moved in so she probably gave him on, hopefully he isn't frozen solid on the stoop._

" _{Yaaaaaawn}_ Morning mommy."

"Morning sweetie."

I get out of bed, picked up Aiko and we made our way downstairs.

"So Aiko you want pancakes again today?"

"Yeah! Pancakes! Pancakes! Pancakes!"

"Great because I have something extra special saved to go with the pancakes."

When we reached the bottom of the stairs we saw Kyousuke fortunately passed out on the couch.

 _Looks like I won't have to thaw him out._

"{gasp} It's da-"

" _Ssh!_ _I think daddy might need a little more sleep so how about we leave him alone until the pancakes are ready._ "

" _Okay, can I watch you make the pancakes?_ "

"Sure sweetie I'll show you how to make the best pancakes ever."

I set Aiko on top of a chair near the stove, but not close enough that she might burn herself, and set about collecting all the ingredients for fresh batter, before I got it all mixed I started the coffee maker and grabbed a pan and set it on the burner with a little cooking oil.

"Remember Aiko always make your batter fresh if you want fluffy pancakes."

"Fluffy like a teddy bear? Mommy I don't wanna eat a teddy bear."

"Haha no more like a…marshmallow."

"I love marshmallows."

"And remember to cook with the medium heat setting so the pancakes brown up nicely without burning."

"Okay."

Once the batter was mixed properly and the pan was heated I set the first dollop of batter on the pan and waited for the bottom side to cook.

"Okay Aiko once the pancake gets a bunch of holes, like you see here, you flip it."

 _{tssssss}_

"WOW! How did you do that?!"

"Ha I'll show you another time but right now we have to get all these pancakes done before everyone wakes up."

After completing a few stacks of pancakes I set some plates with stacks of four and set them on the table, I then started rooting through the kitchen to get some toppings for the pancakes as I personally think the basic dab of butter and syrup is too boring.

 _People, especially children, need to be exposed to more variety when it comes to pancake toppings, it's blasphemous to think that pancakes should only be served one way, okay let's see sliced strawberries, whip cream, chocolate chips, blueberries, honey, powdered sugar, maple syrup and butter for Ayase, oooh haha my extra special new topping that I was planning to surprise everyone with, and sliced pea-_

" _Damn we're out of sliced peaches hm,_ oh hey Aiko can you pass me those peaches?"

"Peaches? What are peaches?"

"You don't know what peaches are?"

"Uh-uh."

 _That's weird._

"It's those orange and red things over in that fruit basket."

"Ooooh it's a fruit…huh? Wow! It's so fuzzy hahaha!"

"Hey Aiko what fruit is this?"

"Oh that's a banana."

"And this one?"

"That's an apple."

"And that one?"

"That orange ball? I don't know what it's called."

"That one is called an Orange."

"Oh just like the color."

 _Hm it looks like her knowledge is limited by random things I wonder why that is, she didn't know what peaches, oranges or dinosaurs were, she must have been a really sheltered child before she came here._

"Well it doesn't matter if you don't know some things because mommy's going to be here to teach you, okay sweetie?"

"Haha Okay mommy."

"Now how about you go wake up daddy so he can get his food."

"What about Kanakana and the meanie lady?"

"Let's wait for them to wake up so daddy can get his fair share, cause Kanakana can eat twice her weight in pancakes if she wanted to."

"Wow that's a lot, but don't worry I'll make sure daddy gets as many pancakes as he wants."

 **(Aiko's POV)**

I ran over to the couch where daddy was sleeping to try to wake him up so he can get his food.

"Daddy wake up mommy made pancakes!"

" _{snooooore}_ "

"Come on daddy."

 _{shake}_

"Mmm wake up!"

 _{shake}_

" _{snort}_ "

"humph."

Since I couldn't wake daddy up by shaking him I thought I would be a good idea to grab his nose to wake him up but his face was turned away so I couldn't reach it, so I climbed on his chest and reached over to squeeze both his nose holes (AN: I know they're called nostrils btw) but he ended up just breathing out of his mouth.

"Mmmuuuuu! Wake up daddy!"

I started pounding his chest but he still didn't wake up, after a while I got tired and just laid down on daddy's chest and he was so warm and soft I started to get sleepy.

" _Come on daddy, mommy made you {yaaaaaaawn} pancakes…{snore}._ "

 **(Kirino's POV)**

While Aiko went to wake up Kyousuke I peeled and sliced the peaches put them in some tupperware .

 _Hm what's taking Aiko so long?_

I walked over to the couch to see what's going only to see Aiko asleep on top of Kyousuke.

 _Th-that's so…so…CUTE! I-I can't let this photo op pass me by I have to get my camera._

Losing my senses somewhat at such and adorable sight I quietly and quickly snuck up to my room to grab my phone and came back down to forever preserve such an amazing scene.

 _Heehee how can something like this look so perfect? An adorable little girl sleeping soundly on her passed out father's chest._

" _Okay you two don't move_."

 _{snap}_

" _Another one from the top_."

 _{snap}_

" _And one more with just Kyousuke. f-for posterity or whatever."_

 _{snap}_

" _Wow that light stubble on his face is actually kind of sexy, reminds me of that guy from evangelion…maybe one more._ "

 _{snap}_

"… _just one more._ "

 _{snap}_

 _Alright that's enough, better wake them for their breakfast, but still if I remember Kyousuke he's a really deep sleeper and it take a lot to wake him up, hmmmm…whelp can't beat the classics._

 _{SLAP}_

Ky: "Ah! What the hell?!"

 _{sigh} why is that so satisfying?_

Ai: "Huh? What happened? Oh daddy you're finally awake."

Ki: "Aiko what happened? I thought you were going to wake up daddy."

Ai: "I tried to but he wouldn't wake up, daddy why wouldn't you wake up?"

Ky: "Sorry Aiko but I'm kind of a deep sleeper so you're going to have to follow mommy's example when it comes to waking me up."

Ki: "Yep a good hard slap to his face always does the trick, see?"

 _{SLAP}_

Ky: "Ah-hey!"

Ki: "I know it may seem mean but it's the only way to wake him up."

Ai: "Haha okay."

 _{SLAP}_

Ky: "Hey! You only do that when I'm asleep."

Ai: "Heehee sorry daddy."

Ki: "Well anyway I made pancakes so get your fill before Cookie Monster wakes up."

Ky: "Yeah pancakes sound pretty go-."

Kyousuke had noticed my revealing sleepware and, I didn't know this at the time, in my crouched position he had a good view of my cleavage and down my skirt making him go all wide eyed.

Ki: "Kyousuke? Something wrong? ...Uh why are you staring at me?"

Ky: "U-uh I wasn't staring! Come on Aiko let's get some pancakes!"

Ai: "Wait daddy you forgot mommy's good morning kiss."

Ky: "Come on Aiko not this again."

Ki: "Kyousuke? Remember what Aiko said, don't be a meanie."

Ai: "Yeah!"

Ky: "…F-fine."

Ki: "Okay remember right here on the cheek like last time."

Ky: "Guh _{kiss}_ th-there happy now?"

Ki: "Hmhm _{sigh}_ it'll do for now, here's yours _{kiss}_."

Ky: "Uh…thanks."

Ai: "Heehee I want a good morning kiss too!"

Ki: "Alright come here, me and daddy will kiss you on both your cheeks, right DADDY?"

Ky: "Kuh, Y-yeah here you go sweetie _{kiss}_."

Ki: " _{kiss}_."

Ai: "Hmmm (^◡^)."

Ki: "Okay you two go get your pancakes before they get cold, I'm going to make another batch of batter."

Ai: "I'm gonna sit next to you daddy!"

Ky: "Haha alright."

 _What the hell did I just do!? And why did it feel so…natural? I was practically flirting with him and it just felt so normal and the way we just acted right there it was almost like we were a real family, well at least I did faint from his kiss this time._

Ki: "By the way Kyousuke what was up with you spooning me yesterday?"

Ky: "O-oh that, it's just when you passed out again and I carried you to your bed I forgot to put the blanket on top of you so I had no choice but to hold you like that to keep you warm."

Ki: "You know you could have just gone to my closet and grabbed the extra ones I keep in there."

Ky: "…"

Ay: "Good morning."

Ki: "Oh morning Ayase."

Ky: "Good Morning!"

Ai: "Good morning meanie lady."

Ay: "Mmmm."

Ki: "Pick whichever plate you want."

Ay: "Uh Kirino what are you waring?"

Ki: "O-oh this? Uh all my other pajamas were in the laundry so I only had this to ware."

Ay: "…If you say so."

 _Hm Ayase seems kind of weird, it's like she's suspicious about something but at the same time seems kind of depressed._

Ka: "Gooood Morning everyone!"

Ai: "Haha good morning Kanakana!"

Ki: "Morning Kanako."

Ky: "Morning."

Ka: " _{sniiiiiiiiiff}_ Aaaaaaahahahahaha Kirino's famous pancakes!"

Ki: "Yep and I'm already starting on round two so go ahead pick your toppings and stuff your face."

Ka: "Mmmmm so many choices, what toppings did you use Aiko?"

Ai: "Whip cream and strawberries!"

Ka: "Haha I can see that from your whip cream moustache."

Ky: "Here let me clean your face."

Ai: "MmMmMm Thanks daddy."

Ky: "Try to make sure you get it in your mouth."

Ki: "Alright a dozen more pancakes ready for consumption! Anyone want coffee?"

Ky: "I'll take some."

Ay: "Me too."

Ka: "What's up with you Ayase? I was expecting Kyousuke to be the gloomy one this morning."

Ay: "It's nothing I just didn't get enough sleep last night."

Ki: "Well then this should wake you up."

Ay: "Thank you."

Ki: "And here's yours Kyousuke."

Ky: "Thanks."

Ay: "Grr."

Ki: "Something wrong Ayase?"

Ay: "I'm just wondering why you're letting that pervert stare down your tiny dress."

Ky: "Pfff! {cough}{cough}{cough}"

Ki: "Eh?!"

Ai: "Mommy what's a pervert?"

Ki: " _Ayase can you not talk like that around Aiko, you can bad mouth Kyousuke all you want just not when she's around._ "

Ka: " _Seriously Ayase even I know not to talk like that in front of children._ "

Ay: "Sorry I guess I was just thinking out loud."

Ki: " _Well please try to keep it to yourself, I don't want Aiko learning any nasty words when she's this young._ "

Ay: "Fine."

Ki: "…Now who wants some Mango syrup?!"

Ka: "You can make syrup from mangoes?"

Ki: "Yeah I got the recipe online and tried some, ever since I just couldn't get enough of it, so who wants some?"

Ai: "I do! I do!"

Ka: "That sounds awesome."

Ky: "I like mangoes."

At everyone's approval I poured a good helping of mango syrup on their pancakes.

Ka: "…Th-this…this is unreal."

Ky: "Wow this stuff is amazing."

Ai: "Super duper yummy."

Ka: "Kirino where did you get this from?!"

Ki: "I told you I made it myself."

Ka: "I'm serious here Kirino, where did you get this from? There is no way something this good was made on this mortal plane."

Ki: "Well I admit I did at some stuff in to emphasize the mango flavor."

Ka: "Do you mind making me a few hundred jars?"

Ki: "Haha I'll just give you some of what I have."

Ai: "Mommy what's hundred?"

Ki: "A hundred is like counting to ten ten times."

Ai: "Wow that's a lot."

Ki: "Oh Aiko there aren't any more chairs, do you mind if mommy has your seat if I let you sit on my lap?"

Ai: "Sure mommy."

Ki: "Okay then up you go!"

Ai: "Weeeeee! Heeheehee!"

Ka: "Aw you two are so cute together."

Ky: "How much do you love your mommy Aiko?"

Ki: "C-come on Kyousuke."

Ai: "I love my mommy lots and lots!"

Ka: "How much do you love your DADDY?"

Ky: "Guh!"

Ai: "I love my daddy lot and lots too!"

Ka: "You're such a sweetie, oh you two look pretty flustered, everything alright?"

Ky: "Uh just…too much coffee."

Ki: "Yeah too much coffee."

Ka: "Hm whatever you say."

Ay: "Aiko did you know your mommy and daddy are siblings."

Ki: "Eh?!"

Ky: "Kff!"

Ka: "A-Ayase?!"

Ai: "What's siblings?"

Ki: "U-uh it's-"

Ay: "It means they are brother and sister."

Ai: "Oooooh, I knew that."

Ay: "Eh?"

Ka: "Huh?"

Ky: "…"

Ki: "…"

 _How did she know?_

Ay: "Don't you find anything wrong with that?"

Ai: "Uh-uh."

Ay: "B-but Aiko don't you know that siblings aren't supposed to be parents."

Ai: "Why not?"

Ay: "Because it's wrong."

Ai: "Why is it wrong?"

Ay: "Because children born from siblings will-NNNNGF!"

Ka: "Hahaha Ayase you should really have more pancakes."

 _{Ding-dong}_

Ki: "I wonder who that could be, Kyousuke how about you take Aiko to go answer that."

Ky: "Y-yeah, come on Aiko."

Ai: "Okay."

As Kanako and I told off Ayase again for what she was about to say, Kyousuke and Aiko answered the door not expecting the emotional wreck waiting on the other side.

Ky: "Who is i-"

Ko: "Kyousukehehehe!"

Ky: "Kouhei? What are you doing here?"

Ko: "I'm SAAAAAHAHAHAD!"

Ky: "I see you found out about Yukio."

Ko: "Yuki-Yuki-YukiHOHOHOOOOOOO!"

Ai: "Mister why are you crying?"

Ko: "O-oh _{sniff}_ hey little girl you must be Aiko."

Ai: "Yeah I'm Aiko!"

Ko: "Well you see Aiko sometime life gives you some really mean surprises that you're not ready to deal with."

Ky: "Kouhei can you please not say stuff like that in front of my, uh, "daughter"?"

Ko: "Sorry."

Ki: "Kyousuke who's at the door?!"

Ky: "It's Kouhei!"

Ki: "Oh hey there Kouhei."

Ka: "Kouhei what's up?"

Ko: "Hey everyone."

Ay: "Great another one of the perverts has come to visit."

Ka: "Come on Ayase why do you have to be such a feminazi all the time? Can't you see the poor guy's in pain?"

Ki: "Why don't have some pancakes with us and tell us what's wrong Kouhei?"

Ko: "Wow thanks Kirino that's…strangely nice."

Ky: "Yeah."

Ki: "Well when pancakes are present I tend to turn my tsun factor down by a significant amount so you better take advantage of the situation while you can."

Ko: "Uh sorry for the intrusion."

Since Kanako pretty much obliterated the pancakes we already had I had to make another batch of batter thankfully since everyone already had a full plate I only needed to make enough for one.

Ko: " _Wow Kyousuke I didn't expect things to be this smooth with you two already._ "

Ky: " _Yeah you'd think things between us would be more awkward given the ten year separation but it's almost like old times._ "

Ko: " _And she looks so happy, seriously before you came it looked like she didn't care for life anymore, she was just going through the motions._ "

Ky: " _Really? I knew she'd miss me a little but I didn't expect it to be that bad, heck she even slapped me awake like she used to do."_

Ko: " _Well it was pretty bad, and I also can't help but notice what she's wearing right now._ "

Ky: " _Come on Kouhei that nightie might be revealing but that doesn't mean that you have to gawk at her._ "

Ko: " _No Kyousuke it's the fact that she's wearing it, all the times I've spied on her through the windows, you know to see if she's sleeping with anyone, and not once did I see her wearing PJs that showed that much skin, I think she's trying to send you a message bro._ "

Ky: " _You really think so?_ "

Ko: " _I'm like 85% sure, you should try something later, though given how good she looks in that dress I'm surprised you haven't taken my previous advice and proposed to her already._ "

Ky: " _Shut up._ "

Ki: "Alright Kouhei here's you pancakes."

Ko: "Thanks."

Ka: "So what's been bothering you so much that you had to come blubbering like a little baby to Kirino's door step."

Ko: "Well you see-"

 _{Ding-dong}_

Ki: "Huh who could it be this time?"

Ko: "Wow these pancakes are amazing, what kind of syrup is this?"

Ki: "Jeez with so many people visiting I should probably change out of this, Kyousuke do you mind getting that?"

Ky: "Sure."

Ki: " _I wonder if he'll like that beige sweater dress, hm no maybe the black one?_ "

Ky: "Who is it? Oh Sena Yukio good morning."

Se: "K-Kyousuke?! What are you doing here?"

Yu: "Morning Mr. Kousaka."

Ko: "SENA?!"

Ki: (from upstairs)"Sena's here?!"

Se: "Kouhei come on we need to talk!"

Ko: "LIKE HELL I WILL! I can't even look you in the face anymore wahahahahaha!"

Not being able to stand Sena's presence Kouhei took his plate of pancakes and escaped to the backyard.

Se: "Jeez."

Ka: "Whoa."

Ai: "Hi there my name's Aiko."

Se: "Huh?"

Ky: "Oh Sena this is Aiko my "daughter"."

Se: "D-daughter don't tell me you and Kirino-"

Ky: "NO we didn't, I'll explain everything in a bit so just play along."

Se: "Uh okay, Yukio say hi to Aiko."

Yu: "Hi there Aiko my name's Yukio."

Ai: "It's nice to meet you Yukio."

Ka: "Whoa Sena looks like you have your own little rugrat following you around."

Se: "Hello Kanako."

Ki: "I'm back what's going on?"

Se: "Kirino!"

Ki: "Sena!"

Se: "It's so good to see you again."

Ki: "Yeah it's been like a year since I last saw you."

Ky: "Kirino don't you notice any other people here."

Ki: "What you want a kiss from me or something? Gross."

Ky: "Th-that's not what I meant! Don't you see the little boy standing right here?"

Ki: "Whoa really?! I thought that was a suitcase."

Yu: "Mmmh."

Ky: "Seriously Sena I understand you love him but don't you think that jacket's a little much."

Se: "Well I don't want him getting a cold."

Ki: "Sena since when did you have a son?!"

Se: "Since seven years ago about nine months after Makabe and I broke up."

I looked down at the little boy standing at the entryway, Kyousuke having already removed his thick jacket and cap, and could see he had a little bit of both his parents in him, he had medium length wavy red hair and grey eyes.

Ki: "So what's your name little guy?"

Yu: "M-my name i-is Yu-Yukio Akagi Miss."

Se: "That's weird he usually isn't this shy around new people."

Ay: "Maybe he's staring at that skimpy outfit you have on."

Ki: "Skimpy? Sure the skirt is a little short but I don't think it's that showy."

Ka: "Seriously Ayase what's going on with you today."

Ki: "Yeah you're really acting weird."

Ay: "Hmph."

Ka: "Sena why didn't you say anything about Yukio before?"

Se: " _{sigh}_ Yukio how about you go watch TV with Aiko."

Yu: "Sure."

Ai: "Yay we can watch dinosaurs together!"

Ky: "I better go see how Kouhei is doing, hopefully he hasn't jumped the fence."

Se: "Thanks."

Ki: "So what's with the secrets?"

Se: "Well you know Makabe and I were never married so I was kind of scared of what everyone would think if they found out I had a child out of wedlock, so I kept him hidden from everyone here in Chiba including Kouhei and I left him with a sitter whenever I came to visit."

Ki: "By the way Sena, uh, why did you and Makabe break up?"

Ka: "You don't know?"

Se: "Didn't I tell you?"

Ki: "To be honest I didn't even know you two were broken up until Kyousuke told me yesterday."

Se: "Really I swear I've told you about it, though I could have forgotten to tell you as that part of my history is something I don't like looking back on, well if you have to know about our break up it was kind of mutual, we were drifting apart as we didn't have much in common but it all came down to the fact that Makabe's feelings for me unintentionally derived from his…fetish."

Ka: "What that basically means is that Makabe only loved her for her big boobs."

Ay: "My offer still stands if you need him taken care of."

Se: "No Ayase."

Ki: "I don't see why you wouldn't I mean that all sounds terrible."

Se: "Now don't get the wrong idea Kirino, while it did turn out that Makabe only liked me for my, uh, breasts it was more of a subconscious decision."

Ka: "He thought he loved you he was just blinded by his love of big boobs."

Se: "Y-yeah, we still care about eachother just not romantically anymore, we both just thought it wouldn't be a good idea to continue our relationship if it was mainly based on those reasons though when we found out about Yukio he tried to get back together with me but I refused because after the break up I just didn't feel like I could love him like that again, though he still loyally pays me and Yukio an unofficial child support and thankfully I've had a lot of help from Kyousuke and Miura along the way."

Ki: "Well that's nice, though I would expect that from Kyousuke I'm sure he made a great uncle."

Se: "Y-yeah he did, he and Yukio get along great but Kirino do you mind telling me what Kyousuke's doing here at all I thought you weren't talking him anymore and why is there a little girl living with now?"

Ka: "Oh you see thing is Kirino and Kyousuke have actually been secretly seeing eachother this whole time and that girl is their illegitimate child."

Se: "Seriously!"

 _{BONK}_

Ka: "OW!"

Ki: "Don't believe her, none of that is true."

Se: "Then what is going on?"

Ki: "Well you see…"

 **Kyousuke's POV**

Ky: "Kouhei...Kouhei here boy! _Jeez I was hoping he'd take this better though surprisingly I foresaw this very situation, so he should hiding in the bushes over there."_

I walked over to the bushes at the back left corner of the yard that were just large enough to hide a person.

Ky: "Ah there you are."

Ko: "Leave me alone."

Ky: "Come on big guy don't make such a big deal about it."

Ko: "How can I not! Sena had a child with that douchebag Makabe!"

Ky: "Come on Kouhei, what's it going to take to convince you Makabe isn't bad, sure his taste in women is rather superficial but he's a great guy."

Ko: "How would you feel if he dated Kirino and got her pregnant."

Ky: "Kuh! W-well that's different."

Ko: "Like hell it is!"

Ky: "Okay your right I'd want to kick his ass too, but still Kouhei just because Sena has a kid now doesn't mean you should be acting like this."

Ko: "It's not just because she has a kid it's also because she kept it a secret from me for this long, we used to be so close and we told each other everything even when she was dating Makabe, now I don't even know if I can trust her anymore."

 _{BONK}_

Ky: "You're a fucking idiot you know that Kouhei."

Ko: "Hey what was that for?"

Ky: "For being a self-centered dumbass."

Ko: "Self-centered?"

Ky: "Think about it from her point of view, do you really think she'd have the guts to tell you? I mean she was scared out of her mind and she thought you wouldn't want anything to do with her if she told you, which you're pretty much doing right now, besides she kept this a secret from everyone here in Chiba so don't think she was keeping you out of the loop to spite you, she's still the girl you've known since you were little."

Ko: "…Maybe you're right."

Ky: "Yeah and right now your scaring the crap out of your little sister so I suggest you get back in there and comfort her."

Ko: "But I don't know if-"

Ky: "Kouhei listen to me, do you love Sena?"

Ko: "Yeah."

Ky: "Would you do anything for her?"

Ko: "Of course."

Ky: "Then suck it up and go tell Sena that everything's going to be alright between you two before I kick your ass back in there and make you do it."

Ko: " _{sigh}_ Alright, h-hey who knows maybe the little guy will see my like a surrogate dad."

Ky: "Yeah that's the spirit, well we better get back inside before Sena starts thinking we're doing weird stuff in this bush."

Ko: "Hehe."

 **Kirino's POV**

After explaining my situation to Sena like I did with Kanako and Ayase she seemed to understand though she seemed to put a little more thought into its logic but all in all seemed satisfied with my explaination.

Ki: "So do you get it?"

Se: "Yeah and I thought it was about time you two reconciled, but I still don't understand what would make you avoid him like that though I thought you two were really close I mean you guys spent a lot of time together before he moved with us."

Ka: "I don't get that either."

Ay: "Come you two it's obvious she-"

Ki: "Actually I don't really remember why, I think it was after the first couple of years of not seeing Kyousuke when he moved I just started to feel really, uh, awkward around him and I guess I just started keeping away from him from there."

Ka: "Well that sounds like a dumb reason."

Se: "Yeah but it sounds like something that could happen, I think this is the perfect "opportunity" Kirino for you to get close to Kyousuke again."

Ki: "It does but he's going to be moving out once he gets back to work, then it's back to our estrangement."

Ka: "Then don't let him move out, haha I think I can come up with a few schemes for you to try with him, maybe something that involves breaking some of his bones to keep him from working."

Ki: "…Hmmmm."

Se: "No, that's a very bad idea, why don't you think of something less lethal like maybe just talking to him about it I'm sure he'd be willing to agree to stay here longer if it's to spend more time with you."

Ay: "Kirino are you sure you want to keep Kyousuke here longer I mean this house is already crowded enough."

Ki: "Well it's not like you and Kanako are going to be staying here long and Aiko and I can share my room and I already gave Kyousuke the guest room he's just letting you guys have it until the weekend's over."

Ay: "Mm."

Ky: "Hey Sena we're back!"

Se: "Oh hey guys."

Ko: "U-uh."

Ky: "Come on Kouhei tell her what you were going to say."

Se: "…"

Ko: "…I-I'm sorry for _{sigh}_ acting like a butt and I'd like for us to make up, so how about it."

Se: "…You know you really scared me you big dummy."

Ko: "Sorry."

Se: "Well mom and dad are worried so let's get back, Yukio get your coat honey we're leaving!"

Yu: "Okay mom."

Se: "Thanks for talking to Kouhei for me Kyousuke."

Ky: "No problem."

Se: "And Kirino do you remember what you're going to do?"

Ki: "Y-yeah."

Se: "Okay then we're off, I'll see you guys later."

Yu: "Bye everyone."

Ai: "Bye Yukio maybe next time we can play a game together heehee."

Yu: "Mm."

Ki: "Bye Sena."

Ka: "Later."

Ay: "Bye."

 _{door shut}_

Ky: "That sure made an eventful morning."

Ki: "What did you say to Kouhei to calm him down?"

Ky: "Just some stuff on not being an idiot, so what do you girls have planned for the rest of the day?"

Ka: "Just lazing around and watching movies."

Ky: "Well since it's nothing important, Kirino, mom and dad want us to have dinner with them later today to celebrate my move back to Chiba."

Ki: "R-really?"

Ky: "Yeah and I was thinking that we could bring Aiko-"

Ki: "WHAT?! There's no way we can do that I mean what if they think that we're Aiko's parents?!"

Ka: " _{snort}_ I don't see why they wouldn't, just look at her she's the perfect image of what would happen if you and Kyousuke used one of those booths that makes a picture of what your baby would look like."

Ky: "Well I don't see why they would, it's not like they knew about our previous relationship, besides Kirino we already talked about this just tell them the truth and they'll understand."

Ki: "But why do we have to do this now?"

Ky: "If you put this off any longer they're going to wonder why you're keeping her a secret from them, you know they're going to find out eventually."

Ki: "I…guess you're right, but I don't know if I'll be able to stay calm when I try to explain her to them."

Ky: "Come on Kirino I'll be right there with you backing you up, and I'll make sure to keep things from going out of control."

Ki: "Really?"

Ky: "Yeah just leave it to me."

Ki: " _{gasp}_."

Ky: "Hm something wrong Kirino."

Ki: "N-no, what would make you think there's anything wrong I'm totally up for this now."

Ky: "Okay then we'll leave at seven, so Kanako what movies do you have lined up for today?"

Ka: "That new Neill Blomkamp just became available on pay per view and we were planning on watching that today."

Ky: "Awesome."

Ki: "Yeah greaaaaaat."

 **AN: End of chapter six can't promise when seven will be out but it will be out as soon as I can get it.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Okay chapter seven is here I'm not gonna be saying too much about it but I know it's going to be something full of love and exposition so I hope you all enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Oreimo**

Right now it's 6:48 PM and I'm in my room getting ready for dinner with my parents and psyching myself up for the inevitable confrontation while Aiko sat on the bed drawing in her sketchbook, already fully dressed to go out in black pants, boots and a hot pink long sleeve shirt with her pink jacket sitting on the side.

"Heehee grandma and grandpa are gonna love my drawings."

 _Okay Kirino you can do this, you're just going to introduce a temporarily adopted little girl that happens to look exactly like you to your parents what's the worst that could happen?_

 **Mental scenario #1:**

Yoshino: "Kirino what have you done?! How could you have a child out of wedlock?!"

Ki: "B-but mom it's not-"

Daisuke: "We won't hear any of it, you have brought shame upon our family leave now before you further taint us!"

 **Mental scenario #2:**

Ki: "Hey mom hey dad we're here for-"

Yo: "Oh my goodness what have you two done?! How long have you been hiding this from us?!"

Dai: "I had my suspicions but I never thought anything like this would happen."

Ky: "What are you two talking abou-gffff."

 _{PUNCH}_

Dai: "Shut your mouth boy! You two degust me, I have no choice but to take you both into custody and send your…abomination to child services."

Ki: "Oh noooooooooo!"

 **Mental scenario #3:**

 _{Thunder}_

Ky: "It seems I made a mistake in thinking that you'd be rational about this."

Dai: "You've corrupted our daughter's mind with your sick perversions and forced her to bare your child, I will not let you keep having your way."

Ky: "Then I will tear my shirt off in retaliation!"

 _{RIIIIIIIIIP}_

Ky: "BARE WITNESS THE MAGNIFICENCE OF MY WELL DEFINED ABS AND GROVEL!"

 _{Shine}_

Dai: "They are so incredible, there is no way I can stand up to such magnificent abs I-I…I concede."

Ky: "Now Kirino, Aiko let us run away and be together forever."

 _Wait what was I thinking about again?_

"Mommy look what I drew?"

"Oh is that a raccoon?"

"Yeah his name is Rascal."

"Well I'm sure grandma and grandpa will love that drawing too."

Ky: "AAAAAH!"

Ka: "Oooooh Kyousuke have you been working out I like the new look."

Ky: "Get the hell out!"

Putting on the last touches of my makeup and some perfume and stowing Aiko's sketchbook along with some other things into my purse I was finally ready to leave and aside from a pair of black stockings and a red scarf I hadn't really changed my outfit.

Ki: "Come on Aiko let's go wait in the living room for daddy."

Ai: "Okay."

As we made our way down stairs I suddenly felt my phone vibrate and I pulled it out to see that Kanako sent me a message, I opened it up to see a picture of a surprised looking Kyousuke in the bathroom with a towel barely wrapped around his waist.

Ki: "…"

I saved a copy of the image and deleted the message before I put away my phone.

Ai: "What was that mommy?"

Ki: "U-uh nothing."

We descended the stairs to see Ayase noncommittedly watching a movie and Kanako playing on her phone with a big grin on her face, most likely sending that picture to anyone she knew that would care to see Kyousuke half-naked.

Ki: "So what are you two going to do while we're gone?"

Ka: "I'm gonna try to figure out how to get more sexy pictures of Kyousuke."

Ay: "I'll just be here."

Ki: "Uh okay then."

Ky: "Alright I'm ready to go."

Kyousuke had just come down wearing jeans and a black blazer over a grey shirt and he was giving off a very pleasant scent.

Ka: "Oooh Kyousuke lookin good."

 _{Snap}_

Ky: "Can you please stop taking pictures of me?"

Ka: "How can I not when you're so photogenic now though you should really do something about your eyes?"

Ky: " _{sigh}_ Whatever, so you two ready?"

Ki: "Y-yep hehe."

Ai: "Yeah, what do you think of my clothes daddy?"

Ky: "I think you look really pretty sweetie."

Ai: "Heehee thanks daddy."

Ky: "Okay then let's get going."

Ki: "Oh by the way guys don't forget the curry I left for you in the fridge and remember Kanako those cupcakes are for the end of the weekend."

Ka: "Yeah yeah just get out of here already so I can set my camera traps."

Ki: "What?"

Ka: "U-uh nothing, you kids go have fun and make sure to wear a condom!"

Ki&Ky: "Eeeeeeeh?!"

 _{Slam}_

Ai: "Daddy what's a condom?"

Ky: "Nothing you need to know about right now sweetie."

Ai: "Okay."

Ki: "Wells let's get going."

We made our way through the dark streets, Aiko walking between us holding mine and Kyousuke's hands, the sky above us yielding only a few stars due to light pollution from the city and a dim orange haze from the already set sun covering the western edge of the sky, we only passed a few people either headed home from work or to the convenience store for a snack run. The entire walk was silent and my emotions were in utter turmoil over what would probably happen and I had to suffer that uncertainty for a while as mom and dad's place was an hour's walk from my house but it wasn't long before we were walking up to their door.

 _{Ding Dong}_

Ki: "K-Kyousuke are you sure about this? I mean what if-"

Ky: "Enough with the "what ifs" Kirino I promise nothing bad is going to happen, remember just leave it to me."

Ki: "Uh."

Ai: "Yeah mommy everything is going to be okay."

Ki: "Okay."

Yo: "It's about time you two got here."

Ky: "Hey mom."

Ai: "Hi grandma!"

Ki: "H-h-h-h-h-h-"

Yo: "Grandma?!"

Ky: "Haha yep, mom say hello to your new granddaughter."

Ki: "K-Kyousuke what are you doing?!"

Yo: "E-e-eh…AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! I love her! Come here sweetie come to grandma!"

Ai: "Heehee."

At mom's beckoning Aiko excitedly ran up to her so mom could pick her up and give her a hug but as they did so dad suddenly slammed the living room door open.

Dai: "What's going on?! Why are you screaming?!"

Yo: "Daisuke look we have a granddaughter now!"

Ai: "Hi grandpa!"

Dai: "U-u-uh hello there, but wait whose is she? Why didn't we hear of this earlier?"

Ai: "I'm mommy's and daddy's."

Dai&Yo: "Eh?!"

Ky: "Now before you start asking questions I think we should go to the living room to talk about this."

Dai: "…You better have a good explanation for this."

Ki: " _If we weren't infront of Aiko I'd knock you upside the head right now you idiot."_

Ky: " _Kirino just look at how they reacted, they love Aiko heck did you see dad's face when mom showed her to him, as long as we tell the truth and don't give them any hints on our previous relationship nothing's going to go wrong."_

Ki: " _You better be right idiot._ "

We entered the living room mom, dad and Aiko sitting on the couch, me sitting in the easy chair and Kyousuke pulling up a chair from the dining table.

Yo: "If you can just give us the short version so dinner doesn't get cold."

Dai: "But if we find out your lying about anything you will be severely punished, just because your adults now doesn't mean you are exempt from my authority."

Ky: "Well there really isn't that much to explain anyway."

Ki: "Wait before we start, here Aiko listen to some music while the grown-ups talk."

Ai: "Okay."

Yo: "Um what's with the headphones?"

Ki: "So Aiko doesn't get the wrong idea about anything."

Dai: "Hm now first thing's first Kirino who is the father and why have you kept her a secret from us for so long?"

Ki: "Well you see the thing is I'm not her mother."

Dai: "Kuh, what?"

Yo: "Eh?! But she looks just like you."

Ki: "That's just a coincidence."

Dai: "Hm…I don't believe you."

Ki: "I didn't think you would, but dad just think about it do you really think I could hide a pregnancy from you."

Yo: "Plus she does visits us quite often, I don't even remember one time we haven't been in contact with her for more than a week so I'm pretty sure we would have noticed if she was pregnant."

Dai: "I see, ugh! So that means that Kyousuke…"

Yo: "Kyousuke are you the father?!"

Ky: "Hey you don't have act so surprised! But unfortunately as much as I'd want to I can't take credit for this little sweet pea."

Yo: "Then where did she come from?"

Ki: "I have no idea where she came from, I just woke up and found her in my house the other day and you can ask your friends down at the station, I took her down there the to figure out where she came from."

Dai: "What?! Why didn't I hear about this?"

Ki: "I told them to keep it a secret from you because I was afraid you would overreact."

Yo: "Which you do tend to do when you find out Kirino's involved with a man."

Dai: "Hmph."

Yo: "So what happened when you brought her to the police station?"

Ki: "Well just like you they thought she was mine but I was able to convince them, after that they just guided us through several steps in finding her identity but they probably won't come up with anything until Monday."

Yo: "I see, well I hope they don't find anything because there's no way I'm letting this little sweetie go."

Ai: "Look grandma I drew a picture of you and grandpa."

Yo: "Ooooh! You're so talented, look Daisuke isn't this a wonderful picture."

Dai: "She definitely has an eye for detail but if what you said is true I think it's best if she doesn't become too attached to us as it could be damaging if her real parents are found in fact I think it was a mistake to make her see you as her mother Kirino."

Ki: "Actually dad she sort of recognized me as her mother the moment she saw me so that's not really my fault."

Dai: "I see, must be a case of mistaken identity then but that still wouldn't explain why she would recognize us as her grandparents possibly misplaced memories or something similar."

Yo: "Now that I think about it didn't Aiko also say something about a daddy earlier?"

Dai: "Yes she did, care to explain Kirino?"

Ky: "Actually that's where I come in."

Yo: "Kyousuke?!"

Dai: "Explain boy."

Ky: "Well you see my situation is similar to Kirino's, the first time I met Aiko was when I went to the mall yesterday morning, she came up to me out of nowhere and started calling me daddy before Kirino grabbed her and ran off and I have no idea why."

Yo: "Looks like now we know the real reason why you ran off like that."

Ki: "Ehehehe oh! I just remembered that back at the police station she actually drew a picture of you before we bumped into you."

Ky: "Really? That's…weird."

Yo: "You mean this one here?"

Ki: "Yeah that's it."

Ky: "So she drew a picture of me before we ever met each other, that's a little unsettling."

Yo: "And I guess her misidentification explains this little image."

At that moment mom turned to the picture of Kyousuke and I kissing.

Ki: "C-come on mom don't show everybody that!"

Yo: "Relax dear I remember you drawing a picture just like this when you were little, _except without the underlying fact that your father and I were siblings_."

Ki: "Mmm."

Yo: "Hm? Who's this?"

Mom turned the sketchbook around to show a surprisingly detailed picture of a little boy with messy black hair and bright blue eyes.

Ki: "I don't know who that is."

Ai: "That's my baby brother."

 _That's really different from the little baby she drew yesterday._

Yo: "Baby brother?"

Ki: "Mom can you take off Aiko's headphones?"

Yo: "Okay."

Ki: "Uh Aiko where is your baby brother?"

Ai: "He's not here yet and it's gonna be a long time before he gets here but everyone's gonna be super happy when he comes."

Ki: "And what's his name?"

Ai: "You and daddy didn't give him one yet."

Ki: "U-uh…what?"

Yor: " _{Yawwwn}_ Are my grandkids here yet?"

Ki: " _{Gasp}_ Grandma Yoriko!"

Now let me tell you about grandma Yoriko, just like me and my mom she's a very vivacious women even for her age and is pretty much the family matriarch, when she is around everyone is to do as she says no question, and even though the three of us (Yoriko, mom and I) are about the same size she is definitely the most intimidating. But she is also very spiritual believing in things like karma, demons, ghosts, the afterlife, etc., making frequent visits to shrines, and placing talismans and lucky charms around her house but she still remains rational when appropriate, and as for her appearance she's very attractive for a women of 76 at least according to the variously aged gentlemen that constantly hound her, heck I've seen guys in their fifties try to ask her out.

Yor: "Ohohoho well if it isn't my favorite granddaughter, it's so good to see you!"

Ai: "Yay yay another grandma heehee!"

Yor: "Oh? And who is this?"

Ai: "My name's Aiko, it's nice to meet you grandma."

Yor: "So who here's the proud parent of this bundle of joy?"

Ai: "My mommy and daddy are my parents."

Yor: "And who would they be?"

Dai: "How about you ask your two grandchildren, I'm sure they would be quite happy to explain."

Ky: "W-well you see…"

Ki: "U-uh."

Yor: "Hold on a second?...Tell me sweetie where exactly did you come from?"

Ai: "From my mommy and daddy."

Yor: "Yes but how did they make you?"

Ai: "With love."

Yor: "Love?"

Ai: "Yeah, mommy and daddy loved each other so much that their love made me."

Ky: "Huh?"

Yor: "I see."

Yo: "Mom what exactly is she talking about?"

Yor: "Oh nothing you know how a child's imagination can be, isn't that right Kirino."

Grandma suddenly gave me an odd look as if she was trying to send me some kind of message.

Ki: "Uh right."

Yor: "Now how about we start eating dinner before it freezes over, I need something to fight back this autumn weather."

Yo: "But what about-"

Yor: "Dinner. Now."

So just as I've said before everyone did as grandma Yoriko said with little resistance and sat at the table to start dinner, mom and I sitting on the side next to the wall with Aiko in mom's lap, dad and Kyousuke sitting opposite to us, grandma Yoriko sitting at the end of the table near the living room entrance.

Yor: "My my Yoshino you have really outdone yourself with this meal."

Ky: "Yeah mom this is a really nice spread."

Yo: "Well we are celebrating your return home so nothing but the best would do for my baby boy."

Ky: "Hehe come on mom."

Ai: "Heehee baby boy, daddy's a baby boy."

Dai: "Now that you'll be staying here in Chiba again we'll be expecting you to visit more often."

Ky: "Sure dad."

Yor: "Come on Daisuke don't be like that the boy has a life of his own to live, just because you and my daughter a bored here by yourselves doesn't mean you have to drag your children into it."

Dai: "Hmph."

Ky: "No really grandma it's okay."

Yor: "If you say so, but you should really be using your time to find yourself a fiancée."

Ki: "Pffffffff."

Ky: " _{Cough}{cough}{cough}_."

Ai: "Daddy what's a fiancée?"

Ky: "U-uh-"

Yor: "A fiancée is the person someone has arranged to get married to."

Ai: "But daddy's already married to mommy."

Yor: "Oh of course he is, I completely forgot, well forget I said anything then."

Dai: "By the way Kyousuke how have you been progressing in your marksmanship?"

Ki: "Marksmanship? I didn't know you were into archery Kyousuke."

Ky: "Actually I'm using guns."

Ki: "Guns? Why guns."

Ky: "Well with the new law that was passed four years ago allowing law enforcement officers and auxiliary officers to own personal firearms if they go through some screenings and attend special classes, dad sort of forced me to sign up for all of it with the twins."

Dai: "Hm a man must be able to do everything he can to keep his family safe."

Ki: "Wow going through all that must have been brutal."

Ky: "Yeah it was but I have to agree with dad, with the shi- uh bad stuff that's going on in the world today it's best to have a weapon on hand to defend yourself and those you care about."

Ki: "You won't be doing anything dangerous will you?"

Ky: "Nah my job as an unpaid auxiliary police officer is just to stop and/or report any crimes that happen near me I don't do anything official so there's no need to worry."

Ki: "I wasn't worried I just need a proper father figure for Aiko and I don't want to ask some other guy to do it just because your butt died on me out in the field, by the way you're carrying a gun on you right now right?"

Ky: "Yeah."

Ki: "Can I see it?"

Yo: "Come on Kirino not while we're eating."

Dai: "Now Yoshino let her see it, it's the finest piece of personal weaponry modern technology has to offer I even bought one for myself, go on show it to her boy."

Ky: "Alright here it is."

Ki: "Wow that thing's kind of intimidating and I didn't expect it to be that big."

Ky: "It has to be in order to fit all that special tech."

Ki: "I don't have to worry about that thing around Aiko do I?"

Ky: "No need to worry it comes equipped with DNA and handprint locks so even if she somehow got her hands on it she wouldn't be able to fire it."

Ai: "I don't want to touch guns anyway because guns are bad!"

Ky: "Hehe that's right Aiko guns are bad so you should never use them unless you really really have to, that's why your daddy carries one, just in case some bad guys try to hurt one of us."

Ai: "Yeah!"

Ki: "Why'd you buy that one anyway it looks really expensive."

Ky: "It was, in fact I didn't fully pay it off until a few months ago, but it was on dad's insistence that I get only the best piece to "ensure proper personal and neighborhood security" as now that I've moved back to Chiba it's my duty to defend the community when I'm not working. So what about you Kirino? You into any new hobbies or anything? Well other than your massive anime collection."

Ki: "No though I did recently think about getting a pet like a cat or a dog."

Dai: "I wish you would get rid of all that garbage, it's all just a waste of time."

Yo: "Honey remember that talk we had about tolerance?"

Dai: "Hmm."

Yor: "Besides Daisuke nothing that makes you happy could ever be a waste of time so leave her alone."

Ai: "Wow grandma you're so smart."

Yor: "Thank you dear you're so sweet, ah! I just remembered, Yoshino did you buy the ice cream."

Yo: "Yes I did…or at least I think I did…Kyousuke can check the freezer to see if there's any?"

Ky: "Oh yeah sure…no I don't see any in here."

Yo: "Darn how could I forget something like that?! Daisuke let's go we have to get to the store before it closes."

Dai: "Very well."

Yo: "We'll be back in a little bit, try not to have too much fun without us."

Ai: "Bye grandma bye grandpa."

Yo: "Bye sweetie."

Dai: "Hm."

Yor: "…Alright now that their gone, Kirino do you have any earplugs or something similar for Aiko?"

Ki: "Uh yeah I have a pair of headphones I usually use in case I don't want her to-"

Yor: "Put them on her."

Ki: "Uh okay."

Yor: "Now do either of you have anything to say about this child?"

Ky: "What do you mean."

Yor: "Do you know where she came from or how she was made?"

Ki: "Well we don't know where she came from."

Ky: "And aren't all kids pretty much made the same way."

Yor: "Not in this case, how much do you two know of the spirit realm or, as most kids refer to it these days, the astral plane."

Ki: "Practically nothing."

Ky: "I've never heard anybody refer to it as that."

Yor: "Then you probably wouldn't know about astral projection."

Ky: "I think I've heard of that somewhere, does it have something to do with dreams."

Yor: "Yes but it's much more than that, astral projection is the soul temporarily leaving the body while it's asleep to enter the astral plane a realm where logic and physics are governed by its occupants and it is where the spirits of the dead go to experience either eternal torment or salvation based on their mental state and it seems apparent to me that you two found your way in there."

Ki: "What makes you say that?"

Yor: "Did either of you recently have an odd or strangely realistic dream?"

Ky: "Actually yeah I did."

Ki: "Yeah me too."

Yor: "And when did you two have these dreams."

Ky: "I had mine the night before I got here."

Ki: "Weird I had mine the same night."

Yor: "I see and what exactly were the contents of these dreams."

Ky: "Bwaaauuuuuuhhhhahaha is-is that really important?"

Ki: "Y-yeah besides most people's dreams don't make any sense anyway so it's not like you can get any useful information from their contents."

Yor: "So you won't tell, hmm…did your dreams involve any sexual interactions with a person you know, say a certain sibling?"

Ky: "Guh!"

Ki: "Huh?!"

Yor: "Judging by your reactions I hit the nail right on the head."

Ki: "Come on grandma that's ridiculous."

Yor: "Don't take me for an idiot Kirino! I'm smarter than that, you've answered my previous questions and there's no hiding the truth from me, so tell me, what did you two dream about…and if you don't want me to I won't tell your parents so please answer honestly."

Ky: "…I…was dreaming about…Kirino."

Ki: "Really?!"

Ky: "…Yeah."

Yor: "And you Kirino what did you dream about?"

Ki: "I-I…was dreaming of the same thing."

Ky: "?!"

Yor: "Hm you were dreaming of doing that with yourself?"

Ki: "N-NO!"

Yor: "Calm down hon just trying to cut some of the tension, now tell me what else was in your dreams?"

Ky: "Well after we, uh, did "that" there was suddenly a bright almost burning light that blocked out everything then I heard this little girl's voice say "daddy" she sounded exactly like Aiko."

Ki: "That happened in mine too except the girl's voice said "mommy"."

Yor: "I see, now this is very rare I've never seen anything like this happen by accident especially with people who have no idea what they're doing."

Ky: "Grandma what do you mean?"

Ai: "Mommy can I have some more apple juice please?"

Ki: "Sure sweetie."

Yor: "What I'm saying is that you two may have done something very few people have done, and almost none have done to the level that you have, you created an astral child and one with a physical form no less."

Ki: "Here you go."

Ai: "Thanks mommy."

Yor: "What you two experienced was actually a soul bond, which is when two people who have astral projected actually have a form of sexual intercourse in the astral plane and if the bond is powerful enough it can actually result in the creation of a new consciousness which is usually transferred into the mind of a child they conceive later in the real world. But this is the first time I've ever seen one materialize its own already grown body, though the only way any of this could be done is through a powerful emotional bond between two lovers."

Ky: "…"

Ki: "…"

Yor: "So tell me why'd you two break up to begin with?"

Ky: "Huh?!"

Ki: "Eh?!"

Yor: "Well it's obvious you two love each other enough to create an astral child, something only a few normal couples I know who regularly practice astral projection have been able to do."

Ky: "But we're siblings don't you find anything wrong with that?"

Ki: "Yeah."

Yor: "While I admit it does make me a bit uncomfortable, the simple fact of Aiko existing at all proves to me that what you two have is no perversion what so ever, but rather a powerful connection that runs deeper than most normal romances I've seen in my lifetime."

Ki: "Really?"

Yor: "I don't think any normal romance could be strong enough to do something like this, to create something from literally nothing, now back to my previous question why did you two break up to begin with."

Ky: "…The reason we broke up was…because we didn't see a future for ourselves, we thought that if we kept doing what we were doing we'd just bring nothing but sadness and pain to us and those we cared about, plus we were going with the chance that it was all just a phase and we'd be over it in due time."

Yor: "But it didn't turn out that way did it?"

Ki: "…"

Ky: "…"

Yor: "You two are still in love aren't you?"

Ki: "…"

Ky: "…"

Yor: "I'll take your silence as a yes…now for my last question, what was Aiko wearing when she first appeared?"

Ki: "Well I have no idea where she got it from but when she first appeared she was wearing a pretty little red dress, I would have had her wear it here but it was too thin for this cold weather."

Yor: "I see, hehe wow you two must really have it bad for each other for something like that to materialize as well."

Ky: "What's that supposed to mean?"

Yor: "Don't you get it? The color of the dress, the fact that it appeared with Aiko."

Ki: "Huh?"

Yor: "The gods of destiny have severed your red string of fate and woven it into clothing for your first child in preparation for the last leg of your journey to eternal happiness."

Ki: "Wow grandma that sounds so…romantic."

Ky: "Yeah."

Yor: "To be honest I just made that last part up hahahaha."

Ki: "Seriously."

Ky: "Come on grandma and it had such good symbolism too."

Yor: "But it could be true, I mean I've only ever heard of one astral child materializing with completely red clothes, but that happened a long time ago and the information on it was poorly documented, hardly well published and was pretty much put off as nothing but made up stories."

Ky: "I could probably look it up later to see if they wrote down anything helpful."

Ki: "So grandma from everything you've told us we really are Aiko's parents."

Yor: "Believe what you want to believe I'm just an old women that believes too much in the supernatural…but any DNA tests you have with her should come up positive."

 _Wow grandma's all seeing eye can be kind of scary sometimes._

Ki: "But grandma are you really okay with…us."

Yor: "Well if it were under different circumstances I would have been less lenient but I still would have tried to understand your feelings and tried to talk some sense into you to see if I could change your minds."

Ky: "Well that's understandable, by the way grandma did you plan that thing with the ice cream to get mom and dad to leave us alone?"

Yor: "Actually that's where my drunken sweet tooth worked in my favor, I got drunk earlier today and scarfed down the whole tub of ice cream my daughter bought for this little party, I still have the empty carton hidden under the bed."

Ky: "Hehe that's our grandma."

Yo: "We're home!"

Ai: "Yay grandma and grandpa are back."

Yo: "Hi there sweetie did you miss grandma?"

Ai: "Yeah I missed you and grandpa lots and lots."

Ky: "Hey mom what's up with the box? I thought you were getting ice cream."

Yo: "Well I was about to buy the ice cream but then I thought "Yoshino what are you doing? A simple tub of ice cream won't do for your son's homecoming party, you've gotta step it up a notch." So I did step it up a notch and bought an ice cream cake instead."

Ai: "Ice cream cake? You can make a cake with ice cream?"

Yo: "Yeah you want to see."

Ai: "Yeah yeah."

Yo: "Tadah!"

Ai: "Wow that's amazing grandma."

Yo: "Well everyone grab a fork and get your slice before it melts."

We all ate ice cream cake and talked about family memories for the rest of the night until around 11:30 when Aiko fell asleep and we decided to head home.

Ky: "Alright I'll carry Aiko, you ready to head home Kirino?"

Ki: "Yep I'm ready to go."

Ky: "Okay then we'll see you guys later."

Ki: "Bye mom, bye dad, bye grandma."

Yo: "Come back soon."

Dai: "Hm make sure to get home safe."

Yor: "Bye kids."

We left our parent's house, Kyousuke carrying Aiko, and we made our way back to my house in silence until I decided to say something.

Ki: "Kyousuke?"

Ky: "Yeah?"

Ki: "All that stuff grandma said, do you really think it's true?"

Ky: "Grandma's a very smart women and is far from senile though all that stuff does sound pretty farfetched but when you think about it with an open mind it would explain a lot like how Aiko recognized us as her family or how she knew who I was without ever meeting me."

Ki: "You think so?"

Ky: "And it seemed like grandma really knew what she was talking about, heck she was able to figure out our whole situation even our previous relationship with vague answers and only a few questions almost as if she already knew what was going on."

Ki: "Well you did answer a little too easily when she asked what you were dreaming about what was up with that?"

Ky: "You answered too."

Ki: "Only because you answered besides I couldn't have grandma thinking you were the only guilty party."

Ky: "…I was thinking of just keeping quiet, but then I realized that this could be my chance to make my move just let it all out to you and she did say she wouldn't tell our parents and I know grandma always keeps her word at least with us anyway."

Ki: "Let it all out to me? You mean when you said you were dreaming about me you were actually confessing to me?"

Ky: "Yeah."

Ki: "And you want to start a relationship with me again?"

Ky: "Yeah especially now that we have Aiko."

Ki: "But what about all that stuff about us not having a future and everything being a phase or whatever?"

Ky: "I doubt it's still just a phase at this point in time and about our future? I've thought about it and well think of your friends? How many know about our previous relationship."

Ki: "Hm there's Kanako, Ayase, Sena, Ruri, Saori, and Sakurai I guess I don't know if I should classify her as a friend."

Ky: "And for me there's Kouhei, Ichiro, Jiro, Miura, and Makabe, I'd include Mikagami but I haven't really hung out with him for some years now."

Ki: "And now we can add grandma Yoriko to that list."

Ky: "Now out of all those people how many supported our relationship? I know without a doubt that all my friends support it."

Ki: "Really?"

Ky: "Yeah trust me they do."

Ki: "Well out of all my friends the only one that didn't support it was Ayase."

Ky: "She's exempt for now since she's bat shit crazy, but that's pretty much everyone we know except for our parents."

Ki: "Yeah wow I didn't think about that."

Ky: "I believe that with all those people supporting us that we can have a future together and maybe we can somehow find a way to get our parents to accept our relationship."

Ki: "Do you really think so?"

Ky: "Yeah and if we can get grandma Yoriko to help us out I'm sure our chances for success would be great."

Ki: "Well if you really want to I mean you did embarrass yourself with all you said about that dream you had about me."

Ky: "Your one to talk."

Ki: "Besides I've been meaning to ask you something."

Ky: "What?"

Ki: "You haven't found an apartment yet have you?"

Ky: "I have one picked out but I haven't made any plans on moving in yet."

Ki: "Well I was thinking maybe you could stay with me for a while longer you know use the proximity to get close again, you could stay in my guest room or i-if you want to we could…share a bed."

Ky: "EEEEEH?!"

Ki: "W-what's wrong?! Do you not want to share a bed?"

Ky: "U-uh don't you think that's moving a little too fast."

Ki: "But I thought you wanted to start our relationship up again."

Ky: "But not from where we left off, after all it's been ten years since we've spent any real time together, I've noticed a lot about you that hasn't changed, which I'm glad for, but I've also notice a lot of things that have changed which makes me think about the things about me that have changed and I wonder if I'm…still the guy you fell in love with back then."

Ki: "Kkf don't you think you're being a little mushy?"

Ky: "Well sorry if I'm the only one that thinks of this as an issue in our relationship."

Ki: "I don't really think there's anything to worry about but I get what you're saying, we'll take things slow, but you think for at least tonight we could sleep in the same bed?"

Ky: "But what if Kanako and Ayase catch us?"

Ki: "Don't worry I'll set an alarm for before they wake up, that should at least keep us safe from Ayase though Kanako never passes up on the opportunity to mess with me, she'll subconsciously pick up on it the moment we step into the house, but she's not the type to spread gossip so there's really nothing to worry about from her."

Ky: "I see."

Ki: "Plus do you really want to sleep on the couch again tonight?"

Ky: "No."

Ki: "So…together again?"

Ky: "Yep the three of us."

Ki: "Hmph you can be really lame you know that."

Ky: "Hehe."

 **AN: Alrrrrrright end of chapter seven and I doubt I'll be getting chapter eight out soon given the amount of awesome games coming out and xbox one's backwards compatibility in progress but I'll have it out when I can so I hope y'all don't wait too long.**


	9. Short 2

**Alright guys new short, I know I took a long time but that was because I had a little writers block plus I wanted to give the new chapter of "Dancing Thoughts" by camain1s some extra time at the top of the update list but had I plenty of sleep so I'm confident that this is much better than my last attempt so hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Oreimo.**

 ***A Day at the Park***

Ki: " _{inhaaaaaaale}_ Haaaaaa today's a great day to go outside!"

I had just opened the door to check the mail when all my senses were assaulted by this beautiful Spring Saturday, when I pulled out the mail I noticed Sena and Yukio walking down the street.

Se: "Kirino hey there."

Yu: "H-hello Ms. Kousaka."

Ki: "Sena Yukio hey, where are you two headed?"

Se: "Well it's such a beautiful day out I thought it'd be nice to finally visit the old park, by the way how's Kyousuke doing? Is he able to come home yet?"

Ki: "He's fine and the doctor said he'll be able to come home next week."

Se: "That's great."

Ki: "Yeah and hopefully that idiot learned his lesson about doing stupid things like that, hey you don't mind if Aiko and I join you at the park do you?"

Se: "Sure Yukio could use a playmate."

Yu: "But mom she's only four and she's a girl."

Se: "Come on Yukio maybe you'll like playing with Aiko."

Ki: "Yeah it could be a lot of fun."

Yu: "Mm."

Ki: "Alright then Aiko and I will get ready and meet you there."

Se: "Okay see you then."

I walked back into the house to find Aiko reading a prehistoric animals book I had given her.

Ki: "Hey Aiko you wanna come with me to the park?"

Ai: "Yeah yeah let's go to the park I wanna play with the duckys again!"

Ki: "We're also going to be meeting Sena and Yukio over there."

Ai: "Yay! I'm going to go get ready."

Aiko ran upstairs to change, her feet stomping loudly all the way to her room.

 _Already so independent {sigh}._

I grabbed two leashes from the table next to the stairs and walked over to Tomoko and Rascal lying in their doggy bed.

Ki: "What about you Tomoko? Do you and Rascal want to come with us to the park I have your leashes right here."

Tomoko lifted her head to look at what I had in my hand but laid back down preferring to continue lying in her bed and Rascal just stayed out cold on top of his mother.

Ki: "I see just gonna have a lazy day aren't you, oh well your loss."

I went upstairs to get changed myself, putting on a pair of pink shorts, a black tank top with a white button up shirt over it, and a pair of sandals, after I finished changing I went into the kitchen and grabbed some snacks and drinks and a light novel I've been meaning to finish to bring with us.

Ki: "Alright Aiko ready to go?"

Ai: "Yeah."

We quickly left the house and made our way to the park the feeling of the slightly brisk air and the warm sun pushing us along, we walked up to the front gate, pulled out our residential park passes and waved them in front of the scanner to open the gate, we walked around for several seconds until we saw someone waving at us.

Se: "Hey you two?! Over here!"

We ran over to where Sena had picnic blanket laid down near the playground.

Ki: "Wow Sena you've got a nice little set up here."

Se: "Well it's the first time I've been here since I moved back to Chiba

Ai: "Where's Yukio?"

Se: "He's over there playing on the swing set."

Ki: "Okay Aiko you can go and play."

Se: "By the way what's up with the gate I don't remember it being there before or having to pay to get in."

Ki: "Oh the park had a problem with some vandalizers a while ago leaving litter all over the place, spray-painting the trees, throwing junk into the pond and cutting the feathers off some of the ducks so some of the more well off locals decided to come together to set up that ID scanner and the perimeter fence."

Se: "Was it really that bad?"

Ki: "Yeah but all local residents, that haven't already been banned, get free lifetime passes while any non-locals have to pay a fifty-cent entrance fee."

Se: "How do I get one of those lifetime passes?"

Ki: "You just have to be registered as a local homeowner or resident and they'll send you one in the mail as a sort of welcome to the neighborhood gift."

Se: "I see, well at least I don't have to worry about Yukio being kidnapped or something."

Ki: "Yeah this place has been pretty great since then, everything's nice and clean and you don't have to worry about any thugs loitering about."

Se: "Well then I better drop my current choice for a house and try to find a place near here, do you know of any houses for sale?"

Ki: "Well there is this one place…"

 **(Yukio's POV)**

I rode the swing back and forth just enjoying the motion and the speed when suddenly the little Kousaka girl ran up to me.

Ai: "Hi Yukio."

Yu: "Hey Aiko."

Ai: "Wow you know how to swing too? Who taught you?"

Yu: "Uncle Kyousuke."

Ai: "Haha daddy taught me how to swing too and I can go super high."

Not wanting to deal with how immature she is I got off the swing and headed to the pond to skip some rocks but she ended up following me.

Ai: "Where are you going?"

Yu: "Somewhere, how about you stay here and keep swinging."

Ai: "But it's no fun to play alone."

Yu: "Just stay there."

Ai: "No."

Yu: "Ugh."

I walked to the edge of the pond and started tossing some stones and watched as they bounced across the water.

Ai: "Wow did daddy teach you to do that too."

Yu: "Yeah."

Ai: "Daddy taught me how to do it too see."

Aiko picked up a couple of rocks and skipped them across the water like a pro, though I didn't really care how skilled she was so I tried to get away from her again but she still kept following me.

Ai: "Where are you going now?"

Yu: "Listen Aiko why don't you just stay here I want to play by myself."

Ai: "I already told you it's no fun to play by yourself."

Yu: "Will you just leave me alone."

Ai: "No."

Yu: "I said leave me alone!"

Ai: "Aaaah!"

 _{Splash}_

Finally having enough of her I pushed Aiko and she fell backwards into the pond, when she got up she was soaked, her clothes were covered with algae and mud, and her wet hair was covering her face.

 _She looks kind of like that ghost girl from that scary movie me and dad watched._

She got out of the water and started walking to where our moms were.

Yu: "So you're going to tell your mom on me."

But then she stopped at a tree and reached up to grab a thick looking branch and suddenly I started hearing a loud creaking and crackling before the large branch was finally broken off of the tree.

Yu: "Whoa."

She then turned towards me with a furious look in her eyes and if she was able to break a branch that thick off of a tree like that then I knew I wouldn't want to find out how hard she could swing it.

Ai: "Rrrraaaaaaaaaah!"

Yu: "Aaaaaaah!"

I started running and she was chasing me carrying that branch over her shoulder, she almost hit me with it a few times but I was able to dodge before I made it to where our moms were.

Yu: "Mom help!"

Se: "What's going on?!"

Before Aiko was able to take another swing at me Ms. Kousaka grabbed the branch from her and held her back while I hid behind my mom.

Ki: "Aiko what happened? Why are you so dirty and wet? Did you tear this branch off a tree?"

Ai: "Yukio pushed me into the water!"

Se: "…Is this true Yukio?"

Yu: "…Yes."

Se: " _{sigh}_ Alright tell her you're sorry."

Yu: "But-"

Se: "NOW."

Yu: "…I-I'm…sorry."

Ki: "Okay Aiko now be a good girl and forgive him."

Ai: "Okay mommy, I forgive you Yukio and I hope next time we can play nice together."

Ki: "Alright now let's go home, we've got to give you a bath you're all icky."

Ai: "Ooooh mommy you're mean."

Ki: "Sorry to be leaving so soon."

Se: "No it's fine I'll see you later."

Ki: "Okay bye guys."

Ai: "Bye Ms. Akagi, bye Yukio."

With that the Kousakas left, then I turned to see mom putting away all the picnic stuff.

Yu: "Mom what are you doing?"

Se: "We're going home Yukio."

Yu: "But why we just got here?"

Se: "… _{sigh}_ Mommy just…wants to go home right now."

Yu: "Uh, okay."

I walked over to help mom clean up and when everything was put away we started walking back home and the entire way mom had kind of a gloomy look on her face and for some reason it made me feel really bad, mom then looked down at me with a smile and rubbed my head.

Se: " _{sigh}_ You're a real handful…but you're my handful."

We kept walking and now mom looked like she was in deep thought but she had a small smile on her face the rest of the way home.

 **AN: Alright guys I made sure to overview this short thoroughly (somewhat) and hopefully it's more satisfying than the last one and now I will work on the next chapter of this epic saga and be back with more good story stuff so I'll see you guys then.**


	10. Chapter 8

**Alright everyone I give to you chapter eight, now there's going to be some things in this one that might not be factually correct because I'm not very good when it comes to research but I just threw some stuff in there to make the time setting seem more noticeable so forgive me for any inaccuracies, so here we go I hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Oreimo.**

The rest of the weekend went by without much hassle except for when Ayase caught Kyousuke changing in my room.

Ay: "Hey Kirino where's your…"

Ky: "…Uh."

Ay: "Aaaaaaaah! Pervert pervert pervert!"

Ky: "Aah-"

 _{BAM}{BAM}{BAM}{BAM}{BAM}_

Ki: "What's going on!?"

Ka: "What's with all the ruckus?"

Ai: "Daddy! Are you okay!?"

Ky: "Ugh, the one time I forgot to wear it."

But all he needed was a little ice and he was fine I'm just lucky he's not the vindictive type, Makabe came by to drop off Kyousuke's car but before they could go into any friendly conversation he bolted at the sight of Ayase. I was finally able to call Ruri and she was able to set some time aside from her busy schedule to meet up with us later in the week, sadly Saori wouldn't be attending since she was still in Europe with her family but Ruri would still give her a status update when she got the chance. When Monday morning came around Kanako and Ayase left for work from my house instead of going home but since I was still waiting for a call from the police station I couldn't really go back yet and Kyousuke was still waiting for word from his boss for when he can get back to work. Right now I'm making lunch for everyone, consisting of some well made sandwiches, while Kyousuke and Aiko watched some interesting educational programs in the living room and I just can't help but feel nervous at the thought of us being alone.

 _Keep calm and stay logical Kirino you're just casually watching TV with the man of your dreams and your probable daughter…alone, it's not like he'll leave you if you do something stupid and even though you're together again (sort of) you don't have to do anything super romantic immediately maybe just a kiss on the cheek or some hand holding, you know something small to show some affection…what if Kyousuke's right? It's been so long since we last spent time together like this, a lot has probably changed about the both of us, what if…we aren't compatible anymore {sniff} oh no don't tear up._

Ky: "Hey Kirino might want to hurry Neil Tyson's show is about to come on."

Ai: "Yeah he's gonna talk about caramel universes."

Ki: "Hehe it's para-llel universes Aiko."

Ai: "What's parallel?"

Ky: "When two things are parallel it means they are side by side without touching and always keep the same distance from each other at any point."

Ai: "Oooooooh, oh and daddy?"

Ky: "Yes sweetie?"

Ai: "What's a universe?"

Ky: "Uh I think Mr. Tyson would be able to explain that best."

Ki: "What do you not know what the universe is?"

Ky: "No I just don't know how to explain in a way a four year old would be able to understand."

Ki: "I believe it was Einstein that said if you can't explain it simply, you don't understand it well enough."

Ky: "Hehe I guess you've got a point there."

Ky: "Hmhm."

 _Come on Kirino it may have been ten years but your still as crazy for each other as you've been since that Christmas night when he…p-proposed._

I finished making the sandwiches and placed them on the coffee table for everyone to grab.

Ai: "Yay sandwiches!"

Ki: "The ones on the left are PB&J and the ones on the right are my special turkey sandwiches so help yourselves."

Ky: "Wow Kirino these look really good."

Ki: "Thanks uh…"

I looked at the couch which was large enough to hold three people but only if they sat really close together and I didn't think there would be enough room for me to sit.

Ky: "Kirino what are you doing just standing there come and sit with us, Aiko make some room for your mother."

Ai: "Okay."

 _Mother…Mother…Mother._

Ki: "Thanks."

I moved to sit between them though due to the lack of space I had to sit with my leg touching Kyousuke's, thankfully he didn't seem to notice but it still made me feel a little anxious, choosing to ignore my anxiety I reached for a sandwich and began watching the program.

Ky: "For an American he sure can speak some fluent Japanese."

Ki: "Yeah usually they just dub over everything."

Ky: "You think Michio Kaku taught him."

Ki: "What makes you say that?"

Ky: "Well don't they know each other? And he is Japanese isn't he?"

Ki: "Actually he was born in California, his parents were Japanese immigrants, but given how smart he is I wouldn't doubt his ability to speak it and you're right he is well acquainted with Neil Tyson so he probably gave him some pointers."

As the show progressed we finished all the sandwiches, Aiko laid her head on my lap and I became a little more comfortable sitting so close to Kyousuke, I looked down to see Kyousuke's hand on top of his thigh and I began to tentatively move my hand closer to his, when they were almost touching I was surprised at how much bigger Kyousuke's hands were than mine. Before I could make contact it seems that Kyousuke noticed my movement and decided to wrap his hand around mine, momentarily surprised by this action I looked up to his face to view his expression only to see he was just watching TV as if unaware of what he just did but I did notice a small smirk disproving his innocence. I was about call him on it but decided against it so as not to ruin the atmosphere, as I became more comfortable I couldn't help but lay my head on Kyousuke's shoulder while I absentmindedly played with his fingers.

 _I don't know why I was so nervous before, this is my Kyousuke he'll always love me no matter what._

Neil Tyson then made a small mention to theories of shadow dimensions and the astral plane reminding me of the events of that dinner with our parents, seeing that Aiko was totally immersed in the show I began whispering to Kyousuke.

Ki: "Hey Kyousuke do you still think what grandma said about Aiko is true."

Ky: "…Honestly I don't know what to believe, there's a side of me telling me how ridiculous the idea sounds and there's no way it could be true, but then I think about all the odd things about Aiko how she knows what she knows and how arrogant it would be of me to think that I know enough about the universe to assume that such things could be impossible and it kind of goes back and forth from there."

Ki: "So you too huh?"

Ky: "But I don't really think it matters where she's from or if we're her parents or not, if it does turn out that Aiko doesn't have a home…we'll be her home."

Ki: "…Ppppppfffhahahahahaha! Did you actually mean to say that?"

Ky: "I don't know what you're talking about?~ All I want is for us all to live happily together…forever."

Ki: "Hahahaha You're so cheesy!"

Ky: "Come on who doesn't love some good cheese."

Ai: "Mommy what's so funny?"

Ki: "Nothing sweetie just keep watching Mr. Tyson."

Ai: "Okay."

Ki: "Haaaaaa you're so stupid."

Ky: "That's what I aim for."

 _It feels so good to laugh with him again and that smile of his has just gotten more attractive with age…really attractive._

All of a sudden I lost control of my body and before I knew it I had my lips locked with his and both of us had very surprised expressions on our faces but then he closed his eyes, leaned into it, and used his free hand to hold my face close, although the kiss wasn't intense, to keep Aiko from noticing, I couldn't help but lose myself, twenty seconds in my face was starting to overheat but then out of nowhere my phone started to ring.

 _{ring}{ring}{ring}_

Still attached I checked the caller ID and saw that it was the police, quickly unlocking myself from Kyousuke and getting Aiko off of my lap I got up off the couch and went over near the front door to answer my phone.

Ki: "Uh h-hello?"

?: "Hello this is the Chiba prefecture police, am I speaking to Ms. Kirino Kousaka?"

Ki: "Y-yes that's me."

?: "Is this a bad time?"

Ki: "No it's fine, is there something you need to tell me?"

?: "Well it's about that little girl you brought in a few days ago."

Ki: "Yes, uh did you find her parents."

?: "Actually everything aside from the DNA scans yielded no results."

Ki: "And what did the DNA show?"

?: "After comparing it to every local sample there were only a few that showed some similarities, that being you and your family."

Ki: "…What?"

?: "We also conducted maternity tests that revealed you to be her biological mother but the paternity tests revealed no matches."

 _Oh thank god._

?: "So knowing that we'd like you to come down to the station to ask you some questions and discuss the future of your daughter."

Ki: "Okay."

?: "Okay we'll see you then."

 _{click}_

Hanging up my phone I walked back to the couch.

Ky: "Was that the police?"

Ki: "Yeah."

Ky: "From the look on your face it doesn't look like they had good news."

Ki: "Aiko go wait for me upstairs to get ready we're going out somewhere."

Ai: "Okay."

Aiko jumped off the couch and ran upstairs to get ready while I sat back down on the couch ready to explain the incredible news I just heard.

Ky: "Kirino what's wrong? Did they actually find Aiko's real parents?"

Ki: "Thankfully no but…"

Ky: "But what?"

Ki: "It turns out that I'm Aiko's BIOLOGICAL mother."

Ky: "…How's that even possible?"

Ki: "I don't know I'm pretty sure I'd remember pushing a baby out from between my legs, I'm officially freaked out right now."

Ky: "Maybe what grandma said was true."

Ki: "Maybe, but now I have to get down to the station and go through a bunch of legal stuff, have her registered, sign her up with a school and if I have to do all that then it's inevitable that people I know will find out I have a daughter now."

Ky: "Did they find out who the dad is?"

Ki: "No they only used local samples for the tests and given that you haven't officially lived in Chiba for the past ten years I doubt they'd test your DNA."

Ky: " _{sigh}_ That's good, so I guess it would be a bad idea for me to come down to the station with you."

Ki: "Actually recent Japanese legislation dictated that all families with children must have at least two parents or one parent and one parental figure of the opposite gender if said parent is in the process of finding a suitable partner or isn't interested in being in a romantic relationship, kind of like what they did over in the US, so if I am going to keep Aiko you're going to have to come with me and sign as her opposite parental figure."

Ky: "Whoa I never heard about that but then how was Sena able to keep Yukio?"

Ki: "Oh she told me about that, she actually got Miura to sign as the opposite parental figure for Yukio, she would have asked you but she thought I might get the wrong idea and that she might "incur my wrath" though she said she preferred you since Miura has no idea how to be a parent and you made a great father figure for Yukio."

Ky: "Really?"

Ki: "According to her and…I don't doubt it."

Ky: "Oh my god...was that a compliment!"

Ki: "Shut up, anyways I have to go get Aiko ready so get whatever you need done before we leave."

Ky: "Alright."

I went and got Aiko ready and I changed into a white blouse, grey skirt, a pair of black pantyhose, high heel boots, a wool cap, a knee length wool coat, and a scarf, before long we were all headed out the front door, I was about to go through the gate when Kyousuke stopped me.

Ky: "Hey Kirino where are you going? Aren't we going to take a car? The police station's kind of far away."

Ki: "Honestly I only use that thing when I need to get somewhere that doesn't have train access, when I need to carry a lot of stuff, or if I'm in a hurry, I prefer to walk where I need to go."

Ky: "Of course you do you are Kirino Kousaka star track runner after all."

Ki: "And don't you forget it, besides you could use some exercise."

Ky: "I bet you wouldn't be saying that if you saw me with my shirt off."

Ki: "Hih?!"

All of a sudden I remembered the picture Kanako had sent me, I visualized the slim muscular body that now belonged to my brother, I already thought he was pretty good looking to begin with but seeing that just adds fuel to an already raging fire.

Ki: "D-don't get full of yourself nobody wants to see that plain body of yours, you should feel lucky that I'm not so picky."

Ky: "Ugh why must you hurt me so, I thought you loved me."

Ai: "Heehee daddy's acting silly."

Ki: "Stop with the drama and let's get going idiot."

Ky: "Yeah yeah I'm coming."

We continued on to the police station but I started worrying that we might be taking too long so I made Kyousuke let Aiko ride on his shoulders so we could switch to a light jog.

Ai: "Weee hahaha."

Ki: "Come on move it we're almost there hup two hup two hup two."

Ky: "Alright Here we are and down you go."

Ai: "Aww."

Having reached the station we entered the door and once inside we were surprised to see our dad waiting for us and Aiko ran to give him a hug.

Ai: "Grandpa!"

Ky: "Oh uh, hey dad what are you doing here at the front door?"

Dai: "I've heard the news about what the tests have revealed."

Ki: "L-listen dad I can explain."

Dai: "I'm sure you can, honestly I don't know what to think right now, I was convinced that you've never even slept with a man but as your mother has said you've never showed any sign of pregnancy before so I have to admit I am somewhat confused."

Ki: "Believe me so am I."

Dai: "Well any explanation you have you can give to the child services agent waiting down the hall as I will be sitting in with you, follow me."

Dad then lead us through the halls of the police station until he stopped in front of an office door and opened it for us, we entered and sat (Aiko in Kyousuke's lap) in front of a women with brown eyes and black hair tied in a bun.

Ki: "Hello."

Ch: "Hello there are you Kirino Kousaka?"

Ki: "Yes I am."

Ch: "I'm already acquainted with your father but who is this man?"

Ky: "I'm Kyousuke Kousaka her brother."

Ch: "So you must be little Aiko, it's nice to meet you."

Ai: "It's nice to meet you too Miss."

Ch: "Anyway my name Chie Asaka, I'm here to talk about-"

Ki: "Wait before we start."

After interrupting Ms. Asaka I pulled out Aiko's headphones and music player.

Ki: "Here Aiko listen to some music while the grown-ups talk okay?"

Ai: "Okay mommy."

Ch: "Why'd you do that?"

Ki: "She's kind of convinced that I'm her mother, which I guess I am, so I don't want her hearing anything that might be hard for me to explain to her."

Ch: "I see, well first order of business do you know who Aiko's father is?"

Dai: "Hm that's something I'd really like to know."

Ki: "Actually Ms. Asaka to be honest I never gave birth to Aiko I really don't know where she came from or how we share the same DNA."

Ch: "Really?"

Ki: "I know it may seem like I'm lying but I'm being serious."

Ch: "I see, well no matter I've seen cases like this before."

Ki: "Huh?"

Dai: "Like what?"

Ch: "You are a famous model, if you didn't give birth to her the only other explanation is that someone stole your DNA and either inseminated themselves or a surrogate with it or made a clone of you."

Dai: "I've never heard of such a thing."

Ch: "Well Mr. Kousaka it's not very common especially in Japan but people do steal the DNA of celebrities and make children from it either out of idolization or to get child support money from them."

Dai: "Grr nobody is going to extort money from my daughter whoever is behind this I will make sure they don't receive any kind of payout!"

Ky: "Calm down dad."

Ki: "I doubt whoever did this would be able to clone me given how illegal and probably expensive it is, so how would they be able to use my DNA for insemination? I'm a women."

Ch: "Well actually through genetic manipulation it is possible for people to make a child using any DNA pairing whether it be two women or two men, I've even heard it possible to make a child with three parents."

Ky: "That's kind of freaky."

Dai: "It's abominable."

Ch: "Indeed but what matters now is what Kirino, being the closest thing Aiko has to a legal guardian, wishes to do with Aiko."

Ki: "Well that's why I brought my brother in with me, I want to keep Aiko and he's going to sign as her opposite parental figure."

Dai: "Eh?!"

Ch: "R-really, usually when celebrities find out about this kind of thing they want nothing to do with the child, especially if it's a clone."

Ki: "Well in the time I've been watching her we've really bonded and I thought I'd just take her in and you know skip all the drama of finding a husband and whatnot."

Ch: "I see, well since you're Aiko's biological mother you'll have legal custody of her at your say so, so all we'll need to do is have her registered as a Japanese citizen and we will have to further investigate her origins and find out who her other parent is and receive compensation from them."

Ki: "Uh actually I was wondering if we could skip that part."

Dai: "What are you talking about Kirino? Don't you want to find the people behind this? It's also very likely they have more of your DNA so they could make another child from it."

Ch: "Plus we'll need to find the identity of the other parent, who most likely knows her birthday, in order to fill out her birth certificate and receive child support payments."

Ki: "Yeah but I prefer not to have to go through all that complicated stuff and I already have more than enough money to support Aiko myself plus my brother would love to pitch in every now and then, he and Aiko have really gotten close, she's even started to call him daddy."

Ch: "Aw that's so cute, uh ahem, it's good that she already has a father figure to look up to."

Ki: "Also the person who made Aiko is probably just some crazed fan that only had enough money to make just her and besides dad would you really want their name on the birth certificate."

Dai: "Guh! Mmmph."

Ch: "Alright if you say so, I guess we could just put "father unknown" for the father's name, now do you know her birth date?"

Ki: "Sorry I don't."

Ch: "Hm, maybe Aiko knows her birth date."

Ki: "Huh I didn't think of that."

I leaned over where Aiko sat in Kyousuke's lap and removed her headphones so I could talk to her.

Ki: "Hey Aiko?"

Ai: "Yeah mommy?"

Ki: "Do you know when your birthday is?

Ai: "My birthday was last week."

Ki: "When last week?"

Ai: "The day daddy came home."

Ki: "Really why didn't you tell me?"

Ai: "I thought you already knew because you bought me all those new clothes and my drawing book and I thought that's why daddy came home too."

Ki: "I see well you can go back to your music now."

Ai: "Okay."

Ch: "So what's the date?"

Ki: "Well she's four years old so her birthday would be…October 10th, 2020."

Ch: "Very good then, now I'm going to need you to sign some papers…"

After going through all the required legal procedures, registering Aiko with the local kindergarten, and signing some papers we were almost finished up and ready to leave so I took off Aiko's headphones and stowed them in my purse.

Ch: "Okay now just take these papers down to the court house and in a few weeks you'll have Aiko's citizenship papers mailed to your address and she'll officially be a legal Japanese citizen."

Ki: "Thank you very much Ms. Asaka."

Ch: "Well that should be it, you guys are free to go now."

Ki: "Okay then, it's been nice meeting with you."

Ch: "Likewise."

Ki: "Say bye to Ms. Asaka Aiko."

Ai: "Bye Ms. Asaka."

Ch: "Bye bye Aiko."

We exited the office and returned to the police station lobby to make our leave.

Ky: "Alright dad I guess we'll see you later."

Dai: "Hm, Oh and Kirino?"

Ki: "Uh, y-yeah dad?"

Dai: "You made a very mature decision, I doubt I would have been able to do the same thing, but I see now that no matter their origin every child deserves to be part of a loving family, I'm proud of you."

Ki: "Thanks dad."

Dai: "Now go on and deliver those papers so I can brag to my friends about my new granddaughter."

Ky: " _Did he actually just make a joke?_ "

Ki: "Okay dad and we'll make sure to visit soon."

Dai: "I expect you to."

Ai: "By grandpa."

Dai: "Bye precious."

We left the police station and went to the court house to deliver the papers, pay a few fees and now we're headed to a McRonald's to get some hot cocoa.

Ai: "Mommy what's hot cocoa?"

Ki: "It's like warm chocolate milk and if you want we can ask them to put tiny marshmallows in it."

Ai: "Wow that sounds really yummy."

Ky: "I still can't believe that all went so smoothly."

Ki: "Yeah if it wasn't for that celebrity DNA theft thing who knows what would have happened."

Ky: "But they still have "her" DNA and all it takes is one curious person to find something we don't want found out, I'm probably going to have to get Ichiro and Jiro to steal what's left of the samples though that's probably going to be hard since they're only patrol officers I really don't know how much access to the station they have, we're probably going to have come up with a plan next time I see them."

Ki: "What's with the cloak and dagger? Have you done something like this before?"

Ky: "No but the twins and I did recently get some special stealth training at the police chief's recommendation."

Ki: "Oh Mr. Kiyoshi? Why would he do that?"

Ky: "It's a long story, I'll tell you some other time."

Ki: "Okay then."

Finally reaching McRonald's we entered and Aiko couldn't believe her eyes when she saw the brightly colored restaurant play area for the first time.

Ai: "WOW what's that?!"

Ky: "That's a kid's play area, it's like an indoor playground."

Ai: "Mommy? Mommy? Can I go play over there? Please?"

Ki: "Okay give me your coat, now be careful and make sure to put your shoes in that cubby over there."

Ai: "Okay thanks mommy."

I watched Aiko run over to the play area and disappear into one of the tunnel openings and all of a sudden I began to feel weird.

Ky: "Kirino something wrong?"

Ki: "No, come on let's go take our orders."

We walked over to the counter and ordered some hot cocoas, fries, and apple slices, we chose a table with a booth near the play area entrance to wait for our order and I couldn't help but occasionally look over to try and catch a glance at Aiko.

Ky: "Are you sure you're okay Kirino? Come on I can't know you're feeling unless you talk to me."

Ki: " _{sigh}_ I don't know it just feels kind weird to not have Aiko near me."

Ky: "That's just typical new mother behavior, never wanting be away from your baby and always worrying that something might happen to it if you are, it's completely normal."

Ki: "I guess you're right, you know it's kind of hard to believe, we have a daughter now."

Ky: "Well technically you have a daughter but yeah I never thought anything like this could ever happen, I always thought I was just going to spend the rest of my life as a childless hermit but here I am on a day out with my adorable daughter and my beautiful wife."

Ki: "C-come on Kyousuke what if somebody hears."

Ky: "Hehe Sorry."

Ki: "But you know it's kind of a shame that we didn't make her ourselves."

Ky: "Didn't we? Grandma did say that-"

Ki: "No Kyousuke I mean…the regular way, the more…physical way."

Ky: "…"

Ki: "…K-Kyousuke your nose is bleeding!"

Ky: "Gah?! Oh crap!"

Ki: "Here's some napkins."

Ky: "Thanks…well that was embarrassing."

Ki: "Hehe."

?: "Order number 541?!"

Ky: "I'll go get that."

After Kyousuke left to get our order I saw Aiko exit the play area and head to our table.

Ki: "Hey sweetie what are you doing back so soon?"

Ai: "I'm tired."

Ki: "You don't look tired."

Without answering me she climbed into the spot next to me in the booth and wrapped her arms tightly around my stomach.

Ki: "Aiko are you okay, the other kids aren't bullying you are they?"

Ai: "No, I just wanted to hug my mommy."

Ki: "Well aren't you sweet."

Ky: "Alright I'm back, here are your hot cocoas."

Ki: "Thanks."

Ai: "Thanks daddy."

Ky: "So Kirino when's Aiko gonna start school?"

Ki: "A couple weeks after her papers are delivered."

Ky: "I bet you're excited to make some new friends right Aiko?"

Ai: "Yeah I can't wait, school's going to super fun."

Ky: "Well at least now a days it is, by the way Kirino how much do you make at your job?"

Ki: "About 5000 yen an hour."

Ky: "Wow you weren't kidding when you said you had more than enough to raise Aiko, I'm kind of surprised you aren't living in a bigger house."

Ki: "It's not like I need that much room, plus I didn't want to move too far away from mom and dad but you know I did get some dirt on one of our corrupt executives a while ago and I was able to sue him for a ton of money."

Ky: "Really? What happened?"

Ki: "Aiko how about you listen to some music."

Ai: "Okay."

Ki: "…What happened was about six years ago an executive from New York came in for reasons I don't really remember and he was just what you'd expect from any corporate executive, fat, old, receding hairline, and a ton of wrinkly skin, the moment he laid his eyes me he started sweating and licking his lips, it was so disgusting, anyway from that point I could tell from his face that he had plans for me. After all the stories I've heard of girls falling prey to guys like this because of all the power they hold over them I thought it best to be prepared so from then on I started carrying audio recorders in my purse and in my pocket, just like I predicted about a week later the guy called me into his office and threatened to ruin my life if I didn't become his personal whore, of course I refused and he fired me on the spot saying that there was more to come. Later on I copied the recordings onto a bunch of memory cards and gave them out to all my former co-workers in case anything happened and I called my lawyer to show them the evidence and several months later the guy loses his job, I get my job back and me and my fellow models get a billion yen deposited into each of our bank accounts."

Ky: "Whoa that's pretty badass."

Ki: "Well it just goes to show you don't mess Kirino Kousaka."

Ky: "You got that right, but why didn't I hear about any of this from our parents?"

Ki: "Eternal Blue wanted to keep the whole ordeal from going public so as to keep from tarnishing their good name and since we have a good relationship with the company and its employees we promised to keep quiet, plus if dad found out about it he wouldn't let me go back."

Ky: "I see and so you're like rich now? Why didn't you tell me before? Not that you had to tell me I was just wondering."

Ki: "I was a little worried if I did tell you you'd try to take advantage of me, a couple of guys I've dated before even quit their jobs when they found out thinking that I was gonna be their meal ticket."

Ky:"Well I don't blame you, honestly I prefer to use my own money to buy anything or when we go out anywhere."

Ki: "Hmhm it seems I've trained you well."

Ky: "Shut it, I only do it because...I love you."

Ki: "Hih?! You said that on purpose didn't you? Idiot."

Ky: "Hehe the perfect weapon against a cocky little sister though it does have a pretty bad recoil."

We spent another hour at McRonald's letting Aiko play in the play area and talking about this and that until we decided to go home.

Ky: "So Aiko did you have fun at McRonald's."

Ai: "Yeah the other kids even let me play with them."

Ki: "That's nice maybe you'll see them at school."

Ky: "Hey Kirino I just realized, what are we going to do about Aiko when I have to go back to work?"

Ki: "Oh I didn't think about that, hm…well now that I think about it maybe I'm going to have to quit my job."

Ky: "Why would you do that? I thought you loved working there."

Ki: "I do but if I'm going to be a good mother I can't be working so much, I have to be there for Aiko when she needs me."

Ky: "You don't have to maybe I could-"

Ki: "What quit your job?!"

Ky: "…"

Ki: "Sorry."

Ky: "It's fine, I like my job too much to want to quit anyway, what I meant was that maybe I could get Miura to let me work from home, my job is not all that complicated so it would be easy to do and I'd probably only need to actually go into the office on special occasions."

Ki: "No Aiko needs a female's influence if she going to grow up normally."

Ky: "Hm yeah plus I don't think he'd actually let me do something like that this early in the move…gah! I can't think of anything!"

Ki: "Haha calm down Kyousuke I'm sure we'll think of something in time."

Ky: "Hopefully, I don't want to have to leave Aiko with a sitter."

Ki: "You and me both."

The rest of the way home we walked in silence though as we passed several people I noticed that while some of them gave us looks of adoration others gave us questioning and surprised looks and I suddenly remembered my fame.

 _Almost, no, everyone that lives near me knows who I am and eventually they're going to wonder what my real relationship is with Kyousuke, of course people will find out Kyousuke is my brother but then what are they going to think about him living with me, well as long we don't do or say anything questionable in public we shouldn't have to worry and if any rumors arise I'm sure Eternal Blue's PR department would be able to take care of that. But still when it comes to fame you always have to expect that someone is watching you, all it takes is one picture of Kyousuke and I doing something as a couple and that's the end of it and if Kyousuke stays at my place for too long that's just going to make us more suspicious {sigh} why did I have to get this job? Why couldn't I have gone with something more normal? Ha yeah right, normal is the one thing that doesn't apply to my life, a daughter from another dimension, a boyfriend who's my brother, and not to mention my friends, I have some serious planning to do if I'm going to make this work…and I am going to make this work, for my family._

 **AN: Alright that does it for chapter 8 I'm sorry if it was a little boring but I just had to get this part out of the way and if I got anything wrong about anything go ahead and point it out so I hope you enjoyed and I'll see you in chapter 9.**


	11. Chapter 9

**For me writing is like starting a fire with nothing but sticks, it is very hard to get started but once it gets going it can grow into something great, so I give you the results of vigorously rubbing those sticks together, the fire that I have made which you the reader will from here on know as chapter 9, hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Oreimo**

 _Greetings._

 _Huh? Who are you?_

 _Oh it seem I'm early, oh well I'll just wait in the wings until my cue, please just ignore me until then._

 _What?_

 _{BUZZ}{BUZZ}{BUZZ}_

I was startled awake this Tuesday morning by my alarm, it was finally time to get back to work but before I left I had to make breakfast for everyone, I then remembered last night how Aiko decided to make us all sleep in the same bed, and I was still rather disappointed in the fact that Kyousuke doesn't sleep shirtless, I looked over to see the bed empty.

Ki: "Huh? Where'd they go?"

I then noticed a delicious smell in the air, I made my way downstairs to see Kyousuke setting down plates of food.

Ki: "Morning."

Ky: "Oh good morning Kirino."

Ai: "Morning mommy."

Ky: "You're just in time I finished making breakfast."

Ki: "Wow this looks really good."

I looked down at the plates to see a western style meal of bacon, eggs, sausage, and toast.

Ki: "Hm, I'm still surprised an idiot like you knows how to cook at all, I always thought bachelors lived off of fast food and convenience store junk."

Ky: "Well you can thank mom for that, if it wasn't for her forcing dad to force me to learn how to cook that probably would have been my reality."

Ki: "Probably would have ended up as a big tub of lard too, if that happened I wouldn't have wanted anything to do with you then."

Ky: "Hey!"

Ai: "Mommy don't be mean."

Ki: "I'm kidding if that did happen I'd just run you through a rigorous workout regimen until all the fat was burned off, ain't nobody in my house gonna live an unhealthy lifestyle."

Ky: "Haha well aren't you thoughtful."

Ki: "So Aiko did you sleep good last night?"

Ai: "Yeah I had a dream that we were all playing in the water but the water tasted really bad."

Ki: "Oh you were dreaming about the beach."

Ai: "What's a beach?"

Ky: "A beach is where the ocean meets the land, specifically at a sandy shore."

Ai: "What's the ocean?"

Ki: "The Ocean is like a really really big lake that has salty water instead of regular water which tastes really bad but smells good and you can find pretty shells all over the place."

Ai: "Oh I wanna go there, can we go there?"

Ki: "It's a little too cold for that right now but when it gets warm enough in spring we can go."

Ai: "Yes I can't wait."

Ki: "Darn I better go get dressed now if I want to get to work on time."

After scarfing down the rest of my food I quickly made my way back upstairs to get dressed and made up for work and back downstairs to leave.

Ki: "Alright I'm headed to work, are you guys going to be okay on your own."

Ky: "Yeah we'll be fine."

Ki: "Alright, now be a good girl for daddy Aiko _{kiss}_."

Ai: "Okay mommy."

Ki: "I'll see you guys later."

Ai: "Mommy wait?!"

Ki: "Hm what is it Aiko?"

Ai: "You forgot daddy's goodbye kiss."

Ki: "Oh sorry, okay Kyousuke come over here give me a goodbye kiss."

Ky: "Yeah yeah I'm coming…here _{kiss}._ "

Before Kyousuke reached my cheek I "accidentally" turned my head and he kissed me square on the mouth.

Ky: " _Hey c-come on Kirino not in front of Aiko_."

Ki: " _Don't blame me for your bad aim, you're the one that missed."_

Ky: " _Yeah sure I was."_

Ki: " _Hehe yeah you should really work on your accuracy_ , anyway I'll see you guys after work."

Ai: "Bye Mommy."

Ki: "Bye sweetie."

I exit the house and walk to the street but once I get past the gate I'm overcome with the urge to go back into the house, after a moment I set that thought aside and continue on, as I make my way to Eternal Blue's building I can't help but notice the great feeling I'm having, my head feels clear and for the first time in a while I noticed the refreshing feel of the chilly Autumn air.

 _Since when did the air feel this good?_

When I board the train I actually notice the toasty warmth of the heated car, I feel so warm that I thought I would fall asleep before I reached my stop but fortunately I felt so rested that I stayed awake the whole way, when I exit the station and enter Akiba I'm startled for a moment.

 _Did I get off at the wrong stop?!_

But then I look around and re-recognize the shops and landmarks realizing this was my stop, but everything looked different, more colorful, almost as if everything was shifted to a higher resolution, I continued on taking in the new sight, it felt like I was seeing everything again for the first time, after I reached the building I entered and walked up to the reception desk to register.

Ki: "Hey there Lin I'm back."

Li: "Oh Kirino you're finally back I was getting worried that you…"

Ki: "…Uh, something wrong Lin?"

Li: "N-no! Nothing go right on in."

Ki: "Okay then."

I walk into the elevator and press the button for the floor I work on, when the doors open I enter the hallway and head towards the general break area passing a few people on the way, but for some reason they all gave me strange looks of surprise as I passed.

 _I've only been gone for a couple of days, though I can't blame them given what's happened in the past few years._

Finally reaching the entryway I entered the general use break area where everyone was getting mentally prepared for today's photo shoots and I could see my friends Ayase and Ran sitting at a table near the vending machines.

Ki: "Hey ladies I'm back!"

Ay: "Hey Kirino."

Ra: "Kirino where've you been we missed you here."

Ki: "Just took care of a few important things that's all."

Ra: "Really? Ayase told me that you were looking after some lost little girl until the police found her parents."

Ki: "Did she now?"

Ra: "I've gotta say Kirino that's pretty admirable for the police to have so much trust in you."

Ki: "Well that's only because they have so much respect for my dad."

Ra: "Hm…"

Ki: "Uh, something up Ran?"

Ra: "Tell me Kirino? Did you find a boyfriend?"

Ki: "EH?! Wh-what would make you say that?"

Ra: "It's written all over your face, you've been wearing that bright, happy smile since you walked in here."

Ki: "What are you talking about don't I always look bright and happy?"

Ra: "Uh, y-yeah sure but not this bright and happy, so tell me is it one of the other models."

Ki: "No I'm not dating anybody, I just…slept really good last night."

Ra: "Hm I wonder how good, oh speaking of dating Ayase told me that your brother has moved back into town you think you could finally introduce him to me."

Ki: "Not this again, I already told you Ran my brother is too busy with work for any relationships plus he's sterile."

Ra: "I don't mind if he's sterile we can always adopt plus ever since that thing happened with you and that executive I've been thinking of retiring early so I could probably just get him to quit his job."

Ki: "Huh, you too Ran?"

Ra: "Well when you're sitting on that much money you can't exactly spend your life working and I'm sure with that kind of incentive your brother would be more than willing to quit his job for me."

Ki: "It's still hard to believe that the three of us are the only ones left from before that."

Ra: "Yeah it makes me feel like a veteran, I'm sure that your brother can appreciate a devoted woman."

Ki: "B-but I forgot to mention my brother uh…has bad hygiene, his breath stinks and he has terrible B.O. he only bathes like once a week."

Ra: "All it takes is a pretty face to change any man's bad habits."

Ki: "Okay Ran I didn't want to say this but my brother is…an ameriboo."

Ra: "So he's really into American culture? Wow me too though probably not as much as him if you consider him an ameriboo, ooh maybe we can go on one of those cross country road trips."

Ki: "Yeah but since he's an ameriboo he's more into American girls mainly big breasted blondes."

Ra: "Well that's a shame, oh by the way what happened with that little girl you're looking after?"

Ki: "Oh yeah the police couldn't find her parents or any close relatives so they were going to send her to an orphanage so I decided to adopt her yesterday."

Ay: "Eh?!"

Ra: "SO YOU HAVE A DAUGHTER NOW?!"

At Ran's exclamation everybody in the room turned their attention to us, a few came over to question me while the rest whispered amongst themselves.

?: "We couldn't help but overhear but is that true Kirino?"

?: "I didn't even know you were pregnant."

?: "Who's the father?"

Ki: "N-no guys you didn't hear me I adopted her, she's already four years old."

I explained the whole situation to everyone to get the wrong idea out of their heads and they all seemed to understand.

?: "Oh."

?: "Aiko is such a cute name."

?: "Do you have any pictures?"

Ra: "Yeah I wanna see her."

Ki: "Yeah sure."

I pulled out my phone and looked through my pictures to find one of Aiko to show everybody, unfortunately all of them were of her with Kyousuke so I chose the one from yesterday with Aiko riding on Kyousuke's shoulders to keep the girls from assuming anything.

Ki: "Alright here she is."

?: "Wow she's so cute!"

?: "She looks just like you, you sure you're not her mother?"

Ki: "Yes I'm very sure, they did DNA tests and everything."

?: "Who's the cutie carrying her?"

Ki: "That's my brother Kyousuke."

?: "Wow he's kind of hot."

Ra: "Kirino I thought you said he had bad hygiene but his teeth look pretty white in this picture and the clothes he's wearing look pretty nice too."

Ki: "Uh well because I'm letting him live in my house I told him he had to improve his hygiene if he wanted to stay I even gave him some of my special tooth whitener to use and as for the clothes I bought those for him to wear outside the house when he's accompanying me anywhere, but believe me when he's by himself the guy is a total slob."

?: "Now that I look at it his eyes do show it, he is a slob."

?: "Well if he looks like that all fixed up I wouldn't mind taking a whack at him."

Ki: "Believe me there's no changing him, he's been that way since he was little but even so he's really good with Aiko the two of them are always playing together."

?: " _{sigh}_ You're so lucky to have such a cute daughter Kirino and one that looks just like you no less I'm so jealous."

As we were talking the head director's assistant Gina walked in.

Gi: "Alright everybody time to tell you where you need to go."

She listed off the names of the various models telling them what studio to head to or what car to take if they had to do an outdoor shoot.

Gi: "Oh Kirino glad to see you're back."

Ki: "Yep."

Gi: "Well anyway you're grouped with Ayase and Ran again in Studio 10."

Ra: "Hey Kirino show Gina that picture of your new daughter."

Gi: "Kirino you have a daughter?"

Ki: "Yeah I just adopted her yesterday take a look."

Gi: "Wow she's definitely a cutie almost as cute as my daughter she looks just like you too and that boyfriend of yours is pretty easy on the eyes."

Ki: "Th-that's not my boyfriend that's my brother!"

Gi: "Oh sorry but now that I think of it doesn't adoption take a long time complete."

Ki: "Uh yeah but being a celebrity and all I was able to use my connections and status to expedite the process and have her move in immediately."

Gi: "Really you can do that?"

Ki: "Y-yeah totally."

Gi: "I see, well we've wasted enough time you guys better get to your dressing rooms before you're late."

Ki: "Okay then see you later."

Ra: "Later Gina."

Gi: "See you girls later and congratulations on your new daughter Kirino."

Ki: "Thanks."

We exited the break area and entered the hallway on our way to the dressing rooms.

Ra: "Hey Ayase is something wrong."

Ay: "Huh?"

Ra: "Well it's just that you've been totally quiet since Kirino got here."

Ki: "Yeah what's up with you?"

Ay: "…"

Mi: "Hey Kirino!"

Ki: "Oh Misaki hey."

Mi: "I just wanted to get an update on your status."

Ki: "Well right now there isn't anything that should keep me from working."

Mi: "What about your new daughter? Aiko right?"

Ki: "Yeah right now my brother is looking after her while he waits for his boss to call him back to work though she won't be starting school for a few weeks now."

Mi: "I see well if you don't have anybody to look after her you can always bring her here and we could have somebody watch her while you work maybe even let her observe you and when she starts school we can shift your schedule around so you'll be home before she is."

Ki: "That'd be great and I hope the higher ups understand that now that I have a daughter that I can't do anymore work abroad or even out of town for that matter."

Mi: "While they are disappointed they understand, things have just been kind of hard since most of our models quit and we've got nothing but beginners now."

Ki: "Yeah again I'm really sorry about that."

Mi: "It's fine in fact my boss said that you more than made up for it by staying with us as long as you have plus you are the face of Eternal Blue they can't risk upsetting you if they want to keep all your fans buying."

Ki: "Hehe I wouldn't say I'm that important, anyway we better get going."

Mi: "Alright then you girls take care now."

Ra: "Later."

We walked to the private dressing rooms to change into our first assigned outfits for the day and met up with the make-up artists, after finishing with that we headed to our assigned studio, once there we met up with the studio's director to see what we had to do for this shoot. We spent the day as we usually did taking photos and having fun though everybody including the director did compliment me on an extraordinary performance which he doesn't usually do when I'm assigned to him.

Ra: "Wow Kirino you really sparkled out there today."

Ki: "What are you talking about I just did what I always do."

Ra: "Yeah but today you had a lot more energy and cheerfulness in it, hmm maybe you do have a boyfriend and he helped to put that pep in your step this morning."

Ki: "Why do you have to keep going there? Anyway I'll see you guys later."

Ay: "Wait Kirino you're not going to hang out with us."

Ra: "Of course she won't be able to hang out with us Ayase she does have a daughter waiting for her at home."

Ki: "Yeah one of the very few downsides to having kids is you have less time for a social life."

Ra: "It's fine and next time we hang out you can bring Aiko with you."

Ki: "Sounds great, later guys."

Ra: "Later."

Ay: "Bye."

I left Eternal Blue's building and made my way home but once I got there I was surprised to see a police cruiser parked in my driveway behind my car but then I noticed the Bleach combat pass sticker on the back windshield and realized who it belonged to.

Ki: "I wonder what they're doing here."

I entered my house but the living room and the kitchen were empty, I then heard some laughter coming from the backyard and went to investigate.

Ich: "We've got you cornered Rocket Man."

Ji: "Yeah there's nowhere for you or the princess to run."

Ky: "Hmhm I was hoping for this to happen because with you two so close together I can take you both out with this."

Ai: "Go dad- uh I mean Rocket Man kick their butts!"

Ky: "ROCKET SHOCK STRIKE!"

Ich: "Aagh!"

Ji: "Oh nooo!"

Ky: "Now princess let us make haste back to the pala- oh hey Kirino you have a nice day at work?"

Ki: "…"

Ai: "Mommyyy!"

Ki: "Hey there sweetie."

Ai: "Haha I missed you so much mommy."

Ki: "I missed you too were you having fun with daddy."

Ai: "Yeah and Uncle Ichiro and Jiro came to play too."

Ki: "Well I'm sure you're having a lot of fun but I think they better get going before grandpa notices they're slacking off."

Ai: "What's slacking off?"

Ki: "It's when somebody is playing games when they're supposed to be working."

Ich: "Hehe yeah we better get going bye Aiko."

Ji: "Bye guys."

Ai: "Bye bye."

Ki: "So "Rocket Man" what have you two been up to all day."

Ky: "Hehe."

The rest of the week went by pretty much the same way I even got in on a couple of Kyousuke and Aiko's games and finally came the weekend, more specifically the day we were to meet up with Ruri in Akiba, we walked down the streets while I was currently dressed in an outfit that partially hid my identity to keep fans from prying in on us at our meeting.

Ky: "Man it's been a long time since I've seen Ruri."

Ki: "Yeah It's been a couple of weeks for me, that cosplay business must be really booming and she's probably gonna become even busier with winter comiket coming up."

Ai: "Mommy who's Ruri?"

Ki: "Ruri is a very good friend of mommy's think of her like your crazy, funny talking aunt."

Ai: "Haha I can't wait to meet her."

Ky: "…Hmhm remember when we used to come here together? Every time we got off the train you would run to the middle of the walkway and scream "AKI-HA-BARA"."

Ki: "Sh-shut up."

Ky: "Hehehe."

Ai: "Hmm _{inhaaaaale}_ AKI-HA-BARA!"

Ki: "Aiko why'd you go and do that?!"

Ai: "You did it when you were little, I wanted to try it too."

Ky: "Great you're already teaching her bad things."

Ki: " _{Sigh}_."

Ky: "So Aiko what do you think of Akiba."

Ai: "All these houses are so big and tall."

Ky: "Haha these aren't houses, they're skyscrapers, businessmen use them so they can work and do other business stuff."

Ai: "Oooh."

Ki: "Hm you know I just remembered."

Ky: "What?"

Ki: "Kyousuke there's this book I've been meaning to get for Aiko do you mind taking her with you to pick it up?"

Ky: "Sure what's it called?"

Ki: "Children's Compendium of Prehistoric Monsters."

Ky: "Interesting name, alright then we'll meet you at the café, come on Aiko."

Ai: "Aww but I want to meet Aunty Ruri."

Ky: "Don't worry you'll meet her and since she doesn't know you're coming think of this as a surprise for her."

Ai: "Haha okay daddy, bye mommy see you at the coffee."

Ki: "Hmhm it's café Aiko."

Ai: "Oops."

We parted ways and I continued on to the café, the very one where we all first met at.

 _The Cure Maid Café…it's been a while._

I walked in spotting a familiar black haired woman waring a pair of black jeans, a white form fitting shirt and light pink jacket that was only buttoned up at the top.

Ki: "Hey Ruri."

Ru: "Oh you're finally here, where's Kyousuke?"

Ki: "He's taking care of something but he'll be here in a bit, hm that's a nice outfit you have there looks like you've been following my fashion advice or are you waring that for Kyousuke."

Ru: "Hm hardly, even if that brute were to prostrate himself before me spouting his undying love I would pay as much mind to him as I would a roach on the floor."

Ki: "Jeez Ruri harsh as ever."

Ru: "How can I not be to a fool idiotic enough to leave a goddess such as myself for a mere hag."

Ki: "Hey are you talking about me?!"

Ru: "I see no one else here waring the garbs of a hag."

Ki: "Why you-"

Ru: "So how have you been?"

Ki: "If you have to know I've been doing well and you?"

Ru: "My business has been very lucrative I already have over a hundred outfits commissioned for winter comket."

Ki: "Really? wow."

Ru: "I've also been asked by several colleges to teach seamstress classes given my skill with the needle."

Ki: "Sounds like you're going to be pretty busy for the next few months, how are you able to handle all that?"

Ru: "I will be busy but not so much so that we won't be able to hold these get togethers, I can make at least five outfits a day if I'm working at optimum efficiency and the classes should take no more than two hours a day and they're only held five days a week."

Ki: "I see well I can't say that's a bad thing I mean if you really want to meet with us that bad."

Ru: "Weren't you the one that begged me to be here."

Ki: "Begged? I don't remember begging!"

Ky: "Hey guys we're here."

Ai: "Hi mommy."

Ki: "Kyousuke, Aiko hey."

Ru: "PFFFF!"

Ki: "So sweetie do you like the book daddy got for you?"

Ru: " _Mommy? D-daddy? Sh-she-she multiplied?_ "

Ai: "Yeah it has lots and lots of cool animals in it."

Ki: "I'm glad you like it now how about you say hi to your aunty Ruri."

Ru: "Aunty?!"

Ai: "Hi there my name is Aiko it's nice to meet you aunty Ruri."

Ru: "Uh, ahem, I am pleased to make your acquaintance as well young one."

Ai: "Haha mommy was right you do talk funny."

Ru: "Quite and I'm sure she'll be willing to explain this situation to me."

After putting Aiko's headphones on again and giving Ruri full disclosure of the past week's events she seemed…unaffected.

Ki: "So what do you think?"

Ru: "I have absolutely no idea how to react to this, but I am surprised you haven't molested her yet."

Ki: "I told you I grew out of that."

{RINGALINGALING}

Suddenly we hear the café entrance bell ring loudly and we all turned to see a dark-silver haired woman hunched over and out of breath using the door handle for support, she raised her head to look around and when her gaze fell on us we were able to see that it was Saori (waring normal clothes).

Ki: "Saori what are you doing here?"

With smile on her face she stood up straight and walked over to our table.

Sa: "And thus with my arrival the first official reunion of Otaku Girls Unite is underway! It's good to see you all again."

Ru: "I thought you said you were with your family in Europe."

Sa: "I was but I couldn't pass up on the first chance for us all to be together again and to make my arrival more dramatic I chartered a flight with one of my family's private jets last night and only just arrived a couple of hours ago."

Ki: "…Well then we gladly welcome our leader to the first official Otaku Girls Unite reunion."

Ru: "Welcome."

Ky: "Welcome."

Sa: "…Thanks everyone."

Ai: "Daddy who's that lady?"

Ky: "Oh I guess we better introduce you to the newest member."

Sa: "Huh?"

Ki: "Aiko say hi to your aunt Saori."

Ai: "Wow she's so pretty, hi there my name's Aiko it's nice to meet you aunty Saori."

Without saying anything Saori got on her knees in front of Aiko and then leaned down to give her a hug as tears were streaming down her face.

Sa: "I'm so glad that our circle will continue on through you {sniff}."

Ai: "What's wrong aunty Saori?"

Ky: "You okay Saori?"

Sa: "So…"

Without warning Saori quickly stood up and raised Aiko high into the air.

Sa: "I proclaim thee my heir!"

Ai: "Hahaha I'm so high-up!"

Ru: "Eh?"

Ky: "Eh?!"

Ki: "Heir?!"

Ai: "Huh? What's an heir?"

Sa: "What it means my dear child is that upon the day of my passing everything that I own will be handed down to you!"

Ai: "What's passing? You mean like passing a ball?"

Ki: "That's not something you should be learning right now Aiko, come on Saori sit down you're kind of making a scene."

Sa: "Oh sorry."

Ky: "So you seem rather excited about our new member."

Sa: "Why wouldn't I be I'm really happy for you two."

Ki: "Before we go on let me put Aiko's headphones back on."

Ky: "Now what makes you assume that Aiko belongs me and Kirino?"

Sa: "It's not hard to notice the similarities she has with the two of you though I am sort of confused, this girl seems a little old to have been born recently and if I remember correctly at the time she would have been born Kirino was nowhere near pregnant."

Ru: "And there's also the fact that those two have been estranged for the past decade."

Sa: "I just assumed that they've been seeing each other in secret."

Ki: "Well that's not it…"

I gave Saori the unabridged explanation of what's been going on and she seemed quite intrigued.

Sa: "Huuh I've heard of the astral plane but I always thought of it as a fictional concept rather than a real world phenomenon."

Ru: "I've only ever been able to lucid dream rather than do a full astral projection."

Ki: "Really? What's the difference?"

Ru: "The difference between lucid dreaming and astral projection is that when it comes to the former it takes place within the astral plane but you are unable to exit the dreamscape, whereas with the latter there are almost no limits to where you can go or what you can do so long as it is within limits of your imagination and you can't interact with real world objects or people but you can meet with the spirits of the dead and other astral projectors so long as you have an emotional connection with them."

Ky: "Wow you really know a lot about this."

Ru: "I do have several books on it that I can let you two borrow if you want."

Ki: "But wait I don't get it I thought you had full control in a lucid dream."

Ru: "Yes you have full control but think of it this way, let's say you wished to visit France, in a lucid dream you'd only conjure an illusion of France from what you thought it looked like, it would only be an imperfect copy whereas through astral projection you could actually visit France as it currently is in the real world."

Ki: "Wow you know all this yet you've never been able to astral project."

Ru: "Unfortunately yes."

Ki: "Yet I knew squat about all this and I was able to easily do it with Kyousuke without even trying."

Ru: "Mm w-well yours was just a fluke."

Ki: "Hm yeah but I was still able to do it."

Ru: "Silence you wretched hag."

Ki: "Grrr."

Ky: "By the way Saori why do you want Aiko to be your heir?"

Ru: "Do you not plan on having children or finding romance?"

Sa: "No, honestly I don't think I'd make a good mother but it's mainly because I like the way things are now adding things like a husband or something would just throw of the balance we have here."

Ki: "Are you sure? I thought the same thing before I Aiko came."

Sa: "Yeah but I don't exactly have the aptitude to be able to go into a relationship with any man, I just become a total mess, it's just too much work, besides I don't need any more than this I can live a full happy life with just you guys."

Ky: "If you say so."

Sa: "So when do you two plan on having your next one?"

Ki: "What do you mean next one?"

Sa: "Your next child."

Ky: "Pfff!"

Ki: "Eh?!"

Sa: "It is obvious for most parents to have another child to keep an older sibling company."

Ru: "Or maybe you're afraid that your children will go down the same path that you did."

Ki: "…No, I already figured out all of the probable causes of us becoming what we are and what countermeasures to take if we ever did decide to have, uh, another, I'm actually more worried about…"

Ru: "You're worried that your child could be born with some debilitating defect or illness."

Ki: "Yeah I mean I did the research, the chances something like that happening are pretty much the same as with a post-middle-aged women and physical mutations are only more likely to occur in second or third generation couplings but still I don't know if I want to take that chance, I don't want any child I have to be hurt because of me."

Ky: "Kirino."

Sa: "Maybe there's a way around that."

Ki: "What do you mean?"

Sa: "Over in the U.S. their government is currently funding a project with the goal of completely eliminating all hereditary diseases from the populace and totally zeroing out the chances of any birth defects."

Ky: "Great more sci fi gene editing bullcrap."

Sa: "I know it sounds kind of fishy."

Ky: "Very fishy."

Sa: "But they've tested their methods on a lot of pure bred dogs which as you know tend to be riddled with hereditary disorders and they've been able to cleanse several population masses, some professional breeders have even made it a policy for other breeders they do business with to show them papers that prove if any puppies they attempt to sell or dogs they intend on breeding are a product of those treatments."

Ki: "Hmm."

Ky: "Kirino you're not seriously contemplating this are you?"

Ki: "…maybe."

Sa: "The scientists behind the project are currently looking for volunteers for human testing."

Ky: "Kirino who knows what could happen if we actually went through with this, something even worse could happen then what we could ever do."

Ki: "Maybe you're right"

Ky: "This probably isn't a good thing to talk about right now."

Ki: "Yeah after all it's still way too early to even be thinking of that sort of thing."

Ru: "Is it?"

Ki: "huh?"

Ki: "You did say your chances of giving birth to a healthy child are already relatively low and as you get older those chances further decrease, your biological clock has been accelerated and if you do intend on having a child without taking those treatments then it's best to act as soon as possible but even then you're taking a big risk."

Ki: "…"

Ky: "…"

Sa: "C-come now how about we change the topic."

Ru: "Yes I think it would be best to lighten the mood, this prone attitude of yours is actually quite discomforting."

For the rest of our time at the café we just talked about the good old days and the fact that the Maschera reboot is doing much better than the Meruru reboot or even the original Machera for that matter which me and Ruri ended up getting in a fight over, well more me trying to strangle her for her smugness, we then decided to go out and do some shopping.

Ki: "Jeez we've been dating for only a week and we're already talking about having another kid."

Ky: "Hehe well Aiko has been asking for a little brother."

Ru: "Here young one I give you the season one DVD of Maschera: Lament of a fallen beast 2023 censored version to help further your knowledge."

Ai: "Thanks aunty Ruri."

Ki: "You know Kyousuke maybe it would be best to just forget about having another child and just leave it at Aiko."

Ky: "Are you sure about that?"

Ki: "I don't know but it just seems like too big a risk to take."

Ky: "Yeah besides we could always adopt."

Ki: "Maybe we can find a kid that doesn't have those dead fish eyes of yours."

Ky: "Why does everybody have to make fun of my eyes?"

Ki: "Hmhm."

Ai: "Mommy, mommy can I get this?"

Aiko ran up to me carrying a costume bag which had a child sized version of Ruri's old Queen of Nightmare outfit.

Ki: "Ga-u-uh-."

Ru: "Why don't you let me get that for you as well young one, I'm sure you'll look stunning in it."

Ai: "Thanks aunty Ruri you're really nice."

Ki: "…"

Sa: "I've found them! I've found the prefect costumes."

Ky: "Saori what are you excited about this time."

Sa: "Well with Halloween just around the corner I thought it best to hold a party at my penthouse the day of, so I bought the three of you costumes to wear to it."

Saori held up three costumes the first one being of a white haired medieval male merchant, the second being a wolf woman with fur matching my hair color almost perfectly and the third being a dark brown haired little wolf girl.

Ky: "Wow thanks Saori."

Ki: "Hm the first two outfits look kind of familiar."

Ru: "Indeed."

Sa: "Hmhm I totally ship it."

After spending the rest of the day out on the town and spoiling Aiko rotten with one-upmanship gifts we decided to head home.

Ki: "Bye guys."

Ai: "Bye everybody."

Ki: "{sigh} Man I'm tired."

Ky: "You're tired? My back's about to give out."

Ki: "Silence Mule."

Ai: "Here daddy let me carry some of those."

Ky: "Thanks sweetie."

Ki: "So Aiko what did you think of your aunties?"

Ai: "I thought they were really nice."

Ki: "Well you'll get to see again really soon."

Ai: "I can't wait I can't wait."

Ky: "Seriously Kirino I think my spine's about to snap."

 **AN: Alright guys sorry for the late update but my laptop screen broke, the repair guys had to bench it for a couple of weeks before they could fix it and yadayadayada bad luck and other unforeseen circumstances but here I am with chapter nine and I shall begin work on chapter ten post haste and for those of you who noticed the reference good for you here's a cookie {Cookie}.**


	12. Chapter 10

**Alright everybody chapter ten is here and fortunately/unfortunately it won't be as lemony fresh as that one shot I did last week but I warn you that kind of stuff will come in some later chapters so be prepared.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Oreimo.**

*10/21/24*

 **Kyousuke's POV**

Mi: "Alright guys what do you think?"

Today is the Monday following the Otaku Girls Unite reunion and it's our first day working at the new studio.

Ma: "It's a lot nicer than our last place."

Se: "Yeah."

Ky: "But it's kind of big for a small team like ours."

Mi: "Well of course it's big Kyousuke, we have to have enough room for our new members."

Se: "New members? You're planning on hiring more people?"

Ky: "Are you sure that's a good idea? All we make are graphic novels and dating sims, we could use a couple more people but I'm pretty sure we wouldn't need any more than that."

Mi: "…Listen guys I think it's about time we start making higher grade games and in order to do that we're going to need a larger team."

Ky: "But Miura with how the video game market is I'm not sure there's enough room for another mid-level studio, going into something like that would be like a lone wolf jumping into a fight between several packs, where we are right now gives us little competition and less pressure for graphic quality."

Mi: "Kyousuke it's been my dream to be the leader of a AAA gaming studio, when we worked up north we could afford to just continue on making small things but we're in Akiba now, if we want to make it here we have to step up our game, we may be a lone wolf studio but what we lack in support we make up for in story quality. The other studios may have numbers on their sides but they only bite at whatever is in front of them while we strike at the most vital spots, we can't just spend our entire careers scavenging on otakus and basement dwellers, I want to be proud of what our company becomes in the future, we took a chance with Forever Love Siblings, you Kyousuke giving the least support for it."

Ky: "Hmph."

Mi: "And look where it got us, if we take more chances like that and have a little more faith in our own work we can become the greatest and before you know it we'll be leading our own pack and we can finally achieve our goal of making the ultimate little sister game!"

Ky: "Well your goal but I guess you're right we can't keep playing it safe just to stay in this business."

Ma: "As they say go big or go home."

Se: "As long as we don't end up biting off more than we can chew."

Mi: "Thanks guys, I know if we just take our time and we stick together, everything we do will go our way."

Ma: "And if we try now and forever, no matter what comes next we'll be okay."

Se: "Yeah let's kick up and show them all the things that we can do."

Ky: "Hm, and we'll kick up another notch tomorrow."

Mi: "LET'S KICK IT UP TOGETHER!"

Team: "TOGETHER!"

 **Kirino's POV**

Ru: "Hmph, another masterpiece."

Ki: "Raaa how are you able to do that?!"

Sa: "My my Ruri not only are you good with a needle but a carving knife as well."

Right now we're at Saori's place carving pumpkins for the Halloween party and because of some internal staff issues at Eternal Blue all the models had the day off, unfortunately pumpkin carving is one of the few things I suck at.

Ai: "Look what I made!"

Ki: "Huh, a perfect Wal-Mart smiley face."

Sa: "Wow Aiko you're really talented."

Ru: "Are you sure it's safe for her to be carving pumpkins with us?"

Ki: "Don't worry she's got gloves on."

Sa: "And I made sure to get the child safe pumpkins that cut like butter."

Ki: " _{sigh}_ I wonder if Kyousuke is any good at carving pumpkins."

Ru: "Already can't get him off your mind?"

Ki: "Shut it."

Sa: "If you're having a hard time Kirino why don't you try one of the kiddy pumpkins?"

Ki: "I am not a child, if I'm going to carve a pumpkin _{slash}_ I'm going _{slash}_ to do it _{slash}_ the normal way _{slash}_ , there!"

Ru: "What's that supposed to be?"

Ki: "What are you talking about? That's obviously Comet from Stardust Witch Meruru."

Ru: "I don't see it."

Ki: "Yeah I don't see it either, GAH! Why is carving so hard?!"

Ru: "It's because you're putting too much force into it, it's obvious from how you're chopping away like a gorilla."

Ki: "What'd you just say?"

Ru: "You have to put more finesse into you're carving if you want good results, unless that brute strength of yours makes you incapable of finesse."

Ki: "Grrrr."

Ai: "Mommy is this what you were trying to make?"

It was then that Aiko showed a great carving of Comet on her pumpkin.

Ru: "It seems your daughter has more talent than you do."

Ki: " _{sigh}_ I give up _{dial}_."

Ru: "Who are you calling?"

Ki: "None of your business…Hey are you busy? …Just wanted to talk…yeah…sh-shut up! …Pumpkin carving…yeah she already told me that…yeah she did…I will not! …fine."

Ai: "Is that daddy? I want to talk to daddy."

Ki: "Hey Aiko wants to talk to you…here you go sweetie."

Ai: "Hi daddy!"

Ki: "Ugh give me another pumpkin."

Sa: "Practice does make perfect, here."

Ru: "…"

Ki: "…What are you staring at?"

Ru: "Nothing."

Ai: "I love you daddy…Here mommy."

Ki: "Thanks, hey so what time are you getting off? …ugh no! …you're such a perv! …hmm well you better get home soon idiot…b-bye."

Ru: "Does he have a special surprise for you when you get home?"

Ki: "If you have to know yes but I'm not going to say."

Ru: "Was it that he's going to let you play a preview version of one of Crimson Destiny's upcoming games."

Ki: "You heard?!"

Sa: "That's the name of the video game studio Kyousuke works for, right?"

Ki: "Yeah weird name for a company like theirs."

Sa: "Indeed, when I hear a name like that I think of a studio that makes action games rather than dating sims."

Ki: "I wonder who came up with it."

Ru: "Oh I did."

Ki: "…That's actually not that surprising, but why'd they let you name the studio if you're not on the team."

Ru: "It just came down to the fact that nobody could come up with a good name so they deferred to me."

Ki: "Don't you think you could've picked something a little less intense?"

Sa: "Remember Kirino back when Crimson Destiny launched Ruri was still playing out her Kuroneko persona."

Ru: "Yes looking back on it now it was a poor choice of a name for a studio that produces the kind of content they make but there's really no point in doing anything about it now."

Ki: "Got it!"

Ru: "What?"

Ki: "A perfect representation of Shikkoku's mask from Maschera on a pumpkin."

Ru: "Hm coincidently I did Shikkoku's mask as well though my carving isn't as angular as yours."

Ki: "Ppp-ppp."

Ru: "And look when I light it up you can see all the details of the mask."

Ki: "…Give me another pumpkin."

Hours went by and I was progressively improving on my pumpkin carving, like Kyousuke said I would if I kept trying, but I still wasn't able to match Ruri.

Ki: "Alright guys I think it's about time we head home, come on Aiko."

Ru: "Do you wish to be home before your master arrives?"

Ki: "Not listening."

Ai: "Bye aunty Ruri, bye aunty Saori."

Sa: "Bye."

Ru: "Farewell young one."

We left the penthouse, took the elevator down to the ground floor and continued on into the residential area.

 _{thunder}_

Ki: "Looks like there might be a storm."

All of a sudden I felt my coat move and looked down to see Aiko hiding under it.

Ki: "What are you doing under there Aiko?"

 _{thunder}_

Ai: "Uuuuuhuuuhuuuhuuu!"

Ki: "Are you okay Aiko?"

Ai: " _{sniff}_ I'm scared."

Ki: "Of the thunder?"

Ai: "Mhm."

 _Wow she really is my daughter and this is the first time I've actually seen Aiko cry._

Ki: "Shhh it'll be okay sweetie, as long as mommy's here there's no need to be scared, I'll keep you safe from the thunder."

Ai: "Really?"

Ki: "Really, now let's get home before it rains, _though with how cold it is it might sleet_."

Ai: "Okay."

We continued on, Aiko safely tucked under my coat, until suddenly I felt a severe pain on the back of my head and everything went black, a few seconds later I opened my eyes to realize that I was lying on the ground.

Ki: "What just happened?"

I sat up but as soon as I did I felt a heavy pain on the back of my head, when I touched there I felt a wet spot and when I looked at my hand I saw blood.

Ki: "Did somebody knock me out? _{gasp}_ Aiko! Aiko?!"

There wasn't any sign of her or the person who took her, out of desperation I ran down the nearest alleyway to find her while I yelled her name the whole way.

Ki: "Aiko?! Aiko?!"

I kept running my eyes tearing up as wondered if I'd ever see her again, when I entered an alleyway that led outside the residential area I suddenly began to hear a dog barking loudly.

?: "Woof! Woof! Woof! Gggggggrrrrrggggggrrrr."

?: "Gah let go of me you damn mutt!"

When I made it to the end of the alleyway I came upon the sight of Aiko lying unconscious in an open van while a muscular masked man was being attacked by a grey dog.

?: "I said get off!"

?: "Yelp!"

Annoyed by the stubborn dog the man lifted up his arm and swung it as hard as he could against the nearest wall and the dog let go, seeing that the dog was taken care of the masked man then set his sights on me, he wasn't much taller than Kyousuke but the size of his muscles were intimidating, I knew I wouldn't be able to take him on hand to hand so I reached into my purse for my taser but I ended up grabbing at air.

Ki: "What?"

I looked down to see that I didn't have my purse and I realized that I had left it behind in my panic.

Ki: "Oh no."

?: "Hehehe well aren't I the lucky one, I left you behind because it would be too conspicuous for me to be carrying a full grown woman on my shoulder but now that you're here that's just one really big plus, I'll make a fortune off of the two of you maybe even more if I sell you both together."

Ki: "Give me my daughter."

?: "You're not really in the position to be making demands."

Ki: "Give her to me!"

?: "…Why don't you come get her?"

I didn't know what to do, I didn't have any weapons and I didn't have any way of calling the police, if I ran to get help he would've just driven off and I'd never see Aiko again but if I stayed and tried to fight he'd just knock me out and take me too and if I tried to scream I don't think anyone would hear me from where I am.

 _What should I do? Either I stay and get taken or abandon Aiko…what should I do?_

What could I have done?

… _If that's to happen…at least I'll be with Aiko._

Making my choice I charged at the man and punched him as hard as I could, he didn't even budge.

 **Kyousuke's POV**

I'm making my way home from work carrying Kirino's special surprise in my pocket while I was lost in thought but as I'm walking I step on something and I looked down to see that it was a purse.

 _Wait that's Kirino's purse._

I bend down to pick it up but then I notice a slight shimmer of moisture on the pavement, I noticed the dark coloration and out of worry and suspicion I dabbed my finger in it.

 _Blood?_

At that moment a million thoughts went through my mind, what happened? Where are they? Who did this?

 _Who did this?_

As I was thinking this a grey dog limped out of an alleyway, it looked like a Hokkaido breed, and it looked badly hurt, when it saw me it immediately rushed towards me barking and whining.

?: "Bark! Bark! Whine whine bark!"

Ky: "Uh."

Seeing that I wasn't getting the message it bit onto my coat sleeve and tried to pull me a bit.

Ky: "Hey."

It let go and ran over to the alley way it came out of and looked back to me.

?: "Bark! Bark!"

 _The Hokkaido are known for their intelligence and usually work alongside hunters maybe it knows where Kirino and Aiko are, besides if they were kidnapped I don't have any other leads to go on to find them and probably no time to get to them before…might as well take this chance._

Ky: "Do you know where Kirino and Aiko are?"

?: "Bark! Bark!"

The dog then led me down several alleys until we exited the residential area and as soon as I reached the end of the final alleyway I stumbled upon a sight I hoped I'd never see in my life, a large muscular man with a mask covering his face was undressing an unconscious Kirino whose face looked beaten and bruised.

Ky: "Kirino."

?: "Grrrrrrr."

?: "Huh?"

In that moment I lost all sense of rationality I rushed toward the man at full speed.

Ky: "GET AWAY FROM HER!"

Seeing me coming the man tried to hit me but I dodged and with all my energy and momentum I punched him in the face shattering his mask and caving in his face in, taking another step forward and adding more energy mid-punch I thrust my arm and sent him flying into the wall knocking him out and breaking my hand.

Ky: "Haaa haaa, prick."

Seeing no way anyone could get back up from that I turned to Kirino still lying unconscious and partially undressed next to a van I then noticed inside the van laid Aiko, unconscious as well but she looked unharmed, I could tell she was still alive from her breathing.

Ky: "This asshole was going take both of them."

I redressed Kirino and placed her bruised head on my lap, I then pulled out my phone and called the police.

 _Should have done this earlier._

I looked back at the guy I just knocked out, he was still alive but outcold, his face was bruised and mashed beyond recognition and then I set down my phone and pulled out my gun.

 _Should I take him out right now? I could lie and claim it was in self-defense then there would be one less monster to worry about in the dark, but should I? {sigh} What the hell am I thinking, I'm not the kind of person to be taking lives like that, I'm just an auxiliary officer after all, at least I was able to sock him one good, I don't even care that it broke most of the bones in my hand._

?: "Hello this is the Chiba prefecture police how may we be of assistance to you today?"

Ky: "Hey this is Kyousuke Kousaka."

?: "Oh Mr. Kousaka, what's the situation sir?"

Ky: "I calling to report an attempted kidnapping, I've subdued the suspect and I'm watching over his two victims who are currently unconscious I'd like an ambulance sent to my location at XXXXXX do you have that?"

?: "Yes we do sir, we're sending help to your location right now."

Ky: "Thank you."

?: "No problem sir."

 _{Beeep}_

Ky: "It's going to be okay you two, help is coming."

?: "Whine?"

Ky: "Oh hey it's you."

The dog that led me here earlier limped up to me carrying Kirino's purse.

Ky: "Thanks buddy, hopefully she has some first aid items here."

To show my appreciation to it rubbed its side.

?: "Yelp!"

But the moment I did it jumped away in pain.

Ky: "Looks like he did a number on you too, don't worry I'll make sure you get fixed up."

I rubbed its head instead as thanks and it licked my broken hand in return and I notice that it didn't have a collar.

 _It must be a stray._

Ky: "Hey when this is all over would you like to live with me and my family?"

In response to this it turned and limped away out of sight.

Ky: "I guess that's a no, oh well."

After a couple of minutes the police came with the ambulance and loaded everybody up, after I gave a full report of the events I was given a ride to the hospital where mom, dad and grandma already were waiting in the lobby, it started raining on the way there.

Ky: "Hey everybody."

Yo: "Kyousuke! Are you okay?!"

Yor: "How are you doing?"

Ky: "I'm fine just messed up my hand a little."

Yo: "Phew."

Yor: "Hehe that's my boy, showing that criminal the old one two."

Dai: "Hm you did well out there boy, my friends sent me pictures of what you did to that man, hehehe you've grown a lot son I'm proud of you."

 _This is so weird, did dad actually just laugh and did he just call me son?_

Yor: "Hehe if you had hit him any harder you would've punched a hole straight through his head."

?: "Excuse me sir are you Kyousuke Kousaka?"

Ky: "Yes that's me."

?: "Alright then if you would come with me we'll get that hand of yours patched up."

Ky: "Okay then."

I followed the docter into a room where my hand was disinfected, x-rayed, realigned, bandaged and cast, when I went back to the lobby everybody was gone.

 _They're probably letting them see Kirino now, I hope she's okay._

Before I could make my way to her room too Ichiro and Jiro entered the hospital and called out to me and I waved at them with my bum hand.

Ich: "Hey Kyousuke!"

Ky: "Hey guys what are you doing here?"

Ji: "Ha jeez, how hard did you hit the guy?"

Ich: "Well remember that dog you were talking about in your report?"

Ky: "Yeah did you find it?"

Ji: "Yeah she's at the vet right now getting fixed up, but there was a bit of a complication with her."

Ky: "Complication? Wait, her?"

Ich: "Yeah turns out she wasn't alone."

 **Kirino's POV**

 _Let's see if I do this and wait for this then everything should be resolved, hmhm this will be the first time in ages I've ever interacted with one of them, this will surely be an eventful year._

I open my eyes to see a white ceiling and I could hear people talking.

 _What happened?_

I then remembered facing off against the man with the mask and Aiko being kidnapped.

Ki: "Aiko?!"

I jolted up only to see my family sitting around my bed looking at me with surprised faces.

Ai: "Mommy!"

Yor: "Kirino you're awake!"

Dai: "How are you feeling?"

Yo: "I'll go get the doctor."

Ki: "I'm fine I just have a bit of a headache."

Ai: " _{sniff}_ I was so scared mommy I thought you weren't going to wake up _{sniff}_ uuhuuhuu."

Ki: "It's going to be okay Aiko, mommy's fine now, so what happened? How did I get here?"

Yor: "That brother of yours swooped in at the nick of time and took out your kidnapper in one hit."

Ki: "Kyousuke?"

Dai: "Hm he found you two incapacitated by a man we now know works in human trafficking, after taking him down Kyousuke called for help and the ambulance brought you here, he was very brave, if it wasn't for him who knows what would've happened."

Ki: "Where is he right now?"

Yor: "He should have been here earlier I wonder what's taking him."

Dai: "Wherever he is you better be sure to thank him when he gets here."

Ki: "I will."

Mom came back with the doctor and he gave me a full examination thankfully I only had a mild concussion and I'd be out by tomorrow but I would need a few days to recover from my injuries, soon after everybody was able to reenter the room Kyousuke finally came.

Ky: "Hey guys."

Ki: "Kyousuke."

Ai: "Daddy!"

Yo: "Kyousuke where have you been?"

Ky: "Just needed to take care of some business with Ichiro and Jiro but I brought you guys some burgers."

Yor: "Thank goodness I'm starving."

He passed around the food but when he gave Aiko her burger I couldn't help but notice his hand and I grabbed it out of worry.

Ki: "K-Kyousuke what happened to your hand?!"

Ky: "I, uh, ended up hitting your kidnapper I little too hard and sort of broke it, anyway how are you doing? You're not hurt too badly are you?"

Ki: "…No it's just a mild concussion I should be able to go back home tomorrow, now give me my burger I'm starving."

Ky: "Hehe here you go."

Dai: "Kyousuke?"

Ky: "Yeah dad."

Dai: "What business did you have to take care of with the twins?"

Ky: "Oh it was about that dog."

Ki: "Dog?"

Ky: "Yeah, when I found your purse lying on the pavement on my way home this dog came out of an alley and led me to you, if it wasn't for her I probably wouldn't have found you and since it looked badly hurt I asked Ichiro and Jiro to find it and help it out."

Ki: "Wait did this dog look like a grey Hokkaido breed?"

Ky: "Yeah exactly."

Ki: "I think I remember seeing it attacking that masked guy when I found him but then he slammed it against the wall really hard and it fell, I don't remember what happened to it after that."

Ky: "Guess that explains how she got hurt, anyway Ichiro and Jiro found the dog alive but turns out it wasn't on its own."

Ki: "Are you saying it had puppies."

Ai: "Puppies?! I wanna see the puppies!"

Dai: "It's odd to see a mother dog risking its life like that for humans."

Ky: "Well there was only one puppy and it wasn't exactly a puppy."

Yor: "What do you mean?"

Ky: "When they found the dog they discovered that it had actually adopted a baby raccoon, the thing didn't look more than a few days old."

Yo: "Well isn't that sweet."

Yor: "Are you sure it wasn't a tanuki?"

Ky: "Yeah the vet confirmed that it was a raccoon."

Dai: "Are you thinking of taking the dog in? Every good officer needs a faithful partner."

Ki: "I don't mind if you want to, I did say I wanted to adopt a new pet we can even keep the raccoon if we get the right papers."

Ai: "Yeah daddy can we? Can we?"

Ky: "Well your mother doesn't mind so I don't see why not."

Ai: "Yay!"

As we were talking the doctor came in.

Do: "Excuse me everybody, I'm sorry to disturb you but visiting hours are almost over."

Yo: "It's getting late anyway."

Dai: "Hm."

Ai: "But mommy I don't wanna go, I wanna stay with you."

Ky: "Doctor is it okay if me and my daughter stay for the night?"

Do: "Hmm, Okay as long as you don't make too much noise while you're here."

Ky: "Thank you doctor."

Yor: "Alright I guess we'll get out of your hair."

Yo: "Bye everyone."

Dai: "Take care of your sister Kyousuke."

Ky: "I will dad."

Ki: "Bye guys."

Ai: "Bye grandma, bye grandpa, bye great grandma."

Ki: "Phew, _{plop}_ today's been a long day."

Ai: "Phew _{plop}_."

Ky: "Oh Kirino I just remembered…here."

Ki: " _{gasp}_ Is that the sequel to Forever love siblings?!"

Ky: "Uh, no it's a game we were working on while we were still up north called "Where we walked together" still a little sister game and it has a really nice and emotional story in a wonderfully aesthetic setting when we release the full version I know you're going to love it."

Ki: "Thanks Kyousuke."

Ky: "It's my pleasure."

Ki: "Hm, you know this situation is kind of weird."

Ky: "What do you mean?"

Ki: "You know, us being at the hospital and…You know what never mind, forget I said anything _{yaaaawn}_ man I didn't realize how tired I was."

Ky: "Yeah I think it's about time we get to sleep, I'll turn out the lights."

Ki: "Come here Aiko get next to mommy."

Ai: "But where's daddy going to sleep? The bed is too small."

Ky: "Don't worry Aiko I'll just lay my head on mommy's lap."

Ki: "Well at least your head is warmer than these thin blanket, if you weren't so heavy I'd make you lie on top of me for warmth…I realize what I just said and don't you dare say anything."

Ky: "I wasn't until you said that."

Ki: "You're such a pervert."

Ky: "Hehe, night Aiko."

Ai: "Good night daddy, good night mommy."

Ki: "Night Aiko."

The hospital room went silent, as I laid there I quietly grabbed Kyousuke's hand and he held onto mine.

Ki: "…I love you…Kyousuke."

Ky: "I love you too Kirino."

We all then drifted off to sleep.

 **AN: Alright everybody that ends chapter ten, I have a little tribute reference hidden in there, to those of you who find it you're awesome, but anyway here's where I start work on chapter eleven and I hope to see you guys then.**


	13. Chapter 11

**Okay everybody here is chapter 11 with a few little surprises and I'm wondering if anybody finally got the running reference from chapter 7, oh and I kept forgetting to say this in previous ANs but if you've been having a hard time finding Colleen I posted a rudimentary link to it on my profile (Warning: Some assembly required).**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Oreimo.**

 **Kyousuke's POV**

The sun shines on my face waking me and I sit up to pop my stiff back, I look over at Kirino and Aiko who are still asleep.

 _Hm she can even make head bandages look good, they'll wake up soon too better go get them something to eat._

I quietly get up to leave the room and head to the cafeteria for some coffee and omelets, my wrapped up hand not making things any easier, I make my way back but as I struggle to open the door to Kirino's room I hear some people running down the hall and I look back the way I came in to see Kanako, Ayase, Saori, Ruri, Sena, and Kouhei, who was carrying Yukio, running frantically down the hall.

Ka: "KYOUSUKE HURRY UP AND OPEN THE FREAKIN DOOR!"

I was about to say something but then a large group of people carrying colorful signs, flowers and heart shaped balloons slammed open the hall's main doors, all of them yelling and shoving each other to try and get ahead of the group. Seeing I had little time I resigned to open the door with my foot, the girls rushed inside Sena pushing me in while Kanako slammed the door closed and locking it, they all stood doubled over and out of breath while the group of people yelled and knocked at the door.

?: "Kirino-taaaaan are you okay?!"

?: "I love you Kirino!"

Ky: "What's going on?!"

Ka: "What you see out there is the natural enemy of all celebrity kind…over enthusiastic fans."

Se: "We were lucky they didn't run us over."

Ko: "Yeah those guys are insane."

Ru: "On our way up here they all just pulled up in a bunch of cars and began to storm the place."

Sa: "Luckily for us Kanako and Ayase recognized the situation immediately and warned us about it."

Ki: " _{yaaaaawn}_ Hey guys glad you came by, hm what's all that noise?"

Ai: " _{yaaaaawn}_ Good morning."

Ay: "Kirino!"

Ky: "Glad to see you're awake Kirino, here I brought you and Aiko some omelets."

Ki: "Thanks."

Ai: "Thanks daddy!"

Ki: "Uh, do you know what's going on out there?"

Ka: "Crazy fans."

Ki: "Oh great, well it was only a matter of time before they came running."

Ko: "They all must really like you?"

Ki: "I get truckloads of letters from them all the time, trying to escape them is like trying to avoid mosquitos on a camping trip in the middle of summer, just let them in a few at a time, I'll sign some autographs take some pictures and they should be satisfied."

Se: "So much for our visit."

Ki: "Don't worry I should be finished with them in maybe an hour or two, Kyousuke you have to go check on that dog from yesterday right?"

Ky: "Yeah."

Ki: "How about you take Aiko with you while I deal with these guys."

Ai: "Yeah I wanna see the doggy that helped save me."

Ky: "But don't you need me to watch over you, what if one of those guys gets too frisky?"

Ki: "Don't worry I've dealt with these people before they're all just a bunch of softies, besides I think they'd all be pretty disappointed if they found out I have a daughter now, Eternal Blue would lose a lot of revenue."

Ky: "I see."

Ki: "Plus I have Ayase here so I should be fine."

Ky: "I guess you have a point."

Ko: "How about Yukio and I come with you too, beats waiting around with all those pushy fanatics."

Yu: "Yeah can we come?"

Ky: "That okay with you Sena?"

Se: "I don't see why not."

Ky: "Alright but before we go I have to get this crowd under control."

Ru: "How are you going to do that?"

Ky: "I'm an auxiliary officer, I just have to assert my authority a little and they'll fall into line, Kirino can I borrow your taser I'd prefer to not use my gun if I have to intimidate these guys."

Ki: "Sure."

Ky: "Okay…here I go into the darkness and though I may walk through the valley of the shadow of death I shall fear no evil, the cost freedom is always high but as Japanese we've always paid it. And the path that we shall never choose is that of surrender or submission, war does not determine who is right but who is left, sticks and stones may break my bones but words will never hurt me, they may take my life but they shall never take MY-"

Ki: "Pfffahaha Would you just go already."

Ky: "Hehehe."

I walked towards the door and looked through the small window in the middle, all the crazed fans stood outside conversing amongst each other, it looked like some of them left leaving about twenty people standing out there. I opened the door but before they could charge their way in I pulled out my auxiliary officer badge making them all stop in their tracks.

Ky: "Alright everybody if you wish to see Ms. Kousaka you all have to-"

?: "Wait you're Kirino's brother Kyousuke."

Ky: "Y-yes that's me."

?: "Oh wow man it's so great to meet you."

?: "Wow even her brother looks awesome and he's a police officer."

?: "Can you tell us how Kirino is doing?"

Ky: "Kirino is doing fine right now and she's feeling well enough to let a few of you guys visit her at a time for some autographs and photos."

?: "Really?!"

?: "Kirino is such a nice celebrity."

Ky: "But I'm going to need you all to go wait in the lobby as your presence here is disturbing the peace."

?: "But who is going to get to go first?"

Ky: "You're going to have to figure that out yourselves maybe draw straws or something but you're going to have to keep your visits brief as Ms. Kousaka's friends and family have come to see her but she's choosing to let you come in first so she can spend time with them uninterrupted afterward."

?: " _{Sniff}_ Kirino is such a nice hostess setting aside so much of her personal time to meet with her fans."

?: "Alright everybody let's hurry this up so we don't waste too much of Kirino's time."

Un: "YEAH!"

They all marched off to the lobby all the other people in the hallway giving them looks of bewilderment.

Ky: "Okay they're gone for now; you guys ready to go?"

Ki: "Wow you took care of that quick."

Ky: "Well what else would you expect from your amazing older brother?"

Ki: "Getting run over by a horde of stampeding fans."

Ky: "Why must you have so little faith in me?"

Ki: "Bleh."

Ky: "Alright Aiko let's go."

Ai: "Okay, bye mommy."

Ki: "Bye sweetie and make sure you say thank you to that dog okay?"

Ai: "Okay."

Ky: "See you guys in a bit."

Aiko, Yukio, Kouhei and I left the room and as we walked through the lobby all of the fans waiting there saw Aiko and her resemblance to Kirino set them all off.

Un: " _{Gasp}_."

?: " _That must be Kyousuke's daughter_."

?: " _She looks just like Kirino_."

?: " _You think their doing it_."

?: " _What the hell man sick, that's her brother_."

?: " _Haha y-yeah super gross_."

?: " _My son is going to marry that girl one day_."

We exited the hospital and headed to the vet's office.

Ky: "So Yukio how have you and your uncle been getting along."

Yu: "Uh, uncle Kouhei has been a lot of fun he taught me how to play soccer and how to talk to girls."

Ko: "Yeah we've been having a great time these past few weeks since he and Sena moved in with me and you should see this kid play he's amazing."

Ky: "That's great reminds me of how Yukio and I used to play baseball back up north."

Ai: "Daddy what's baseball?"

Ky: "Baseball is a game where you have to hit a ball with a bat as hard as you can and run to three bases then to home before someone else gets the ball and tags you with it."

Ai: "That sounds like fun."

Ko: "And soccer is-"

Ai: "Oh I already know what soccer is."

Ko: "Really?"

Ai: "Yeah it's the game where you hit a ball into a big net without using your hands."

Ko: "Yeah that's it."

Yu: "U-uh, Mr. Kousaka is there any chance we could play baseball again sometime."

Ky: "Sure Yukio but I'm going to be pretty busy for a while so why don't you play it with Kouhei until then."

Yu: "…Okay."

Ko: "You think you could give me a few pointers on how the game is played properly Kyou? I'm not very familiar with it."

Ky: "Sure."

After giving Kouhei a general rundown of the rules of baseball, which I decided to learn at the insistence of those fathering books I read, we finally reached the vet's office but when we entered I heard an all too familiar high pitched crying sound coming from the back.

Ve3: "Hey there you're the guy from last night."

Ky: "Yeah Kyousuke Kousaka, how's the girl doing."

Ve3: "We had to separate her from the raccoon for another checkup, which explains that racket, no one seems to be able to calm the little guy down, thankfully we're almost done with her you can go wait in the kennel."

Ky: "Thanks."

We all head to the kennel where the noise was the loudest and we could see one of the vets holding the baby raccoon and a bottle of milk gently rocking it to unsuccessfully get it to stop crying.

Ve2: "Oh hey there you must be here for the Hokkaido."

Ky: "Yeah."

Ai: "Wow that raccoon is so cute and tiny."

Yu: "And loud."

Ve2: "Ah there she is right now."

Another one of the vets came in with the Hokkaido walking with a casted leg and rib cage.

Ve1: "Now we can finally get this little guy to stop crying."

Ve2: "Great."

Ve1: "Alright girl get in your cage."

Ve2: "And here's your, um, puppy."

As soon as the vets laid the raccoon next to the dog it calmed down and crawled over to her to start suckling while she affectionately licked him.

Ve2: "Looks like he didn't like the special formula."

Ve1: "Can't go wrong with all natural, so Mr. Kousaka you still planning on taking these two home?"

Ky: "Yep."

Ve1: "Alright I've got the papers ready including the ones for the raccoon and you will have pay a bit of a fee but you won't be able to take her home today because we just found out she has some critical tissue damage but thankfully it doesn't seem to be fatal."

Ky: "Okay then, Kouhei you and the kids stay here while I get this taken care of."

Ko: "Oki-doki."

Ky: "Akio make sure to behave for Mr. Akagi, okay?"

Ai: "Okay daddy."

Ky: "and you too Yukio try not to give your uncle a hard time."

Yu: "Huh? Ah y-yes da- I mean sir."

Ko: " _Kyousuke I think Yukio was about to call you dad_."

Ky: " _Yeah it's just that kind of thing that happens like when an elementary school student accidentally calls their female teacher mom, it happens all the time with me and him_."

Ko: " _Oh that's kind of cool I'm going to see if I can get him to do that with me_."

Ky: " _Hehe good luck with that_."

 **Aiko's POV**

Daddy left with the vet by himself so he can get the stuff we need so we can keep the baby raccoon and I walked over to the cage the doggy was in.

Ai: "Hi there my name is Aiko what's yours."

?: "whine."

Ai: "What's wrong don't you know how to talk."

Ko: "Uh, Aiko dogs can't talk."

Ai: "Why not? I can talk."

Ko: "Well that's because dogs don't have vocal chords."

Ai: "What's vocal chords?"

Yu: "Vocal chords are special organs only humans have that allow us to speak."

Ko: "Whoa you're pretty smart Yukio where'd you learn that?"

Ky: "Mr. Kousaka taught me."

Ai: "Mr. Akagi if dogs can't talk then how will we know what it's trying to say."

Yu: "Dogs have their own way of communicating with humans and sometime it can differ from dog to dog, so if you want know what she's saying you're going to need to spend some time with her before you can figure it out."

Ai: "Oohhhh."

Ko: " _Wow this kid's really one-uping me_."

Ai: "Wow Yukio you're really smart did my daddy teach you everything you know?"

Yu: "Yeah him, my mom and I guess my dad."

Ai: "I hope daddy makes me as smart you."

Yu: "I'm sure he will, _after all you are his real daughter_."

While we were talking daddy walked in.

Ky: "Hey Aiko?"

Ai: "Yeah daddy?"

Ky: "Before I can finish with the papers we need to give the dog and the raccoon names, what do you think we should call them."

Ai: "Hmmmm…Oh! I know let's call the doggy Tomoko."

Ky: "Hm, what do you think about girl?"

To: "Bark."

Ky: "Alright Tomoko it is, now how about the little guy there?"

Ai: "I already know a name for him, I want to call him Rascal."

Ko: "Rascal the raccoon, that sounds familiar for some reason."

Ky: "Well it's a cute name almost as cute as Aiko."

Ai: "Heehee thanks daddy."

After that daddy left to finish that paper thing for Tomoko and Rascal.

 **Kyousuke's POV**

I finished with the paper work and I called Ichiro and Jiro to buy some essential pet items for me and deliver them to Kirino's house after they were done with work so we have everything ready for when Tomoko and Rascal get to come home. After doing that we all headed back to the hospital to see if Kirino was done meeting with her fans but on the way there we bumped into one of them.

?: "Oh hey there Mr. Kousaka."

Ky: "Uh, hey are you the last one to visit?"

?: "Yeah and as expected Kirino was super nice she even signed my forehead see?"

Ky: "Okay."

?: "Oh! before I go I have a question for you."

Ky: "Sure what is it."

?: "If you don't want to answer that's okay but about your daughter."

Ky: "…What about my daughter?"

?: "I-is Kirino her mother? It's totally cool if she is I was just wondering hehehe."

Ky: "…Aiko how about you go ahead to the room I'm sure grandma and grandpa are there by now and they'll really want to see you."

Ai: "Okay."

Ky: "…No Kirino isn't Aiko's mother and anything you see online saying otherwise is a lie."

?: "Really? _That's a shame_ , well thanks for answering my question anyway I'll be going now."

Ko: "Jeez what's with fans and always asking personal questions like that?"

Ky: "They just use it as material for bad fanfiction though what I said probably isn't what he wanted to hear so he'll probably alter it, you know how crazy fans are."

Ko: "Heh."

We entered Kirino's room, inside was everyone including mom, dad and grandma and the room was filled with so many balloons and flowers that it looked like a garden party.

Ai: "And we named the doggy Tomoko and the raccoon Rascal."

Yo: "Well isn't that a cute name."

Ai: "Yeah daddy even said it was almost as cute as my name."

Dai: "Hehe it sure is."

Ky: "Hey everyone."

Yor: "Hey Kyousuke, Aiko already told us about how things went with the dog and the fact that you've been fathering that Yukio boy there hehehe."

Dai: "Seems you've become more of a man than I thought."

Ky: "I wouldn't call it fathering, I was more of a mentor to him."

Se: "Don't be modest you practically raised Yukio with me, it makes me kind of wish you were my brother."

Ko: "Oi oi, are you forgetting that I'm here?"

Se: "O-oh sorry."

Ky: "Kirino how are you feeling."

Ki: "Hmph."

Ky: "What's up with you?"

Ki: "Grrr."

Ka: "Kirino's mad at you for not calling her to help name the dog."

Ky: "Isn't that a little childish?"

Ki: "Well I had some really good names thought up for us to give her now they've all gone to waste."

Ky: "Sorry but Aiko was the one that thought of the name."

Ki: "…Alright I guess we'll just stick with Tomoko."

Ai: "Yaaaaay thank you mommy."

Ki: "Hmhm well it is actually a good name."

Ky: " _I wonder how you would've reacted if I had thought of it_."

Ki: "Did you say something Kyousuke? I couldn't quite hear."

Ky: "No."

Dai: "Kirino I just remembered, your mother and I talked it over last night and we think it would be best if Aiko stayed with us while you recovered."

Ki: "W-what?!"

Ai: "Eh?!"

Ky: "Actually that would be a good idea."

Ki: "Kyousuke what are you talking about?!"

Ai: "I wanna stay with you and mommy!"

Ky: "Think about it you two, with Kirino recovering from head trauma and me at work, since my right hand still works, something might go wrong with Kirino and you might get hurt Aiko, do you really want that to happen?"

Ai: "…"

Ki: "…I guess you have a point."

Ky: "Come on sweetie don't look so sad it's only going to be for a few days plus you've got your grandma, grandpa and great grandma to play with."

Ai: "Okay."

Yo: "Well now that you're all in agreement how about we get going."

Ki: "Wait, already?!"

Yo: "Yes, we actually have a bunch of things planned for our time with Aiko and we better get her settled in as soon as possible if we want to get it all finished."

Yor: "It's going to be a ton of fun Aiko, you're gonna love it."

Dai: "Hm."

Ki: "Uh, okay I guess this is goodbye for the next few days Aiko."

Ai: " _{hic}_ I'm gonna miss you mommy."

Ki: " _{sniff}_ I'm gonna miss you too sweetie _{hug}_."

Ka: "Jeez guys it's only for a few days."

Yo: "Alright Aiko let's go."

Ai: "Bye daddy, bye mommy."

Ki: "Bye."

Ky: "Bye Aiko have fun."

Ai: "I'll miss you."

Ky: "Missing you already."

Ki: "I'll miss you more."

Ai: "Bye mommy!"

Ki: "Bye Aiko."

Yo: "C-come on sweetie let go of the door frame."

Ai: "Uuuhuhuhu mommyyyy!"

Ki: "…Grrr, you!"

Ky: "Me?"

Ki: "You better be prepared to compensate me for this."

Ky: "Yeah yeah, I'll make sure to pamper you more than I already do until Aiko gets back."

Ki: "You better and I'll be expecting lots back rubs got it?"

Ky: "Yes ma'am.~"

Ki: "Good."

 **Kirino's POV**

After several more hours of staying at the hospital the doctor finally gave me the okay to go home, everybody came along to make sure I got there safely and they all spent the rest of the day getting me to cheer up though after a while the Akagis had to leave, right now we're watching some demented psychological magical girl show that I'm actually enjoying.

Ky: " _Feeling any better Kirino?_ "

Ki: " _Yeah I'm fine, it just doesn't feel right not having Aiko around?_ "

Ky: " _Don't worry you'll see each other again in no time._ "

Ki: " _Right._ "

Ka: " _Kirino do you mind talking with me in your workout room? I need to tell you something really important._ "

Ki: " _Sure._ "

I did as Kanako said and walked with her into the workout room but she seemed a little anxious and for some reason checked to see if we were followed before closing the door.

Ki: "Okay Kanako what did you want to talk about?"

Ka: "I'm here to talk to you about the perfect opportunity my friend."

Ki: "Opportunity?"

Ka: "Don't you see it Kirino? Four days totally alone with Kyousuke this is the perfect chance to finally get down and dirty with him."

Ki: "E-eh?!"

Ka: "Don't think I don't already know you guys haven't done it yet."

Ki: "How'd you know?!"

Ka: "I can tell by the way you act around each other that you're as virgin as olive oil which makes me kind of pity Kyousuke since he's already thirty but that just makes this all the more crucial."

Ki: "You know what you're right."

Ka: "Eh? Really?"

Ki: "I've been being too selfish not having the guts to go all the way with Kyousuke, he's probably all pent up right now and given the kind of person he is he probably hasn't relieved himself since he got here and it's a wife's duty to make sure her husband is taken care of."

Ka: "Wow I thought you'd be more reluctant to do this."

Ki: "I would be but I owe it to Kyousuke to be able to tend to his needs and it's about time I step up as his lover."

Ka: "Didn't take much to convince you, I'm kind thinking that you already planned to take advantage of this alone time."

Ki: "No Kanako if it wasn't for you talking me into this I probably would've put it off for much longer than I intended to so thanks, I really needed someone to give me a push."

Ka: "I do make it my job to push my friends out of their comfort zones."

Having finished our conversation, we went back to the living room but before we could sit back down there was a knock at the front door and I went to answer it.

Ki: "Who is it?"

Ich&Ji: "The Igarashi twins!"

Ki: "What are you two doing here."

Ji: "Kyousuke called and told us to buy pet supplies."

Ky: "Thanks guys I would've done it myself but I had make sure Kirino didn't get herself hurt."

Ki: "Don't talk about me like I'm some mental patient."

Ky: "Anyway here's your money."

Ich: "Nice doing business with you, now there's a lot of stuff in there so we'll help you carry it in for free."

Ky: "Thanks guys."

Kyousuke and the twins walked to the car and carried everything they had brought inside but once Jiro walked in he suddenly froze and stared at Kanako and she did the same.

Ji: "O-oh hey Kanako."

Ka: "H-hey Jiro how are things going."

Ji: "Uh, I'm carrying this bag of dog food into the kitchen."

Ka: "Okay."

Ji: "…"

Ka: "…"

Without saying anything else they turned away from each other and after putting away the dog food Jiro immediately left for the car.

Ky: "What was that all about?"

Ki: "Oh yeah Jiro and Kanako sort of met each other for the first time at the nearby convenience store the other week, he and Ichiro were called in to deal with a little altercation between her and what she claimed to be a harasser luckily she calmed down as soon as she saw Jiro and they've acted like this around each other ever since."

Ich: "Yep those two are head over heels for each other they just don't want to admit it."

Ky: "You jealous?"

Ich: "Nope unlike Jiro I'm not a one-woman man, you can't tie down this boa! Hm you know I just noticed Aiko isn't here."

Ky: "She's staying over at our parents' house until Kirino recovers."

Ich: "I see."

Ki: "Can you please not remind me of that?"

Ich: "Hehe, well is she okay? She's not hurt is she?"

Ki: "No, the kidnapper just knocked her out with a chloroform rag so she didn't receive any injuries and she doesn't remember any of what happened so she won't be traumatized as far as we know."

Ich: "That's good to hear, anyway I better get going I'll see you later Kyousuke."

Ky: "Later."

The twins left and after a couple more hours of watching anime everyone else did as well.

Ki: "Bye guys."

Ka: "Uh-huh."

Ay: "Bye Kirino."

Sa: "I shall see thee on the marrow."

Ru: "Bye."

Ky: "Well that was a nice time, looks like it's just the two of us now."

Ki: "Yeah."

Ky: "So how about we do something as a couple? It can be anything you want just name it."

Ki: "Hm, anything I want?"

Ky: "Yep."

Ki: "And no matter what it is you won't say no."

Ky: "Uh, yeah."

Ki: "You promise?"

Ky: "Promise."

Ki: "Okay then let's take a bath."

Ky: "…Eh?"

 **Kyousuke's POV**

So it was settled and as per Kirino's orders she and I are naked in the bathroom while I'm scrubbing her back though I wasn't totally naked I still had on a pair of boxer briefs and I insisted on wearing a blindfold.

Ky: "I really shouldn't have promised to do this."

Ki: "I can't believe you're wearing that blindfold; I did give you permission to see me naked."

Ky: "Which is something I can't believe you'd do, usually you're more closed off than this."

Ki: "Well I just thought we should be more open with each other, it has been a few weeks since we got back together, so how about you just loosen up a little and get naked too?"

Ky: "Hell no."

Ki: "Please."

Ky: "You're really pleading me to get naked with you?"

Ki: "Yes and now that I've embarrassed myself by doing that will you please just get naked with me?"

Ky: "No."

Ki: "Please big brother."

Ky: "Kuh! …"

Ki: "Grrr."

Frustrated by my reluctance Kirino decided to pounce on me, pushing me on my back while she straddled me, she then took hold of my blindfold and removed it and for the first time since Ria visited Japan I saw Kirino naked, her entire body uniform in its peach color and her decently sized breasts topped with pink nipples. I forced myself not to look any further down but I could still feel her soft mound rubbing up against my stomach, I could even tell she had a little patch of hair down there.

Ky: "…"

Ki. "There, is this so bad?"

Ky: "I…guess not."

Ki: "Hmhm your nose is bleeding."

Ky: "Great."

Ki: "Okay that's off so now for your undies."

Ky: "Might as well."

Ki: "…There, feels better right?"

Ky: "Y-yeah, can you get off of me now?"

Ki: "…"

Ky: "Kirino?"

Ki: "You're hard."

Ky: "Can we not pay attention to that."

Ki: "You're still a virgin right Kyousuke?"

Ky: "Yeah, why do you ask?"

It was at that moment Kirino grabbed my member and attempted to position herself but I reacted quickly slid out from under her.

Ky: "Kirino what the hell?!"

Ki: "What do you think you're doing? I was about to-"

Ky: "No you weren't!"

Ki: "Come on Kyousuke I thought you'd be excited about this."

Ky: "That head injury must have really messed you up if you think I'd do THAT with you right here."

Ki: "Stop being so uptight Kyousuke I'm giving you the freedom to do whatever you want to me, so get over here so we can get busy and there's no need to worry about surprises because I'm on the pill."

Ky: "Kirino stop it!"

Ki: "?!"

Ky: " _{sigh}_ Listen Kirino I understand you're scared, anybody would be after what happened yesterday and I would like do this with you but not now."

Ki: "Then when Kyousuke? It's been over ten years since we started dating and the farthest we've gotten besides bathing together is sharing a bed, I know you said to take things slow but Kyousuke _{sniff}_ what if…what if something like that happens again and you're not there to save me?"

Ky: "Kirino."

Ki: "If it does happen _{sniff}_ I want to at least know that my first time was with you."

Ky: "…That isn't a good look for you."

Ki: "Eh?"

Ky: "Begging like this, it's really unattractive."

Ki: " _{sniff}_ Hmhm you're an ass you know that, besides it not like I did this on my own, it was Kanako's idea."

Ky: "Yeah but the fact that you listened to her shows how desperate you are for excuses."

Ki: "Mmph."

Ky: "How about this? We'll do it but not today, Aiko doesn't come back until Saturday so that gives us plenty time to prepare for the perfect night."

Ki: " _{sniff}_ Hmmm the perfect night."

Ky: "I want to get everything right and make sure our first time together is unforgettable."

Ki: "Yeah."

Ky: "Come here."

Ki: " _{hug}_ I love you."

Ky: "I love you too, now let's finish cleaning up you've still got a bunch of gunk behind your ears."

Ki: "Hmhm, bleh."

 **AN: Okay end of chapter 11 hoped you all liked it and now to start putting together chapter 12 made with plenty of love, romance and a squirt of lemon.**


	14. Chapter 12

**Okay everyone I know I'm a little late but blame my work, due to a schedule change I won't have as much time to write so there's going to be a larger gap between updates sometimes, sorry, anyways here's chapter twelve hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Oreimo**

*10/24/24*

 **Kyousuke's POV**

Ki: "Ouch."

Ky: "Oh sorry!"

Ki: "Ah jeez watch it with that cast idiot."

Ky: "Sorry still not used to it."

Ki: "That thing is really going to get in the way when date night comes around."

Ky: "Maybe it's best to reschedule until my hand heals up."

Ki: "No, I already made a bunch of plans for us tomorrow."

Ky: "I thought the man was supposed to plan the date?"

Ki: "Well this is our first real date since we got back together and since I'm the one with all the money I want to make sure everything's done right, I'm even going out with Kanako in a bit to do some shopping."

Ky: "Shopping? For what?"

Ki: "A-A present…for you."

Ky: "Really? What is it?"

Ki: "It's a secret and you won't get to see until our date."

Ky: "It's not something weird is it?"

Ki: "NO! It's just…something I thought you'd like."

Ky: "Wow you really have some big plans don't you but how do you expect me to perform with this cast?"

Ki: "That's for you to figure out by tomorrow."

Ky: "What if I don't?"

Ki: "Then don't expect me to put out for you when the time comes or anytime soon for that matter."

Ky: "Wait so you're telling me if I don't learn how to "bounce in bed" with a crippled hand by tomorrow I won't get another chance to do it with you again?"

Ki: "Your words not mine."

Ky: "You have to be kidding me."

Ki: "I am a woman of my word, so I suggest you get your preparations done before time runs out."

 _{Ding Dong}_

Ki: "That must be Kanako better get dressed quick."

Kirino got dressed in a flash so as not to keep Kanako waiting and grabbed an unusually large bag on the way out, she was about to leave but stopped half way out the door.

Ki: "Oh and Kyousuke remember to meet me down at the vet's office with one of the cars to pick up Tomoko and Rascal."

Ky: "Okay then but are you sure we should be taking Tomoko out this early? Her surgeries may be finished but she's still got a lot of broken bones."

Ki: "Yeah but think about it, wouldn't it be better for her to heal up our nice, comfy house instead of some dank metal cage?"

Ky: "Yeah maybe."

 _{Ding Dong}{Ding Dong}{Ding Dong}_

Ky: "Looks like she's getting impatient, you better get going."

Ki: "…"

Ky: "Hm, what's up?"

Ki: "…L-Love you, bye!"

 _{shut}_

Ky: "Hmhm."

 _Jeez, I already had the whole copulation thing down pat I would've blown Kirino's mind come date night but this cast just throws a wrench into all of my years of preparation, {sigh} THIS SUCKS!_

Ky: "MMMMMHMHMHMHMHMMMMMMM!"

 _But still why does that abrasive side of hers make me feel so happy, oh god I hope I'm getting a taste for any S &M stuff!_

I got out of bed, got dressed for work and proceeded to go downstairs to see the weather forecast for today.

 _I wonder how Aiko's doing…this house sure feels empty without those two around…now that I think about it before I came back things have always felt empty, guess I didn't notice until now…Come on man don't go getting all somber now, besides I still had my friends and I had a lot of fun spending time with Yukio._

After seeing that it was going to be overcast all day I got up off the couch, locked the front door and left for work.

 _Hopefully the weather clears up by tomorrow, if it doesn't I'm sure Kirino will blame it on me._

 **Kirino's POV**

Ki: "I don't think I can do this."

Ka: "Come on Kirino remember you're doing this for him."

Ki: " _{inhale}_ Haaaaah _this is so embarrassing_ ; can you push me?"

Ka: "Sure."

Kanako and I (in disguise) are at the mall right now to pick out Kyousuke's present for our date night and the store I had just stumbled into is called Valoria's Enigma and of course the present I planned on getting him was me dressed in some lingerie.

Ki: "M-maybe we could just get him something else."

Ka: "No we're already here, besides there's no better present for a future husband than some sexy lingerie."

?: "Hi there and welcome to Valoria's Enigma, is there anything I can help you with."

Ki: "N-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-na-na-na-na-na-"

Ka: "No we're just here to browse."

?: "Well if you need help with anything just ask."

Ka: "Kay thanks, come on Kirino let's pick out something that'll knock his socks off."

Ki: "Uh-huh."

We began to look through the aisles and while Kanako confidently scoured all the racks I was just a nervous wreck.

 _Alright just calm down you have your disguise on, besides you're only at a women's underwear store buying a set of lingerie to wear for Kyousuke for your first time together…our first time._

Ki: "Hehehehehehehe."

Ka: "Uh Kirino?"

Ki: "Huh? Oh h-hey Kanako."

Ka: "You were doing some creepy giggle and there's blood coming out of your nose."

Ki: "Crap!"

Ka: "You okay?"

Ki: "Yeah I'm totally fine."

Ka: "Hm you're really excited for this aren't you?"

Ki: "Eh?!"

Ka: "Hehe anyway here I got some sets picked out for you, go try them on."

Ki: "Okay."

I took what Kanako handed me and went to the changing rooms.

Ki: " _{sigh}_ I can't believe I'm doing this."

 _{Ring}{Ring}_

Ki: "Ah!"

Suddenly my phone rang surprising me, I got it out to see that it was mom's cell calling so I answered to see what was up.

Ki: "Hello?"

Yo: "Hey there Kirino it's grandma."

Ki: "Uh mom don't you think it's a little early for you to be referring to yourself as grandma? After all grandma Yoriko is still kicking and that would make things kind of confusing."

Yo: "Oh don't ruin my fun, anyway I called because Aiko wants to talk to you and Kyousuke."

Ki: "Actually Kyousuke's not with me right now."

Yo: "Really? That's surprising, ever since he came back to town it's as if you two have been attached at the hip, you aren't doing anything dirty are you?"

Ki: "NO!"

 _Yes_.

Yo: "Hmhm I'm kidding, anyway here's Aiko."

Ai: "Hi mommy!"

Ki: "Hi sweetie, how are you doing?"

Ai: "I'm doing great, grandma, grandma and grandpa took me to the museum and I saw a bunch of dinosaurs and now we're going to get pizza and and after that we're going to the movies and tomorrow they said they're taking me to the Plegoland center."

Ki: "Wow that sounds like a lot of fun, I wish I could be there with you right now."

Ai: "I wish you and daddy were here too, I really miss you guys."

Ki: "I miss you too."

Ai: "Where are you right now and where's daddy?"

Ki: "I'm at the mall and he's probably at work."

Ai: "Oh I really wanted to talk to him."

Ki: "Don't worry you'll get to later."

Ai: "Okay."

Ki: "Cheer up Aiko, how about to make you feel better I make you something really tasty when you come back home, like pancakes with mango syrup."

Ai: "Really? I can't wait, your pancakes are the best mommy."

Yo: " _What about the pancakes I made you this morning?_ "

Dai: " _I have to agree with Aiko, Kirino's pancakes are certainly to die for while your pancakes were a little undercooked and lumpy."_

Yo: " _Hey._ "

Yor: " _Hahaha he really got you there hon._ "

Yo: " _Well excuse me, I'm only used to making traditional Japanese foods_."

Ai: "Oh I have to hang up we're at the pizza place now."

Ki: "Okay talk to you later sweetie."

Ai: "Okay bye mommy, I love you."

Ki: "Hnnnnng I love you too sweetie, bye."

 _{click}_

Ki: " _{sigh}_ Why is my daughter so cute?"

Ka: "Hey Kirino you done in there yet? Come on I'm getting bored."

Ki: "Sorry give me a minute."

I spent the next twenty minutes trying on different sets of lingerie while Kanako critiqued them all while passing me more to try on after I went through all the ones in the first pile, after trying them all I settled on one that I liked and that I knew Kyousuke would really like but Kanako suggested I get three.

Ki: "Why would I need three."

Ka: "To keep things fresh, wear the best one for your first night and only bust it out for special occasions and then just use the other three in between all that you know to remind him how special the first time was."

Ki: "Wow that actually sound like a good idea, where'd you learn all this?"

Ka: "Uh just here and there you know."

I went up to the to the check-out desk to pay for everything and then we made our way to the exit.

Ka: "By the way Kirino I heard you talking on your phone with someone."

Ki: "Oh that was just Aiko and my parents."

Ka: "Really?! Why didn't you tell me?! I would have loved to talk to her!"

Ki: "Sorry."

Ka: "Tsk whatever, heh you know it would be kind of ironic if we ran into them here at the mall."

Ki: "Yeah there is a pizza place here, god I don't want to know what they would think if they saw me buying lingerie."

Ka: "I'd be on the sidelines laughing my ass off at that train wreck."

Ki: "Though I kind of have a feeling they'd see it coming, heck my mom even made a joke on the phone about me doing dirty stuff with Kyousuke."

Ka: "Pff if only she knew how on point she was."

Ki: "Heh."

Ay: "Kanako? Kirino? Is that you?"

As we were walking through the food court toward the exit we suddenly froze in place at the sound of a certain woman's voice.

Ay: "It is you, hey there."

Ki: "H-hey Ayase, _Kanako I thought you said she was at work_."

Ka: " _That's what she told me, she's probably here for lunch or something_."

Ay: "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be resting at home?"

Ki: "We're just here to pick up some things hehehe."

Ka: "Yep that's what we were doing."

Ay: "Hm? Valoria's Enigma?"

 _Oh crap._

It seemed I had forgotten to hide the bag I was carrying which had the stores name printed on the side in big, fancy text making it all the more easier for Ayase to spot.

Ay: "Isn't that the store that sells fancy underwear? Kirino don't tell me you actually accepted their offer to model for them."

Ki: "N-no of course not."

Ay: "Then what's with those bags?"

Ki: "They're just for one of my otaku friends, yeah, they wanted buy some to wear for their boyfriend but were too embarrassed to buy it themselves so I decided to do them a favor."

Ay: "Oh that's nice, but shouldn't your friend know that you're in no condition to be doing any favors."

Ki: "It's fine I insisted, I was getting bored sitting around the house so I thought I might as well plus I brought Kanako to watch over me since she was free."

Ka: "Y-Yep that's why I'm here."

Ki: "Anyway I can't stay and talk for too long my friend is probably going to want try these on as soon as possible."

Ay: "Okay, uh, well I'll see you guys later then."

Ki: "Later Ayase."

Ka: "Bye."

Ay: " _Bye_."

Finally clear of that minefield we quickly and inconspicuously made our way to the mall's exit.

Ka: "Man that was a close one, I thought she would've killed us right there."

Ki: "Yeah but luckily we made it out."

Ka: "By the way what was that about an offer from Valoria's Enigma?"

Ki: "Oh a couple of months ago they made an offer with Eternal Blue to have me model some of their underwear, luckily they left it up to me to make that choice."

Ka: "And you turned it down? Come on imagine how much money you would have made if you accepted it."

Ki: "Valoria's Enigma is world famous, there's no way I'd pose in nothing but a bra and panties for everyone in the world to see, think of how my parents would react!"

Ka: "Think of how Kyousuke would react."

Ki: "…Still it doesn't change my mind besides I don't think Kyousuke would be comfortable with the idea of guys across the globe eye-raping pictures of me half naked."

Ka: "Don't they already do that? Plus, what about all the times you did shoots in a bikini that's pretty much underwear right?"

Ki: "Th-That's different."

Ka: "If you say so."

 **Kyousuke's POV**

 _For a trillion years I wandered, in this void between worlds, no closer to home and no closer my end, for a trillion years I wandered, trapped in this single moment yet an eternity to spend._

 _What?_

Ky: " _{snort}_ Huh?"

I wake up at my computer with a headache not really remembering what I was dreaming about.

Ky: "Ah, damn why does this happen every time I fall asleep during the day?"

Se: "Hey Kyousuke you alright? You sort of dosed off there."

Ky: "Yeah I'm fine just didn't get enough sleep last night."

Ma: "Hehe you and Kirino better not have too much fun or else you'll wear yourselves out."

Ki: "Yeah but you know how Kirino can be, oh wait what time is it?!"

Se: "2:27."

Ky: "Thank god I thought I was late."

Ma: "Late for what?"

Ky: "I have to meet Kirino down at the vet's clinic to pick up our new pets."

Se: "Oh yeah the raccoon and dog, hey are you going to make her into a police dog?"

Ky: "She is pretty smart for her breed, heck if it wasn't for her I wouldn't have been able to save Kirino and Aiko. But since I'm only an auxiliary officer she could only receive a similar status though I imagine her being pretty useful when she's needed, well anyway I better get going, I'll see you guys later."

Ma: "Later."

Se: "Bye."

I exited the building and hurried into my car, I was able to make it to the vet right before three and when I pulled up to the parking lot I could see Kirino through the lobby window. Once she saw me she grabbed some bags off the floor and dashed toward the back of the car to stuff them in the trunk before I could get out.

Ky: "What's that you're putting in there?"

Ki: "N-Nothing mind your own business!"

Ky: "Okay?"

Ka: "Yo what's up?"

Ky: "Oh hey Kanako, what are you doing here? I thought you would've gone home by now."

Ka: "I've got nothing better to do so I decided to stick around."

Ky: "You better not be planning something, I'm still angry about that time you tore up my favorite shirt to take a picture of my stomach."

Ka: "Nah that novelty has worn of, you're just a wad of chewed gum to me now."

Ky: "Oh yeah you've got Jiro to harass now right?"

Ka: "W-What?! No!"

Ky: "Though I'd consider him as more of a jawbreaker."

Ka; "Are you listening to me?!"

Ky: "Kirino are you done back there yet?

Ka: "Hey?!"

Ky: "What's taking you so long?"

Ki: "Shut up, it's just that, uh, your trunk is full of junk so, um, I c-can't find any room!"

Ky: "It's called emergency supplies and it doesn't even take up that much room so what could you possibly be putting in there."

Ki: "Nothing, now stay over there if you want to keep that other hand of yours intact!"

Ky: "Alright jeez."

Ka: "Come on Kirino how hard is it to find a hiding place back there?"

Ki: "Kanako!"

Ky: "Hiding place? What's she hiding?"

Ka: "She's hiding your pre-"

Before Kanako could finish her sentence Kirino quickly grabbed her and threw her into the trunk.

 _{slam}_

Ki: " _{pant}{pant}_."

Ka: "Hey what the hell are you doing?! Get me out of here!"

Ky: "Kirino why'd you just do that?"

Without answering she grabbed my hand and dragged me into the clinic and up to the front desk.

Ky: "…"

Ki: "Well? Ask her about them."

Ky: "Uh hey I'm here to pick up Tomoko and Rascal."

Ve3: "Y-Yes of course."

The vet went back to get the others and while we were waiting Kanako came inside.

Ka: "Kirino?"

Ki: "Kanako? How'd you get out of the trunk?"

Ka: "I pulled the safety release."

Ki: "Oh, _I forgot all about that_."

Ka: "How long were you going to keep me in there?"

Ki: "…"

Ve1: "Hey there Mr. Kousaka, you here to pick up Tomoko and Rascal?"

Ky: "Yeah, that them in the carrier?"

Ve1: "Yep, both fixed up, vaccinated, parasite free and ready to go home, now since Tomoko is still recovering I suggest you not move her around too much."

Ky: "Okay, Kirino can you help me carry this to the car?"

Ki: "Sure."

Ky: "Alright we'll be going now, thank you all for your help."

Ve1: "No problem you guys have a good day now."

Ki: "You too."

We carried the pet carrier to the car and carefully placed it in the back seat.

Ky: "There we go, you okay in there girl?"

To: "Bark."

Ki: "You need a ride home Kanako?"

Ka: "If that ride is in the trunk then no thanks."

Ky: "No Kanako it's best if we drive you, as a man and an officer I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something happened to you on your way home?"

Ka: "Okay fine if you insist but I call the front seat, I don't do well with animals."

Ki: "Good that gives me the chance to spend some time with our new family members."

Ka: "Shouldn't you drive Kirino? After all, Kyousuke's the one with the busted hand."

Ki: "He was able get here just fine wasn't he? Plus, I'm still recovering from my head trauma remember?"

Ky: "Yeah, I think it would be safer for me to drive, unless you'd be willing to drive Kanako."

Ka: "Sorry I can't, I don't have a license."

Ky: "Why not?"

Ka: "I never really saw the point of getting one in a town this cramped, I just take cabs and trains everywhere."

Ky: "Alright then I'll just drive, everyone load up."

We all got into the car and I pulled out of the lot and drove on according to Kanako's directions, while I was focusing on the road Kirino began to introduce herself to Tomoko and Rascal and like any feminine woman she couldn't help but gush over Rascal's cuteness. After about twenty minutes of twists, turns and reversals we finally made it to Kanako's house.

Ka: "Alright here's my place, thanks for the ride, see you guys later."

Ky: "Later."

Ki: "Bye Kanako."

Ky: "Okay time to go home."

Ki: "Wait don't go yet."

Ky: "Hey what are you doing?!"

Before I pulled off Kirino rose from her seat and began to squeeze her way into the front passenger seat lightly but still painfully elbowing and kicking be in the process.

Ky: "Ow! Ah, why the hell did you do that?"

Ki: "So I could sit next to you why else?"

Ky: "…Whatever."

With Kirino settled in I drove forward towards our house.

Ki: "So now that we've finished our errands for today what do you want to do when we get home?"

Ky: "Sorry Kirino but we won't be able to do much, I'm meeting with the guys later at the bar."

Ki: "What?! You'd really rather spend time with your friends than with your beautiful, sexy girlfriend?!"

Ky: "N-no it's not like that-"

Ki: "I'm kidding Kyousuke, you can go and play with your friends, I understand that guys need their guy time."

Ky: "Jeez I thought you had me cornered there, so you're going to be okay by yourself?"

Ki: "Yeah don't worry, it's already been a couple of days since I left the hospital and nothing's happened yet, I'll be fine. Beside given how inexperienced you are it would be good for you to get some advice from them on our planned activities."

Ky: " _I'll show you inexperienced._ "

Ki: "What'd you say?"

Ky: "Nothing."

We made it back to the house and after carefully placing Tomoko and Rascal in their doggy bed in the corner we spent the next few hours watching T.V. and playing some eroge together.

Ky: "Alright I'm off…you sure you'll be okay on your own? I can always just cancel."

Ki: "Jeez, just go on and have fun with your friends already I'll be fine, you're really starting to annoy me you know."

Ky: "Ch, well sorry for worrying about you, anyway call me if you need anything and I'll be right over."

Ki: "Okay, stay safe."

It's a little after dark as I began my walk to the bar, the frigid night air ushering me forward to its warmth, I looked up at the overcast sky, the clouds hung low enough for the lights of the city to touch it, the colors contrasted well with each other giving the sky a somewhat drab beauty. After making it to the bar I entered and was immediately welcomed by all my friends.

Ich: "Hey Kyousuke!"

Ji: "Kyousuke!"

Ko: "Sup bro."

Mo: "Welcome to the Bar Gappa."

Ky: "Hey guys, Monty can I get a soda."

Mo: "Come on man don't tell me you're alcohol free now."

Ky: "Nah just not feeling like beer right now."

Ich: "So Kyousuke what's so important that you had to bring us all out here?"

Ky: "Well it's nothing serious but I have some good news and some bad news."

Ji: "Okay what's the good news?"

Ky: "…Kirino and I will be having our first time together tomorrow."

Ich: "PFFFF."

Ji: "PFFFF."

Ko: "PFFFF."

Mo: "PFFFF."

 _{rainbow}_

Ky: "I didn't think this news would be that jarring."

Ich: "Damn right it's jarring!"

Ji: "Heck it's practically pickling!"

Ky: "Uh what?"

Ko: "Jeez you even have Monty choking up over there."

Mo: "Gaaaarrr I'm _{cough}{cough}_ okay hiiiiih _{cough}_ dammit."

Ky: "Do you guys not like that we're doing this?"

Ich: "No it's just surprising."

Ko: "Yeah we never thought you had the balls to actually go through with that even with all of our prodding."

Ky: "Well thanks for having so much confidence in me but it's true Kirino and I will be getting to it the night before Aiko comes home."

Ji: "Well alright man we're proud of you!"

Ich: "Yeah would've been a crime to let fine woman like her to go another week without some sausage."

Ko: "I can't believe it, in less than a day our little boy finally becomes a man."

Ky: "Shut it, anyway about the bad news."

Mo: "Here's your soda."

Ky: "Thanks."

Ji: "Oh yeah."

Ich: "Don't tell us you're impotent or something."

Ko: "Is she into some weird kinky stuff?"

Ky: "No it's this."

I pulled my left hand out from under the table and they all immediately came to the realization.

Ich: "Oh that thing."

Ko: "It would make things a little difficult with old lefty out of commission."

Ky: "Yeah and when Kirino and I were practicing earlier the darn cast kept scratching her."

Ji: "I bet that's a big turn off."

Ky: "Big time she even told me that if I didn't figure out how get this to work by tomorrow night she won't give me another chance to bed her."

Ich: "Pffhaha really?"

Ko: "You sure she wasn't just kidding?"

Ky: "Maybe but still this is going to be our first time together and I want everything to be perfect."

Ji: "Jeez why don't you forget about that perfection crap, just get it over with and move on, this is why I don't do virgins."

Ky: "Well sorry your first time wasn't a great experience for you but I want to make something of my wasted youth and get mine done right."

Ji: "…Mmmmmmmaaaaahahahahaa _{sniff}_ hihhhhh."

Ky: "Anyway I was wondering if any of you had any ideas on what I could do."

Ko: "Have you tried taking it off?"

Ky: "It's a cast you idiot, it doesn't come off until my hand heals up and that isn't for another six weeks."

Ich: "Maybe you could sand it smooth."

Ky: "No that would probably make it too brittle and it would break."

Ich: "Hmmm maybe…"

Ji: "Maybe you could…"

Ko: "I'm drawing a blank here."

Ky: "Well thanks anyway."

Ich: "Come on now Kousaka we just got here, I'm sure if we just take our time we'll think of something and nothing churns up a good brainstorm better than an ice cold beer, hey Monty how about some more storm fuel over here."

Mo: "On it."

Ky: "Guess you're right besides I might as well goof off some while I'm here, might come up with something later."

As we were about to commence our merrymaking the bar door suddenly opened and we all looked to see an old man standing there.

Ich: "Hey it's the chief!"

Ji: "Hey chief!"

Mo: "Hey there Hayate."

Ha: "Hey there boys."

Ky: "Mr. Kiyoshi what are you doing here?"

Ha: "Thought I'd stop by for a drink, Monty can you get me a Sapporo lager?"

Mo: "Sure thing."

Ha: "So what have you boys been up to?"

Ko: "We've just been trying to figure out how to help Kyousuke sleep with his-"

Ich: " _{punch}_ With his girlfriend when he has that cast on his hand."

Ha: "Kyousuke you have a girlfriend?"

Ky: "Uh y-yeah."

Ha: "Never thought I'd see the day, so what's her name?"

Ky: "Uuuuuuh it's uuuuuuuuh…Sena Akagi!"

Ko: "EEE-mff?!"

Ha: "Kouhei's sister?"

Ji: "Y-yeah those two are gonna be going at it for their first time tomorrow night."

Ko: "MMMMMMMF!"

Ich: "Hey Monty? Kouhei looks kind of sick why don't you go lock him in the bathroom."

Mo: "Alrighty then."

Ha: "First time eh? Haha looks like you'll finally be leaving the last remnants of your boyhood behind, I'm proud of you son."

Ky: "Thank you sir."

Ha: "And I'm sure that boy of hers will love having you as a father."

Ky: "Oh yeah Yukio and I are already pretty well acquainted, I've been acting as his father figure since he could walk."

Ha: "Well isn't that nice, now what's this about your cast?"

Ky: "It's just that with this cast in the way it's going to make things kind of hard for when I need to…you know."

Ha: "…Well sorry but I don't know how to help you there."

Ky: "It's fine."

Ha: "By the way Kyousuke how's that grandmother of yours? I heard she's in town visiting."

Ky: "Oh grandma Yoriko? Yeah she's doing fine, still her bombastic self."

Ha: "Haha I see, I remember back in the day we used to get into a lot of mischief, I might look her up later to see if she wants to go out."

Ky: "Are you sure about that? You are the chief of police and grandma can have sort of a negative influence on you, heck last time you two went out you almost lost your job."

Ha: "Yeah but that's just what I love about her, even at seventy-six she has the energy of a thirty-year-old and the ass of one too hehe."

Ky: "Come on sir I don't want to hear about my grandma's butt."

Ji: "You've gotta admit though that grandma of yours is fiiiiiiiiiiiine."

Ich: "Yep she's one hot grandma."

Ha: "Heh you should see her in the buff, she's got the body of an angel hmhmhm."

Ky: "Ugh If Kouhei wasn't locked in the bathroom right now I'd puke."

Ha: "Alright boys enough messing with Kyousuke hows about get to playing some pool."

Ich: "I'm in."

Ji: "Me too."

Ky: "You guys go ahead I'm going to go check on Kouhei."

As everyone headed towards the game room in back I went to the bathroom to free Kouhei but when I opened the door he attempted to tackle me but I was able to dodge at the last second.

Ko: "You bastard!"

Ky: "K-Kouhei calm down!"

Ko: "How can I do that when you told the chief that Sena was your girlfriend and that you were going to bang her tomorrow!"

Ky: "Well you were the one that was about to tell him that I was going to do that to Kirino!"

Ko: "You have an entire freakin harem of girls pining after you, you couldn't have said it was one of them?!"

Ky: "You know I can't do that; Mr. Kiyoshi knows everyone how do you think they would've reacted if they found out?! How do you think Kirino would've acted if she found out?"

Ko: "Still why Sena?!"

Ky: "Because she's the only one I thought would agree to be my fake girlfriend when the situation came up, I've burnt every bridge I had with the other girls! Besides Kouhei it's not like we're going to actually be doing anything, I see her too much as a sister to actually want to do that."

Ko: "…Really?"

Ky: "Kouhei you're my best friend do you really think I'd do something as low as mess around with your sister? Especially if I know how in love with her you are, besides you know the only woman for me is Kirino."

Ko: "Yeah, sorry for flipping out like that and I guess it was my fault that I was about to blab to the chief of police."

Ky: "It's fine, though I will have to have Sena be my pretend girlfriend in the near future."

Ko: "Yeah that's pretty much a given now."

Ky: "You calm now?"

Ko: "Yeah I'm good."

Ky: "Siscon brothers?"

Ko: "Siscon brothers."

Ky: "Good, come on let me buy you a beer."

Ko: "Thanks."

We made our way to the game room to join the others but before we could Monty stopped us.

Mo: "He Kyousuke I think I found a solution to your cast problem."

Ky: "Really what did you have in mind?"

Mo: "Hold up your hand."

Ky: "Okay."

I held up my crippled hand and Monty bent down to grab something from under the bar, when he came back up he reach over and slipped an oven mitt over my cast.

Mo: "There perfect fit."

Ko: "…"

Ky: "…I feel really stupid now."

Ko: "Ditto."

 **AN: Alright end of chapter twelve now to work on Th*****n (sorry, I'm superstitious) and this time, since my previous two shot hasn't been taken down yet, I will be adding A LEMON SCENE, only this time with some romantic build up, so until then happy trails.**


	15. Short 3

**Alright guys I thought I was taking a little long on chapter th****** so I had this prepared for you I hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Oreimo**

 ***Babysitting***

Ki: "Alright now we just give it a little more time to cook and dinner will be ready."

Ai: "Cooking is super easy."

Ki: "It sure is."

It's a rainy Friday evening, thankfully with no thunder, as Aiko and I finish putting together tonight's dinner.

Ai: "Mommy how much longer until daddy comes home?"

Ki: "It should be any minute now, how about you look out the window and tell me when he's here."

Ai: "Okay."

While Aiko stood watch, shortly joined by Tomoko and Rascal, I filled the pet food bowls and got the table prepared, as I finished setting the final plate I noticed light turning in to the window.

Ai: "He's here! Daddy's here! Daddy's here!"

I made my way over to the door to greet him but as soon as the door opened I got a big shock.

Ky: "Hey everyone I'm home."

Ho: "Bababababa."

In Kyousuke's arms was a big colorful baby supply bag and little baby to go along with it, it looked at least a year old, dressed in boy clothes and a pacifier in his mouth.

Ai: "Wow he's so cute!"

Ki: "K-Kyousuke what's that?"

Ky: "His name is Hotaka, a co-worker of mine had an overnight date tonight and needed someone to watch him and I was the only one available."

Ki: "Why didn't you call first!"

Ky: "I…forgot my phone, plus she was really desperate and I'm one of the few people she can trust."

Ki: "Jeez…you know you can be too nice sometimes, okay little guy you can join us for dinner."

Ai: "Heehee hi Hotaka my name is Aiko."

Ho: "Mumumum."

Aiko and I sat down to eat but before Kyousuke did he opened up the baby bag and pulled out some mashed food.

Ki: "Wait I though you fed babies milk."

Ky: "You feed young babies milk Hotaka is already teething so he was weaned."

After the food was done heating in the microwave Kyousuke came and sat down with Hotaka in his lap, feeding him his food while occasionally taking a bite off his own plate.

Ki: "Kyousuke? Where's Hotaka going to sleep?"

Ky: "His mom said it's okay for him to sleep on a bed without any barriers so he can share Aiko's bed."

Ai: "Really?!"

Ky: "Yeah but that doesn't mean you can stay up all night playing got that?"

Ai: "Okay, hey daddy can I feed him some?"

Ky: "Sure but be careful this guy likes to pull hair."

Aiko got out of her booster seat, grabbed the little spoon full of food from Kyousuke and carefully put it into Hotaka's open mouth.

Ho: "Mmomnomnom."

Ai: "Heehee it's yummy huh?"

Ki: "Hmhm you're really good with him, where'd you learn how to handle babies?"

Ky: "Well I did have to deal with you when you were little."

Ki: "Grr."

Ky: "I also did some freelance babysitting for one of my friends a while ago and I also learned a few tricks when I cared for Yukio."

Ki: "S-so you know a lot about babies huh?"

Ky: "Hm You're not getting weird ideas are you?"

Ki: "N-no."

Ky: "You know we could try and-"

Ki: "Whatever you're about to say keep it to yourself if you want to sleep on a bed tonight."

Ky: "Heheh."

We finished eating and decided to spend the rest of the night watching T.V. while the kids scribbled in coloring books with some infant safe coloring tools on a baby blanket on the floor.

Ky: " _{yaaaawn}_ I'm going to take a shower."

Ki: "Kay."

Kyousuke got up off the couch and headed upstairs, ten minutes passed by and everything was peaceful, the muffled hissing of the shower, Aiko attempting to get Hotaka to speak certain words, Tomoko lying quietly next to them and Rascal messing with one of the baby toys. But it was then that I heard Hotaka make a nasty, wet noise which was followed by a nasty smell causing Tomoko to wince and walk off.

Ho: " _{FAAAAAAAaaaaaaarrrt}_ Buubuu!"

Ai: "Eeeeeeew."

Ki: "Oh no."

I picked up Hota and the smell seemed to get worse.

Ki: "What do I do now?"

Ai: "The bag."

Ki: "Huh?"

Ai: "That bag daddy brought with Hotaka maybe it has something for baby poopies."

Ki: "Oh yeah, I think he put it away upstairs, stay here and play Aiko I'll take care of this."

Ai: "Okay."

I went upstairs carrying the smelly little boy in my hands stretched out in front of me then entered my room and laid him on the bed, I looked around and spotted the baby bag next to the night stand and found some diapers and talcum powder. I took off his pants and unfastened his old diaper, I greatly regretted doing that.

 _Oh my god!_

The smell worsened exponentially and combined with the horrid brown sight within the diaper, it was gag inducing, it took everything I had to keep from vomiting. After recovering I composed myself, flexed some muscles to cut off airflow into my nose and raised my hand to begin the operation.

… _wait how do you do this? Do I pull it out from under him? No then it would get all over my bed, do I…how the heck do you do this?!_

Ky: "Having some trouble?"

Just then Kyousuke came in with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist, I just couldn't help but take in the sight.

Ki: "C-can you go put some clothes on?!"

Ky: "Here let me show you."

Kyousuke went to the bag and pulled out some wet wipes and some disposable latex gloves, then after we both put the gloves on he pressed himself into my back, I could feel the heat from his shower radiating off of him, he the put his hands over mine, making me blush, and began to guide them through the steps.

Ki: "Don't you think this scene is a little cliché?"

Ky: "Hmhm I'm just showing you how to change a diaper, you know? Preparation."

Ki: "P-preparation for what?!"

Ky: "Aaand there all done."

The clean diaper was snuggly fastened onto Hotaka and I decided to change him into his feety pajamas.

Ki: "All clean now, hmhm now don't you look cute."

Mo: "Babababa."

Ky: "Alright can you leave now so I can get dressed?"

Ki: "Hmm what if I don't want to?"

Ky: "Come on."

Ki: "Hehe."

I left the room and went back downstairs with Aiko, Kyousuke rejoining us a few minutes later, the night continued on normally until it was time to go to bed, Kyousuke and I making sure to be extra quiet when we felt like both kids were fast asleep. When morning came around Kyousuke left to drop Hotaka off though that wasn't the last we saw of him since it became quite evident his mother was really unlucky with men but that just gave me more chances to learn some baby care tips from Kyousuke.


	16. Chapter Blankteen

**Alright everyone I know I've been a procrastinating douchebag and I'm sorry for that but I have finally finished chapter Th****** with all the lemons, romance and hotdogs you were expecting, you will laugh, you will cry, you WILL contract diabetes and all in a compact six thousand word, so enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Oreimo**

 _{Beep, beep, beep, beep}_

Ky: "Ugh what the hell happened?"

I wake up sitting against the wall of The Bar Gappa's game room, wincing at the loud noise blaring in my ears, covered in empty bottles.

Ky: "Gah, my heads killing me why do I feel so terrible?"

I get up, slightly losing my balance, and I looked around to see Jiro asleep under the pinball machine and Ichiro spooning Kouhei on the pool table.

Ky: "Looks like they had a good time, _{yawn}_ Ah! Oh god my breath stinks of alcohol, jeez looks like they finally succeeded in getting me drunk, oh well I was planning on getting ripped sooner or later."

I exited the game room to escape the sound only to see Monty come in to the bar.

Ky: "Hey Monty."

Mo: "Morning Kyousuke."

Ky: "Morning? Wait it's morning?!"

Mo: "Yeah I just came in to start work, I tried waking you guys up last night but you were all dead asleep."

Ky: "Oh crap, crap, crap this isn't good, I thought it was still night time, my date with Kirino is today! Monty what time is it?!"

Mo: "It's almost noon."

Ky: " _{collapse}_ Then there's no hope, Kirino's is going to kill me."

Mo: "Oh speaking of Kirino, I bumped into her on my way here and she wanted me to give you these."

Ky: "Huh?"

I looked to Monty and he held up a note and a bottle partially filled with an opaque yellow fluid.

Ky: "It's probably a restraining order or something."

I got up and took the items from Monty then I began to read the note.

( _Dear Kyousuke_

 _I bet you're pissing yourself over the fact that you think you overslept and missed our date, well that was planned. While you were busy having fun I called Ichiro and Jiro and told them to do everything they could to get you drunk and keep you awake as long as possible so you would oversleep, giving me plenty of time to make the final preparations. I also assumed you would be incredibly hung over so with the note I included a remedy made from my special recipe that's both tasty and soothing, make sure you drink it all. Right now I'm heading over to Ruri's house, I'm giving you till 2 o'clock to get ready and meet me there so you better not be late or else. :(_

 _XOXO Your Kirino-tan._ )

Ky: "That little rat."

Mo: "Hm, she really screwed with you didn't she?"

Ky: "Yeah sometimes I forget how clever she can be."

I looked at bottle of Kirino's remedy then drank it down, it was actually really good, it had sort of a sweet, thick, milky, eggy taste and it instantly relieved my headache and sent life back into my body.

Ky: "Whoa this stuff is amazing; how did she learn to make this?"

Mo: "Dunno but she gave me the recipe for that stuff and I sell tons of it to the lunch crowd, it's what keeps the doors to this place open."

Ky: "Man, Kirino can be really amazing sometimes."

Mo: "Yep you've really got yourself a keeper there, wish I had a lady like her."

Ky: "Yeah, she really is a great girlfriend."

Mo: "Well I suggest you get going now before you're late."

Ky: "But it's only noon I still have two hours."

Mo: "Actually she told me to lie to you about that to get your guard down and mess with you more, it's actually about 1:20."

Ky: "Eh?!"

I pulled out my phone to see the time but the battery was dead so I just opted to dash back to the house, I made it there in five minutes and, after deciding against taking a bath I changed into some nice clothes, drenched myself in cologne and headed for the door. Though once I reached the door there was another note taped to it.

Ky: "What's this?"

I grabbed the note, unfolded it and began to read.

( _Dear Kyousuke_

 _I bet you're thinking "What's with the second note?" well that's just to tell you that Monty lying to you about the time was also a lie, after I had finished talking to the twins last night I also contacted Monty so I could tell him to drain your phone battery so you wouldn't see the time and to set an alarm on one of the guys' phone so you wouldn't sleep too late. That was mainly to mess with you but it was also to make sure you got out of the bar and straight to the house in a timely manner, so now you have plenty of time to relax and get ready before our date, I left you some food in the fridge so eat up and please don't get mad at me. 3_

 _XOXO Your Kirino-tan._ )

Ky: "She sure is cheery."

Wanting to make sure she was telling the truth, I looked at the wall clock to see that it was 12:13.

Ky: "Oh you are going to get it, tonight you are going to get it."

I went to the laundry room to deposit my cologne soaked clothes, set my phone to charge, went to take a shower, change into some new clothes, made sure Tomoko's auto-feeder and water fountain were working and ate the food Kirino left me. Once the clock hit 1:30 I left the house, got in my car and made my way towards Ruri's house.

Ky: "Jeez, looking at this place sure gives me some uncomfortable memories."

While it wasn't her original house the building Ruri chose to live in was strikingly similar to it, a traditional Japanese style bungalow with sliding paper doors and everything. It reminded me of when she and I were dating and all the time we spent just hanging at her house with her younger sisters.

 _Get it together Kyousuke, try not to feel too awkward…at least it's nice and sunny today maybe even warm enough to go without a jacket._

I walked up to the front door and pushed the doorbell.

 _{Ding Dong}_

I heard someone walking inside before Saori cracked the door open.

Sa: "What's the password?"

Ky: "Password?"

Sa: " _Look on the back of the second note_."

I did as she said and looked to see more writing on the back of the second note.

( _Password: Bejeena is the sexiest)_

 _That's more of a passphrase but whatever._

Ky: "Uh, B-Bajeena is the sexiest."

Sa: "Sorry say that again? I couldn't hear you."

Ky: "Hmm, Bajeena is the sexiest."

Sa: "One more time into the microphone."

Ky: "Let me in or I won't give you that limited edition Gundam figure that you couldn't get when you were overseas that I was going to give you as a Christmas present."

Sa: "Hah!"

Saori finally unlocked the door and let me in.

Sa: "Okay Mr. Kousaka if you would follow me."

I followed Saori into the next room where she sat me down in a chair.

Sa: "Mrs. Kousaka will be right with you."

 _Pff Mrs?_

Ky: "What's with all the presentation?"

Sa: "You'll see, now close your eyes."

I closed my eyes and waited while whispering and more rustling came from a nearby room, a few seconds later I heard a door slide open and some people walk in.

Sa: "Hmhm, okay Kyousuke you can open your eyes now."

I opened my eyes to see three people standing in the room, Saori on the left side, Ruri on the right, and directly in front of me was a woman I didn't quite recognize, she had short, brown, familiar looking hair, brown eyes and slightly tanned skin. She was wearing a pair of snug, form fitting jeans, a white, long sleeve, curve hugging shirt, a scarf patterned with autumn colors and a pair of brown, laceless snow boots with white fur. She was giving me a nervous, expectant look and was fidgeting a little, I could also see she had quite the blush on her face.

Ky: "Who's she?"

All of a sudden the girl kicked me in the face causing my chair to fall backwards onto the ground.

Ki: "You idiot! How can you not recognize your own girlfriend?!"

Ky: "Kirino?"

Ru: "You really are hopeless Kyousuke."

Sa: "Indeed."

Ki: "I had Ruri put this disguise on me so no one would recognize me while we're on our date and we could act however we wanted to."

Ky: "So you cut and recolored your hair?"

Ki: "No it's just a professional grade wig, it keeps my real hair flattened so it looks more realistic, Ruri even put in a pair of brown contacts and a fake nose to make it more convincing."

Ky: "Yeah really convincing."

Ki: "Still I thought you'd at least be smart enough to recognize me in this."

Ky: "Sorry, but still you do look great."

Ki: "…Really?"

Ky: "This look feels kind of…nostalgic."

Ki: "Well this is a similar hairdo to the one I had back when I was four."

Ky: "Yeah, short and cute."

Ki: "…"

Ky: "So shall we be on our way?"

Ki: "Y-yeah."

I held my arm out and she put her own arm through it.

Ki: "Wait before we go, Ruri could you take our picture?"

Ru: "Sure."

Kirino handed Ruri her phone and we all got into position.

Sa: "Okay say cheese."

Ky&Ki: "Cheeeese."

 _{snap}_

Ruri gave Kirino her phone back and she practically gushed over the picture she took.

Ki: "Okay now we can go, come on."

Again we hooked our arms together and went to the front door.

Sa: "Have fun you two."

Ru: "And remember to hold down your wig if the wind gets too strong, I don't know how well a job we did tying that thing down."

Ki: "Hm, thanks you guys."

Ky: "We'll see you later."

Sa: "Bye."

Ru: "Later."

We exited the house, got in my car, and pulled out of the driveway.

Ky: "So where are we headed?"

Ki: "I have the location on my phone's GPS, I'll set it up on the dashboard."

I looked at the map and saw we were headed to a place in Tokyo called Rikugien Gardens.

Ky: "I've heard of that place, it's a popular couples spot and it's far away from our neighborhood so it's unlikely for anyone we know to see us."

Ki: "Yeah I thought for the first phase of our date we could just walk around and take in the beauty of the gardens."

Ky: "Hm, among other things."

Ki: "…Pffha you cheeseball."

The drive took about an hour and once we got there I could see why Kirino picked this place for the first part of our date, the scenery was amazing, all the different species of trees colored for Fall and the lack of people making the place nice and quiet, it was a big contrast from the bustling city just a few hundred yards away.

Ky: "Wow."

Ki: "I knew you'd like it."

Ky: "Hmhm, by the way Kirino I forgot to ask, do I have to refer to you by a different name while we're on our date?"

Ki: "Oh yeah, from now until we get back home you are to refer to me as Maiko Sakura."

Ky: "Maiko Sakura? Doesn't that sound a little too made up?"

Ki: "Well it's my fake name so just deal with it."

Ky: "Okay then Ms. Sakura shall we begin our date."

Ki: "Hmhm, gladly Mr. Kousaka."

Kirino hooked her arm with mine and we began our walk through the garden, we passed by other couples, across a bridge with a great view the large pond, then we grabbed some hot chocolates at the snack stand and we stopped at a small roofed area to just sit close together, relax and take in the beautiful scenery.

Ky: "We should really bring Aiko with us next time we come here."

Ki: "Yeah she'd love this place."

Ky: "We can probably bring Tomoko and Rascal too if they let pets in."

Ki: "…So Kyousuke tell me something."

Ky: "Tell you what?"

Ki: "Anything, something you did in our time apart."

Ky: "Oh, well there's really not much to say that you don't already know about, but to be honest I did try my hand at dating a few times."

Ki: "Oh so you were planning on replacing me huh? Find some other floosy to role-play as your sister for you, you sicko."

Ky: "Hahaha no, I'd never replace you…actually I don't think I ever could."

Ki: "Hm?"

Ky: "The first girl I dated after you I was actually planning to marry if things went well, but I never felt a connection with her so we just ended up breaking things off, I tried again with another girl and the same thing happened. I tried and tried again with more girls and I couldn't feel anything for a single one of them, then I just came to the realization that the reason I couldn't feel love for any of those girls was because I just couldn't forget you."

Ki: "…"

Ky: "When I spent time with you, you actually made me feel, you bugged me every chance you got, you made me feel angry, sad, happy, excited, stupid, exhausted, elated, embarrassed, just things I never experienced with anyone else, with those other girls it just felt like I was with a robot, they were all just boring. No matter who I was with I always just had you at the back of my mind, I just couldn't get you out of my head because you just dug yourself that deep into me, because of you Kirino I'm incapable of falling in love with anyone else, you broke me."

Ki: "…W-well I guess I'll just have to take responsibility for that, won't I?"

Ky: "Hehe You better, uh, Kirino are you crying?"

Ki: "N-no! It's just a little windy and it's drying my eyes out."

Ky: "Hmhm."

Ki: "Jeez, how can you say stupid stuff like that with a straight face? _{sniff}_ "

Ky: "I guess I'm just hopelessly sappy."

Ki: "Yes you are, now come on time's almost up for this phase of the date and I want to try one more thing before we go."

Ky: "Okay."

Kirino grabbed my hand and pulled me to a spot at the edge of the pond.

Ki: "Alright now get behind me."

Ky: "Okay."

Ki: "Closer."

Ky: "…"

Ki: "Come on you chicken, right up against me."

Ky: "Uh, okay."

Ki: "Now put your arms around me like this."

Ky: "Like that?"

Ki: "Yeah."

Ky: "…Now what?"

Ki: "Now we just stand."

Ky: "…"

Ki: "I can see why girls like being held like this, it's so cozy."

Ky: "Well I think standing like this is kind of embarrassing."

Ki: "Oh really? As embarrassing as this?"

Just then Kirino grabbed my hands and placed them both on her breasts.

Ky: "Gah!"

Surprised by this I flung both of my hands into the in a Y stance and jumped backwards.

Ky: "What the hell?!"

Ki: "Oh Mr. Kousaka you're so daring you should really watch where you put those hands of yours when people could be watching you dog."

Ky: "Well Ms. Sakura I know one place I could put my hands that's perfectly safe."

Ki: "And where would that be?"

I walked up to Kirino, placed my hands on her shoulders and pushed her backwards towards the pond while quickly grabbing her hand to leave her leaning precariously over the water.

Ki: "Aaaaaah! Pull me up! Pull me up!"

Ky "Oh gee I don't know that water sure looks nice and refreshing, maybe I should let you take a dip."

Ki: "Aaah! Stop loosening your hand! This is a white shirt you idiot!"

Ky: "Oh what did you just say?"

Ki: "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, you're not an idiot now pull me up!"

Ky: "Hm."

I pulled Kirino back from the water and into my chest.

Ki: "Gah, you really scared me you jerk!"

Ky: "Hehe sorry I couldn't resist doing that."

Ki: "Grr. _{kick}_ "

Ky: "Ow!"

Ki: "Oh yeah? Well I couldn't resist doing that."

Ky: "Okay I had that coming, we're even now."

Ki: "Alright now let's go before we fall behind schedule."

Hooking our arms back together we took the long way back to the parking lot but as we rounded the corner of a tall hedge we were walking along we came face to face with another couple and I was frozen in place when I realized who it was.

Yor: "Kyousuke?"

Ha: "Kyousuke, Sena funny running into you two here!"

Ky: "Uh, h-hey there Mr. Kiyoshi, grandma."

Kirino tugged on my arm and gave me a questioning look and I gave her the sign to just roll with it.

Ky: "What are you guys doing here?"

Yor: "Oh this old fart came to me this morning on his hand and knees begging me for a date."

Ha: "I don't remember begging."

Yor: "Of course you don't dear you're senile."

Ha: "No I'm not."

Yor: "So I conceded and let him escort me around town for the day and I have to admit his choice of venue is rather adequate, I can't remember the last time I visited the Rikugien Gardens."

Ha: "Wasn't the last time with-"

Yor: " _{glare}_ "

Ha: "He who shall not be named…well anyway what are you and Sena doing here? Are you on a date?"

Ky: "Yeah."

Yor: "Oh Kyousuke I didn't know you had a girlfriend, why don't you introduce us?"

Ki: "Uh."

Ky: "Uhm, okay then, Sena this is my grandma Yoriko Sayuki, grandma this is my girlfriend Sena Akagi."

Yor: "It's nice to meet you Sena."

Ki: "It's nice to meet you too gra- uh, Ms. Sayuki."

Yor: "Please you're my granddaughter-in-law now so just call me grandma. _{wink}_ "

Ki: "Pff okay, grandma."

Ha: "So this is your first date together right?"

Ki: "Yeah, Kyousuke and I have been having a lot of fun, I'm even thinking of going home with him after this."

Ky: "?!"

Yor: "Ohohoho you naughty kids."

Ha: "By the way Sena how's that boy of yours?"

Ki: "Yukio's doing fine but he has been having trouble making friends at school, maybe having Kyousuke as his father instead just a father figure might have a positive influence on him, back up north he was always excited to spend time with him."

Ha: "Well I hope things work out for that boy, I've seen too many children go down the wrong path due to a lack of a father, you better do right by that boy Kyousuke."

Ky: "Uh, yes sir I will."

Yor: "Good boy, now come on Hayate I want to go see the cranes."

Ha: "Alright then we'll let you two get back to your date, gah! There's no need to pull Yoriko."

Yor: "Well you're being too slow."

Ha: "Anyway we'll see you two later."

Ki: "Okay then bye Mr. Kiyoshi, bye grandma."

Yor: "Bye you two."

Ky: "Bye."

Grandma aggressively tugged Mr. Kiyoshi away as they finally went out of sight.

Ky: "Ah Jeez, that was a close one, it's a good thing Mr. Kiyoshi is blind as a bat."

Ki: "So Kyousuke? Do you mind explaining to me why Mr. Kiyoshi thought you were on a date with Sena?"

Ky: "Uh."

I grabbed us some warm, spicy hotdogs, Kirino enjoyed eating them when it got cold out and the temperature did actually feel colder compared to earlier so the snack was actually quite comforting, I then began to explain everything to Kirino.

Ki: "I see, well that was actually some smart thinking."

Ky: "Really?"

Ki: "Yeah I don't have to worry about Sena getting tempted into stealing you from me, _{munch}_ if it were anyone else I would have pummeled you into the ground."

Ky: "That's good to hear."

Ki: "Though I wish I had known sooner so I could have disguised myself as Sena, you never know if we might bump into one of Hayate's friends and they might have better eye sight."

Ky: "I doubt that."

 _{bzzzzt}_

Ki: "Hm, a text message?"

Ky: "Who's it from?"

Ki: "Grandma, she says |Enjoy the rest of your date "Ms. Akagi", I'll keep Hayate distracted for you two.|."

Ky: "There's no pulling the wull over that woman's eyes is there is there?"

Ki: "That's grandma for you."

After finishing our hotdogs we got back into the car to make our way to the next part of our date.

Ky: "So where to next?"

Ki: "Here."

The next few hours we spent going to popular dating spots around Tokyo together, after watching a movie, exiting the theatre, and getting into the car I noticed it was starting to get dark, also abnormally cold and cloudy, which meant that if we were going to get home in time for our…activity, we had to wrap up the date soon.

Ky: "So is the next one the last spot?"

Ki: "Yeah it's dinner at the Sky Tree."

Ky: "Fancy."

Ki: "Yep nothing more romantic than dinner 345 meters up in the air."

Ky: "You look a little down, something wrong?"

Ki: "Just a little sad that our date is about to end."

Ky: "Cheer up Kirino, it's not like we'll never get a chance to do this again."

Ki: "Yeah you're right, but still I wish we could do this every day."

After making it to the Sky Tree, Kirino deciding to put on a jacket due to the cold, we rode the elevator up to the Tembo Deck, entered the Sky Restaurant 634 and got a table for two, the food was a little expensive but the view of the city was amazing. To my embarrassment about halfway through the meal Kirino began playing footsie with me and the people at the table near us began to silently chuckle at the sight of it. After our meal was done and the bill paid for, we left the restaurant, but instead of taking the elevator back to the bottom floor Kirino pulled me to the booth that sold tickets to the Tembo Gallaria, this highest floor in the Sky Tree.

Ky: "It's getting kind of late Kirino are you sure you want to do this?"

Ki: "You don't just come to the Sky Tree and not go to the top floor, plus I thought the night time view of the city would be a good closer for our date."

Ky: "If you say so."

We walked up to the booth and paid for the tickets.

?: "You two are lucky, there are only a few other people up there and they're all couples so you'll get plenty of privacy."

Ki: "That sounds nice."

?: "But you might want to hurry the Tembo Gallaria is closing in forty minutes."

Ky: "Thank you very much."

We took the elevator up to deck and we could see that the entire area was darkened except for the lights from the city and the little lights along the edges of the floor, we could also see two other couples standing close in front of the big windows. Thinking we needed a little more privacy Kirino pulled me to the curved pathway that lead to the upper deck and it was empty except for a security guard standing near the elevator that went back to the Tembo Deck. We made our way around the central column until the guard couldn't see us and, like the other couples, we stood close and enjoyed the view.

Ki: "Wow this is amazing."

Ky: "Yeah I think I can see our house from here."

Ki: "Hmhm, idiot."

We stood there for a while just enjoying each other's company and the dazzling spectacle of the city lights which glowed upon the cloudy sky above, then out of nowhere it started to snow.

Ky: "Look at that."

Ki: "Wow it's so pretty."

Ky: "Heh, and the news said it would be clear tonight."

Ki: "You know this kind of feels like a sign."

Ky: "A sign?"

Ki: "Yeah, when was the last time it snowed in October?

Ky: "That is kind of weird."

Ki: "This makes it feel like this is supposed to happen, you and me alone at the Sky Tree."

Ky: "It does feel like that doesn't it? So Kirino it's your turn, tell something you did in our time apart."

Ki: "…I didn't really do much, though I did travel to a lot of countries, met some interesting people and attended famous foreign events."

Ky: "Hehe I also remember a while ago the government made a contract with Eternal Blue to have you as their spokesperson to try and get more young people to vote."

Ki: "It was surprisingly effective; I didn't think plastering my face onto a bunch of ads and instructional pamphlets would get more people into the voting booths

Ky: "With a pretty face like yours you can influence anybody to do anything."

Ki: "Hahaha.…but still even during all that I have to admit, I felt lonely."

Ky: "You did?"

Ki: "Yeah, for a while I always thought that as long as I had mom, dad, and my friends to be there for me I wouldn't feel lonely but even with them around I just couldn't get rid of that feeling and for all these years I just covered it up the pain it caused until I couldn't feel it anymore. But then you came back and the moment I saw you there at my front door those feeling just went away and, uh, caused a lot of other feeling to rise up."

Ky: "Guess that explains your little episode."

Ki: "Sh-shut up I'm trying to be emotional here."

Ky: "Sorry."

Ki: "…You made me realize how much pain I've been feeling and how much I was probably worrying everyone and all this time I've spent with you has been the happiest I've felt in years, now I can't imagine being without you anymore."

Ky: "Me too, and I promise Kirino I'll never let you feel that way again."

Ki: "Thanks Kyousuke."

Kirino kissed me and I kissed her back, we let go after a minute and I looked into her eyes.

Ky: "I love you Kirino."

Ki: "I love you too…let's go."

Ky: "Huh? We still have another twenty minutes."

Ki: " _{blush}_ …Let's just go."

Ky: "Okay."

We went to the exit elevator, said goodbye to guard, left the Sky Tree and made our way home through the light snow, I pulled into the drive way and Kirino immediately got out and power walked in to the house, I quickly walked in after her.

Ky: "Kirino what's wrong?"

Ki: "N-nothing's wrong…just wait down here for a bit."

I heard Kirino start the shower and I waited there in the living room for a good twenty minutes until it turned off and I heard Kirino close the door to her room, taking this chance I grabbed an oven mitt from the kitchen and I walked up to the bathroom and took my own shower. After I had finished and got myself redressed I heard my phone buzz with a new message, I opened it up to see it was from Kirino.

|You can come now.|

I exited the bathroom and walked over to Kirino's room, I stood there at the door for a few seconds before I opened it, the room was illuminated with candles which were inside fire-safe containers so we wouldn't need to put them out later and they fill the room with a pleasant smell. There at the end of the bed stood Kirino, with an intense blush on her face, stripped of her wig, fake nose and makeup, and dressed in a pair of black fishnet stockings supported by a garter belt, a pair of black panties and a bra, it all matched with everything having complex floral designs sown into them.

 _Whoa._

Ky: "That looks really good on you Kirino, I like it."

Ki: "I had a feeling you would."

Ky: "What do you think of mine?"

I held my casted hand up to show Kirino the oven mitt I had placed over it.

Ki: "…Pffhahahaha! You're such a goofball!"

Ky: "It was all I could think of."

Ki: "Well at least it won't be in the way now."

Ky: "Hehe…so…"

Ki: "…So I guess we start now."

Ky: "Yeah."

I walked up to her and we began to kiss, after a couple of minutes I picked her up and carried her to the bed, I set her down, stripped myself of my own clothes and crawled on top of her to continue the kiss. We began to run our hands all over each other's bodies, during which I had removed her bra and teased her nipples some, after about ten minutes of this I let go and made my way down to her crotch.

Ki: "What are you doing?"

Ky: "Just something I know you're going to really like."

Spreading her legs apart and moving her panties aside I placed my tongue on her mound, which was already pretty wet and not from the shower, she reacted with some light spasms but then when I grazed her button and her entire body jerked.

Ki: "{gasp}."

Not wanting to overstimulate her I veered away from that spot and focused on her entrance, Ichiro described to me one time that the women he went down on usually tasted of various seafood but surprisingly Kirino tasted like melted strawberry ice-cream and the aroma she was producing just made me want to keep digging for more. As I fiddled with her folds and dug into her canal I could feel Kirino's heart rate accelerating and her breathing becoming more labored, I could tell she was almost there but before I could push her over the edge she pushed me off.

Ki: "Wait _{breath}_ not yet _{breath}_ lay down."

I laid down on the other side of the bed while Kirino kneeled at my waist, grabbed my semi-hard member and stroked it to full mast, she began to bend down but then she paused.

Ky: "Kirino you know don't have to-"

Ki: "No, you already did it for me and…I want to be able to do it for you."

Looking at it she slowly bent down again, moved her hair out of her face, opened her mouth and inserted my shaft, her face didn't look disgusted with the taste and she began to bob her head up and down. Though because this was her first time it didn't really feel that good, just a soft wetness and teeth, after doing this for almost twenty minutes with little progress Kirino finally lifted her head.

Ki: "Does it not feel good?"

Ky: "No, it does…it's just not very stimulating."

Ki: "Guess I'll need more practice."

After giving up on the oral interaction Kirino crawled over to the side of the bed opposite to me and laid down on her back and spread her legs wide.

Ki: "So are we going to do this?"

I smiled and got on top of Kirino, once again kissing her, despite what she just had in her mouth, and stuck my hand in to her panties to stimulate her a little more but she immediately grabbed my hand and looked me in the eye.

Ki: "Just…just do it already."

I was a little amused at her impatience and I kissed her one more time before positioning myself at her mound but as soon as I tried to push in…I slipped, I tried again and slipped again, a third time and another slip, now it was Kirino's turn to be amused.

Ki: "Hmhm having a little trouble?"

Ky: "Yeah."

Ki: "Here."

Kirino grabbed my staff and positioned it right at her entrance keeping her hand in place to guide it as I slowly pushed in, this time I made entry and the feeling was amazing, her insides were incredibly tight, I could tell I was stretching her a bit and her heart rate once again spiked, as I continued to push in I came in contact with a wall.

Ky: "Well Kirino this it, one last chance to turn back."

Ki: "We've already gone this far, it would be kind of ridiculous to just stop it here…go ahead Kyousuke, I'm giving it to you."

Kirino reached her hand up and began to softly stroke my face, I look at her smiling face and bent down for another peck before making the final thrust through her wall and in to her deepest recesses until I hit another wall right as I bottomed out.

Ki: "Sssst."

Her body jerk a little, she tightened some, and her face scrunched up a bit but other than that it didn't look like she was in that much pain.

Ky: "Does it hurt?"

Ki: "Yeah, but surprisingly not that much and it looks like we're a perfect fit."

Ky: "Why wouldn't we be?"

Ki: "Hmhm, come on keep going."

Slowly I began to move my hips back and forth into her, she pulled me down for a deep kiss and wrapped her legs around me as I began to speed up a bit, not wanting for this to end too soon I slowed myself. Two hours, went by during which we had released our kiss and just enjoyed the feeling of our bodies rubbing together, she already had several small climaxes but I was able to hold out, but then I felt a fluttering feeling in my bladder. I lifted myself up and looked her in the eye and she could tell I was close and from the look on her face I could tell she was close too, it was then that Kirino tightened her legs and looked me dead in the eye.

Ky: "Kirino?"

Ki: "I _{breath}_ want you to do it inside."

I obeyed, then pressed myself against her and sped up my movements, after a few more thrusts the climax hit me like a truck and a powerful heat shot out of my body and into Kirino causing her legs to squeeze tighter around me, her nails to dig in to my back, and her canal to tighten in its attempt to suck out every last drop of my fluids.

Ki: "Giiiiiiiiih haaaaaahah-ah-ah-ah!"

Ky: "Gah, so much is coming out."

To keep herself quiet Kirino bit into my shoulder hard, it hurt but I pushed through it, nearly a minute went until our impacts subsided, after we finally came down we kissed again, I pulled out and enjoyed the sight of my fluids leaking out of her but the she pulled her panties back into place to block it. I laid back down on the bed and she rested her head on my shoulder, we were both a little out of breath but we still enjoyed the afterglow of our interaction.

Ki: "What did we just do?"

Ky: "Something I hope we can do again."

Ki: "Pff you pervert, but as much as I would like to do more of that, a lot more in fact, I'm feeling a little too sore."

Ky: "Yeah, I'm actually feeling a little spent, that really took a lot out of me."

Ki: "Hmph, can't really expect a virgin to go more than one round."

Ky: "Come on it's been a long day, I was tired."

Ki: "Next time let's just skip the date then."

Ky: "And you call me the pervert?"

Ki: "Bleh."

Ky: "Bleh."

Ki: "Hmhm, I love you, I love you so much I can't stand it."

Ky: "I am a pretty likable guy."

Ki: "Yes you are but don't let your head get to big, oh brother of mine."

Ky: "Hehe come on let's get to sleep we have to wake up and get things ready for when Aiko gets dropped off."

Ki: "I can't wait to see our baby girl again."

Ky: "Love you."

Ki: "Love you too."

 **AN: And that ends this chapter of Spirit Child and in the next chapter many questions will arise, how will Kouhei react to Ichiro spooning him? Will Aiko and Yukio ever become friends? Who's the new person coming into town? Will anyone ever help Rascal open this jar of pickles? None of these questions will be answered and more on the next episode of Spirit Child.**


	17. Chapter 14

**Sorry for the late update everyone, I would've had this up the night before Halloween but some things came up with some family and I had to deal with that first but don't worry everything worked out, so I hope you can deal with a Halloween chapter a few days after Halloween, hope you enjoy.**

 **Kyousuke's POV**

 _{Beep, Beep, Beep}_

 _The alarm's going off! We have to get out of here!_

 _But we still need to get the sword._

 _{Beep, Beep, Beep}_

Ki: "Kyousukeee?"

 _There's no time, the clown drones will be flooding this place within minutes if we don't leave now._

 _Yeah we'll come back for it later when things die down._

 _If you say so._

 _{Beep, Beep, Beep}_

Ki: "Kyousukeeee?!"

 _Oh god! There so many of them! They're climbing on the walls!_

 _So much honking!_

 _Hahaha iiintruders detected. ~_

 _You will not escape. ~_

 _Would you like a balloon animal? ~_

 _Keep going we're almost to the horses!_

 _Oh dear lord!_

 _{Smack!}_

Ky: " _{Snort}_ Huh?"

As I was having my nonsensical dream a certain hand being forcefully applied to my face brought me out of it and I opened my eyes to see fingers blocking my vision.

Ki: "Turn off that damn alarm already idiot."

Ky: "Yeah yeah."

I reach over to the night stand to turn off the alarm on my phone and resettle myself in bed receiving a loving squeeze from Kirino.

Ky: " _{Yaaaaaawn}_ So, last night huh?"

Ki: "Hmhm, yeah that was…"

Ky: "Incredible? Magical? Exemplary?"

Ki: "Absolutely, I can't believe we waited so long to do that."

Ky: "We were a couple of scared and confused kids back then, what did you expect?"

Ki: "Still it would have been nice to get to do that when we still had our young, lithe bodies."

Ky: "You did look good as a loli."

Ki: " _{Streeeetch}_ Welp we better get up and get everything ready for when Aiko comes."

Ky: "Yeah we wouldn't want our parents coming in and smelling these naughty fumes."

As I tried to get up Kirino quickly pulled me back into bed and moved to straddle me, it also seemed that she had stripped herself of her lingerie while I was asleep.

Ki: "But before we start I was thinking maybe we could go one more time."

Ky: "Uh."

Ki: "I promise not to bite this time."

Ky: "Uh, I actually kind of liked that part."

Ki: "Pffhaha wow you really are a masochist!"

Ky: "And whose fault is that?"

Ki: "Okay I guess you got me there, but don't go thinking that I'll agree to any bondage stuff."

Ky: "I-I wasn't even thinking-"

Ki: "Whatever, let's just do it already."

After relieving ourselves Kirino and I finally got out of bed, but once we did Kirino was startled by what was beneath the comforter.

Ki: "Oh my god!"

Ky: "What? What is it?"

Ki: "Where did all this blood come from?!"

Ky: "Well Kirino this is what happens when you pop your cherry, you bleed a lot."

Ki: "I didn't think there would be so much, but if this patch it mine what about all that smeared on your side?"

Ky: "Well Mrs. Catclaws that's kind of your doing."

I turned my back to her and pointed at all the scratch marks she left there.

Ki: "Hehehe I'll go get some disinfectant."

After being very painfully tended to by Nurse Kirino we began to get everything ready, we took an extra-long shower, fumigated the house, started the laundry, took Tomo out to use the bathroom and making sure her auto-feeder and water fountain were filled. After we finally finished cleaning up the crime scene we started on breakfast and unsurprisingly Kirino made enough pancakes to feed several people by the time I finished with the bacon and eggs we also made some more traditional breakfast dishes for mom and dad.

Ki: "Alright that should be enough."

Ky: "Don't you think that's a little too much?"

Ki: "When it comes to my pancakes enough is never enough."

Ky: "You sure have a lot of energy this morning."

Ki: "Yeah I never thought doing "that" would be so energizing."

 _{Ding Dong}_

Ky: "They're here!"

Kirino practically bounced over to the entryway in her excitement and opened the door to welcome everyone.

Ki: "Hey everyone."

Ai: "Mommy!"

Ki: "Aiko!"

As if they had been separated for way more than a few days Aiko ran into Kirino's arms and they both began to tear up.

Ai: "I missed you mommy."

Ki: "I missed you too sweetie, you want some pancakes? I just made them."

Ai: "Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!"

Ki: "Oh! Before that you want to see Tomoko and Rascal?"

Ai: "They're here?!"

Ki: "Yeah let's go see them."

Completely ignoring our parents and grandma Kirino took Aiko to the dining area.

Yo: "I guess we're just not here."

Dai: "Hm."

Yor; "Haha when it come to a mother and daughter nothing else really matters."

Ky: "Hehe well come on in everyone, we made plenty to eat."

Everyone came in and sat down at the table, mom and dad enjoying the grilled fish, rice, miso soup and a couple of pancakes and the rest of us digging into the bacon, eggs and pancake towers.

Yo: " _{Sniff}_ You were all right these pancakes are delicious."

Ki: "There's no reason to cry about it mom."

Yo: "Sorry I'm just so proud of how good a cook you became; I've always been so worried that you weren't skilled enough to find a man."

Ki: "Eh?!"

Ky: "Not surprising given the train wreck in the kitchen she used to be."

Ki: "Hey!"

Ky: "I even remember those Valentines chocolates she gave me, I thought she was trying to poison me."

Yo: "Then there was the time she volunteered to make dinner for our anniversary, Daisuke refused to stop eating and we had to take him to the hospital."

Dai: "Mmph."

Ki: "W-well it's not like I knew my food tasted that bad, everybody said it was good."

Ky: "That's kind of the first rule of cooking Kirino, always taste test your own food."

Ki: "Hmph."

Ai: "It's okay mommy, your food really yummy now, you're a super duper cook."

Yor: "And these pancakes sure are proof of that."

Ki: "Thank you."

Yo: "But still this food could use more onions."

Ky&Ki: "Guh!"

Ai: "Onions are yucky!"

Yo: "Aiko you have to learn to eat onions, they're good for you."

Onions are something Kirino and I have been avoiding for years now, we grew a distaste for them when our mom discovered their use in many dishes and she decided to use them in everything she made, every…single…thing. Rice, beans, soup, meat, onigiri, she even tried to bake them into bread one time, it was unbearable I had to get a part time job to buy food for me and Kirino, which at the time was kind of romantic, and we made up a story about how we were on a diet. Ever since then we've avoided onions like the plague, we don't even put it in curry, and thankfully that same dislike for onions passed on to Aiko.

Yor: "Leave her alone Yoshino it's not like she's going to die from not eating onions, she eats everything else even squash and I think I remember a certain young lady who still refuses to eat squash."

Yo: "Uh."

Yor: "So just let her have her preferences."

Yo: "…"

Dai: "By the way Kyousuke I've been meaning to ask you, when do you plan on getting your own place?"

Ky: "…"

Ki: "Actually I already told him he could stay here until January."

Ky: "Y-yeah it would be kind of depressing for me to be living by myself for the entire holiday season."

Ai: "Huh?! I don't want daddy to leave! I want daddy to stay here with me and mommy!"

Ky: "Calm down Aiko I'm not leaving for good, I'll just be getting my own house so I can be closer to work, but I'll still be coming here all the time to play with you two."

Ai: "Oohhh."

Yo: "We just don't want you becoming a burden on Kirino."

Yor: "Yeah can't have you turning into a lazy schlub again hahaha."

Ky: "Hey."

Ai: "Shub?"

Ki: "Actually, as much as I hate to admit this, it's been nice having Kyousuke around."

Yo: "Really? How so?"

Ki: "He's been doing lots of jobs around the house, the dishes, the cooking, the laundry, he even unclogged some pipes for me earlier so I didn't have to call a plumber."

 _D-did she really just say that?!_

Yo: "That does sound nice."

Ky: "Sounds more like I'm your slave then your guest."

Ki: "I do reward you don't I?"

Ky: "Yeah I guess."

Ki: "Oh I just remembered, Aiko how would you like your own room?"

Ai: "Huh?! Really my own room?!"

Ki: "Yeah we could change the guest room around and decorate it any way you want."

Ai: "Yay!"

Yo: "Wait where's Kyousuke going to sleep?"

Ki: "He can sleep with me."

Dai: "Kuh!"

Ky: "Pfff!"

Yo: "Eh?!"

Yor: " _Pffhmhm_."

Ki: "Come on mom get your mind out of the gutter, we're not going to do anything dirty, we're siblings that's just gross, besides Aiko is going to be starting school soon and she needs her own study space."

Yo: "B-but-"

Ki: "Mom we shared a bed when we were little how's that any different from now?"

Yo: "You had bunk beds."

Ki: "But I'd still slept next to him when I got scared or cold, plus Kyousuke is working and you can't expect him to get the rest he needs sleeping on a couch."

Yo: "Uh, I guess you're right but are you really going to be comfortable with this?"

Ki: "Yeah my bed has plenty of room so we won't be squished up against each other."

 _There's no way she isn't aware of what she's saying right now._

Ai: "Besides mommys and daddys are supposed to sleep together."

Yor: "Your talking to the wrong people about this kind of thing Aiko, they sleep in separate beds."

Ai: "Eh?"

Ki: "Wait? Still?!"

Ky: "Come on dad isn't that kind of prudish? Especially at your age?"

Dai: "What your mother and I do in our bedroom is none of your business."

Yor: "Still these two are just siblings yet they're still comfortable sleeping in the same bed together even if it's just temporary, what does that say about your relationship?"

Dai: "…"

Yor: "It wouldn't kill you to be a little more romantic to my daughter Daisuke, if you don't she might end up letting another man sweep her off her feet."

Yo: "I-I would never do that."

Yor: "Sure you say that now."

Yo: "Don't listen to her honey she's just talking crazy like usual."

Yor: "Yeah don't listen to the woman who has over seven decades of life experience under her belt and has witnessed multiple marriages fall apart over stuff like this."

Dai: "…"

Ky: "How about we get off of this topic? It's not good to talk about this kind of stuff in front of Aiko."

Ki: "Yeah let's talk about our plans for the holidays."

With the tension alleviated we proceeded to chat about this and that until mom, dad and grandma decided to leave.

Yo: "Alright we're off."

Yor: "You two behave yourselves now."

Ki: "Bye guys."

Ai: "Bye bye."

Dai: "Kyousuke, Kirino before we go I have to say something."

Ky: "Sure dad what is it?"

Dad looked sternly at me and Kirino but once he looked to Aiko, who was in Kirino's arm, his gaze seemed to soften, he seemed serious at first but now he seemed unsure like he just decided against something.

Dai: "…Just make sure to take good care of Aiko."

Ki: "Why wouldn't we?"

Ky: "We are Aiko's parents after all."

Yo: "Hmhm of course you are."

Dai: "Yes well you three take care."

Ki: "Alright bye."

Ky: "Bye dad."

Ai: "Bye grandpa."

With a conflicted look on his face dad finally left with the others.

Ki: "Aiko how about you go and pick out a board game so we can all play together?"

Ai: "Okay."

Kirino put Aiko down and she ran to the closet under the stairs where we kept all the board games.

Ki: "I wonder what that was all about."

Ky: "Yeah, I have a feeling that wasn't what dad wanted to say."

Ki: "D-do you think he knows?"

Ky: "No, if he did I'd be in jail right now but he does know something."

Ki: "What if he compared your DNA to Aiko's back at the police station."

Ky: "I doubt it, I already had Jiro and Ichiro take care of that and I don't think anyone will notice until the next time it needs to be used, but still that could be a possibility."

Ki: "I see."

Ky: "We'll just have to be a little more careful around dad?"

Ki: "Well if he does find out we could always go to Europe."

Ky: "Why Europe?"

Ki: "You know, so we can move to one of those countries that would allow us to get married."

Ky: "Th-there are countries where that's legal?"

Ki: "Of course idiot, did you really not know that?"

Ky: "Uh, n-no."

Ki: "Jeez what a husband you turned out to be."

Ky: "Hehe, oh and, uh, I've been meaning to tell you this but after the twins did that favor for me they sort of did a home paternity test without my knowledge."

Ki: "Really? W-what did it show?"

Ky: "It was positive."

Ki: "Really?"

Ky: "Yeah, so I guess she really is ours."

Ki: "I see."

Ky: "Heh, this sure is a crazy world we live in."

Ki: "Yeah, who knew a baby could pop into existence just like that? Hehe."

The rest of the day we spent just wasting time together and the next few days we made our preparations for Halloween and Aiko's upcoming first day of school by redecorating her room, replacing the furniture and buying her plenty of school supplies, then before we knew it Halloween night came.

Ky: "Okay how do I look?"

Ki: "Mmm good enough to eat."

Ky: "Heh thanks."

Ki: "What about me?"

Ky: "Hm, that costume hugs your body nicely."

Ki: " _{Blush}_ T-thanks."

Ky: "Where's Aiko? I want to see her costume."

Ki: "Hmhm, okay Aiko you can come out!"

Suddenly the door to Kirino's collection room opened and out jumped Aiko in her wolf-girl cub costume.

Ai: "Ta-da!"

Ky: "Well look at you."

Ai: "How do I look daddy?"

Ky: "You look as cute as a little puppy."

Ai: "Heehee thanks daddy."

Ky: "Come here."

Overcome by Aiko's cuteness I couldn't help but pick her up and hug her.

Ky: "Hehe who's daddy's little puppy?"

Ai: "Heeheehee I am, woof! Woof!"

Then Kirino walked over to join in on the hug.

Ki: "Yep you're mommy's and daddy's little puppy _{kiss}_."

Ai: "Heehee."

Ky: "Alright let's get going before we're late."

After making sure Tomoko didn't need to use the bathroom and had plenty of toys to play with we all got into the car and made our way to Saori's place, once there we took the elevator up to the penthouse and we were greeted by her middle aged butler.

Iz: "Greetings Kousaka family."

Ki: "Hey there Izanagi."

Ai: "Hi."

Iz: "Madam is waiting for you in the lounge."

We followed Izanagi to the living room where Saori, Ruri, Ichiro and Jiro were already sitting and eating snacks, thankfully Saori didn't look nervous since she had her glasses on along with a medieval knight costume, Ruri was dressed in a slightly larger version of her old Kuroneko outfit and Ichiro and Jiro were dressed as Dr. Frankenstein and his monster.

Iz: "Madam the Kousaka family has arrived."

Sa: "Greetings comrades."

Ich: "Hey guys welcome to the party."

Ji: "Whoa! Those costumes are awesome!"

Ky: "Thanks, Saori picked them out for us."

Ji: "Well might I say ma'am; you have quite the taste cosplay."

Sa: "Thank you, come you three and partake in the festive cuisines Izanagi made."

Ky: "Wow those snacks look really good."

Ki: "Yeah reminds me of how hungry I am."

Ai: "Heehee your costume looks silly auntie Saori."

Sa: "Hmhm and as I thought young Aiko your costumes looks absolutely adorable."

Ji: "You look so cute!"

Ru: "Indeed, though if you came to me I could have gotten a friend of mine to make those tails and ears animatronic and mood reactive."

Ai: "Wow auntie Ruri your costume is so pretty."

Ru: "Hmhm thank you young one."

Ki: "So what have you guys done so far?"

Ich: "Just had some snacks and listened to some scary stories from this laptop."

Sa: "Well tis only the beginning of the celebration, the better events are to come later on."

Ky: "It is still pretty early; the sun hasn't even set yet."

Ki: "And everyone isn't even here."

Ich: "Who else did you invite?"

Ki: "Kouhei, Sena, Yukio and Kanako who decided to invite Bridget and her husband since they're in town for a couple more days, we would've invited Ayase but she doesn't celebrate Halloween."

Ky: "I tried inviting Miura and Makabe but they said they were busy with something."

Ich: "Darn Miura would've really kicked this party up, n-not that this party isn't fun already Saori."

Sa: "Worry not friend, I understand what you mean."

Ky: "Well while we're still waiting how about we listen to some more scary stories?"

Ki: "Make sure to keep them clean for Aiko."

Ai: "Clean? How do you clean a story?"

Ji: "That just means that we won't put on REALLY scary stories."

Ai: "Ooh."

For the next several minutes we listened to stories and told some of our own until the Akagis arrived (Kouhei dressed as a werewolf and Sena and Yukio as vampires).

Ko: "Hey guys."

Se: "Hey everyone."

Ai: "Hi Yukio."

Yu: "Ugh."

Ki: "Aww that's so cute! You had the same idea we did."

Se: "Hehe I can see, you and Aiko look really cute too."

Ich: "Hey Kouhei why are you a werewolf?"

Ji: "Yeah wouldn't it have been better if you were a vampire too."

Ko: "I would have but…"

Se: "I thought it would be kind of weird if we all came like that, people might think we're married or something, so I told him to get a different costume."

Ich: "O-oh yeah we wouldn't want anyone thinking that, now would we?"

Ai: "Here Yukio try one of these ghosty thingys, they're really yummy."

Yu: "Uh, thanks."

Ai: "Heehee."

Sa: " _My my aren't those two cute_."

Ru: " _Hm a vampire and wolf,_ _one of the most forbidden loves._ "

Ki: " _Wait? You don't think she has a crush on him do you?_ "

Sa: " _He is quite handsome._ "

Ru: " _And she is giving him a lot of attention._ "

Ki: "…A-Aiko come here with mommy and let's listen to some more scary stories."

Ai: "Okay."

We continued as normal until ten minutes later when Kanako (dressed as the bride of Frankenstein), Bridget and her husband Jacob Taylor (dressed as a zombie girl and a skeleton man) came in.

Ka: "Sup ya'll."

Br: "Hi everyone."

Ja: "Uh, goot morning, hou do you do?"

Ich: "Pff morning?"

Br: "Sorry Jacob is still learning Japanese so please try to bear with him."

Ja: "Uh, yes, thank you."

Ji: "Wow Kanako I didn't think you'd actually go along with this; you look really good in your costume."

Ka: "Hm, you don't look half bad yourself, that jacket really accents your muscles."

Ji: "Th-thanks."

Ai: "Hi auntie Kankana."

Ka: "Hi Aiko, you look so cute as a little wolf."

Ky: "Doesn't she."

Ka: "Kyousuke? What's up with the white hair? Who are you supposed to be?"

Ky: "I'm Kraft Lawrence."

Ka: "…Eh!? Y-you…"

Ky: "Hm? What is it?"

Ka: "Th-that's…kind of hot."

Ky: "Huh?"

Ji: "Gah! U-uh Kyousuke, Saori told me something about a karaoke machine earlier how about you go see if you can help her with that."

Ky: "Okay sure."

Ji: "Phew."

Ai: "What's karaoke?"

Ka: "It's a special machine that plays any song without word so you can sing it instead."

Ai: "That's so cool! I wanna try! I wanna try!"

Ji: "Heh, well you're going to have to wait until they have everything ready."

Ai: "Aww."

With everyone finally here we decided to finally get everything started with some party games, like pin the tail on the donkey, Ping Pong and, everyone's favorite, Twister, then we went on to karaoke and of course the machine had nothing but anime songs. Though despite my subpar singing voice Kirino persuaded me into singing a duet with her*. Then Aiko asked me to do a duet with her and there was no way I was saying no**, she was pretty clumsy but she still sang with everything she had and I was amazed at how well she could read, then Kouhei went up to sing "Re-Re-", "After Dark" and "Rewrite" by Asian Kung-Fu Generation.

After that Jiro and Kanako went up to sing the first opening song from Valvrave, Kanako surprised everyone with her ability to mimic the original singer's voice perfectly. Ruri then came up to sing "Futuristic Imagination" from Eden of the East, then me and the guys all went up to sing the "The Hero!" from One Punch Man and finally Kanako blew everyone away when she sang "Himitsu Kishi" from Eureka 7, it was enough to make Aiko cry.

Ai: "Aaaaahahahahahaaaa! _{sni-iff}_."

Ki: "What's wrong sweetie?"

Ai: "It was just so pretty! Uuuuuhuhuhu _{sniff}_."

Ka: "Thank you Aiko, okay anyone else want to sing?"

Sa: "Actually I think now is the time we move on the final event of the party."

Ich: "Final?"

Ji: "Isn't it still kind of early."

Sa: "Yes but this activity will take quite some time as it doesn't take place here."

Ko: "Oh so we'll be taking this party on the road?"

Sa: "Indeed, I have commandeered a shuttle bus to take us to…Americana Hills!***"

Ki: "Wait? You mean that neighborhood full of gaijin south of here?"

Sa: "Actually that's a common misunderstanding, the village hardly has any gaijin but the reason it's called Americana Hills is because the people there have adopted many parts of American culture."

Ky: "So why are we going there?"

Sa: "Because as some of you might not know American's celebrate Halloween a little differently than us."

Ich: "Really how so?"

Sa: "For one thing they go from house to house knocking on people's door and say "trick or treat" to whoever answers and then they are given free treats."

Ky: "That actually sounds like fun, why don't we do it here in Japan."

Sa: "I know not but that is the reason we're going, to celebrate All Hallows Eve the way it was meant to!"

Iz: "I have the bags ready madam and the shuttle is waiting outside."

Sa: "Thank you Izanagi, alright my comrades let us be off!"

We all headed to the entrance, grabbing Halloween bags along the way, and headed downstairs to the small shuttle bus, once we all boarded the driver set off for the route to Americana Hills, the drive there took about two hours and we told our own scary stories the entire time, the darkness of the bus's interior and the flashlight Saori brought sort of called for it. Then we finally came into view of Americana Hills and the place looked quite different from how Japan usually looked, all the buildings weren't so close together, all the houses had big yards and some even had pools, the roads were wide and most of the homes had a very western style to them. But the best part was all costumes and decorations, the entire town was completely decked out with Halloween decoration, lights, animatronics and inflatables littered every corner even the convenience stores were covered in them and all the people walking around were dressed as all sorts of different crazy characters.

Ki: "Whoa."

Yu: "This place is like a Halloween town."

Ko: "These guys really go all out."

Ji: "They've practically left the country."

Ai: "Wow it's so pretty."

Ru: "This is quite the spectacle."

Sa: "I remember my parents bringing me and my sister here a few times, the people here sure make a big deal of celebrating the holidays in a big way."

Ky: "I can see that."

The shuttle turned in to a big parking lot in front of a grocery store and parked along the edge, we all got out to stretch and take in the sights.

Ich: "Man just look at this place; it feels like we've stepped into a completely different world hehe."

Ji: "I feel like I should've dressed up as an astronaut."

Ky: "So Saori what do we do?"

Sa: "I suggest we split into groups, the people here are giving away free candy after all, all of us coming up at once would be rather intimidating making them a little reluctant give more than one piece."

Ki: "Wait, they give more than one piece?"

Sa: "Yes, and not just that, some people even give away cool little toys and stuff."

Ai: "Wow I want some of those!"

Yu: "Yeah that does sound pretty good."

Ko: "Okay then Sena, Yukio and I will go together."

Ki: "The three of us are already a team."

Ai: "Yeah!"

Br: "Jacob and I can go with Kanako."

Ji: "Hey, uh, can I join you guys?"

Ka: "Sure can't exactly have the bride of Frankenstein without the monster himself."

Ich: "And you can't have Frankenstein's monster without Dr. Frankenstein."

Ka: "But then that would make us a group of five, that seems like a little too much."

Br: "Jacob how about you and I go with Saori and Ruri."

Ja: "Yes, sand as good idea."

Sa: "Yeah it would be kind of awkward if it was just the two of us."

Ru: "Indeed."

Sa: "Alright that settles it, we shall reconvene here at ten."

Un: "Got it."

We all headed down different streets, Kirino, Aiko and I walked up to the first house on our street and knocked on the door, a young woman dressed as a sexy Witch opened and we held our bags out and said the phrase Saori told us about.

Un: "Trick or treat."

The woman looked at the three of and her face was suddenly plastered with a huge smile.

?: "Oh my gosh those costumes are so awesome and you look so cute can't stand it."

Ai: "Heehee thank you."

?: "Here you guys can have it all."

The crazy woman then poured some treats from her bowl into mine and Kirino's bag and then poured the rest into Aiko's.

?: "Wait before you go let me take a picture."

Ki: "O-okay sure."

 _{Snap}_

?: "Wow thanks?"

Ky: "Uh, no problem."

Ki: " _She must be a fan._ "

Ai: "Mommy, Daddy look at that?"

Ki: "Huh?"

We looked over at a house on the opposite side of the street from us a couple of houses down, it was more heavily decorated than the other houses and there was a big line of people at the front door.

Ky: "What's that all about."

Ki: "Maybe it's a haunted house, you know like the ones in school festivals."

Ky: "Huh, that sounds like fun."

Ai: "I wanna go see, can we go mommy?"

Ki: "Well I do see kids going in so I don't see why not."

Ai: "Yay."

We walked over to the house and got in line, thankfully the line wasn't too long so we were able to quickly make it inside, once we went through the door we entered a hallway of curtains lit by black lights.

Ai: "Wow."

Ky: "It's so spooky in here."

We walked along the path until a man in a scary demon costume popped out from behind the curtains and startled the hell out of us before receding back.

?: "Blablaharghaha!"

Un: "Ah!"

Ki: "Whoa, I thought I was about to have a heart attack."

Ky: "Yeah."

Ai: "Heehee that was scary."

We continued on we were startled again by a skeleton and a wolfman, then a scary looking man in a suit stood in our way and silently directed us through the curtains into a pitch black room and we could hear someone chuckling inside.

?: "Hmhmhmhm if you wish to continue you must stick your hands in this bowl of EYEBALLS!"

Ky: "Okay."

Ai: "Eeeeewww it's so yucky, heehee."

Ki: " _These feel like peeled grapes._ "

Ky: " _I think they are._ "

?: "Goood, you may continue to your right."

We left the pitch black room and entered another black light lit hallway and continued on, we hear creepy laughter until we reached a partially opened curtain, we went through and entered another pitch black room and we could tell another person was hiding in the dark, he began to talk in a deep, scary voice.

?: "Choose a path, will you go left or right?"

Ky: "What do you think?"

Ki: "Let's go left."

We then enter a hallway again but this time there was a corner ahead and as soon as we turned around it the lights went out, we could feel people moving around in the dark and we could hear a whispery voice talking.

?: " _You must escape…you must escape…before IT gets you._ "

It was then that we heard a very realistic but noticabley electronic roar come from behind us followed by some heavy, meaty footsteps directed toward us.

?: "Grrraaaaaaaaaaaaaww!"

Suddenly the hallway was bathed in a dim light when a door at the end opened up.

?: " _You must escape…now._ "

Ky: "I-I think we better go."

Ki: "I think your right."

?: "Grrraaaaaaaaaaaaaww!"

Ai: "Aaaaah!"

We began to run towards the exit and the heavy footsteps started to pick up, then just when it sounded like that thing was right behind us we made it out of the door and it immediately shut behind us before it was hit with a loud bang and the thing let out one more roar, then we realized that we were in the back yard and a teenager in an axe murder victim costume stood there holding a bowl of candy.

?: "Grrraaaaaaaaaaaaaww!"

Ki: " _{breath}_ That was actually kind of exciting."

Ky: "Yeah _{gasp}_ , not the best haunted house but still pretty good."

Ai: "It was super scary."

?: "Well thanks for the praise, I didn't think our haunted house for this year would be very scary."

Ky: "Well it sure had our blood pumping."

?: "Cool, here take a few pieces candy on your way out."

Ki: "Thanks."

Ai: "Thank you."

After grabbing our treats, we followed a path that led through the side yard and back out on to the streets, for the rest of the time we kept going up to houses, looking at the different treats we received and hitting up a couple more haunted houses, this night was a blast compared to all my previous Halloweens, then just like that it was almost ten and we made our way back to the bus.

Ki: "Wow that was a lot of fun."

Ky: "Yeah we should do this every year."

Ai: "I can't wait to get home and eat my candy."

Ki: "But only a couple okay, eating too many at once will rot your teeth out."

Ai: "Okay mommy."

We made it back to the bus and we could see Ichiro leaning up against it sucking on a lollipop.

Ky: "Hey Ichiro."

Ich: "Hey guys, you have fun?"

Ai: "Yeah! We got lots and lots of candy and we went to some super scary haunted houses."

Ky: "These Americans are really on to something."

Ki: "Yeah I never thought Halloween could be so much fun."

Ich: "Yep and this candy is awesome, I've never even seen some of these."

Ky: "Careful you don't eat too many, you don't want to get your high school body back."

Ich: "Guh!"

Ki: "By the way where are Jiro and Kanako?"

Ich: "Hehe they went off to get some privacy, if you know what I mean."

Ky: "Come on Ichiro my kid is right there."

Ai: "Look daddy, I got a water gun!"

Ky: "Wow that's really neat."

Ai: "Squirt."

Ky: "Wha?! Hey!"

Ki: "Hahahaha."

Ai: "Heeheehee."

Minutes after our arrival everyone else showed up though we had to wait a few extra minutes for Jiro and Kanako but when they got back they both looked pretty disheveled and their costume make up was smeared beyond recognition, I had the urge to cover Aiko's eyes when I saw that. We all boarded the bus and left Americana Hills, most everyone fell asleep on the way back so we just listened to the radio, once we finally got back we decided it was time to take Aiko to bed so we bid our farewells to everyone, got in our car, headed home and set Aiko in her bed.

Ki: "Boy that was a lot of fun."

Ky: "Yeah can't wait for next year, but for now I really want to get to bed, all that walking around really tired me out."

Ki: "Me too, _{Yaaaawn}_ Sure you don't want to pull it out for me tonight."

Ky: "You think you'll be able to stay awake for it."

Ki: "Uh."

We tried to have sex that night but ended up falling asleep halfway through.

 *** "Iikagan Ni Shite, Anata" from the anime "I Can't Understand What My Husband is Saying".**

 **** "Acchi de Kocchi de" from Acchi Kocchi.**

 *****Completely made up.**

 **AN: Alright that ends chapter fourteen and given the events of the previous chapter I'm wondering if any of you guys can guess whether I'm a boy or a girl, I don't really know how obvious I made it, but anyway see you in my next update.**


	18. Chapter 15

**I'm back everyone and ready to get some serious writing done…probably, so let's start off the new year with this new chapter of Spirit Child, I hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Oreimo**

*11/02/24*

 **Kyousuke's POV**

It's been a couple of days since the Halloween party and I'm at the Bar Gappa with the guys just having our weekly get-together.

Ich: "Alright Kyousuke it's been a week since your date."

Ji: "Yeah come on give us all the meaty details."

Ky: "How much I'm willing to tell you depends on what you want to know."

Ko: "Hmm, does she have hair down there?"

Ky: "Do you want to keep your hair?"

Ich: "Jeez Kouhei you don't just ask another man about his woman's landscaping, but seriously Kyou how was your first time? You didn't slip up did you?"

Ky: "Well yeah I did miss the 'target' a couple of times but everything else was incredible I never thought I could feel that close to someone it almost felt like this is the way it supposed to be you know? We just fit together so perfectly."

Ich: " _{sniff}_ That's beautiful man."

Ji: "Yeah."

Ko: "Ditto."

Ky: "Though that was just the first time almost every other time after that we were just going at it like animals."

Ich: "Hehehe well that's to be expected when you put it off as long as you two have."

Ko: "Now you are remembering to use contraceptives right?"

Ky: "Yeah Kirino's on the pill."

Ko: "…Is that it?"

Ky: "Well yeah isn't that all we need?"

Ich: "Most of the time yes but there is a .1% chance of it failing to work."

Ky: "…"

Ji: "It may not seem like much of a chance but if that's all you're relying on then it's just a matter of time before one of your little wigglers hits it mark."

Ich: "All it takes is one."

Ky: "…"

Ko: "Wow Kyousuke I thought you were supposed to be the smart one."

Ky: "This is really bad."

Ich: "Don't worry man you've only been doing it for a week you'd have to be extra potent to really knock her up while she's on the pill."

Ji: "Yeah just buy some rubbers on your way home, track her cycles and use them when it's most necessary, no worries."

Ky: "Like it's that easy for a guy like me to just waltz into a store and casually buy a box of condoms, but I guess you're right."

Ich: "Good, now enough dirty talk tells us how the date went."

After that I gave the guys a total rundown of our date even telling them of our run in with Mr. Kiyoshi and grandma, they gave quite the critique on it. They gave me several pointers on how to improve myself for next time that is until the bell at the entrance rung and a familiar gruff voice called out my name.

Dai: "Kyousuke."

Ky: "Eh?! D-dad what are you doing here?!"

Dai: "Come outside for a moment I need to talk to you."

Ky: "Uh."

I turned to my friends and they all had nervous and confused expressions on their faces which was understandable since none of us thought that my dad even knew this place existed. But not knowing what else to do I got up from my seat and followed dad outside while trying by best to keep my cool.

Ky: "So dad what did you want to talk about?"

Dai: "Kyousuke I have discovered that you…are Aiko's true father."

Ky: "?!..."

*10/22/24*

 **Daisuke's POV**

Ai: "Got another one!"

Yor: "Wow you're really good at this Aiko, I don't know how I'm going to beat you."

Currently I'm sitting in my chair reading a book while Aiko and Yoriko played checkers on the coffee table, Yoshino is in the kitchen making dinner for Aiko's first night here at the house.

Yo: "Better wrap up that game mom dinner's almost ready."

Yor: "Got it, okay Aiko whoever jumps the most pieces in their next turn wins the game okay?"

Ai: "Okay…hmm…ha! Triple jump!"

Yor: "Oh nice move I've taught you well, hmmm…"

With a spark in her eye Yoriko took hold of her chosen piece and within seconds wiped out two thirds of Aiko's remaining pieces.

Ai: "Ha?!"

Yor: "Looks like you left yourself open there sweetie hehehe."

Ai: "That was amazing grandma how did you do that?!"

Yor: "It's all about baiting your opponent."

I couldn't help but adore the astonishment on Aiko's face, she reminded me so much of Kirino.

 _Though when she lost games she would cry, actually she almost acts like Kyousuke, when he was young he would always become amazed at someone else's skill whenever he was soundly beaten._

But it was then I noticed something about her eyes, they seemed somewhat familiar, they didn't look like Kirino's but it felt like I had seen them on someone else.

Yo: "Okay dinner's ready."

We all got up and took our seats at the dinner table but as we ate I just couldn't get the thought out of my head.

 _Such is the curse of having the mind of a detective._

After we had finished dinner we retired to the living room for the rest of the night I continued with my book while the girls watched their soap operas late into the night though it was around 10:30 that Aiko began to dose off.

Ai: "{yaaaaawn}."

Yor: "Aiko dear you look tired; you want to go to bed?"

Ai: "Mhm."

Dai: "I'll take her."

Yo: "Thank you dear."

Dai: "Hm."

Yo: "Goodnight Aiko."

Yor: "Sweet dreams."

Ai: "Night night."

I took Aiko to mine and Yoshino's room and laid her down on Yoshino's bed.

Dai: "Do you need anything before you sleep?"

Ai: "No I'm okay, goodnight grandpa."

Dai: "Hm goodnight…?!"

As I looked at Aiko's tired face I came to the realization.

 _Those eyes, they're the same as Kyousuke's._

It was through that one connection that everything else seemed to fall into place, Aiko was essentially an amalgamation of Kyousuke and Kirino, right down to their behaviors.

 _That's quite odd, though I've had my suspicions before when they were still in school and they have been getting pretty close since they started talking again, still like Kirino said if she had carried Aiko we would've noticed something. Hmm I just can't get over how similar she is to those two._

I looked at Aiko's sleeping form and my sight drifted up to her hair.

 _I already know that Kirino is Aiko's biological mother, maybe if I just take little bit of Aiko's hair and have the crime scientists at the station do paternity test I can settle this conundrum._

I took a small pair of scissors out of Yoshino's night stand, snipped a single strand of Aiko's long hair and placed it into a tissue I pulled from the tissue box. I then went over to the closet and after a bit of rummaging found Yoshino's scrap book which had bits of Kyousuke's and Kirino's hair taped inside, Yoshino obsessively collects it from them every year.

 _Yoshino really could never let them go but it does make things more convenient for me._

I flipped to the most recent pages and found the one with the hair, I then pulled out a strand of Kyousuke's hair and placed in the tissue next to Aiko's.

 _This might not work but it's worth a try._

I left the room and headed back to the living room to waste away the rest of the night, the next day I left for work, once there I went to the crime lab to meet with the head scientist Kenta in private.

Ke: "Hey there Daisuke what did you need to talk with me about?"

Dai: "I was wondering if you could do some DNA tests for me."

Ke: "Really? On who?"

Dai: "My granddaughter Aiko and a man I suspect to be her biological father."

Ke: "Who would that be?"

Dai: "I'd prefer to keep his identity confidential for now, in fact could you keep this whole thing secret? The person in question is rather close to me and I wouldn't want him finding out about this too soon."

Ke: "If you say so but if you're not going to tell me the guy's name you're going to have to get me a sample from him."

Dai: "Hm, I have some hair from each of them here."

Ke: "I see though we still have data on Aiko from when your daughter brought her in, well then just give me a few days and I'll come back to you with the results."

Dai: "Thank you Kenta."

I left the lab and after asking my superiors for some time off I spent the next few days taking Aiko and the others to fun places around town, it wasn't until the day before Aiko had to go back that I got a call from Kenta from the home phone.

Dai: "Kousaka Residence."

Ke: "Hey Daisuke I just got the results back from the paternity test."

Dai: "I see."

 _Though now that I think about it I was probably being paranoid._

Dai: "What did they show?"

Ke: "Well the tests I did on the samples at the lab came up negative but every one of the tests I did on the sample you brought in were positive."

Dai: "?!"

Ke: "It seems really odd but hey looks like your new son in law has some explaining to do doesn't he heheh…Daisuke? You still there?"

Dai: "…Thank you Kenta I'll be sure to pay you back for this."

I hung up, I stood there in utter shock.

 _Aiko my granddaughter and the new love of my life…was bred from the blood of both of my own children? But how? Who do I talk to about this? Even though Kirino did say she was always in contact with us maybe there was a time she wasn't and we just don't remember it, we are getting old after all._

Ai: "Grandpa? What's taking you so long? Grandma Yoriko already has the game set up, she said she's gonna start without you if you don't hurry."

Dai: "I'm coming."

 _{sigh} For now I'll just keep this to myself I don't want to stress out Yoshino, Yoriko undoubtedly already has her suspicions but she's probably not saying anything to keep the situation from exploding. When I get the chance I'll talk to those two about this maybe they're both innocent, though I have a feeling that might not be the case._

I returned to the living room and spent the rest of the night playing board games with everyone, the next morning we all drove over to Kirino's house to drop off Aiko. I couldn't help but feel happy for Kirino and Aiko when they were finally reunited despite what I knew, Kyousuke invited us in to join them for breakfast, almost as if he were living here as well. Yoshino and I enjoyed the more traditional Japanese breakfast foods that they had prepared for us, which I admit was quite thoughtful of them. We chatted as we ate though I felt something odd about the way Kirino talked and when she voluntarily decided to share her bed with Kyousuke so Aiko could have her own room. My suspicion increased, despite the points she brought up, but before I could infer further on this Yoriko started talking about mine and Yoshino's bedding situation.

Yor: "Your talking to the wrong people about this kind of thing Aiko, they sleep in separate beds."

Ai: "Eh?"

Ki: "Wait? Still?!"

Ky: "Come on dad isn't that kind of prudish? Especially at your age?"

Dai: "What your mother and I do in our bedroom is none of your business."

Yor: "Still these two are just siblings yet they're still comfortable sleeping in the same bed together even if it's just temporary, what does that say about your relationship?"

Dai: "…"

That really hit me hard, I was raised in a strict family and given that I was always so formal it was hard for me to be romantic especially when all the girls around me were so emotionally liberated. Only Yoshino was able to tolerate such a flaw, despite her being so free spirited back then, but I occasionally felt that she would eventually get tired of me and try to find someone else that was more expressive.

Yor: "It wouldn't kill you to be a little more romantic to my daughter Daisuke, if you don't she might end up letting another man sweep her off her feet."

Yo: "I-I would never do that."

Yor: "Sure you say that now."

Yo: "Don't listen to her honey she's just talking crazy like usual."

Yor: "Yeah don't listen to the woman who has over seven decades of life experience under her belt and has witnessed multiple marriages fall apart over stuff like this."

Dai: "…"

Thankfully Kyousuke and Kirino brought us off the topic and they all talked about holiday plans, allowing me to banish those dark thoughts from my head, when it came time to leave I decided to speak with them about the issue at hand and schedule a time to talk in private.

Dai: "Kyousuke, Kirino before we go I have to say something."

Ky: "Sure dad what is it?"

With a stern look on my face I looked at both of them but when my eyes fell on Kirino who was holding Aiko I noticed something that stopped me in my tracks. The smile on Kirino's face actually looked genuine and her eyes which had lost their color so long ago are sparkling again like they did when she was little.

 _She truly looks…happy._

All of a sudden it felt wrong to bring this up, like if said anything else that genuine smile would disappear forever, so I held my tongue.

Dai: "…Just make sure to take good care of Aiko."

Ki: "Why wouldn't we?"

Ky: "We are Aiko's parents after all."

Yo: "Hmhm of course you are."

Dai: "Yes well you three take care."

They said their goodbyes and I got in the car to drive home.

 _All these years anytime I saw Kirino I could tell she was in pain but everything I did for her never seemed to help, now it's as if she's full of light again, was it because of Aiko? Or maybe it was Kyousuke? Perhaps, even he looked happier._

Yo: "You okay honey? You have a weird look on your face."

Dai: "Hm, I'm fine."

 _Still I can't just leave this alone I have to find the truth…though if it is true…that they are…like that, what would I do? I can't just bring the law down on my own children and I can't just separate them by force. They are adults after all and if Kirino does care about Kyousuke like that she could just use her massive wealth so they could disappear and we'd never see them again and I doubt Yoshino would want that…neither would I. Then there's Aiko, she would most likely be negatively affected by the conflict and I don't want her to grow up to become another woman with a bad childhood. {sigh} The best I can do is to try and persuade them out of it but even then would separating them be the best thing to do? Kirino looks happier than I've seen her in years, as much as the idea of them being together sickens me would I really want her going back to the way she was before? …This is an extremely volatile situation if I make the wrong move or say the wrong thing I could lose my children forever._

*11/02/24*

 **Kyousuke's POV**

Dai: "I used a bit of your hair from your mother's scrap book and I cut some hair from Aiko and brought it to the crime lab over at the station…it came up positive."

Ky: "I-"

Dai: "Don't give me your case now, I want you to inform Kirino of this and then the two of you schedule a time so the three of us can talk about this and that's all I want to do, I just ask that you not make any rash decisions beforehand and at least try to hear me out, do you understand?"

Ky: "U-uh…yeah."

Dai: "…And remember Kyousuke no matter what…I still care about you three."

With that dad left in his car and still a little shocked I went inside to rejoin my friends."

Ko: "So Kyousuke what did your dad want you to talk about?"

Ky: "He knows that I'm Aiko's father."

Ich: "What?!"

Ji: "Eh?!"

Ko: "B-but how?!"

Ky: "He did a paternity test, he used a sample directly from Aiko and I guess he found a bit of my hair lying around his house."

Ich: "Was he angry?"

Ky: "If he was I wouldn't be here right now, if anything he looked more sad and confused like he really didn't know how to feel, maybe he doesn't even know Kirino and I are in a relationship and just assumes I'm just a victim of gene theft, though he probably does have his suspicions of us now."

Ko: "So what are you going to do?"

Ji: "You guys aren't going to run away are you?"

Ky: "…I don't know."

Ich: "Did he say anything else?"

Ky: "He wants me to tell Kirino about this so we can schedule a time for the three of us to talk on this in more detail."

Ji: "Are you really going to do it?"

Ky: "What choice do I have? He already knows…might as well tear this bandage of while I can."

With that I got up from my seat, left some money and headed for the door.

Ky: "I guess I'll see you guys later."

Ich: "Okay man, later."

Ji: "Good luck."

Ko: "This better not be goodbye man!"

Ky: "Hm."

I left the bar and headed back home, once there I found Kirino watching TV on the couch by herself.

Ki: "Hey Kyousuke you're home early."

Ky: "Where's Aiko?"

Ki: "She's already in bed, I thought it would be best to get her sleeping early now since she'll be starting school in a week."

Ky: "I see, that's good."

Ki: "So since we have some time alone it thought maybe we could-"

Ky: "I'm going to have to stop you there Kirino."

Ki: "Eh?"

I walked over and sat next to her preparing myself to tell her the news.

Ki: "What's wrong?"

Ky: "Kirino…dad came to see me at the bar and he told me he knows I'm Aiko's father."

Ki: "…W-what?"

Ky: "He wanted me to tell you that and he wants us to set up a time to talk with him in private."

Ki: "Sh-should we?"

Ky: "I don't know, he didn't smash my face in the moment so he saw me so I don't really know how he feels about this, he also said not to make any rash decisions before talking to him, I don't really know what he meant by that."

Ki: "Maybe…he thought we might run away because he found out."

Ky: "Probably, what do you think we should do?"

Ki: "I always thought that dad would fly off the handle and attack you or put you in jail if he ever discovered we were a couple, maybe he really does just want to talk this out."

Ky: "Come on Kirino you know how dad is, even if he doesn't get violent he is still going to try and get us to break up."

Ki: "Hmm, maybe you're right."

Ki: "But it's not like we're going to listen to him if he does try…maybe this could be a chance for us Kirino, a chance to let at least one of our parents in on our secret and maybe get him to listen to us. We talk to him calmly in a peaceful environment and maybe we can get him to accept us…or at least tolerate us and then eventually let mom in on it and you know how open minded she is."

Ki: "We can at least try I guess, honestly I'd rather not have to leave."

Wanting a little affection Kirino laid her head on my lap and I began to run my fingers through her hair.

Ki: "I don't think I would be able to just leave everyone behind and how would Aiko be affected by not getting to see her aunts, uncles or grandparents anymore."

Ky: "Yeah after all it takes a village to raise a child, so when do you want to have the meeting?"

Ki: "On Aiko's first day of school, here at the house so she's not here when we're talking."

Ky: "Hm, good idea…hey, uh, dad did say one last thing before he left."

Ki: "What did he say?"

Ky: "That no matter what he still cares about the three of us."

Ki: "That's at least good to hear, I thought he'd hate us for this…Kyousuke what are we going to do if dad does try to arrest you?"

Ky: "Then I guess we'll have no choice but to leave or I could leave and you two could stay."

Ki: "Don't be an idiot, remember we're in this together now wherever one of us goes the rest of us go, I'm not just going to let you run off on your own again."

Ky: "Well then we'll just have to do our best won't we?"

Ki: "Yeah…you know I could still use a little relief from all this."

Ky: "Kirino I'd don't think now is an appropriate time for 'that'."

Ki: "Please Kyousuke? I just want to forget about all this for a little while."

Ky: "Jeez why do you always have to make it so hard for me to say no?"

Ki: "Hmhm."

Ky: "But still I'm going to have to say no."

Ki: "W-what why?!"

I told Kirino about what the guys told me and she seemed as surprised as I was.

Ki: "So we have to use condoms anyway? That really sucks."

Ky: "It's what we're going to have to do, at least for a few days a month, besides with dad knowing about us I doubt he'd be anymore willing to listen to us if it turned out that you…you know."

Ki: "…"

Ky: "We're just going to have to settle with other forms of, uh, pleasuring each other until you can calculate the time of your, uhm, most…likely days and I can work up the nerve to buy some rubbers."

Ki: "You can be so useless sometimes you know that?"

Ky: "Yeah yeah."

Later we called dad, agreed to talk to him and set the date.

*11/11/24*

 **Daisuke's POV**

The day we agreed upon has finally arrived and they should be on their way to drop off Aiko for her first day of school.

 _I sort of wish I could be there to see her off._

Fully dressed I walked over to the entryway but before I could get my shoes on Yoriko came out of the living room.

Yor: "Hey Daisuke, heading out?"

Dai: "Just going to take care of some personal business."

Yor: "Okay but just try to go a little easy on those two."

Dai: "?!"

Yor: "I'm sure you know how those two might react if you try to bring down your iron fist on them."

Dai: "Yoriko you know?!"

Yor: "Daisuke sweetie how long have you known me? You should know by now nothing gets past my eagle eyes but you did do a pretty good job of hiding it from Yoshino."

Dai: "…She's not ready to know yet."

Yor: "But you do plan on telling her eventually, anyway Daisuke what I'm saying is that you should be careful with your temper, my friend's daughter ran off with her boyfriend when her father wouldn't let them be together and they didn't see them again for twenty years."

Dai: "Hm."

Yor: "Though in this case if they run away it'll most likely be for good, so if you do try to convince them to break up do it in a calm and sympathetic manner."

Dai: "…Hm."

Yor: "Though I have a feeling that you don't fully intend on breaking them up."

Dai: "…It's been hard to ignore Kirino's change in behavior, the way she acts around him; how close they've become in such a short time and then there's Aiko…Yoriko what if she really is in love with him?"

Yor: "Yes it's a big change from how she was just a month before, would it really be a good thing to separate them if he makes her this happy? You've been raised in conservative family, you've been taught to perceive such a relationship as abhorrent, I'm not saying it was wrong of your parents to teach you that but maybe that isn't the way you should view this situation."

Dai: "I don't know exactly what to do."

Yor: "You're their father Daisuke, in the end it's your call but you do have to see this from their perspective, to them all you are is an obstacle in the way of their happiness, if you want to remain a part of their lives you're going to have to make a decision you might not like but like I said it's your call in the end."

Dai: "Hm."

I put on my shoes, grabbed my coat and placed my hand on the door knob but before I could leave Yoriko said one last thing.

Yor: "Hey Daisuke?"

Dai: "Hm?"

Yor: " _{thumb up}_ Good luck, son."

Dai: "Thank you Yoriko."

 **Kirino's POV**

The day of Aiko's introduction to school came and the day we were to meet with dad, we're in the car on the way to drop her off and despite the dark atmosphere it was still a bright and sunny, albeit a little cold. I didn't want Aiko tuning in on the severity of our situation, I didn't want her to worry so I did my best to put up an act of normalcy.

Ki: "So Aiko you ready for school?"

Ai: "Yeah, I can't wait."

Ki: " _Come on Kyousuke don't look so somber, this is Aiko's first day of school try to look a little happier for her_."

Ky: " _Sorry_ , remember Aiko try your best to make friends."

Ai: "Okay daddy."

Ky: "But don't try too hard or they'll take advantage of you and treat you badly."

Ai: "Okay daddy."

Ki: "Despite what we're going to have to face later I can't help but feel excited that we're sending our first child off to school."

Ky: "Yeah, it feels a little unreal, I always thought I'd just end up taking my niece to school instead."

Ki: "You sort of are."

Ky: "You know what I mean."

Ki: "Come on Kyousuke, like I'd be so disloyal."

Ky: "Hey I wouldn't blame you if you became impatient."

Ki: "Still I'd never be able to do such a thing… _{blush} I like you too much_."

Ky: " _{blush}_ … _Even now how can she be so cute?"_

We arrived at the school where a bunch of other parents were dropping off their kids.

Ki: "Okay do you have your lunch?"

Ai: "Check."

Ki: "Crayons?"

Ai: "Check."

Ki: "Pencils?"

Ai: "Check."

Ki: "Notebooks?"

Ai: "Check."

Ki: "Hand sanitizer?"

Ai: "Check."

Ky: "Kirino she's going to be late."

Ki: "Fine, now remember to be a good girl for the teachers Aiko and know that mommy loves you."

Ai: "I love you too mommy."

Ki: "Good _{kiss}_ now go on and have a fun day at school sweetie."

Ai: "Okay bye mommy bye daddy!"

We both waved to Aiko as she excitedly ran into the school building.

Ki: " _{sniff} {whimper}_."

Ky: "Come on Kirino get a hold of yourself, she'll be fine remember she is your daughter."

Ki: "I know but I'm just so happy right now _{hick}_."

Ky: "Hehe, me too _{sigh}_ come on we still have a bit of reality to deal with."

Ki: "…yeah."

We both got back in the car and headed home, the entire time I couldn't help but hold onto Kyousuke's hand, I was just so scared and from the way he squeezed my hand I knew he could tell. Once there we saw dad's car parked in the drive way, Kyousuke attempted to leave the car but I held firmly onto his hand not really wanting to go inside.

Ky: "Kirino?"

Ki: "Kyousuke I-I…"

My eyes began to water and I could feel myself shaking a little, he got back in the car and gave my hand another squeeze.

Ky: "You going to be okay?"

Ki: " _{sniff}_ What if…what if this doesn't work out?"

Ky: "I'll make sure this works out even if I have to beat him into submission there's no way I'm going to let him separate us but still I hope I don't have to resort to that and maybe we can at least come to some sort of compromise. He's giving us a chance to speak for ourselves and we're going to make the most of it."

Ki: "…"

Ky: "But even if it all falls apart we'll make it through this."

Ki: "Really?"

Ky: "Yeah because we have each other's backs and as long as we work together we'll always find a way to succeed."

Ki: " _{sniff}_ Why did you have to be my brother?"

Ky: "I don't know, but if this is what we want than that's what we have to push past, are you ready?"

 _Heh I never thought he could be such a motivational speaker especially when things are so dire._

Ki: "Yeah."

We both got out of the car and stood before the front door hand in hand ready to face what lay inside.

 **AN: Oh end of the chapter looks like you're going to have to wait until the next one to see what happens, well I guess I'll see you guys in my next update, laters.**


	19. Chapter 16

**Okay here we go chapter sixteen, the one where the siblings finally confront their father, will it end in tragedy? Heartbreak? Mmmurderrr?! Who knows, read for yourself to find out.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Oreimo**

 **Kirino's POV**

We stood before the door to the house, our house, ready to face our father after he had found out about Aiko.

Ky: "Okay, you ready Kirino?"

Ki: "I've got myself pulled together, let's just get this over with."

We entered the house and called out our greeting.

Ky&Ki: "We're home."

When we entered we saw dad in the kitchen petting Tomoko while Rascal (eyes open but still immobile) sniffed him curiously.

Dai: "Welcome home, you know raccoons are a destructive pest in Japan, they've caused a large amount of damage to ancient shrines and temples ever since they were imported here from America by irresponsible pet owners."

Ky: "Well…we do have the papers for him."

Ki: "And we're planning on getting him neutered when he gets older."

Dai: "At least you're responsible."

Ky: "…Dad about…uh."

Dai: "…"

Ki: "H-how about I get us some refreshments? You two go sit in the living room."

So they did, Dad and Kyousuke sat in the living room in silence while I got some tea and cookies I had made earlier for the occasion. Even though dad wasn't really a fan of sweets he at least liked chocolate.

Ky: "…"

Dai: "…That dog of yours, with some training she could become a good police dog."

Ky: "I'm only an auxiliary officer."

Dai: "Maybe you should start thinking about becoming an official full time officer."

After collecting everything onto a tray I brought it over.

Ki: "Here dad help yourself."

Dai: "Thank you Kirino."

I set down the tray of tea and cookies and sat next to Kyousuke on the couch while dad reached for one of the glasses.

Ky: "I already have a job dad, that's not really necessary."

Dai: "I admit your work in your friend's videogame company does pay well but it's fully dependent on the success of your product, a job with the police would provide a more reliable income."

Ky: " _{sigh}_ Dad, I appreciate the financial advice I really do but…let's talk about what we came here to talk about."

Dai: "…I'm sure you two are as confused as I am about Kyousuke being Aiko's father."

Ky: "Dad cut the act, we both know what you're really thinking…and it's true."

Dai: "…"

Ki: "There's really no use in hiding it now, Kyousuke and I are a couple."

Kyousuke and I held hands to prove our point to him, it seemed a little cliché but necessary.

Dai: "…So you really are like this, I was hoping it wasn't true but it seems obvious now and I guess I just didn't want to believe it."

Ki: "I guess you're pretty mad about this."

Dai: "I should be but first I want to hear your case."

Ki: "Our case?"

Dai: "Tell me why I shouldn't be sending you two to prison right now."

Ky: "…Honestly we don't know what to tell you, anything we say could just be put off as an excuse to be perverted."

Dai: "So you think what you do is perverted?"

Ki: "No and it's not what we 'do' it's what we 'have' and what we have is the same beautiful thing you and mom have and if you think you can-"

Ky: "Kirino calm down."

Ki: "S-sorry."

Ky: "…Dad I don't know what we can say to you to convince you to accept us, in fact I don't know if there's anything we can say to convince you…but still that won't keep us from trying."

Dai: "Hm?"

Ky: "You may stand against us on this and you may try to separate us but the thing is we care about you and mom. Even though we can just leave Chiba or even Japan anytime we want to, we still want to make this work."

Ki: "Yeah, dad as much as I'm willing to go that course if you don't accept us, I don't want to, I want us to stay. I want to keep Aiko here where her family is and not some place on the other side of the world where she won't know anyone."

Ky: "We want Aiko to be able to know her grandparents, aunts, uncles and other relatives, we want her to experience all the benefits of having a big family."

Dai: "You know the stigma behind this, you know the consequences the two of you and Aiko could face if you're ever found out yet you still do this, why?"

Ki: "Because he loves me and I love him, that's how it is and how it will always be no matter what anyone does."

Dai: "Are you sure about that Kirino? How do you know he isn't just doing all this to get in bed with you? How do you know he's not just with you for your body? You are a professional model after all, hasn't this ever crossed your mind?"

Ki: "It has a few times but I know now without a doubt how Kyousuke really feels about me."

Dai: "How do you know that?"

Ky: "Well, as you know, there was a time Kirino and I actually hated each other."

Dai: "Yes I am familiar with that period of time."

Ki: "If he really was just after my body don't you think he would've spent more time kissing my feet rather than ignoring me?"

Dai: "I guess you have a point."

Ki: "Plus…I was the one that fell for him first."

Dai: "Hm?"

Ki: "I've actually been in love with Kyousuke since I was little but at the time I didn't know what to do with those feelings so I channeled them into frustration and anger towards him. It wasn't until much later that I actually tried anything on him though I didn't think I'd be so successful."

Dai: "So this was all your doing? You…seduced Kyousuke?"

Ki: "…"

Ky: "Wrong, seduction would imply that she drew me in with just her sex appeal…back when Kirino and I started getting along again I decided to do a little more work at being a good brother but then I saw how vulnerable she was, for a long time I saw Kirino as just some overachiever that didn't need anyone. I discovered how weak and lonely she actually was and how much she needed someone to be there for her, someone that understood her, that wouldn't take advantage of her, that wouldn't force her to change who she is and would protect her…Then I realized I was the only one that could fill that position any other guy would only want to be with her for her beauty or for her achievements. As we spent more time together I eventually fell in love with her, everything about her just did something to me, the way she talked, her laugh, her smile, her stubbornness, even her snore."

Ki: "I-I don't snore!"

Ky: "Yes you do but it's a cute snore, besides I am a deep sleeper so it's not like your keeping me up at night…and sometimes it even helps me get to sleep."

Ki: " _{blush}_."

Ky: "Then before I knew it I couldn't stand the thought of her being with another man."

Dai: "So all you wanted to do was keep her safe and happy."

Ky: "Yeah."

Dai: "Then why did you abandon her for the past ten years?"

Ki: "That's was both of our fault, just a mutual misunderstanding."

Ky: "I know it sounds like a poor excuse but that's really all it is besides I'm here for her now and I'm not going to make the same mistake again."

Ki: "Me neither."

Dai: "Hm, you seem pretty adamant Kyousuke, but explain that pornographic game you claimed to be yours."

Ky: "Tha-"

Ki: "That was mine."

Dai: "Hm?"

Ki: "Kyousuke was just taking the fall for me when you found it, like I said I was in love with Kyousuke at the time and I was using those games as sort of a substitution for the kind of affection I wanted from him but don't think my feelings for him were just influenced by those games."

Ky: " _I thought you only got those games for the cute girls_."

Ki: " _And you actually believed that?_ "

Ky: "…"

 _Though to be honest it was what drew me in when I first saw them._

Dai: "I see, despite your reasoning Kyousuke your intentions do seem…honorable, but still that leaves Kirino?"

Ki: "Eh?"

Dai: "Despite my previous assumptions that Kyousuke was the guilty one, I have to know if you're not the one leading him on."

Ky: "Eh?"

Ki: "Me? What reason would I have to lead him on?"

Dai: "You said you were in love with him and…Kyousuke has grown into quite the handsome young man or maybe, even if those games of yours didn't influence you, the fact that he's your brother is your…fetish."

Ki: "F-fetish?!"

Ky: "Dad are you hearing yourself now!"

Dai: "If that's not it then what?"

Ki: "My feelings for Kyousuke go beyond anything superficial, like I said I've been in love with him since I was little even when he became a useless good-for-nothing and despite the fact he wasn't very attractive. Heck Kyousuke could still be that way right now and I'd still love him and I'd do everything I could to make him into a better man, I'm not some pervert that chases after her own brother to get her rocks off!"

Dai: "That's really how you feel?"

Ki: "Yes, I love Kyousuke more than anything, also…we didn't…make love for the first time until the night before you brought Aiko back."

Dai: "Guh!"

Ky: "K-Kirino!"

Ki: "Well if one of us really was just after the other's body would either of us be willing to wait over a decade for sex."

Ky: "Dad are you okay? You don't look so good."

Dai: "I-I'm fine, I just prefer if you stayed away from such topics."

Ki: "Are sure you're fine? You're turning a little green."

Dai: "Ahem, I could use some ginger ale."

Ki: "I'll get you some."

Ky: "…I know this a little hard for you dad but this is the way it is, we want to do everything we can to keep our family together, but if Kirino, Aiko and I staying together means leaving you and mom behind then we will."

Dai: "…I know."

Ki: "Here dad."

Dai: "Thank you."

Ki: "Feel better?"

Dai: "Yes…I may not be good at reading people but being an officer I do know a lie when I see one, but I have to admit everything you two have said seems quite truthful."

Ky: "R-really?!"

Dai: "Yes but I still haven't changed my mind."

Ki: "What?"

Dai: "I just can't accept this."

Ky: "…"

Ki: "…"

 _After everything we just said, he still won't accept us? What else can we do?_

My heart began to sink at dad's response but then I looked at the cookies I had made, which dad had eaten two of, and decided it was about time I pulled out my secret weapon which I was saving as a last resort.

Ki: "Dad what did you think of my cookies?"

Dai: "Hm? You made these?"

Ki: "Yeah."

Dai: "I'm surprised, I thought these cookies were a gourmet brand you bought from a bakery, they're very good."

Ki: "I see, now just to clarify crochets are your favorite snack right?"

Dai: "Uh, ahem, yes but I only eat them on special occasions."

Ky: " _Kirino what are you doing?_ "

Ki: " _Just watch I have a long-shot_ , well how about I make us some crochets?"

Ky: "Eh?"

Dai: "Hm?"

Without saying anything else I got up, headed toward the kitchen and went about making crochets as fast as I could.

Ky: "Uh Kirino are you feeling okay?"

I didn't answer and just continued cooking while dad and Kyousuke watched me from the living room a little confused, in record time I had a fresh batch of crochets ready to eat, I set them in a plate and put on the coffee table for everyone to grab.

Ki: "Okay dad try one."

Dai: "Okay then?"

Ki: "Take one too Kyousuke."

Ky: "Uh, sure."

Both dad and Kyousuke took one of the crochets and took a bite.

Ky: " _{crunch}_ Mmm wow Kirino this is really good."

Dai: " _{crunch}_ …These are incredible, they're as delicious as how your mother makes them, but…"

Ki: "But mom never taught me how to make crochets, I learned how to make them because I know for a fact that just like you Kyousuke loves crochets, I learned how to cook them along with many other dishes for Kyousuke."

Dai: "You did that for Kyousuke?"

Ki: "In fact, all my achievements, everything I worked for was for Kyousuke so he would notice me, if it wasn't for my love for Kyousuke I wouldn't have been the overachieving daughter you knew me as and I wouldn't be the success that I am today."

Ky: "That goes for me too dad, if it wasn't for the love I had for Kirino I'd still be that lazy slacker you were so ashamed of, Kirino was the one that brought me out of my slump, she kicked me back onto my feet. And it wasn't just that, for most of my teen years I had resigned myself to living a normal boring life but Kirino came in and made me realize that life wasn't meant to be lived that way, that I couldn't just avoid life's challenges in exchange for stable stagnation, she made me want to be alive again."

Dai: "…Your words are moving but still I can't accept this."

 _Still? But why?_

After again hearing dad's refusal to accept our relationship I couldn't help but fall to my knees and let my tears flow.

Ky: "Grr, dammit dad! What the hell is wrong with you?! We bare our hearts to you but you don't even acknowledge it, I don't care that you're our dad I'll fight you if I have to, there's no way you're going to separate us."

Dai: "Is that a challenge boy?"

Ky: "What if it is?"

Dai: "Even with your left hand still in that cast?"

Ky: "Yeah."

Dai: "How about it then? We fight in the backyard right now, if I win Kirino will take out a restraining order against you and Yoshino and I get custody of Aiko."

Ky: "Fine and if I win you have to swear to keep our relationship a secret and do nothing to separate us."

Dai: "I that really all you want?"

Ky: "Yes, there's nothing else we need from you."

Dai: "Hm, very well then."

With that dad left for the backyard while Kyousuke and I followed.

Ki: " _Kyousuke are you sure you want to do this?!_ "

Ky: " _I have to Kirino, if I know dad he's a man of his word, I beat him, he keeps our secret and we won't have worry about him anymore, besides he made you cry and there's no way I'm going to let him get away with that._ "

Ki: " _{blush}_ _S-still dad may be old but he's built like a tank and your hand is still crippled, are you sure you'll be able to take him?_ "

Ky: " _Yeah, I've dealt with guys as big as him before with a twisted ankle and carpel tunnel, plus he and Mr. Kiyoshi taught me everything they know about fighting so we're even when it comes to skill, when this is over I'm going to make sure he hurts._ "

We reached the backyard, dad walked to the right side while Kyousuke walked to the left and they turned to face each other while I watched them from the porch.

 _As much as I like that Kyousuke is so willing to fight for me I still don't want to see either of them get hurt but what can I do?_

They then took their shirts off and threw them aside and walked within a few feet of each other but it was then that I noticed something.

 _Dad doesn't have his glasses on, has he been wearing contacts this whole time?_

 **Kyousuke's POV**

We stared each other down before we each took a readying stance, both with our fists in position for either attack or defense.

Ky: "…"

Dai: "…"

I threw the first punch but dad deflected it with his forearm, I saw this coming. I undid my fist and curled my arm back then, just as dad was about to throw his own punch, I grabbed onto the back of his head, lifted my knee and lifted myself off of the ground so my knee would collide with his face. But then I saw the hand I thought he was using to throw a punch instead move in front of my knee and just before my move connected he grabbed onto my knee and completely canceled out its momentum. Then he took a step forward allowing him the leverage to use his grip on my knee to push me backwards with great force but this is where I saw my chance, I used the muscles in my leg to divert his push so only my leg was thrown back.

This gave me another chance to knee him in the face but he saw that coming because just before I connected he ducked down, hooked his hand around my grounded ankle and pulled causing me to fall flat on my back giving dad the chance to punch my face. But at the last second I moved my head to the side causing him to miss and hit the ground instead, I then grabbed onto his arm and wrapped my legs around his neck to strangle him while I used my upper body to disable his arm.

If had kept my hold on him long enough he would've passed out but there was no way he was going down that easily, with all the strength he could muster dad got on his feet and began to charge at the dividing wall of the yard. It was then that I knew that he was planning to slam me into it so I let go and dropped to the ground before he could, he slowed himself before he hit the wall and turned back to me, we raised our fists again and stared each other down.

 _This is no use he knows all my moves and a counter assault for each one of them, I have to think outside the box, come on Kyousuke what's something that would be useful that he wouldn't know?_

It was then that I remembered a bar fight I witnessed a few years ago up north, more specifically a certain move one of the men used that I never saw anywhere else.

 _Alright let's see if this works._

We got closer to each other still in our defense/attack stance until we were only a couple of feet apart, then I made my move, I threw a punch and again he deflected it then he thrust his other arm and when he saw I wasn't defending took his chance to guide it to my head. I had no room to dodge so I had to let it connect and it hit me like a sledgehammer, I quickly pulled myself together and once his arm was fully outstretched I wrapped my crippled arm around it and pulled myself toward him. Then I attempted plant my right knee into his stomach and he moved to block it but I bluffed and pulled my leg back into place causing dad's arm to continue forward and once his other arm was fully outstretched I wrapped my right arm around it.

Then with his arms out of the way I quickly grabbed onto his head and jerked forward for a head-butt but the moment my forehead impacted the bridge of his nose I felt his knee hit my stomach causing me to let go of him and we backed away from each other. I was disoriented but I forced myself to keep my focus enough to pull out my trump card, I charged at dad while he was still caught in his stupor and once I was in range I slammed the palms onto his ears further confusing him and making grunt in pain. With his eyes watering, ears ringing and sense of balance disabled, I had the chance to let loose on him so I grabbed his head again and thrust my knee into his face then I started giving repeated punches to his face over and over again.

Finally, for the finishing move I gave him a round house kick to the face, though I made sure to aim at a spot that wasn't fatal, he fell like a pile of bricks, out of breath, nose bleeding and face badly bruised dad didn't get back up. I walked over to him still on guard in case he was bluffing but once I got close to him I heard sound I thought I'd never hear in my lifetime.

Dai: "Hehehehe."

Ky: "Eh?"

 _Has he lost it?_

Dai: "You win Kyousuke."

Ky: "Huh?"

Dai: "I admit defeat."

Ki: "So dad, are you satisfied now?"

Dai: "Kirino?"

Ki: "By the way here's your backup contacts."

Dai: "Hmph, you figured me out didn't you?"

Ki: "You made it pretty obvio-"

Dai: "Can you speak up? My hearing still needs time to recover."

Ki: " _{sigh}_ You made it pretty obvious by not wearing your glasses!"

Dai: "Hm, your becoming as good as Yoriko at reading people."

Ki: "Here let me help you up."

Dai: "Thank you."

Ky: "W-wait what's going on?"

Ki: "Before I explain anything Kyousuke you and dad go sit on the porch while I get some ice packs and the first aid kit."

Ky: "But-"

Ki: "NOW Kyuosuke."

Kirino continued on inside as I stood there in utter confusion but then dad came up to me and placed his hand on my shoulder.

Ky: "Dad?"

Dai: "It's best to do as she says, that's something you're going to have to get used to."

Ky: "Huh?"

Ki: "Hey! You two put your shirts back on before you catch colds!"

With that Kirino went inside while we picked our shirts up, put them back on and took our seats on the porch. After a couple of minutes Kirino came back out and gave us ice packs to put on our sore spots while she went about applying disinfectant to dad's wounds since he was the most messed up.

Ky: "So are you going to explain this to me or not?"

Ki: "Fine, you see Kyousuke dad was taking us for a ride the entire time."

Ky: "Eh?"

Ki: "Dad had already accepted our relationship, well not really but he was only faking refusal to rile you up and get you to fight him."

Ky: "But why?"

Dai: "Because I needed to make sure you were the right man for the job of standing at Kirino's side."

Ki: "Dad you can hear now?"

Dai: "Hm."

Ky: "Then why didn't you just challenge me instead of tricking me into it?"

Dai: "Because then you wouldn't be fighting at full strength, I needed you firing on all cylinders holding nothing back like you did with Kirino's and Aiko's kidnapper. I knew the only way to do that was to get you angry because like all Kousaka men you may seem calm and peaceful but when pushed hard enough you become a raging inferno. From what I've seen of your fighting ability you've more than proven yourself."

Ky: "So…does that mean that you accept us?"

Dai: "No."

Ky: "Wha-"

Dai: "BUT…you have my blessing."

Ky: "That doesn't make any sense."

Ki: "Kyousuke what he's saying is that there's nothing he can do to change who he is, he can't just accept our relationship so suddenly and we shouldn't expect him to because that's just not who he is, but he's still willing to push aside his feelings and allow us to be together."

Ky: "I see, but still you're allowing this just because I can fight good?"

Dai: "Not just that but also because, as much as I hate to admit it…you make Kirino happy."

Ky: "Eh?"

Dai: "I don't know what it is about you but it seems you're the only person in this world that can make Kirino happy, something I have failed to do since you left for the north all those years ago. It's hard not to notice the change in her behavior since you came back."

Kirino finished patching up dad and began to tend to my wounds.

Ky: "Hm, it must be because I'm so charming."

Ki: "Oh hush you _{dab}_."

Ky: "Gah! Jeez watch it with that stuff woman."

Ki: "Quit whining."

Dai: "Hm, you really did a number on me boy even with a crippled hand, you beat me to a pulp while I was only able to get two hits in, where'd you learn to fight like that?"

Ky: "Just here and there you know."

Dai: "I'd like to hear more about it sometime."

Ky: "Yeah but not now, you may have hit me only twice but there was a ton of power behind those blows, I'm gonna need some time to recover."

Dai: "There is still something you two have to clear up for me."

Ky: "Okay sure."

Ki: "What is it?"

Dai: "You two are Aiko's parents correct?"

Ky: "Yeah."

Ki: "Mhm."

Dai: "And, um, you two only consummated your relationship about two weeks ago right?"

Ki: "…"

Ky: "Y-yeah."

Dai: "And if my memory is correct Kirino hasn't been out of contact with me or Yoshino for more than two weeks and we didn't notice any pregnancy, so how did Aiko come to be?"

Ki: "Should we tell him?"

Ky: "I doubt he'd believe us but there's really no other answer we could give him."

Dai: "Hm?"

So we told dad what grandma had told us, after we had finished explaining it didn't seem like he believed us.

Ky: "You don't believe us do you?"

Dai: "Not in the least."

Ki: "Well that's understandable but think about it dad it's really the only plausible explanation."

Dai: "Hmm, it just seems too farfetched."

Ky: "Believe what you want to believe, we really have no reason to lie to you at this point."

Dai: "…"

Ki: "You can always talk to grandma about it if you want, oh wait what time is it?"

Dai: "…2:38."

Ki: "It's almost time to pick up Aiko, I better go."

Dai: "Hm, it's about time I went home."

Ki: "No dad, I'll call mom so she can come and pick you up, with the beating you took I doubt you're okay to drive."

Dai: "Fine."

Ki: "You two just stay here and bond like a good father and son and I'll be back in a bit."

Ky&Dai: "Stay safe."

Ky: "Hm? Uh, dad I think you're missing a tooth."

Dai: "Hm?"

So we attempted to bond while searching the yard for dad's tooth but it was a little awkward given that neither of us was comfortable with divulging our feelings to each other. We eventually found his tooth in time to avoid incoming rain and went inside to grab some drinks since neither of us was going to be driving anyway.

Ky: "Cheers."

Dai: "Cheers."

 _{clink}_

Ky: "…"

Dai: "…"

 _{rain tapping}_

Ky: "Heh imagine if this rain came when we started our fight."

Dai: "Hm."

Ky: "Sure would've made things more dramatic."

Dai: "…Kyousuke, what made you want to stop talking to Kirino?"

Ky: "Well it wasn't me it was Kirino, you see dad, a couple of years before I moved Kirino and I were actually 'together'."

Dai: "I had a feeling."

Ky: "But we agreed it would only last until I graduated so when that time came around we broke up."

Dai: "Why?"

Ky: "Because we knew it was doomed to fail, eventually we would be found out and we would end up hurting people we cared about or if we were never found out what kind of life could we live constantly walking on thin ice? Plus, there was also the chance that our love was just some fleeting phase and we would eventually get over it, so we used that time to get it out of our systems."

Dai: "I see."

Ky: "But it seems just breaking up wasn't so easy for Kirino, even after a few years her feelings for me never faded, I guess because of that she thought it would be best to distance herself from me a little. Then she kept avoiding me until she completely cut me off, at the time I just assumed she was doing that so I wouldn't try to get back together with her so I just left her alone."

Dai: "Hm, so what changed?"

Ky: "I guess she finally had enough of the silence so when mom called her to ask if I could stay with her she readily agreed, from there we just talked things over, cleared up some misunderstandings and with Aiko needing parents we decided to get back together."

Dai: "I see."

Ky: "And with all our friends knowing that we had feelings for each other we thought that we might be able to make things work out."

Dai: "Your friends know about this?"

Ky: "Yeah even Ichiro and Jiro."

Dai: "The twins?!"

Ky: "Yeah they've known for years now."

Dai: "And they're okay with this?"

Ky: "Yeah in fact them and my friend Kouhei were the ones that pushed me the most to try and get back together with Kirino."

Dai: "They wanted you to be together?"

Ky: "Yeah I told them to watch over Kirino since she was avoiding me and they were the ones to notice how depressed she was getting, they thought it was because she missed me."

Dai: "…"

Ky: "…Dad are you really okay with this?"

Dai: "Like Kirino said I'm not the kind of person to be able to accept this sort of thing, at least not immediately, but you're my children and your happiness holds priority over my moral standings. Kirino's spiral into depression was slow but noticeable and for a while I was afraid eventually…she would take her own life."

Ky: "You really thought that?"

Dai: "Hm, if allowing 'this' is the price for avoiding such an outcome I'm willing to bear it, besides like you said if you two wanted you could simply disappear and we'd never see you again, I wouldn't like that and that would really hurt your mother the most."

Ky: "Well there's no need to worry about that anymore, we're here to stay."

Dai: "Good."

Ky: "Hm."

Dai: "So…do you plan on having more children?"

Ky: "Pfffff!"

Ki: "We're home!"

Ai: "We're home!"

Dai: "Welcome back."

Ky: " _{cough, cough, cough}_ "

Ai: "Hi daddy, hi grandpa."

Dai: "Hey there precious."

Ai: "Grandpa, daddy what happened to your faces?"

Dai: "We tripped and hit our faces on the ground."

Ai: "Are you okay?"

Dai: "Don't worry we're fine."

Ki: "It's really coming down out there, so did you two do some bonding while I was gone?"

Ky: "A little and we did find dad's tooth."

Ki: "Dad lost a tooth?"

 _{ding dong}_

Ki: "That must be mom, I'll get it."

Kirino went to let mom in but when she opened the door Yoriko was standing there too.

Ki: "Hey mom, hey grandma."

Ai: "Hi grandma, hi grandma!"

Yo: "Hi sweetie."

Yor: "Hey there, so how are our boys doing?"

Ki: "They're fine, but dad got the worst of it."

Yor: "Hehe I see, so I take it Kyousuke won?"

Ki: "Yep."

Yo: "Uh, what are you two talking about?"

Dai: "Don't worry about it."

Yo: "D-Daisuke, what happened to your face?!"

Dai: "That's not important."

Yo: "B-but-"

Dai: "I'll explain it to you when we get back home but right now I need to take a trip to the dentist, Yoriko do you mind driving my car back to the house."

Yo: "Sure."

Dai: "Alright then let's get going."

Yo: "Okay? I guess we'll see you kids later."

Ky: "Bye guys."

Ki: "Bye."

Ai: "Bye-bye."

After the door closed Kirino and I flopped onto the couch.

Ki: "Ugh that was exhausting."

Ky: "My stomach still hurts, so Aiko how was your first day at school?"

Ai: "It was lots of fun, the teacher was super nice, the playground was really big, I made lots of friends and I made this picture for you and mommy."

Aiko then pulled a piece of paper out of her backpack that was similar to the one she drew of us holding hands but this time it also included everyone she knew, it even had Tomoko and Rascal in the grass in front of us.

Ai: "Do you like it?"

Ky: "Yeah in fact I think this deserves to go up on the fridge."

Ki: "I think so too."

Ai: "Why there?"

Ky: "So we can see it every time we go to the fridge for something."

Ai: "Ooooh."

So Kirino and I got up and walked to the fridge, I grabbed one of her Meruru magnets, placed it on top of the picture and just like that the fridge was decorated with what would be the first of many drawings.

Ky: "There."

Ai: "Wooow."

Ki: "…I can't believe it."

Ky: "Kirino?"

Ki: " _{sniff, hic}_ I can't believe we actually did it."

Ai: "Mommy why are you crying?"

Kirino bent down and picked up Aiko.

Ki: "Mommy is just really happy right now."

Ai: "You cry when you're happy?"

Ki: "Mhm, because now mommy doesn't have to be scared anymore."

Ai: "Scared of what?"

Ky: "Just something you don't have to worry about."

Ai: "Eh?"

Ki: "Come on Aiko let's go watch a movie, I'll let you pick out which ever one you want."

Ai: "Really?! Yay!"

As they left to the living room I stood there and looked at the drawing on the fridge, it was then that I noticed one unfamiliar person, a little boy holding on to my left hand, it wasn't Yukio since he was between Kouhei and Sena. I then recognized him as the stick figure version of the little boy Aiko had drawn and said was her little brother…our future son.

 _It may be the head trauma talking but I'm starting to wonder…maybe I should think about this._

 **AN: Alright end of this chapter, kind of wondering if this was resolved a little too quickly oh well that's what reviews are for, so goodbye for now.**


	20. Chapter 17

**Hey everyone, now I know it's been a while since my last update but I've been going through some shit that caused me to lose my muse, but after listen to some old music and watching some romance anime's I think I've rekindled my inspiration allowing me to write this chapter so I hope you all enjoy.**

Ji: "THAT ACTUALLY HAPPENED?!"

Ky: "Yep, no joke."

Ich: "Dude, you have to be the luckiest guy in the freakin' galaxy."

I had just finished work and was on the way to the parking garage when I had bumped into Ichiro and Jiro, who decided to track me down after work to get the details of what happened yesterday.

Ky: "Hehe I sure feel like it, especially with the way Kirino rewarded me afterwards."

Ji: "I never thought anyone could beat your dad, I really wish I could've been there to see the fight."

Se: "What are you guys talking about?"

Ky: "Oh hey Sena."

Ich: "Hey."

Ji: "Sup."

Ky: "I was just telling them about what happened yesterday."

Se: "Should've expected them to come and ask you about that the first chance they could, anyway Kyousuke, I've been wondering if you could take Yukio fishing again sometime."

Ky: "Sure but why are you asking me? Yukio is the one that usually that begs me to take him."

Se: "Yeah but he's been kind of mopey lately and he won't tell me what's wrong, Kouhei tried to do something to cheer him up but so far nothing's worked, so I assumed he just missed spending time out in the woods or wherever you go to fish and since Kouhei doesn't know the first thing about fishing I thought you could take him."

Ky: "I see, well it won't be a problem, in fact it would be a good idea to get Kouhei to come along and teach him how it's done I could also bring Aiko to get her out of this city air for a while."

Ji: "I wish our dad took us fishing."

Ich: "Yeah, instead he just worked his life away leaving us to get raised by our mom who spoiled us into obesity."

Ji: "Thankfully Mr. Kiyoshi gave us the kick in the pants we needed."

Se: "…Okay then, I'll talk to Kouhei and Yukio about it when I get home, I'll see you guys later."

Ky: "Later."

Ich: "Bye."

Ji: "Later."

Ich: "MMM! That chest! Why are all the best girls in this town always unavailable?!"

Ky: "Calm down now."

Ji: "Yeah, big breasts aren't everything."

Ich: "The heck are you talking about? Just last month you were bragging about the breast size of a woman you spent the night with."

Ji: "That was the old Jiro, the new Jiro doesn't care about size."

Ich: "Maybe because the new Jiro's girlfriend is four feet tall and flat as a board."

Ji: "She's not flat!"

Ky: "Yeah she's at least a B cup now."

Ich: "Hey Kyousuke what about that friend of yours we did Halloween with? I don't mind getting with an older woman."

Ky: "Well one: she's actually younger than us, she's just really tall and well developed."

Ich&Ji: "Really?!"

Ky: "And two: she's off limits, she's just not interested in a romantic relationship."

Ich: "You sure about that?"

Ky: "What do you mean?"

Ich: "Maybe you're just keeping her to yourself."

Ky: "No Ichiro, she's just a close friend I'd rather not let a womanizer like you loose on, besides I have Kirino."

Ji: "Hm or maybe you're gonna make her part of your harem."

Ich: "Yeah and with the way she was looking at you at the party I bet she'd agree in an instant."

Ky: "Okay I'm just going to go home."

Ji: "Come on man don't be like that!"

Ich: "At least talk to Kirino about it!"

Ky: "No!"

I left the twins, got in my car and headed home though as I pulled into the driveway I only saw Kirino's car there.

 _Weird I was expecting mom to come over after dad told her about everything._

I got out and entered house while giving my greeting seeing Kirino and grandma watching TV while Aiko looked at some picture books at the dinner table.

Ky: "I'm home."

Ai: "Hi daddy!"

Yor: "Welcome home sport."

Ki: "Hey Kyousuke look who came to visit."

Ky: "Grandma? What are you doing here?"

Yor: "I was just out for an afternoon jog when I decided to come over and update you two on what happened last night."

Ki: "But since we had to wait for you to get back from work we just sat here watching soap operas for the past hour and a half."

Ky: "So how did mom react?"

Yor: "Let's just say a paper bag and a trash bin had to be used, in that order."

Ki: "Wait she's against it? I didn't see that coming."

Yor: "Well it's not like I had the foresight to prepare her for something like this and Yoshino isn't in touch with spirituality as I am, but hey there's some good news, we're all going on a trip."

Grandma then pulled out a couple of plastic cards with a picture of a large ancient Japanese style building and the romanji letters V.I.P on the front of them.

Ki: "What are those?"

Yor: "V.I.P passes to a hot springs resort, I got them from an old boyfriend of mine that manages the place now."

Ky: "Wow that's nice of you but why this all of a sudden?"

Yor: "Well you see since Yoshino is having a hard time coping with the idea of you two being together with a child I thought it would be a good idea for us all to have a couples weekend at an onsen, to spend some time together and let Yoshino better understand your situation."

Ki: "I expected mom to be apprehensive about us but I didn't think she'd be against it."

Yor: "No, well yes and no, she's still pretty confused on the matter, at first she was against it but after Daisuke explained things she doesn't really know what to feel and she's kind of distraught right now."

Ky: "I see but this is an onsen we're talking about, is it okay for Aiko to go?"

Yor: "It's fine I took Yoshino to onsens all the time when she was little, plus our rooms have private springs and I'll watch Aiko while you two and Daisuke help her get used to 'this'."

Ki: "Hm and I guess we could have someone watch Tomoko for us, maybe the twins?"

Ky: "I have a feeling that would be a bad idea."

Ki: "Yeah but who else is willing to sacrifice their weekend to watch her?"

Ky: "Guess you're right and those two really like dogs plus I could offer them free run of your underwear drawer as payment."

Yor: "It would save you some money."

Ki: "Eh?!"

Ky: "I'm kidding."

Ki: "You better be you perv!"

Ky: "Though now that I think about it grandma does have a point."

Ki: "Kyousuke!"

Ky: "Still kidding."

Ki: "Your lucky Aiko's right there or else I'd pummel you."

Ky: "Hehe, though since we're going to a hot spring resort I guess you know what that means Kirino."

Ki: "Yeah I know."

Ky: " _{sigh}_ "

Yor: "What are you two talking about?"

Ky&Ki: "It's time for the obligatory hots springs episode."

 **Friday: late afternoon**

Ky: "So you two know what to do?"

Ich: "Yep, make sure the dog and the raccoon are fed, walked and watered, drink all the beers in the fridge and absolutely under no circumstances are we to go through Kirino's underwear drawer."

Ky: "Yep or else I'll kill ya."

Ji: "Yeah we got it."

Ki: "Good, oh and here's an extra five thousand yen in case you run out of beer."

Ich: "Wow thanks."

Ki: "And no house parties."

Ich&Ji: "Yes ma'am."

Ki: "Alright Kyousuke let's go before it gets too late."

Ky: "You go ahead to the car; I have to tell them one more thing before we go."

Ki: "Okay, don't take too long."

Ich: "…So what did you need to tell us?"

Ji: "Was it that you talked to Kirino about including Saori in a three-way?~"

Ky: "No, just needed to tell you that I was being serious about Kirino's underwear drawer."

Ich: "Eh?"

Ky: "Seriously I know exactly how she left it and if I find that single strand of that lacey goodness is disturbed…I will make sure they never find you."

Ji: "Huh?"

Ky: "Nothing left behind, nothing left to waste and nothing to be traced back to me, I will make you two disappear into thin air if you touch a single thong, do I make myself clear?"

Ich&Ji: "Y-yes sir!"

Ich: "Wait she wears thongs?"

Ky: "Forget I said that, see you guys on Sunday."

I got in the car and headed to the resort, the drive took a little over two hours so we passed the time playing some singalongs for Aiko until we reached the small town the resort was set in. We pulled into the parking lot just as mom, dad and grandma were getting their things out of the car.

Ai: "Hi grandpa, hi grandma, hi grandma!"

Yor: "Hey there sweetie."

Yo: "Urk."

Suddenly mom began to look pale and placed her hand on the car to support herself.

Dai: "Here Yoshino have some mineral water."

Yo: "Thank you dear."

Ki: "Um, mom are you okay?"

Mom gave Kirino a nervous look before turning away.

Ki: "Eh?"

Dai: "Don't take it the wrong way Kirino."

Yor: "Yeah she just needs a little more time to take all this in."

Ki: "…"

Dai: "Hm, alright let's get going."

Ky: "Aiko you go ahead and go with them, me and mommy will get the bags."

Ai: "Okay."

They all went inside while Kirino and I stood there.

Ky: "You're not going to start crying are you?"

Ki: "No!"

Ky: "Hehe come on, I'm supposed to be the shoulder you cry on remember? If you have to let it out you can go ahead, I'm here for you."

Ki: " _{sigh}_ It's just seeing mom act like that hurt a little, I know we have to give her some time, but still."

Ky: "There there, you need a hug?~"

Ki: "Hmhm you're lucky I love you so much idiot _{hug}_."

Ky: "…Feel better now?"

Ki: "Yeah but you went a little overboard with your cologne you know."

Ky: "Yet you still have your face buried in my chest."

Ki: " _{inhale}_ Shut up idiot."

After finishing our hug we grabbed our bags, well I grabbed our bags, and headed into the resort which looked just like it did on the passes; not needing to go to the front desk, since our room number was on the pass, we headed straight to our room, the interior was traditional Japanese style with sliding paper doors, wooden floors, tatami mats etc.

Ki: "Here it is room 34 with private bath."

Ky: "Can't wait to get in there."

Yor: "Oh there you are."

Suddenly the door on the opposite side of the hall slid open to show grandma and Aiko inside.

Ai: "Hi mommy, hi daddy!"

Ki: "Wait your room I right next to ours?"

Yor: "No this is your parent's room, Aiko and I will be staying in the room next to this one to let you have some 'privacy'."

Ai: "What's privacy?"

Ky: "It's when people need to be away from other people for a little while."

Ki: "So how's mom doing?"

Yor: "Still a little uneasy but getting better with Aiko to cheer her up."

Ki: "That's good."

Yor: "I ordered room service for dinner come over after you unload your stuff and we can have a big ol' family meal."

Ky: "Alright we'll be over in a bit."

Kirino and I entered our room with Aiko following us, it was big but simple, furniture and decorations here and there giving the room a relaxing vibe with a table at the center, a closet with some robes, blankets and futons, a bathroom and a sliding door that lead outside to a deck and the private natural looking stone spring surrounded by a tall fence that blocked all view except for the autumn trees peeking over the top.

Ai: "Wow there's a giant bathtub back here too!"

At the sight of the spring Aiko went over began to dip her hand in the water.

Ki: "Brr isn't it a little cold out for hot spring bathing?"

Ky: "No, cold weather is best time for it, the contrast of temperature makes the spring more comfortable."

Ki: "I usually only go to hot springs during the summer."

Ky: "That's not very smart, going to a hot spring when it's already hot out? It's like eating ice cream in winter, it's not wrong but it's just not as enjoyable."

Ki: "Shut up, jeez if I end up getting a cold because of this I'm going to infect you with it too."

Ky: "Is that an invitation?"

Ki: "Kyousuke don't be a perv in front of Aiko."

Ky: "Sorry."

Ki: "Still we're not here for the spring."

Ky: "Yeah, I never thought mom would be against this as she is, though I guess, like grandma said, we couldn't have expected her to prepare mom for something like this."

Ki: "And dad only tolerates us because he was scared I might, uh, self-terminate."

 _You're going to have to talk to her about that eventually Kyousuke._

Ky: "…At least it keeps him off of our backs, well let's get changed into our guest robes and head over."

Ki: "Alright, Aiko let's go!"

Ai: "Okay mommy."

We all changed into our robes and walked over to our parent's room though when we got inside we saw a short old mustached man in a grey suit with a Manager name tag and an apron over it, he was taking plates of food from a cart he brought in and placing them on the table for everyone.

No: "Ah you three must be Yoriko's grandchildren, I am Nobu Shigeru, manager of this fine establishment it's very nice to meet you."

Ky: "Likewise."

Ai: "It's nice to meet you."

No: "I hope you're all satisfied with your accommodations, after all these are some of the best rooms in the resort."

Ki: "It's very nice we can't thank you enough."

No: "You must be Kirino, my, my you're as beautiful as Yoriko was when she was your age."

Ki: "Wow thanks."

No: "So I'm guessing this little one is your daughter?"

Ai: "My name's Aiko."

No: "Incredible, you look exactly like your mother but with brown hair."

Ki: "Yep she gets that a lot."

No: "And you must be Kirino's husband."

Ky: "Yeah, Shiro Takahashi, it's a pleasure."

No: "Hmm."

Ky: "Uh."

No: "I guess she could do worse, could use a little more meat on those bones though."

Ky: "Huh?"

Ki: "Yeah he's not much but still he's a great father."

No: "Hm, well I should leave you to your meal, since I'll be busy with other things someone else will bringing in dessert later, so goodbye for now and I look forward to our date tomorrow Yoriko."

Yor: "Uh yeah."

Mr. Shigeru left with his cart while we took our seats, Kirino and Aiko sat with mom on one side while dad and I sat on the other and grandma sat between mom and dad at the head.

Ai: "Thank you for the food."

Yo: "Oh mom, always taking advantage of your womanly charm but did you really have to promise him a date?"

Yor: "It's not really a date, Nobu is just still obsessed with me since we broke up in high school so he refuses to see our friendly little outing as anything but a date besides I've made my choice and decided to maybe settle down with Hayate."

Yo: "Eh?! Mom you're actually thinking of settling down with someone?! But how?! Why?!"

Yor: "You can thank your little ones for that, seeing how close those two are made me think that it's about time I stopped being a loner."

Yo: "Really?"

Yor: "Yeah besides Hayate is sort of the scrawny geek turned muscleman and he's had a crush on me since middle school so why not."

At the moment it seemed that mom was contemplating but then began to turn pale again, giving dad the cue to pass her a carbonated beverage.

Dai: "Here."

Yo: "Thank you dear."

Yor: "Even that didn't work?"

Yo: "It was a nice try mom."

Ky: "Well let's get to eating, the food is getting cold."

We ate together and talked but didn't bring up anything else about 'us' to keep from stressing mom out too much. We finished our food and just like magic someone came in with dessert right afterward.

Yor: "Nobu was the handsome rich prince type of guy that stupid girls like me just couldn't resist but he was kind of spoiled and uppity to anyone that he wasn't close to and while he and Hayate were friends to a small degree Nobu was always stepping all over him for having a crush on me."

Yo: "I see, well I would have to agree with you Mr. Kiyoshi does seem like the best choice."

Yor: "And he gets extra points for being close with the family and for having that chiseled body of his."

Ki: "Come on grandma gross."

Ai: " _{Yaaaawn}_ Mommy I'm sleepy."

Ky: "It is getting pretty late; we should probably call it a night."

Yor: "Yep, most likely Nobu has a lot of things scheduled for us tomorrow and I'd rather not be too exhausted for it, alright Aiko let's go to bed."

Ai: "But…I want to…sleep with mommy and daddy."

Yor: "Sorry but mommy and daddy are going to be doing adult stuff all night and you won't be able to get any sleep."

Yo: "M-mom!"

Ky: "Grandma."

Ki: "Go with grandma for tonight sweetie, you can stay with us tomorrow okay."

Ai: "Okay."

Ky: " _Are you sure about that Kirino, I don't think tonight's a good night for any of 'that'_."

Ki: " _Yeah I'm sure_."

Yor: "Alright then let's go."

Grandma then picked up Aiko and went for the door.

Ai: "Night night."

Ki: "Sleep tight sweetie."

Ky: "Sweet dreams."

Dai: "Hm."

Ky: "Well we better get going too."

Ki: "Yeah need to get plenty of sleep if we're going to get anything done tomorrow."

Yo: "W-wait, Kirino don't you think it would be fun if you slept here with me while Daisuke and Kyousuke share the other room?"

Ki: "Uh, while that does sound like fun mom there's some things I need to discuss with Kyousuke in private, maybe we can do it tomorrow with Aiko and grandma too."

Yo: "Okay…g-good night you two."

Ki: "Yeah, good night."

Ky: "Good night."

Dai: "Hm."

We left our parent's room and went back to ours though once I had the door closed Kirino immediately began to strip herself of her robe.

Ky: "Kirino?"

Ki: "Jeez that dinner was stressful, I'm jumping straight into that spring water."

Ky: "That sound pretty good actually, here I'll get your bra."

Ki: "Thanks."

 _It feels kind of weird that we're so comfortable being naked around each other now._

After we had both donned our birthday suits we each went to the shower to rinse off before we wrapped ourselves in towels, made sure my cast was properly watertight and went outside.

Ki: "Brr, hurry up let's get in."

Ky: "Right."

We power walked to the spring and dropped our towels at the edge right before we dove in.

Ki: "HA HA Hot! Hot! Hot!"

Ky: "Calm down just get used to it."

Ki: "Ha…ha…okay…I'm good."

Ky: "Ah, man this feels good."

Ki: "Yeah, you were right this does feel better when it's cold out."

Ky: "Told you, ah, oh yeah I just felt my back crack."

Ki: "You must be carrying some tension, here turn around."

Ky: "Hm? Why?"

Ki: "So I can give you a massage what else idiot?"

Ky: "Um okay?"

I got up from my inclined position and faced my back towards Kirino as she began to rub my back.

Ki: "My god you're tense, your back is covered in knots."

Ky: "Ah! Hey watch it!"

Ki: "I'll get as many as I can but I'm going to have to leave the rest to a professional here at the resort."

Ky: "Ah! Jeez why do you have to be so rough?"

Ki: "Because I love you, you idiot~, plus if we're going to get mom to get used to us we can't be so nervous around her."

Ky: "Guess you've got a point, gah!"

After a few more minutes of intense pressure Kirino stopped.

Ki: "Alright that's all I can do for you, when we get the chance we'll head to the spa to get you fixed."

Ky: "Man that hurt."

Ki: "Okay my turn."

Ky: "Yeah, yeah."

After Kirino tied her hair into a bun I placed my good hand on her shoulder and began to gently apply pressure.

Ki: "Your not doing it right, try to get a better angle."

Ky: "Like this?"

Ki: "No, here let me get in your lap."

Ky: "W-wait Kirino-"

Ki: "Hm?...Hmhm thermal expansion?"

Ky: "Shut up."

Ki: "It's okay, I'll ignore your little water serpent for now."

Ky: "For now?"

Ki: "Though that depends on how good of a massage you give me."

Ky: "I'll give you my best massage madam!"

I rubbed her shoulders and back doing my best to figure out where her greatest points of tension were with one hand, though I could tell she was just enjoying the contact and so was I.

Ki: "I'm surprised how good you are at this."

Ky: "Well you did dangle a pretty tasty treat in front of my face."

Ki: "…Kyousuke?"

Ky: "Yeah?"

Ki: "Do…do you think we'll get a happy ending?"

Ky: "Well that's kind of what I'm working towards right now."

Ki: "Hmph that's not what I'm talking about idiot."

Ky: "Yeah, I know, but before I can give you my answer I have to hear yours, do you think we'll get a happy ending?"

Ki: "…I've always played little sister games looking for a happy ending and most of the time I do get that but then I unlock the true ending and realize how unrealistic and unsatisfying the happy ending is. But when I look at our lives and all I want is that fake happy ending, for things to just work out for us and surprisingly so far they have, but I know there's always the chance of all this turning upside-down looming just around the corner."

Ky: "And you'd be right."

Ki: "Hmph that's not the answer I wanted to hear."

Ky: "That wasn't my answer."

Ki: "Hm?"

Ky: "You're right there's always the chance of things going bad for us, but it's not going to stop us, as long as we work hard and stay positive we'll always find our way back even if it's from rock bottom. Plus, we have the support of our friends and family now and we can rely on their strength if the obstacles become too great for us, as long as we keep going we'll always find our happy ending, now how's that for an answer?"

Ki: "It's…good enough."

Ky: "Only 'good enough'?"

Ki: "Yep good enough, good enough to earn you your treat."

Ky: "I see."

 **|WARNING! LEMON SCENE IMMINENT! WARNING! LEMON SCENE IMMINENT!|**

Kirino then pushed me up against the edge of the spring and straddled my lap before wrapping her arms around my neck and giving me a deep kiss. After a minute she moved her breast to my face allowing me to suck and nibble on it and while I was doing that she began to position herself over me, though it was then that I realized something.

Ky: "K-Kirino wait, shouldn't we get a rubber?"

Ki: "I'm not going out into the cold air just for that, are you?"

Ky: "…"

 _She's right, I really don't want to get out._

Kirino then brought her mouth right next to my ear.

Ki: " _Besides this is the best time for me to go without, so don't worry and let's get to some love making, okay big brother? {nibble}._ "

Ky: " _{shiver}_ You bring up some good points and the heat from the spring should kill off anything I have down there, guess I have no choice and besides when's the next time we get the chance to do it in a private hot spring?"

Ki: "Yeah, we better take this chance while we have it."

Kirino and I then began to kiss again before she positioned herself over me again while grabbing onto my member and aiming it at her entrance, she then pushed down until I popped inside and continued to impale her until I nudged into the back of her canal.

Ki: "Ga-ha!"

Ky: "Hm typical, you really don't last long do you?"

Ki: "Shut up and get going already."

Ky: "Yes ma'am."

I grabbed onto her firm round bottom and I began to slowly plunge in and out of her making sure not to push her over the edge too quickly especially with the lack of a condom, though her breathing did become more labored.

Ki: "Yes."

After a few minutes I latched onto her breast again and gave it some gentle little nibbles which I knew she enjoyed, for the next twenty minutes we just gyrated against each other while kissing and nibbling each other's skin.

Ki: "Stop wait a second."

Ky: "What?"

To my disappointment Kirino removed herself from me, but then I saw her position herself with her head resting in her arms on the edge of the spring and her rear sticking out towards the water.

Ki: "Let's try it like this."

She gave me an aroused and inviting stare, her bottom waving back and forth beconing me to jump on top of her.

Ky: "Your seductiveness can be a little scary sometimes you know that?"

Ki: "Hm.~"

I got up and positioned myself behind her, I then placed my crippled hand on her left hip to keep her still while I used my good hand to aim myself before I dove back into her.

Ki: "Mph."

Once I touched bottom I bent over and wrapped my left arm around her lower torso while I used my right hand to rub her button against our conjoined organs and nibbled on her ear and exposed neck.

Ki: "Haah, jeez where did you learn to do this?"

Ky: "I told you before, I got it from books and tips from my friends."

Ki: "I don't believe you~, ngh, there's no way you figured out how to do stuff like this unless you had first-hand experience."

Ky: "You're so insecure and so cute _{suck}_."

Ki: "Ngh.~"

Ky: "Though I admit I did practice with some toys that looked like the real thing."

Ki: "Ah, I still consider it cheating.~"

Ky: "Really?"

Ki: "Yeah, mph, what kind of man replaces a woman like me with a toy?"

Ky: "I see, well I guess I'll have to make up for my infidelity now won't I? _{nibble}_."

Ki: "Ah."

Ky: "And you do feel much better than the toy."

Ki: "That's because I am the real thing, I can make you feel more pleasure than that stupid toy."

Ky: "Oh yeah you can, gah, I'm almost there."

Ki: "Shoot it all inside, I want to feel it."

I raised myself upright again and grabbed on to Kirino's hips as I quickened my pace and she began to bounce her nice round rear back at me. As I watched my member rapidly dive in and out of her hole and her bottom jiggle with each of my thrusts I couldn't take it anymore. Though given past experience unless Kirino had something to bite down on she was a bit of a screamer so just before I hit the point of no return I bent forward again and gave Kirino my forearm.

Ky: "Ngh."

Ki: " _{bite}_ MMMMMF!"

Ky: "Gah!"

One…two…three…four shots came out of me as Kirino clamped down and began to suck the life out of my body and straight into her oven, after I gave her everything I had and she finally let go of my forearm I pulled out and fell back into the water.

 _{POP}_

When I was able to refocus I looked back at Kirino, she was out of breath, her legs had given out so the lower half of her body was under water, her bun had come undone so her hair flowed over her back clinging to her wet body, her head sat on the edge of the spring with a dreamy look on her face, her eyes were completely dizzy and she had a bit of drool coming out of her mouth.

 _Damn she's gorgeous._

 **|END OF LEMON SCENE!|**

Ki: "That _{gasp}_ was amazing."

Ky: "Yeah, _{gasp}_ I think I almost heaven there for a second _{gasp}_."

I stood to walk over to Kirino but when I looked down I noticed that my legs were looking kind of red.

Ky: "Alright Kirino time to get out."

Ki: "I can't get up, will you carry me pwease?"

Ky: "Yeah yeah."

I picked her up in a princess carry as she gave me a kiss on the cheek and walked back to the room forgetting about our towels, once back inside I got us some fresh towels to dry off with and set up the futon for the night. After I finished I picked Kirino up again and set her down on the bedding before laying down next to her and pulling the covers over us.

Ki: " _{Yaaawn}_ Man I really needed that."

Ky: "You don't think it was little inappropriate for us to be doing 'that' with the way mom is right now, do you?"

Ki: "Well like I said before we can't be so nervous around mom if we want her to at the very least tolerate us, so what better way to relax than a little love making?"

Ky: "Yeah I guess you're right."

Ki: "Aren't I always?"

Ky: "Hmm, meh."

Ki: "Hmhm you jerk."

Ky: "Alright let's go to sleep, I'm totally wiped out."

Ki: "Me too, _{kiss}_ good night."

Ky: " _{kiss}_ Good night."

 **AN: Mmm lemony fresh, hope you guys liked that surprise lemon scene, I'll try not to take too long with the next chapter, especially with the second anniversary of Spirit Child coming up, though I don't think I'll do anything special for that so don't get your hopes up, so tata for now my readers.**


	21. Chapter 18

**Alright everyone I know I have some explaining to do, after all back in May I did say "I'll try not to take too long with the next chapter" but hear I am almost half a year late, well thing is I got a new job and IT. HAS. EATEN. MY. FREEDOM. So yeah I won't have nearly as much free time to write and I already have to allocate what little time I have to other important things so I apologize. But fret not my readers for I shall not give in, though it will take me a lot longer to put out chapters, know that they WILL come, I still plan to see this and my other stories through to the very end! So here we go with chapter 18, hope you enjoy.**

In this desert of shattered souls forever I am cursed roam, never again to gaze upon the world I had once called home, each grain a lost memory of lives long passed, sorrowful spirits broken by a despair so vast.

Ky: "Ugh."

Ki: " _{yaaaawn}_ Morning."

Ky: "Morning."

Ki: "You okay? You don't look so good."

Ky: "I'm fine I just had a bit of a bad dream."

Ki: "You'd think with a beautiful naked woman sleeping next to him a man would have nothing but sweet dreams."

Ky: "Well when a man spends ten years without his woman by his side thinking she doesn't love him; he's not always going to have pleasant dreams."

Ki: "Come on stop being such a downer idiot."

Ky: "Heh sorry."

Ki: " _{Yaaawn}_ Alright time for us to get up."

Ky: "Yep we've got a long day ahead of us."

I attempted to get up from the futon but as expected I was immediately pushed back down by Kirino before she straddled me.

Ki: "Aren't you forgetting? I need you to recharge me first idiot~"

Ky: "Jeez woman you can't give me a minute to shake out the cobwebs before you drain me of my life force?"

Ki: "Hmhm~"

She placed her hand on my chest and bent down to give me a kiss but suddenly our door slid open.

Yor: "Yoshino wait!"

Yo: "Good morning."

Ki: "Ah!"

Ky: "Mom?!"

Ai: "Ew mommy and daddy are naked."

Yor: "Aiko don't look!"

Yo: "Wh-what are you two doing?!"

Ki: "Get out! Get out! Go out!"

Yo: "Blu-"

With her hand covering her mouth mom quickly closed the door and ran back to her room.

 **Kirino's POV**

After we had gotten dressed we headed over to our parents' room to see how mom was doing after seeing Kyousuke and I in such scandalous position.

Ki: "Hey is, uh, mom okay?"

Dai: "She's fine she just needs a moment to recover from the shock."

Yor: "I just wish I acted sooner and we could've avoided this."

Ai: "Mommy why were you sitting on top of daddy like that?"

Ki: " _{Blush}_ U-uh it's just something grown-ups do so just don't worry about it."

Ai: " _Grown-ups are weird_."

Ky: "Well anyway we're really sorry about what happened dad."

Dai: "No, we should apologize, I sent your mother to wake you two up so we could get an early start on today's plans and she should have knocked. Sometimes I forget that you two really are together and makes it hard to imagine you going into such…activities."

Ky: "No we should have been more considerate of mom's situation, we shouldn't have been messing around like that when we're supposed to be helping her."

Ki: "Yeah, we're really sorry."

 _{Flush}_

Yo: "How about we just agree that we were all at fault."

Ki: "You okay mom?"

Yo: "Uh…yeah, so honey what do you have planned for today?"

Ai: "Yeah where are we going grandpa?"

Dai: "Hm after reviewing the many activities groups can partake of in this town I've found a few things for us to do today."

Ki: "So what's first?"

Dai: "First will just be a walk around town to visit the shops and the shrine, after that we'll head to then nature center to view it's exhibits of local flora and fauna and maybe go on a walk up the mountain."

Yor: "Well you kids have fun with that, I'm stuck with Nobu for the rest of the day on our 'date'."

Ai: "Don't worry grandma we'll bring you back something."

Yor: "Tea leaves please, I'm going to need something for the headache he's going to give me later."

Ky: "Poor grandma."

After going back to our rooms to get ready we all bid goodbye to grandma and got into mom and dad's car to head into town. Making sure to remember where we parked we began our walk through the small town.

Ky: "Man you can really feel the Autumn weather in this place."

Ki: "No kidding, you're not too cold are you Aiko?"

Ai: "No I like the cold, it makes me wanna hot chocolate."

Dai: "There's a bakery over there and there's a sign in the window that says they're serving hot chocolate."

Ky: "You want to go get some sweetie?"

Ai: "Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!"

Ki: "Remember to look both ways before you cross the street."

Ai: "Okay."

After making sure no cars were coming we crossed the street and went into the comfortably heated and delicious smelling bakery where a sweet looking old man was sitting at the counter.

 _{Ringalingaling}_

Ky: "Ah, nice and toasty."

Ai: "Nice and toasty."

"Hello and welcome to our bakery how may we help you today?"

Dai: "Yes can we get a few hot chocolates."

"Of course sir would you like anything else?"

Dai: "Hm…do any of you want anything?"

Ky: "No I'm good."

Ki: "Me too, what about you Aiko?"

Aiko then pressed her face against the bakery's display case as she contemplated her decision.

Ai: "Hmm…I want a gingerbread cookie."

Dai: "Hm, one gingerbread cookie."

"Okay then."

Dai: "Would you like anything Yoshino?"

Yo: "No."

Dai: "…That will be all."

"Very well just give me a moment."

We all stood there in a slightly uncomfortable silence as we waited for the man to come back with our order.

Ai: "Daddy look that cake shaped like a little puppy heehee!"

Ky: "Well look at that? It is."

Ki: "Wow it's so cute!"

Ky: "Do you want us to get you something like that for your birthday cake next year?"

Ai: "Eh?! No I don't want to eat a puppy cake, that's so mean daddy!"

Ki: "It's just a cake Aiko."

Ai: "But it's so cute, I don't want to see it get cut in half."

Ki: "Oh, Aiko you're such a little sweetie _{pat, pat}_."

Ai: "Heehee."

We continued to look the different pastries and breads as I noticed mom giving us a weird look until the old man came back out with our hot chocolates.

"Here you are sir, five hot chocolates at perfect drinking temperature and a gingerbread cookie for the young lady, on the house."

Dai: "Thank you sir."

Dad then payed the man, passed out the hot chocolates and gave Aiko her cookie before we left to continue on through the town.

Ky: "Man this hot chocolate is amazing."

Ki: "Yeah it really is the perfect temperature, usually places that sell hot chocolate give it to you super hot and you have to wait so long for it to cool down."

Dai: "Hm, small family owned shops in towns like this always think of the customer."

Ki: "You got that right."

Ai: "Mm this cookie is really yummie."

Ki: "Hey can I try a piece?"

Ai: "Sure mommy, here."

Aiko handed her cookie to me and I cracked off a small chunk which I popped into my mouth.

Ki: "Thank you.~"

Ai: "You're welcome heehee."

Ky: "Oh hey that must be the entrance to the shrine over there."

Kyousuke pointed to what we then noticed was a torii gate ahead of us at the bottom of a set of stairs except instead of being like the usual red clean ones you'd see in urban areas, which were either made of metal or concrete, this one was built with plain, mossy, unpainted wood.

Ki: "Wow this one must be really old."

Dai: "It looks like it's been here since the shrine was first built."

Ky: "Well nothing better than a morning prayer and a fortune, let's get going."

Ki: "And now is a good a time as any for Aiko's first shrine visit."

Dai: "You haven't brought Aiko to a shrine yet?"

Ky: "We've been putting it off so we can find a way to make her first visit memorable."

Ki: "Then we thought of just scrapping that plan since we heard we'd be coming here anyway."

Dai: "I see, hm…"

Dad stood there with his hand on his chin thinking of something before it seemed he came up with an idea and looked towards mom.

Dai: "Perhaps this is a good opportunity for you Yoshino."

Yo: "E-eh? What do you mean?"

Dai: "Who better to teach a young girl proper shrine etiquette than her own grandmother? It's a good way to make Aiko's first shrine visit memorable and it would make for a good bonding experience for the two of you."

Ky: "That's a great idea."

Ki: "Yeah!"

Yo: "B-but-"

Ki: "Please mom, it would really mean a lot to us."

Ky: "Yeah you'd really be doing us a favor."

Yo: "Uh…"

 **Yoshino's POV**

Yo: "…Okay, I'll do it."

Ki: "Thank you mom!"

After she said that Kirino then attempted to hug me but I held my hands up to stop her, it hurt me to see the pained but apologetic look on her face but the memory of this morning was still burned into my brain so I just couldn't do it.

 _I still don't know how Daisuke is able to be so comfortable with this._

Yo: "Alright Aiko listen closely."

Ai: "Okay."

Yo: "First step in a proper shrine visit is to bow in front of the torii gate before passing through."

Ki: "Wait! Wait! Let me get my camera out first."

Before I could begin the lesson Kirino began rifling through her purse before pulling out her phone and aiming its camera lens at us.

Ki: "Okay say hi to the camera Aiko."

Ai: "Hi."

Ki: "Alright mom begin you're first lesson on shrine etiquette."

Yo: "Okay now just do as I do honey."

Ai: "Okay."

We stood in front of the torii gate and gave one respectful bow to it.

Yo: "Okay next step is to walk up the steps to the path at the top of but once you get there you have to avoid the center of the path because that area reserved for Kami to walk through."

Ai: "Ah! Kami is here!? I want to see him!"

Yo: "Uh well you see he is here and he isn't here."

Ai: "Eh?"

Yo: "Kami lives in the spirit world."

Ai: "Oh I knew that."

Yo: "Eh?"

Ai: "Yeah it's a world that's here but that nobody can see and it's where Kami lives and it's where I was born."

Yo: "Uh Kirino do you know what this is about?"

Ki: "I thought grandma would've already explained it to you."

Yo: "I guess she did say something about it but there's no way that could be true."

Ky: "We live in a crazy world mom, it's best to keep an open mind."

Dai: "Hm."

Yo: "You're agreeing with them?!"

Dai: "This sort of craziness gave us a grandchild, I have no complaints."

Yo: " _{sigh}_ Okay then how about we just go on to the shrine."

Ai: "Yaaaay I get to see Kami."

We began our walk up the steps with Aiko just barely being able to hop up each one of them.

Ai: "Gah, hah, almost, huff, to the top."

Ki: "Are you sure you don't want someone to carry you sweetie?"

Ai: "No, huff, I have to, hah, do it myself."

Dai: "Hmhm her determination proves her Kousaka heritage."

 _More like stubbornness, but she is a tough little girl, I could barely make it half way up the shrine steps back home when I was her age_.

Ai: "Made, hah, it!"

Ky: " _{Clap, clap, clap}_ Congratulations Aiko."

Ki: "Yeah you did amazingly sweetie."

Ai: "Haaah~"

The shrine wasn't very grandiose as expected in most small towns like this, just a small ancient Japanese style building for the altar with two lion-like dragon statues standing guard on either side of the steps. A roof on stilts stood over the water pavilion several meters from the steps. There appeared to be only a few visitors, some tourists and a few caretakers walking around.

Yo: "Okay now for the next step, follow me."

Ai: "Okay."

I guided her over to the water pavilion which at this shrine consisted of a five foot wide, two foot tall cement water basin with a few wooden ladles suspended over the water by a couple of bamboo poles.

Yo: "Now for this part just take a ladle and fill it up with water."

Ai: "Right."

We both grabbed a ladle and filled them with water.

Yo: "Next with just the water in the ladle wash one hand _{splash}_ , then the other _{splash}_ , then use one hand as a cup to pour water into then wash your mouth out _{sip, swish, swish, spit}_ and finally with the water you have left tip up the ladle until the handle is vertical to rinse it off and put the ladle back."

Ai: "Okay."

Aiko mimicked all my actions almost exactly until the part where she had to tip the ladle which she did a little too fast and accidentally splashed some water onto herself.

Ai: "Ah!"

Ky: "Hehe be careful Aiko."

Ki: "Here let me dry you off sweetie."

Ai: "Thank you mommy."

 _Hmph Kirino does act like a good mother, just a few years ago I couldn't have imagined her behaving this way at all, she seemed more like the type to only focus on her work._

After everyone else had finished using the water pavilion we headed to the altar for the final lesson.

Yo: "Okay Aiko now for the last part, are you ready?"

Ai: "Yeah!"

Yo: "Now what you have to do is put a coin into the big box here, then pull on this big colorful rope to ring the bell."

 _{ring, ring, ring}_

Yo: "Then bow twice, clap your hands twice and with your hands still together silently express your gratitude towards Kami and finally bow one more time, do you have all that?"

Ai: "Yep."

Ky: "Here's five yen Aiko, go ahead and throw it in."

Ai: "Thanks daddy."

 _I guess Kyousuke is sort of a good father._

Aiko stepped up to the altar and dropped her coin into the box but when she tried to reach the bell she couldn't reach the rope.

Ky: "Here sweetie let me help."

Ai: "Thanks daddy."

Kyousuke grabbed Aiko by her sides and lifted her up high enough to grab onto the rope.

Ai: "Heehee ringy ring ring!"

 _{ring, ring, ring}_

After that she performed the other steps almost perfectly.

Yo: "Well that's it, you're all done."

Ai: "Did I do good grandma?"

Yo: "Mhm you did wonderfully darling."

Ai: "Yay!"

Ki: "And I got it all on video! Hah I can't wait to show this to the girls, you're so adorable Aiko!"

Ky: "Now to fully commemorate you're first shrine visit how about we buy some things at the shrines shop?"

Kyousuke pointed at a medium sized booth where a man was reading a magazine behind the counter, the booth had dozens of little wooden Ema (tablets to write wishes on) in all sorts of different designs hanging off of the outside.

Dai: "Huh didn't think a small town like this would have a shrine shop."

Ki: "Now that I think about it when was the last time we had a fortune bet Kyousuke?"

Ky: "Man I can't even remember."

Dai: "Fortune bet? What is that?"

Ki: "It's this thing Kyousuke and I used to do when we went to visit the local shrine."

Ky: "Yeah we make a bet on who gets the better fortune, the winner gets a prize or gives the loser a punishment."

Dai: "Hm it sounds like fun; do you want to try it Yoshino?"

Yo: "Sure."

Ai: "I hope I get a good fortune and I want to get an Ema too and make a wish."

Yo: "Wait Aiko this IS your very first shrine visit, right?"

Ai: "Yeah?"

Ki: "Mom what are you getting at?"

Yo: "Then how do you know what an Ema is?"

Ky: "Yeah, I don't remember talking to her about that kind of stuff."

Ki: "Me neither."

Ai: "Hmm…I don't know."

Ky: "I guess we'll just jot it down as another one of Aiko's mysteries."

Ai: "Spooky."

Ki: "Really spooky."

 _I guess this is the last we'll speak of this, {sigh} first I hear my children are in an incestuous relationship, which I'm trying to be open minded about. Then I hear my husband, the most conservative and traditionalist person I know, is in partial reluctant support of it and now my granddaughter has a veil of mystery surrounding her…how did things get like this?_

Ai: "Mommy look this ema is shaped like a teddy bear."

Ki: "Awe it's so cute! Ooh look at this one with a mother tiger and her baby."

 _Though it's not like I can do anything about it, like Daisuke and mom said, as much as I might not want to believe it Kyousuke and Kirino are adults now…_

Ky: "I think I'll go with this ema with the picture of a net fisherman."

Dai: "I'll take this one with the rooster."

Yo: "…I guess I'll just take this one painted to look like a house."

Ki: "Oh Aiko let's get this beckoning cat keychain for you to take home."

Ai: "Yeah, yeah!"

Kyousuke and Kirino payed for everything and went to a special roofed wall to write down our wishes and hang up our ema. But before we did that the kids had to open their fortunes.

Ki: "Okay Kyousuke time for the bet."

Ky: "Alright then, what will the stakes be?"

Ki: "Hmm, if I win you have to give me a foot rub when we get back to the room."

Ai: "Ew yucky!"

Ky: "Really? That's all you've got? That's not even a punishment for me."

Ki: "Gross."

Ky: "Okay if I win…you have to do any one thing I say."

Ki: "Nah-ah remember we agreed not to ask for that anymore."

Ky: "What!? You actually remember that!?"

Ki: "Yep so don't think you can get away with anything dirty bub."

Ky: "Fine…okay if I win you have to do that dance for me."

Ki: "SHHHUSHUSH don't say that in front of mom and dad you idiot."

Kirino then gave me and Daisuke a nervous look before turning back to Kyousuke.

Ki: "Okay fine you jerk, I'll do that stupid dance."

Ky: "Hehehe okay let's open them up…so what did you get?"

Ki: "Hmph, I have received incredible luck."

Ky: "Eh?"

Ai: "Whoa that's super lucky."

Ki: "Try beating that."

Ky: "Wow I have no idea how I'm going to beat that, all I have is GODLY LUCK!"

Ki: "Eh!?"

Ai: "Whaaaa!?"

Ky: "Hmhmhm it seems I win this round young mortal."

Ki: "Jeez our first fortune bet in years and my punishment for losing has to be that stupid dance."

Ky: "Come on it's not stupid, it's a perfect display of your cuteness."

Ki: "But it's so embarrassing."

Ky: "How about as a consolation I rub your feet anyway?"

Ki: "I guess I can agree to that."

Ky: "Good."

Dai: "Looks like it's our turn now, alright Yoshino what stakes do you want to agree on?"

Yo: "I don't know…how about you decide."

Dai: " _{sigh}_ Hmm how about if you win I take you on a date to wherever you want when we get home and I'll vacuum the floors."

Yo: "Okay."

Dai: "If I win you make me some of my favorite crochets when we get home."

Yo: "Why are you making that your reward? I make those for you all the time."

Dai: "I just have a craving for them, now let's start…urk I received inconvenient luck."

Yo: "…I received great luck."

Ai: "You won grandma!"

Dai: "Hm well that was fun."

Ky: "Now how about get making our wishes, come on Aiko."

Ai: "Yeah!"

 _I have to admit that was actually kind of fun._

Ki: "I'm wishing for Forever Love Siblings 2 to finally be released, I need to see what happens after."

Ky: "I'll just wish for a year without accidents, what are you wishing for Aiko?"

Ai: "I'm wishing that my baby brother comes sooner."

 _Baby Brother!?_

Ki: "U-uh that's a good wish sweetie but you shouldn't get your hopes up."

Ky: "Yeah it's probably going a very long time before we decide to have him."

Ai: "I know but I still wanna wish for it."

Ki: "Ehehe."

Dai: "Ahem, I'll just do the same as Kyousuke and wish for a year without accidents, what about you dear?"

Yo: "I guess I'll wish for Kami to give me better understanding of life so I can be comfortable around my kids again."

Ki: "…"

Ky: "…"

Yo: "I don't mean any offense by that, I just wish I could just get over this and let things get back to normal or at least as normal as things can get."

Ki: "It's alright mom."

Ky: "We weren't really expecting you guys to be okay with this the moment you heard about it."

Ki: "We're just glad you're not shunning us or sending us to prison like most parents would, heck when I heard that dad had found out about us I was ready to buy three one-way tickets to Europe or America."

Yo: "Well I wouldn't want that."

Ky: "Aiko? Aiko?"

Ki: "Where'd Aiko go?"

Yo: "Eh?"

Ai: "You have to come find me! Heehee."

Ki: "Oh this again."

Dai: "What?"

Ky: "Aiko likes to pull surprise hide and seek games like this whenever we go to the park."

Dai: "Hm…hmhmhm."

Ki: "Uh dad what's so funny?"

Dai: "I remember when Kyousuke was the same age he would do the same thing, except it was tag, hm I could never keep up with him."

Ky: "I don't remember that."

Ki: "You were only four."

Ky: "Hm well we better get to finding Aiko before she gets in trouble with the caretakers, Kirino? You and mom go check around the altar, Dad and I will check over at the Kagura-den, we'll text each other when we find her."

Ki: "Okay then, come on mom."

Kirino and I headed back to the altar to begin the search.

Ki: "Come out Aiko this isn't a good place to be playing this!"

Yo: "Where do you think Aiko would hide?"

Ki: "Usually she hides wherever she can so there's really no telling where she could be."

Yo: "Hmph kids are a hand full, aren't they?"

Ki: "You've got that right, but that's the life us parents chose."

We kept walking around the building until we came across a woman sweeping the grounds."

Ki: "Excuse me ma'am but have you seen a little girl come through here?"

"Hm? Oh, uh, no I most certainly did not see a little brown-haired girl come through here and tell me not to tell anyone that she's hiding at the mini shrines, nope I most certainly did not."

Ki: "Hehe okay well thanks anyway, at least we know where "not" to look right mom?"

Yo: "Hm."

We headed over to the miniature shrines to look around and after about a minute we finally saw Aiko's little face peeking out from behind one of the shrines for half a second before darting back.

Ki: " _There she is_."

Yo: "Hmm I wonder where Aiko could be hiding~"

We snuck over to the side she wasn't peeking from and looked to see she hadn't noticed us.

Ai: " _Hm? Where did they go?_ "

Kirino then tip-toed behind Aiko and grabbed her by her sides.

Ki: "Gotcha!"

Ai: "AH!"

Ki: "Heehee did you really think you could hide from us?"

Ai: "Muuh, mommy how do you always find me?"

Ki: "Because mommy always finds her baby _{kiss}_."

Ai: "Heehee."

Yo: "Now let's get back to the boys before they start to worry."

Ki: "I'll send Kyousuke a message to meet back at the water basin…alright let's get going."

Kirino grabbed onto Aiko's hand and we made our way back to the basin.

 _Seeing those two together…I can't help but remember when Kirino was so little, now she's guiding her own little one through life…but still…_

As we approached the basin we saw Kyousuke and Daisuke waiting for us.

Ky: "There you are, jeez Aiko you shouldn't be playing games at a place like this."

Dai: "He's right, this is a sacred place and must be treated with respect."

Ai: "I know but it was grandpa's idea."

Dai: "Hm?"

Ky: "Eh?"

Yo: "Daisuke this was your idea?"

Dai: "N-no."

Ai: "No not that grandpa the other grandpa, grandpa's daddy."

Dai: "My father?"

Ai: "Yeah."

Ky: "…"

Yo: "…"

Ki: "…"

Dai: "…"

Daisuke's father died years ago, back when Kyousuke and Kirino were still young.

Ky: "So you talked to him?"

Ai: "Yeah while you were talking he came up and told me to go play hide and seek with him."

Dai: "…He did?"

Ai: "Mhm."

 _I've met Daisuke's father before and he's not the type to play kid's games like that even with his own children, well at least not when I was around._

Ai: "Oh! And he wanted me to tell you something grandpa before he left."

Dai: "Eh?"

Ai: "He said "have fun being a grandpa son", heehee great grandpa is really nice."

Dai: "Ahem."

 _Did…did Daisuke just shed a tear?_

Yo: "H-how do you know that was him Aiko?"

Ai: "He told me."

Yo: "Well what did he look like?"

Ai: "He was big and tall and wearing a dark blue robe and he looked kind of like daddy but bigger and he had a lot of hair on his lip."

Ky: "Me?"

 _That doesn't sound like him._

Dai: "That's him exactly."

Yo: "Eh?"

Daisuke the pulled out his wallet and slipped out a photo to show to us.

Dai: "This is my father when he was around Kyousuke's age."

Ai: "Yeah that's him."

 _I forgot about this, yes Daisuke's father looked slightly like Kyousuke if he was more muscular, had his hair slicked back and had a mustache and instead of a dead fish stare he had a steely gaze that even through the picture was quite intimidating._

Ki: "You really saw him Aiko?"

Ai: "Uhuh."

Ky: "Huh so our baby is also a medium? Cool."

Ai: "What's a medium?"

Ki: "It's person that can talk to ghoOoOsts oOoOo."

 _And of course, those two aren't shocked in the slightest._

Ai: "W-wait grandpa was a g-ghost?!"

Ki: "Hehe you didn't know?"

Ai: "No, I'm scared now."

Ky: "Don't worry grandpa is a good ghost."

Ai: "Really?"

Dai: "Hm in fact he'll even be there to protect you from the bad ghosts, so remember to thank him for that whenever you can even when you can't see him."

Ai: "Okay, thank you grandpa."

Dai: "Hmhm."

 _That was…adorable._

Dai: "Now let's get going there's a nice antique shop I want to get to."

We left the shrine did some more walking around town before heading back to the car, we then drove up the mountain to the secluded nature center and wandered around to let Aiko look at the indoor exhibits before heading out to the asphalt walking path. Aiko rode on Kyousuke's shoulders as we took in the sights of nature and she was especially excited by the coin operated binoculars at the cliffside viewing area that overlooked the town. After we finished there we headed back to the resort for lunch since we could use the V.I.P cards to pay for our meals.

Ki: "Man I am starving."

Ky: "Me too."

Ai: "Me three."

Ki: "Hmm I wonder where grandma is."

Yo: "I'm sure mom is probably passed out drunk back in her room."

Ky: "Heh that's our grandma."

We headed to the buffet but when a waiter came up to us instead of taking us to an empty table took us to the private eating rooms.

"Mr. Kiyoshi thought you'd be coming back at around this time and he informed me to bring you back here when you arrived as he has a few things to discuss with you."

Dai: "What did he want to discuss?"

"He didn't tell me, he just told me to bring you to him."

The waiter stopped at one of the sliding doors and turned to speak into it.

"Mr. Shigeru the Kousaka family has arrived."

No: "Let them in."

The waiter then slid the door open and beckoned us inside where Mr. Shigeru, Mom and an unfamiliar young man were sitting at a chabudai (low to ground table) waiting for us.

Yor: "H-hey there everyone."

No: "Welcome back please take a seat, waiter get everyone a plate of our finest steak."

"Yes sir."

The waiter shut the door and left as we all took our seats.

?: "Wow granddad when you said it was THE Kirino Kousaka I thought you were just pulling my leg, but here she is one of Japan's most famous models in the well-toned flesh."

Ki: "Eh?"

Ky: "Hm."

No: "What did I tell you? Now I'm sure you were informed of the reason as to why I brought you here?"

Dai: "Yes you wished to speak with us about something."

No: "Well to be more specific I wished to make a proposition to Ms. Kirino."

Ki: "Me?"

No: "Yes and I also want to apologize for yesterday of making the assumption that you and Mr. Takahashi were married."

Ki: "Uh w-what makes you think we aren't married?"

No: "Well for one you didn't correct me when I said Ms. instead of Mrs. and there's the fact that neither of you is wearing a ring."

Ki: "Uh…"

Ky: "Ahem."

No: "I bet you were hoping nobody would notice that and most likely made up the façade of marriage to keep the peacocking men here off of your back."

Ki: "S-so what if I am?"

No: "Well I'm willing to make an offer to you that you just can't refuse."

Ki: "Uh what is it?"

No: "I want you to marry my grandson here Nobito."

Nob: "Hey there."

Ki: "Eh!?"

Ai: "Eh!?

Ky: "PFFFFF!"

Yo: "Eh!?"

Dai: "!?"

Nob: "I'm a big fan of your work Ms. Kousaka, I've been following you since you first started off in your teen years."

Ki: "Uh thanks? But I'm afraid I'll have to decline."

No: "Are you sure? Being married into the Shigeru family will offer much more than anyone else can give you. Money, luxury, the best education for your daughter. We have the keys to open the world to the two of you and your family, all you have to do is leave Takahashi and marry Nobito."

Ki: "Sorry but still no, me and my daughter are actually quite attached to Shiro."

Ai: "Yeah! Nobody will take away my daddy!"

No: "I see well that's very disappointing-"

Nob: "Well if that's your decision then hand over your V.I.P cards and leave this place now."

No: "Nobito don't be rude."

Nob: "Shut up old man!"

No: "Eh!?"

Nob: "We invite you to our resort free of charge, give you the deal of a lifetime and all you would have to do is leave this pathetic excuse of a man."

Ky: "Pathetic?"

Nob: "But this is the thanks you give us? I could've given you everything you wanted but apparently pretty faced air heads like you don't know what's best for them."

Ki: "Grrr."

Ky: "Hey Nobi how old are you?"

Nob: "Heh so the beta male finally pipes up? Well if you have to know I'm 27 same age as Kirino if I'm correct, what about you?"

Ky: "Thirty."

Nob: "Haha so your practically an old man even more of a reason Kirino shouldn't be with you."

Ai: "Hey don't call my daddy old you meanie!"

Nob: "Calm down sweetie the grownups are talking."

Ai: "Bleh!"

Ky: "Well Nobi."

Nob: "Stop calling me Nobi."

Ky: "You know what pisses me off more than a young upstart that thinks he should get whatever he wants because he was never told no by his parents?"

Kyousuke got up from his seat and really got into Nobito's face as he said his next sentence, I was little scared he might start something so I scooched a little closer to Daisuke.

Ky: "A young upstart that has the massive. Brass. Balls. to call my woman an air head and not expect me to kick their ass afterward."

Nob: "Y-you wanting to start something you old fart?"

Ky: "That's if you're brave enough to take me on little. boy."

Nob: "Heh you sure you'll be able to even last with that bum hand?"

Ky: "Believe me one hand is all I'm going to need."

Ai: "Mommy, daddy is getting kind of scary."

Ki: "Don't worry sweetie that's just daddy's way of expressing his love."

Ky: "So how about it? Want to go?"

Nob: "Yeah let's take this outside."

Nobito and Kyousuke stood up and left the room leaving the rest of us to sit in awkward silence.

Yo: "Should we go after them?"

No: "The steaks should almost be ready, it would be a shame to let them get cold."

Yor: "I'm with Nobu, this is the first high quality meal I've had in years and I'm not letting it go to waste."

Dai: "I'm sure Kyou-ehuh-Shiro should be able to handle himself."

Ki: "Eh I better go outside to make sure Shiro doesn't kill him, _that'd be a hell of a lawsuit to pay off_."

Ai: "I'm coming too."

Ki: "And again Mr. Shigeru thank you for hospitality and I'm sorry I wasn't able to accept your request."

No: "Think nothing of it, I only asked to see if there was a chance and I apologize for my grandson's behavior he doesn't usually act like this."

Ki: "Alright let's get going Aiko."

Kirino and Aiko left and right after, the waiter came in with a cart full of food.

 **Kyousuke's POV**

Nobito and I went out to the parking lot but instead of taking a fighting stance he just pulled out his phone and began talking with someone, I stood there a little confused as he hung up and just stood there for a minute before one of the resort employees pull up in front of us in a four seated all-terrain vehicle.

Nob: "Alright let's go."

Ky: "Uh why do we need to get into this thing to fight?"

Nob: "It wouldn't be good for my reputation for the other guests to see me street fighting with a crippled man."

Ky: "It would probably be even worse for them to see you lose to one too."

Nob: "Let's just get going already."

Ki: "Kyou-Shiro don't do this!"

It was then that Aiko and Kirino rushed out of the building and came over to us before we could get in the ATV.

Ky: "Hey this guy threw down the gauntlet I'm just accepting the challenge."

Ai: "This little car looks weird."

Ki: "Why do you have to get so irrational at times like this? Listen Nobito if you're going to act like spoiled brat and kick us out of your resort just because I won't be your wife then fine you can have your stupid card back."

I pulled the card out of my pocket and dropped it at his feet.

Ky: "Hm you know Kirino has a point, it doesn't really make any sense for me to beat up a child."

Nob: "Grr."

Ky: "You know Kirino I think I remember seeing a nice little bed and breakfast while we were in town that has two rooms available."

Ki: "Oh that does sound nice."

Ai: "Bed and breakfast?"

Ki: "It's basically a house where owers let you stay one of their extra bedrooms, it's kind of like a sleep over with nice strangers."

Ai: "Ooh."

Nob: "So you're just going chicken out Shiro?"

Ky: "Yep I'm a big chicken now."

Nob: "Heh with a father like you that poor little girl will end up growing into a loser as well."

Ki: "…The fuck did you just say about my daughter?"

Nob: "Eh?"

Ai: "Mommy you just said a bad word."

Ki: "You know Shiro maybe I was being too harsh."

Ky: "Hm?"

Ki: "Maybe it isn't so irrational to put an uppity little rich boy in his place when he's misbehaving."

Ky: "W-well the moment is kind of gone now so I don't really feel like-"

Ki: " _{Staaaaare}_ Shiro either you go and beat the crap out of him…or I will."

Ky: "…Well Nobito call me a chicken all you want but know that I'm one hell of a fighting rooster."

Nob: "So you're back in?"

Ky: "Yeah but you're going to regret egging me on like that."

 _Honestly, I'm only accepting now to protect this dumbass from Kirino._

Nob: "Alright then get in and the ladies can come too so they can watch me trounce your ass, might even give Kirino second thoughts on who should be that little sweetheart's daddy."

Ai: "Daddy is my only daddy bleh!"

Ki: "Kyousuke?"

Ky: "Uh yeah?"

Ki: "Make sure he bleeds…a lot."

 _Why am I so hard right now?_

Nobito got into the passenger seat next to the driver while the rest of us got into the back seat, the driver then sent the ATV forward heading around the side of the building and onto a dirt road that lead into the woods. We went in for almost a half mile before entering a clearing, it was grassy with tons of small white rocks covering the sides of a shallow stream that ran through it.

Ky: "This is where we're having our fight?"

Nob: "Yes my personal oasis, at least outside of the cold seasons."

Ki: "Seems a bit tranquil for a fist fight."

Ai: "I think this place looks pretty."

Ky: "Well whatever let's just do this."

Nob: "Eager to eat dirt are you?"

Ky: "Yeah, yeah."

We both stripped off our jackets and shirts and took our positions a few yard away from each other while Aiko and the driver went over to the little river to look at the fish.

Ki: "Now before we start the fight let's set some conditions."

Nob: "Alright I'm game."

Ki: "When Shiro wins-"

Nob: "IF he wi-"

Ki: "WHEN he wins we all get free lifetime all expense payed passes to this resort and that includes my daughter."

Nob: "Heh barely a dent in my wallet."

Ki: "Also you'll owe us one favor, no matter what it is, no matter when we ask for it."

Nob: "Um okay, then if I win…you two have to break up and register restraining orders against each other."

Ki: "Fair enough."

Ky: "Alright then."

Nob: "That's not the kind of reaction I was expecting from such a condition but whatever, let's do this."

Ki: "Remember what I said honey."

Ky: "Yes dear."

Ki: "Make sure he bleeds."

Ky: "Yes dear."

We made our stances and stared each other down and inched towards each other for a few moments before Nobito made the first move by throwing a left hook which I gently deflected with my left hand and immediately followed up by ramming my wrist into his nose causing it to bleed.

Nob: "Gah!"

I then swept his legs out from under him causing him to slam down onto the ground before jumping on him with a solid elbow drop and wrapping my arm around his neck to choke him out.

Nob: " _Ack! Uncle! Uncle!_ "

After rapidly tapping on my arm to admit defeat I let go of Nobito.

Ky: "Alright looks like I win."

Ai: "Yay daddy!"

Nob: "Wait! Best two out of three!"

Ky: "Okay."

We started another round he did another left hook which I grabbed this time with my right and used my left elbow to dislocated his forearm.

 _{Crack}_

Nob: "AAAAH!"

I then quickly positioned myself to kick him in the side of his abdomen launching him a couple of feet to his left before falling flat onto the ground, I then sat down on his back and pulled his leg back.

Nob: "Aaaah! Okay I give!"

Ky: "I win again."

Ai: "Yaaay."

Ki: "Let me guess, best three out of five?"

 _Jeez when is this guy going to give up?_

Nob: "Yeah there's no way I'm giving up!"

 **Round 3**

After the driver painfully reset Nobito's dislocated arm he took his stance, this time waiting for me to make the first move, when I saw a lull in his defense I made my move and threw the first punch with my bum hand. He attempted to catch my wrist but I faked him out and made a precision shot to his chest with my right while he was confused causing his breathing to stop and he collapsed to the ground gasping for air.

Nob: "Gah! Hrhrhrhrhr! Hahhhhhhh!"

Ky: "One…two…three."

After waiting a few second watching him squirm on the ground, the fear in his eyes making me feel a little sorry for him, I finally kicked him in the chest to restart his breathing.

Nob: "GAAAAAAAH!"

Ky: "So best five out of seven?"

Nob: "No…I think I've had enough."

Ky: "Really?"

Nob: "Yeah after seeing my life flash before my eyes I think _{sniff}_ it would be best to end it here _{sniff}_."

Ky: "Wait are you crying?"

Nob: "No I just _{sniff}_ I just…"

 _My big brother senses are tingling._

Ky: "You want to talk about it?"

Nob: "Eh?"

Ki: "Shiro what are you doing?"

Ky: "Just give me a minute, hey Nobito talk to me, tell me what's wrong."

Nob: "You actually want to know _{sniff}_ what's wrong?"

Ky: "Yeah, I'm actually a really nice guy Nobito, the only reason I kicked your ass like that was because you pissed me off."

Nob: "…This was all an act."

Ky: "An act?"

Nob: "Yeah it's just I thought if I acted like an overconfident jerk and waved my money around a bit I could actually make it with one of the most beautiful women I've ever seen."

Ky: "I know the feeling, but what gave you the idea that acting like that would get her to like you."

Nob: "I see it happen all the time, though it still doesn't make sense to me, a guy acts like a total D-bag and treats girls like crap and they just eat it up, even girls I had crushes on would fall for it. So, I thought if I acted the same I'd be able to get with the last girl in my life that actually has any value to me. Though after I accidentally got her mad I was too scared to own up."

Ky: "Well she can be pretty scary sometimes."

Ki: "Hm that's actually kind of sweet Nobito, but I think I see your problem."

Nob: "Hm?"

Ki: "It's not that only jerks get the girls, it's just that all the girls you've been hanging around with your entire life are all idiots."

Nob: "Idiots? Don't you think that's a little harsh."

Ki: "Absolutely not."

Ky: "She's totally right."

Ai: "Mhm."

"It's an understatement honestly."

Ki: "If a girl is willing to risk her lifetime well-being because she thinks she can "change him" or she thinks bad boys are hot then she's definitely not smart enough to overcome her instinctual desire for over aggressive and over confidant men that they see as "dominant"."

Nob: "But that's almost every girl I've ever known."

Ki: "Yeah all idiots, listen Nobito take it from a smart woman and be smart yourself, build yourself up and devote yourself to being a well balanced person like my Shiro here. Yes he can be an irrational idiot sometimes but that's only when someone pushes him and he's just the type of guy that doesn't take crap from anyone, most of the time he's pretty calm and easy going and he's always there for the people that need him, like with you right now."

Nob: "So I should model myself after him."

Ki: "In a way but still just be yourself and eventually you'll find the right girl."

Nob: "Heh "be yourself" like I haven't heard that before."

Ky: "Well think of it this way Nobi."

Nob: "Don't call me that."

Ky: "Would you rather spend the rest of your life just searching or spend it with someone you can't stand and have nothing in common with, because that's what not being yourself gets you."

Nob: "…"

Ky: "Now that I think about it, do you like video games Nobito?"

Nob: "I screw around with phone games every now and again but honestly I think video games are just for little kids."

Ki: "Gih."

Ky: "What about anime."

Nob: "Same thing just little kids' stuff."

Ki: "Hm."

Ky: "What about collectible items from both those things."

Nob: "Collectibles?"

Ky: "You know physical merchandise like toys and figures."

Nob: "Sounds like a waste of money and space to me and what kind of adult buy toys for themselves?"

Ki: "Grr."

Ky: "Well you see all that is stuff Kirino is in to."

Nob: "Eh?"

Ki: "Kyou-Shiro don't tell him that!"

Ky: "So trust me if you did end up winning her heart somehow you two wouldn't have been very compatible and would probably be fighting a lot, honestly I'm the only guy in this world that can stand living with her."

Ki: "Hey!"

Nob: "I see, maybe you're right, I should just be patient instead of taking a big risk with a pretty face."

Ki: "Well given the amount of women there are on the planet it's highly unlikely you won't find at least one you can harmonize with."

Ky: "Yeah, now how about we get back to the resort I feel like my stomach is about to eat itself."

Nob: "Heheh yeah I guess it wasn't such a good idea to plan this for lunch."

Ky: "You got that right, I really wanted that steak fresh."

After putting our clothes back on we got into the ATV to head back to the resort, once there we all got out and Nobito thanked his driver.

Nob: "Thank you for your service Mr. Aizawa."

"No problem Nobito and a big thank you to you Shiro."

Ky: "Huh?"

The driver pulled away and we all headed inside back to the restaurant where Nobito decided to apologize to everyone.

Nob: "Grandpa we're back."

No: "Oh welcome back Nobito how did things go?"

Nob: "They uh went well."

Yor: "Yes your incredibly bruised face is a true testament to things going well."

No: "Well at least you're back to normal."

Nob: "Speaking of which _{bow}_ I would like to apologize to everyone for my behavior, it was all just part of my stupid plan to win Kirino over so again I'm sorry."

Dai: "I don't really see how that makes any sense but apology accepted."

Nob: "Thank you."

After that was over we sat down to finally eat lunch and surprisingly Nobito and I got along pretty well and despite his previous actions he was a pretty smart guy just a little air headed at times.

 _Though I have to admit he is a really good actor._

After finishing lunch we decided leave Aiko with grandma and the Shigerus and hit the spa promising to meet again after we were done.

Ki: "It's about time we get that back of yours fixed."

Ky: "Yeah yeah."

Yo: "What happened to Kyousuke's back? Did he throw it out?"

Ki: "No, I gave him a uh…b-back massage yesterday and found tons knots, it's got me kind of worried because I hear too much tension can be deadly."

Ky: "Come on you're overreacting."

Ki: "I'll overreact as much as I want idiot, if you're not going to take care of yourself then I'm going to have to."

Dai: "She's right Kyousuke, if a machine is not properly lubricated it will continue to receive irreparable damage until it breaks down completely, remember that you have people that rely on you, you can't take too many chances on your health."

Ky: "Yeah I know all that, all I'm saying is that you guys not make such a big deal about it, it makes me feel like I'm going to keel over any second."

Ki: "Oh quit being such a scaredy cat."

Ky: "Mm."

After changing into some robes Dad and I headed to the masseuses while mom and Kirino went to get a seaweed wrap.

Dai: "I can't remember the last time I had a professional massage."

Ky: "Me neither, but that's just how us guys are we get so used to the pain we endure slogging through life that we forget that it's even there slowly killing us."

Dai: "…"

Ky: "…Forget I said that."

We entered the massage room and saw a couple of women there waiting for us.

"Hello there are you two here for a massage?"

Ky: "Yes we are."

"Alright then just lay down on the tables and we can get started."

We did as she said while removing the top parts of our robes and the ladies began to rub us down.

"Okay sir is there a specific part you want me to massage?"

Ky: "Just do what you think is necessary."

Dai: "So Kyousuke…"

Ky: "Yeah?"

Dai: "…Do you and Kirino plan on having a wedding?"

Ky: "…I don't-"

"Mmph."

Ky: "Gyih! Kn-know but when we were still teenagers I did propose to her."

Dai: "P-propose?!"

Ky: "Yeah we-"

"Hup."

Ky: "Hee-ee even had our own little fake wedding that we didn't invite anyone to, we just stood there at the altar in an empty church in our wedding attire having a little taste of what could never be."

Dai: "So you two are technically married in a way."

Ky: "No not really, remember we made a promise to break up after the fake wedding so after it was all over she gave back the ring I gave her and we never officially did anything romantic since the-"

"Hih _{punch}_."

Ky: "Gyaaahahah! Excuse me ma'am but do you mind being a little gentler?"

"Sorry sir but you have an incredible amount of tension, your back is nothing but knots, I think I might need the bat for this one."

Ky: "Bat?"

The masseuse then left the room to retrieve this "bat".

Dai: "Do you plan on doing it again?"

Ky: "Honestly the idea of another wedding has never really crossed my mind since Kirino and I got back together, we were too busy enjoying…being together again. But maybe it would be a good idea and do it for real this time, invite all of our friends, have Aiko as the flower girl and of course I'll have to propose to her again before we do all that."

Dai: "Hm well all I can say is be sure not to spend too much and…we might be able to find some time in our schedule if you decided to invite me and your mother."

Ky: "Yeah, that'd be great da-"

 _{Whack}_

Ky: "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

 **Kirino's POV**

Ki: "Aah that spa is amazing."

Yo: "Yeah those people on TV were right I really feel twenty years younger."

We were walking back to our rooms after spending the day spa-ing it up, though before we got there I heard a sweet little voice.

Ai: "Mommy! Mommy!"

Ki: "Hey there my baby~"

Yor: "And are you two feeling well?"

Yo: "Yes very."

Feeling refreshed and rejuvenated I couldn't help but smother my baby girl in a big hug as soon as I saw her.

Ai: "Ugh mommy you're squishing me."

Ki: "S-sorry."

Ai: "Wow mommy you look really pretty right now."

Ki: "Oh? So I didn't look pretty before?"

Ai: "N-no I meant-"

Ki: "Heehee I'm just kidding _{kiss}_ I know what you mean."

Ai: "Heehee."

Yo: "I'm surprised you didn't join us mom."

Yor: "Well someone had to watch over the little rugrat while you four relaxed and all I really need is some good tea and some incense and I'm right as rain, by the way those tea leaves you brought me really hit the spot."

Yo: "Your welcome mom."

Yor: "Aw my sweet little baby~"

Yo: "C-come on mom."

When we reached our rooms we opened mom and dad's room up to find it empty.

Ki: "Hm I wonder where dad and Kyousuke are, they should've finished around the same time we did."

Ky: "Hey guys, sorry we're late~"

We heard Kyousuke's voice coming from down the hall though it sounded oddly cheery and when I turned to look at him I was surprised at what I saw.

Ki: "K-Kyousuke what happened to you!?"

Unable to move Kyousuke was flopped over dad's shoulder and he had a big relaxed smile on his face.

Ai: "Daddy are you okay!"

Dai: "Kyousuke will be fine."

Ki: "Eh?"

Ky: "Yeah don't worry just a side effect of my special massage."

Ki: "Special?"

Ky: "Yeah the masseuse said that there was so much tension in my back that she needed to use a bat to whack all the knots out~"

Yo: "A bat!?"

Ky: "And because by body is so unaccustomed to being this relaxed and unwound I've apparently lost all motor function~ Though I should be back to normal within a few hours or by tomorrow~"

Ki: "So why do you sound so happy?"

Ky: "You'd be surprised how amazing it feels to get hundreds of pounds of life threatening tension violently rended from your muscles all at once, it's like being viciously assaulted by a cherub~"

Yo: "…"

Yor: "Wow that is really relaxed."

Ki: " _Freakin' weirdo_ , well just bring him in and set him down dad."

Dai: "Hm."

We went into mom and dad's room and sat down to watch a movie.

Ki: "Alright put him down here on my lap _{Pat, Pat}_."

Dai: "Y-your lap?"

Ki: "Yeah right here, we do this all the time."

Dad gently set Kyousuke down in my lap and the big knucklehead did his best to snuggle into me with his paralyzed body.

Ky: "Haah your lap is always so soft~"

Ki: "Jeez if you end up permanently paralyzed I'm definitely suing that bitch."

Ai: "Mommy watch your mouth!"

Ki: "Sorry sweetie."

Mom, dad, grandma and Aiko all agreed to watch a nice family friendly movie while we waited for room service to bring in dinner, though I didn't really care, I was fine stroking my big idiot brother's hair while he was napping and I can't say I didn't enjoy hand feeding him his dinner though it was a little embarrassing doing it if front of everyone.

 **Yohsino's POV**

Yor: "Well that was a good movie."

Yo: "I always like a happy ending."

Ai: "Yeah."

Yor: "Hmm the night's still young, what should we do? Hmm…Oh! Hey Kirino stop playing with your boy toy and let's have a girl's night party in the hot spring!"

Ki: "Eh?"

Yo: "Mom what craziness are you talking about now?"

Yor: "I'm talking about ordering a few bottles of sake and getting riproaring drunk in the spring, remember when we used to do that Yoshino?"

Yo: "We only did that once."

Ky: "Wait what about me and dad?"

Yor: "I think now is a good opportunity you two to finally have some guy time."

Ky: "Eh?"

Dai: "Hm?"

Ki: "You know she's got a point, when was the last time you and dad took some time to talk to each other about yourselves?"

Dai: "…"

Ky: "To be honest I don't think we've ever really had a heart to heart, sure we spent time together and shared some advice when he and Mr. Kiyoshi decided give me some fight training after I became an auxiliary officer but that was it."

Ki: "Then you should take this time to finally get that done, you are father and son after all, you should really act like it."

Dai: " _{Gloom}_."

Yor: "Just try not to get too personal too quickly, Daisuke not really comfortable showing his feelings to anyone, heck for a guy like him just telling his favorite color is like pulling a knife out of his chest."

Dai: "Hmph."

Ky: "Well dad we might as well get this over with _{streeeeetch}_."

Ki: "W-wait you can move?!"

Ky: "Yeah I've been able to for the past twenty minutes."

Ki: "And you didn't bother getting off my lap?!"

Ky: "Why would I? Your lap is super comfy."

Ki: "Hmph idiot."

Ky: "Well see you guys in a bit, don't get too drunk."

Ai: "Daddy wait!"

Ky: "Hm? What is it Aiko?"

Ai: "What about me and mommy's goodbye kiss?"

Ki: "Uh."

Ky: "Aiko I'm only going to be in the next room and it's only going to be for a little while, besides I don't think now is a good time for me to give mommy a kiss."

Ai: "Why not?"

Ki: "Because adult reasons, but if it's for my baby girl I can give you kisses whenever you want _{kiss}_ there."

Ai: "Heehee."

The guys finally left and after mom ordered the sake us girls began to move to the hot spring.

Ki: "Uh grandma are you sure it's okay for us to be, um, naked if front of Aiko?"

Yor: "What? Don't tell me you haven't even taken a bath with your own daughter?"

Ki: "No I usually hand bathe her while fully clothed."

Yor: "Jeez you're so withdrawn."

Yo: "She's right even I bathed with you when you were little."

Ki: "Uh."

Yor: "Woman up already and show your little girl your goods, if she asks any questions just don't answer them directly."

Ki: "Alright fine."

Kirino removed her robe revealing herself to Aiko for the first time, she looked a little scared and confused which worried me a little but Kirino stayed calm and picked her up.

Ki: "Listen Aiko there are parts of a grown woman's body that may seem a little odd to you but right now you're not ready to know about that yet so any questions you have will have to wait until you get older, okay?"

Ai: "U-uh okay."

After that was over we headed into the spring to enjoy ourselves and thankfully Kirino brought along some bath toys to keep Aiko distracted.

Yor: "Aaaaah the cold seasons really are the best time to enjoy a good spring bath."

Ki: "Maan if I'm not careful I might get addicted to this."

Ai: "Let's set sail to adventure, oh no a shark! Rrrarghraagh!"

Yo: "She certainly is a playful one."

Ki: "Yeah we always have little imaginary adventures in the tub."

Yor: "And here comes a tidal wave! _{Splash}_ "

Ai: "Ah! Hahaha!"

Yo: "Mom no splashing in a hot spring!"

Yor: "Oh don't be such a wet blanket Yoshino?"

"Excuse me did someone order some sake."

Yor: "Oh I'll get that, coming~"

Yo: "I guess now is a good time for our talk as well."

Ki: "Yeah."

Yo: "So why this?"

Ki: "Because this is what we want."

Yo: "So you think just because want to do something you should just do it?"

Ki: "Why not? You wanted to marry dad and you did, what's wrong with doing something that you want to do as long as no one gets hurt?"

Yo: "Well what about Aiko?"

Ki: "She already knows that we're siblings."

Yo: "Eh?"

Ki: "I don't know how she knows but she does, just another of Aiko's mysteries, though we do teach her that it's only okay for me and Kyousuke to be together."

Yo: "Well what do you think would happen to you and her if someone found out?"

Ki: "Then we'd just move."

Yo: "Is that the kind of life you'd want for her?"

Ki: "It's not like we'd be on the run, we'd just go to a place where what we do isn't illegal and it's not like Aiko has made a lot of close friends."

Yo: "But still-"

Yor: "I'm ba-ack, just finished giving the boys their sake now time for ours."

Mom poured all of us some sake and we tapped our glasses together in a toast.

Uni: "Cheers _{Cling}_."

Yor: " _{sip}_ Haaahaha wow this is the best sake I've ever had, Nobu really knows how to get the good stuff."

Ki: "Yeah I'm already feeling a little tipsy, I'd better hold back if I want to make it back to my room."

Ai: "And the ships cannons send the shark flying!"

Yor: "Oh no here comes another tidal wave! _{Splash}_."

Ai: "Ah! Heehee."

While mom played with Aiko me and Kirino continued our talk.

Yo: "Kirino what kind of future are you expecting from all this?"

Ki: "A future where we can all be happy, I haven't really noticed it myself mom but I haven't exactly been in the healthiest emotional state for the past few years."

Yo: "…I've noticed and I have to admit I have seen the great improvement in your mood ever since Kyousuke came back. When your father told me about this he admitted he thought it would be best to let you have this because he was afraid…that you'd eventually start thinking of suicide."

Ki: "Trust me mom I was nowhere near that point besides if I ever did go through with that I'm pretty sure Kyousuke wouldn't be far behind and I wouldn't want that…But still I was getting pretty close to the bottom, I was about ready to just lock myself in my house for the rest of my life and play video games all day so I could just forget about everything."

Yo: "But still why Kyousuke? What's so great about him that you'd completely ignore all social taboos just to be with him."

Ki: "It's not that I'm ignoring them, it's more like I don't notice them, to me Kyousuke feels more like the boy next-door rather than my brother, in fact I wish that's the way things really were so we wouldn't have to deal with all this drama."

Yo: "So you don't see him as your brother?"

Ki: "I do a little but that's just from familiarity, for the most part, and I know this is going to sound a little sappy, I see him as my other half."

Yo: "Other half? You two…are really that close?"

Ki: "Yeah, he's a part of me as much as I'm a part of him and we wouldn't be able to live without each other."

Yo: "You seemed to have been able to survive perfectly fine without him for at least a decade."

Ki: "…How do you know I have?"

Yo: "Eh?"

Ki: "I know I said I was nowhere near that point but for all we know I could just be subconsciously lying. Maybe if Aiko had never appeared and Kyousuke had been a day or two late…I wouldn't be here right now."

Yo: "…"

Ki: "Oh god what am I talking about, that got dark quick, I probably shouldn't drink anymore heheheh."

Yo: "…"

Ki: "Mom I'm not asking you to accept us completely or change anything about the way we live I'm just asking that you don't shut us out."

Yo: " _{sigh}_ Well that seems easy enough at least, though it is going to take some getting used to, and without you kids around things would get kind of boring and I'm already too in love with Aiko to put her through any overcomplicated drama."

Ki: "So you're okay with us?"

Yo: " _{sigh}_ Screw it, I pride myself on being open minded I guess I can bite the bullet and tolerate something like this."

Ki: "Really?!"

Yo: "Yes but let's please not have a repeat of what happened this morning and try to keep your behavior in front us as close to platonic as you can."

Ki: "Thanks mom!"

It was then that Kirino hugged me, almost causing me to spill my sake, I was a little startled but I just couldn't stand being so cold to my little girl anymore and I hugged her back.

Yor: "Well that was resolved nice and cleanly, I wonder how the boys are doing."

Yo: "Hmm maybe we should go check on them."

Yor: "Nah I'm sure they're fine, come on we've got to empty out these bottles before midnight!"

 **Kirino's POV**

So, mom and grandma guzzled down the alcohol while I held back so as to remain coherent enough to save Kyousuke from whatever situation he got himself into in his drunken state.

Ai: "Mommy I'm sleepy."

Ki: "Yeah I think we should call it a night."

Yor: "Wazdo you mean, we're juz getting zarted, I gonna orDer anothr round! Hello is this room srvize?"

Ki: "Grandma that's a rock."

Yor: "Well no wonder I'm not getting a zignal, Yoshino are you getting anything honey?"

Yo: "No thiz damn banana doezn't have bu-ons, or a shcreen."

Ki: "Mom that's Aiko's toy shark."

Yo: "Huh sho thaz why it shqueekz _{squeak}_ mhaha _{squeak, squeak, squeak, squeak}_."

Ai: "Mommy why are grandma and grandma acting like dummy heads?"

Ki: "That's just how they get when they drink too much adult juice."

Ai: "Adult juice is icky!"

I got out of the spring shivering in the chilly night air, I then dragged mom and grandma out of the water and clumsily guided them back to the room, after getting them dressed, in bed. After putting on our own clothes Aiko and I headed over to mine and Kyousuke's room though when we approached the door we heard sad wailing.

?: "AAAaaaaaahahahaaaaa hiiiiihihihih aaaaaah!"

Ki: "What the heck is going on in there?"

Ai: "That sounded like daddy, mommy I think daddy's in trouble!"

Ki: "Oh no."

I opened the door expecting to see Kyousuke with a broken leg or something but what was in front of me was something I didn't think I'd ever see.

Ky: "I'm sorryyyyhyyhyy!"

Dai: "No hiiiih I'm the one who should be sorry!"

Dad and Kyousuke were on their knees embracing each other (fortunately with their robes still on) and crying like a couple of hormonal teenage girls though once they saw me they immediately backed away from each other.

Ky: "O-oh hey there Khirino, ya alreathy trning in for tha night."

Ki: "Uh yeah, are you two okay?"

Ai: "Yeah why were you and grandpa crying?"

Ky: "It waz nuthing! Juzt…maan stuvv."

Dai: "Hm!"

Ki: "Maan stuff? Hmhm whatever you say, right now I just want to sleep."

Dai: "I should get to bed too goodnight everyone."

Ai: "Goodnight grandpa."

Ky: "Night."

Ki: "Night."

Dad left and I went to get the futon ready and since Kyousuke was too blitzed to stay on his feet he just laid there letting Aiko playfully poke at his face.

Ki: "Alright come to bed everyone."

Ai: "Wee! _{Flompf}_ So comfy."

Ki: "Come on Kyousuke get over here."

Instead of getting up or even crawling Kyousuke rolled his way over to the futon.

Ky: "Mmmm so soft~"

Ai: "So soft~"

Ki: "Alright you two make room for momma."

Ky: "Wait."

Ki: "Ugh what is it?"

Ky: "Do the danze."

Ki: "Come on Kyousuke I'm tired."

Ai: "What dance? Mommy is going to dance?"

Ky: "Do it pleeeeeeeease."

Ai: "I wanna see the dance mommy."

Ki: "Hmm actually this would be a good opportunity, if I do it now you probably won't even remember it."

It was then that Kyousuke pulled out his phone and turned on his camera.

Ky: "Thin-think again zunshine."

Ki: " _Shit_ , Alright fine."

I pulled out my own phone, set it to play the classic Meruru opening and began to dance and sing along to it.

Ki: "Me-ru meru meru meru meru meru me~ Me-ru meru meru meru meru meru me!"

Ai: "Wha!"

Ky: "Yeah thaz how you do it!"

Ai: "Mommy you're amazing, I wanna dance too."

Ki: "Alright then come up and dance with mommy."

AI: "Haha."

Ki&Ai: "I'll come flying towards your heart~ Faster than a shooting staaar~ With a greater power, sparkle! Than a crashing meteor, sparkle!"

Ky: "Yeah thaz ma girlz!"

We danced and sang together all the way through song entertaining the drunken Kyousuke sitting on the futon and clapping like some monkey.

Ki&Ai: "Me-ru meru meru meru meru meru me~ Me-ru meru meru meru meru meru me!"

Ky: " _{Clap, clap, clap, clap}_ Whoo!"

Ki: "Okay I did the stupid dance now go to sleep."

Ky: "Yeah yea- _{fompf} {snoooore}_."

On command, he fell over out cold dropping his phone on the floor, for a second I contemplated deleting that video but then I decided to let him keep it.

Ai: "That was really fun mommy."

Ki: "Yeah it actually was, hmhm maybe we can do this again sometime."

Ai: "Really! Yaay!"

Ki: " _{Yaaaaawn}_ Okay come on let's get to bed too."

Ai: "Okay."

After making sure my little sweetie and big idiot were tucked in I turned out the light and got in myself.

Ai: "Goodnight mommy."

Ki: "Goodnight my baby."

 **AN: Ending it here for now, I'll try to do what I can to get the next chapter out as soon as possible but don't get your hopes up, my asshole of a boss apparently doesn't understand how two day weekends are actually good for productivity.**


End file.
